Der Zweite Krieg
by Ron0903
Summary: Krieg zieht über das Land. Voldemort, bis her versteckt, überzieht England und auch Europa mit Krieg. Die Zeit ist reif, die Prophezeiung zu Ende zu bringen. Es herrscht Krieg und im Krieg gelten andere Regeln. Der zweite Krieg hat begonnen.
1. Chapter 1

Der zweite Krieg:

Der zweite Krieg:

Disclaimer:

Das Harry-Potter Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von Joane.K.Rowling. Alle Figuren und Orte die auf den Bänden „ Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", „ Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens", „ Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban", „ Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" und „ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix". Sämtliche Figuren und Orte die in dieser FF erstmalig auftreten sind mein geistiges Eigentum und unterstehen damit dem deutschen Urheberrecht und internationalem Copy Right. Wie mit jeder FF versuche ich weder Profit zu erwirtschaften noch geistiges Eigentum zu stehlen. Ich distanziere mich hiermit von allen Versuchen dritter Profit zu erwirtschaften. Last but not least autorisiere ich jeden diese FF in anderen Foren zu verbreiten und sie der gesamten Harry Potter Community zur Verfügung zu stellen, meine einzige Bedingung ist das dieser Disclaimer jeder Kopie vorgeschoben werden muss.

Warnung:

Diese FF baut auf den Bänden der Originalreihe bis einschließlich „ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" auf, es wird keinerlei Rücksicht auf Ereignisse genommen welche die Spannung der Erzählung bis zu diesem Punkt zerstören können. Deshalb rate ich jedem bevor er weiter liest alle Romane bis einschließlich Band 5 durchzulesen.

Außerdem muss ich leider sagen das es auf jeden Charaktertode geben wird, darunter höchstwahrscheinlich auch Hauptpersonen.

Viel Vergnügen wünscht

Ron0903

Kapitel 1 Nach dem Ministerium:

Wieder durchfuhr ihn dieser Albtraum, jede Nacht seit er vor zwei Wochen aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war hatte er diesen Albtraum. Er befand sich wieder auf dem Friedhof, er musste mit ansehen wie Cedrig Diggory von einem Mann ermordet wurde denn die meisten für Tod hielten, einen Mann namens Peter Pettigrew genannt Wurmschwanz. Alles was er vor einem Jahr auf diesem Friedhof erlebt hatte verfolgte ihn durch seinen Traum, wie Voldemort seinen Körper wiederbekam, wie er aus dem Kessel stieg und diese kalte Stimme durch die Luft hallte, fern jeder Emotion, jedes Mitgefühls. Wie sein Kamerad, sein Freund auf dem dunklen Boden aufschlug, wie sie kamen all die maskierten Gestalten die sich Todesser nannten, wie Voldemort ihn folterte, ihn der nun nicht mehr durch den Tod seiner Mutter geschützt wurde, der einzige der dem dunklen Lord mehrfach entkommen konnte, der ihn als Baby all seiner Macht beraubt hatte. Szenenwechsel, er stand wieder im Ministerium, er musste Mit an sehen wie Sirius Black, sein Pate und Freund, starb, wie er durch diesen dreimal verfluchten Bogen glitt und nicht wieder auftauchte. Dann wechselte der Traum wieder, Harry stand in der großen Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, einem Hogwarts dass er nicht wieder erkannte. Dutzende von Leichen lagen übereinander gestapelt auf großen Haufen, nur noch er, Dumbledore und seine besten Freunde kämpften gegen ein riesiges Heer Schwarzmaskierter. „ Du kannst uns nicht mehr aufhalten alter Narr, Hogwarts ist gefallen!" Dröhnte die Stimme Voldemorts über das Gelände. „ Nein Tom, Hogwarts ist er gefallen wenn auch der letzte Verteidiger tot ist, wenn auch die letzten Kerzen des Lichts erloschen sind, deswegen Tom wird Hogwarts niemals fallen, du kannst vielleicht die Schule zerstören, du kannst vielleicht mich Töten aber niemals wird Hogwarts endgültig fallen !" Todesflüche schossen durch die Luft, Querschläger um Querschläger traf die alten Steine der Halle doch sie hielt. Dann sackten die letzten Verteidiger einer nach dem anderen zusammen. Zuerst Lupin, Ginny, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine, nein das konnte nicht passieren, das durfte nicht geschehen! Niemals würde es Harry so weit kommen lassen, niemals würde Harry es zulassen dass seine besten Freunde in dieser Schlacht ihr Leben lassen würden! Es war ein Traum, ein furchtbarer Albtraum und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es niemals Realität wurde! Schweißgebadet holte ihn die Realität wieder ein, das kleine Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war stockdunkel, sein Wecker sagte ihm, dass die Dursleys erst in knapp 3 Stunden wach werden würden. An Schlaf war für Harry James Potter jetzt gar nicht mehr zu denken und ihm fiel nur eins ein was ihm den Schlaf aus den Augen wischen würde, Training. Seit er vor zwei Wochen zurückgekehrt war in dieses gottverfluchte Nest von Muggelhassern die sich seine Verwandten schimpften hatte er angefangen zu Trainieren, es war das einzig sinnvolle was er in seiner Situation machen konnte, bereitete ihn auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vor und hatte den positiven Nebeneffekt das er nicht über seine Träume nachzudenken brauchte. Seit den Erlebnissen im Ministerium brauchte er kaum mehr als 5 Stunden Schlaf pro Tag und die dunklen Morgenstunden nutzte er besonders gerne für ein Jogging Programm. An die Dunkelheit hatte er sich schon am zweiten Tag gewöhnt und um 4 Uhr Morgens begegneten ihm zumindest keine Nachbarn die ihn wütend anstarrten. Nach einem 2 stündigen Laufprogramm durch die Vororte von Little Winging kehrte er in ein kleines Morgencafe ein wo er sich von dem Geld bediente das er sich noch rechtzeitig bei Gringotts geordert hatte bevor Onkel Vernon seinen Eulenkäfig beschlagnahmte. Dann lief er die Strecke zurück, erschien pünktlich zum Diätfrühstück der Dursleys und begann mit seinem eigentlichen Training. Erst am späten Nachmittag kehrte Harry wieder in den Ligusterweg zurück, machte in seinem Zimmer Situpps aber auch Entspannungsübungen, schließlich musste er eine Möglichkeit finden die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe zu lindern wenn sie wieder mal anfing zu brennen. Gegen Abend vergrub er sich in seinen Büchern, er verschlang alles was ihm irgendwie in seinem Kampf helfen konnte selbst wenn es nur die Theorie war. Als er nach dieser Woche in den Spiegel sah vielen ihm erste Veränderungen auf, er war zwar immer schon schlank gewesen, das brachten die Verfolgungen durch Dudley und das harte Quidditch-Training mit sich, aber jetzt bildete sich etwas was man wirklich Muskelmasse nennen konnte, er erschien sich auch schon etwas breiter und einschüchterner als noch vor einer Woche und freute sich schon darauf wie wohl Crabe, Goyle und vor allem Malfoy reagieren würden wenn er sie nach sechs Wochen dieses Trainings im Hogwarts Express traf.

Als er nach dem Frühsport wieder in den Ligusterweg zurückkam wartete Onkel Vernon bereits am Tisch, „ Bursche, wir lassen dir ja einiges durchgehen aber das geht langsam zu weit. Wo treibst du dich den ganzen Tag rum? Du bist ja nicht mal so anständig und kommst zum Mittagessen runter." „ Das überrascht mich jetzt wirklich Onkel, ich dachte ihr wäret froh wenn ich euch nicht auf die Nerven gehe." „ So sprichst du nicht mit mir Bursche, du erklärst mir jetzt ganz genau wohin du verschwindest oder ich finde Mittel und Wege um dich hier für den Rest der Ferien festzuhalten!" „ Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich Trainiere." „ Trainieren, glaubst du ich bin bescheuert? Sonst hängst du doch immer in deinem Zimmer und brütest über irgendwelchem Firlefanz, du, du triffst dich mit deiner Sippschaft hab ich recht?" „ Du spielst den bescheuerten ziemlich gut Onkel, du weist ganz genau das es hier keinen anderen Zauberer gibt und ich trainiere um mich selbst zu Verteidigen." „ Bursche, was habe ich dir gesagt als du aus dieser abnormalen Schule wiederkamst? DAS Z-WORT WIRD IN MEINEM HEIM NICHT VERWENDET!" „ Dann würde ich das nicht so laut rumschreien Onkel, du willst ja nicht dass es die ganze Straße mitkriegt." „ Das reicht, Bursche raus, raus aus meinem Haus, ich habe genug von deinen Demütigungen, wenn du dich schon verteidigen willst dann tu das bei deiner Sippschaft." „ Ich bin mir nicht sicher was mein Pate und der Schulleiter dazu sagen werden, könnte durchaus passieren das sie hier auftauchen wenn ich mich nicht Melde." „ Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, ich habe deine Eule eingesperrt, du kannst dich gar nicht Melden." „ Mr Dursley, glauben sie wirklich wir wüssten nicht was im Ligusterweg vor sich geht?" Kam von der Tür die ruhige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore der Seelenruhig ins Wohnzimmer schritt. „ Sie, sie wagen es? Sie wagen es in mein Haus einzubrechen, mich auszuspionieren, meine Autorität in diesem Haus zu untergraben? Da sie können den Jungen gleich zu seiner Sippschaft bringen er ist hier nicht mehr willkommen!" „ Oh das bezweifle ich nicht Mr Dursley, ich wollte sie sowieso von dieser Last entbinden da nach dem was vor einem Jahr geschehen ist sowieso alle Schutzzauber unwirksam sind und er langsam stark genug ist um es mit dem Orden aufzunehmen."

„ Professor, meinen sie damit etwa Voldemort könnte hier jeden Augenblick reinplatzen?"

„ Genau so habe ich das gesagt Harry und er wird schätze ich bald kommen, also packst du jetzt lieber." Kopfschüttelnd über Dumbledores Ruhe begann er alles in den Koffer zu werfen, Bücher, Besen, Zaubertrankzutaten, oben drauf setzte er den Eulenkäfig denn sein Onkel zähneknirschend aus dem Besenschrank holte. „ Professor wohin gehen wir?" „ Zum Fuchsbau, die Weasleys waren die ersten die mir bei einem neuen Zuhause für dich eingefallen sind." Das war die erste frohe Nachricht dieses Sommers, er würde 4 Wochen bei seiner absoluten Lieblingsfamilie verbringen, es gab wahrscheinlich keinen besseren Ort um über die Probleme nachzudenken die sich Harry jetzt stellten und in einem Zauberhaushalt würde es nicht auffallen wenn er auch mal die Theorie in die Praxis umsetzte. Dumbledore legte einen Arm um ihn und mit einem leisen Plopp apparierten beide vom Wohnzimmer der Dursleys direkt vor die Grenze des Weasley-Grundstücks. Der Fuchsbau hatte sich in den 2 Jahren in dem Harry nicht mehr dort war nicht im geringsten verändert, Windschief wie eh und je trohnte er über dem Dorf, die Hühner durchsetzten den Hof und flohen gackernd vor der Herrin des Hauses. Ms. Weasley war anscheinend gerade dabei das Frühstück zu machen, zumindest lies das ihre Küchenschürze erahnen auf der sich bereits diverse Flecken gesammelt hatten. „ Harry wie schön das du endlich da bist, deine Verwandten haben dich mal wieder ganz abgemagert, na aber wir haben vier Wochen Zeit um dich etwas aufzupäppeln." Harry hatte bei ihrer Umarmung das Gefühl alle seine Knochen würden brechen, zum Glück lies sie relativ schnell von ihm ab und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „ Albus, wollen sie sich nicht unserem Frühstück anschließen, ich bin sicher die andern hätten nichts dagegen das wir noch einen Stuhl brauchen." „ Danke Molly aber ich muss leider weiter, dringende Angelegenheit im Ministerium." Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. „ Komm rein Harry, ist doch etwas frisch heute Morgen, die andern wollen dich ja unbedingt sehen. Hermine ist übrigens auch da und Ron ist ja fast eingegangen vor Sorge." Er war keine drei Schritte in Richtung Küche gegangen als es von der Treppe einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei gab, Sekunden später fand sich Harry am Boden und sah nichts außer buschigen, braunen Haaren. „ Oh Harry, wie schön das es dir gut geht, waren das wirklich nur zwei Wochen? Oh wir haben uns ja alle soviel Sorgen gemacht, ich bin gleich am ersten Tag hierher gezogen. Mum und Dad waren zwar nicht begeistert aber," „ Hermine lass ihn doch erstmal Luft holen, du erwürgst ihn ja noch." Ron konnte sich vor Lachen anscheinend kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und Harry wunderte sich wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte ein Wort herauszubringen. Sofort lies Hermine von ihm ab und Ron half ihm auf die Beine. „ Alter, du hast dich verändert, diese Muskeln sind mir jedenfalls vor zwei Wochen noch nicht aufgefallen." „ Musste mich irgendwie ablenken Ron und die Bücher waren da nicht genug, wie schaffst du es eigentlich immer den Großteil deiner Freizeit mit einem Buch zu verbringen Hermine? Ich hab meine Bücher schon alle durch." „ Hey ihr nehmt den nicht alleine in Beschlag," „ Genau wir wissen zwar das ihr seine besten Freunde seid aber," „ wir wollten uns bei dir noch bedanken Harry." Die Weasley Zwillinge kamen jetzt die Treppe hinunter beide mit dem identischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und man konnte wirklich keinen einzigen Unterschied mehr feststellen. „Ihr habt diesen Scherzladen also tatsächlich aufgemacht?" Kam es jetzt von einer geschockten Hermine. „ Noch nicht, Mum wollte ja unbedingt das wir unseren UTZ fertigmachen," „ warum sollen wir unsere Zeit da nicht mit Marktanalyse und Produktwerbung verbringen?" „Dank Harry haben wir alles was wir brauchen, Räume, Zutaten, sogar schon eine Aushilfe die nach dem Jahr bei uns anfängt." „ Harry du hast doch nicht etwa?" „ Ich hab den beiden meinen Gewinn gegeben, zufrieden? Jetzt wo er wieder zurück ist können wir nen guten Scherz immer gebrauchen." „ Weise Worte Harry, wenn ihr in der Winkelgasse seid müsst ihr uns unbedingt besuchen." Damit verschwanden die beiden wieder Richtung Küche. Das Frühstück gestaltete sich als eines der fröhlichsten das Harry bisher im Fuchsbau erlebt hatte, alle schienen besorgt darum Harry von den Geschehnissen im Ministerium abzulenken, alle bis auf Ginny die während des ganzen Essens kein Wort sagte. Sie stand gleichzeitig mit Harry auf und fing ihn am Fuß der Treppe ab. „ Harry ich, ich muss mit dir reden über das was in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert ist. Du musst mit jemandem darüber reden sonst wirst du es nie verarbeiten." Sie hatte sich seit dem er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte stark verändert, sie war nicht mehr das kleine schüchterne Mädchen das gerettet werden musste. Sie schien fast einen Kopf gewachsen zu sein und sie war selbstsicher geworden, das hatte er schon im ganzen fünften Schuljahr bemerkt aber jetzt wurde es ihm mehr als deutlich. „ Ginny, es ist noch zu früh dafür, du verstehst das vielleicht als einzige, du bist die einzige die dabei war, die einzige die diese Situation schon erlebt hat." „ Und deswegen bin ich die einzige die dir helfen kann Harry, ich weis das ist nicht einfach, das es Dinge gibt die man einfach vergessen will aber genau das ist der falsche Ansatz, du musst lernen über sie zu reden und damit umzugehen. Es ist wie mit du-weißt-schon-wen, die Angst vor dem Namen verstärkt nur die Angst vor der Person selbst." „ Dann nenn ihn auch Voldemort Gin, ich muss erstmal mir selbst über das ganze klar werden, vielleicht kannst du mir in ein oder zwei Wochen helfen aber vorher muss ich selbst damit klarkommen." „ Also warten bis die Wunden durch ignorieren verschorft sind um sie dann wieder aufzubrechen? Harry ich denke es ist besser es gar nicht erst soweit kommen zu lassen, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst dann zumindest mit Ron oder Hermine." „ Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun Ginny, ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dafür. Gib mir eine Woche um mir darüber klar zu werden und dann können wir uns zusammensetzen Ginny, das versprech ich dir." Sie verharrten einen Moment, in Ginnys Augen trat ein Funkeln, ein Hoffnungsschimmer doch noch mehr zu werden als nur eine von Harry Potters Freunden, sie hatte ihn immer schon bewundert aber in der letzten Woche war ihr klar geworden das sie ihm niemals wehtun könnte, das sie nicht mit ansehen konnte wie ihn etwas bedrückte, das sie ihm bei allem helfen würde, egal worum es ging. Ihr war klar geworden das es in ihrem Herzen immer nur Platz für Harry geben würde egal was die Zukunft brachte. Der Moment wurde zerstört als eine Pfanne von Ms. Weasley mit lautem Scheppern auf den Boden krachte. Harry entschied sich sein Training fortzusetzen das er in denn letzten zwei Wochen begonnen hatte.

Die Woche verstrich ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, Harry baute sich im Garten der Weasleys eine Art Hindernisparcour mit sich bewegenden Dummys und anderen Hindernissen die alles von Harry forderten, er trainierte hier gleichzeitig seine Reflexe, stählte seinen Körper, verbesserte seine Ausdauer und konnte Sprüche die er in den Theoriestunden lernte in der Praxis testen. Anfangs sahen die anderen ihm nur mit ungläubigem Staunen zu, mit welchem Ehrgeiz er wieder und wieder den Parcour meisterte und dabei den Schwierigkeitsgrad immer mehr nach oben schraubte. Am dritten Tag im Fuchsbau rang sich als erstes Ginny dazu durch mitzumachen. Hermine und Ron traten dem Training einen Tag später bei aber keiner erreichte auch nur annähernd Harrys Level. Am sechsten Tag japsten alle drei deutlich während Harry ungerührt Runde um Runde mit den Dummys zubrachte und sie zu Kleinholz verarbeitete. Während Ron und Hermine ziemlich schnell in Richtung Bad verschwanden versuchte Ginny es nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. Sie hielt bis zum Ende durch als sich auch Harry geschafft auf den Boden setzte. Sie schwiegen fast zehn Minuten in dem sich Ginny auf das vorbereitete was sie gleich ansprechen würde. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Harry der zuerst das Wort ergriff, „ Gin, ich habe nachgedacht. Das Ministerium beschäftigt mich zwar doch es gibt etwas was mir wirklich Angst macht. Es ist ein Traum der sich immer anschließt. Wir stehen in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und kämpfen gegen Todesser, wir verlieren die Schlacht und ich bin der letzte der noch steht. Überall liegen Leichen und ich," er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, aber Ginny hatte anscheinend genug verstanden, langsam, fast zärtlich nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und flüsterte das was sie ihm schon so lange sagen wollte. „ Deine Kämpfe sind auch meine Kämpfe, egal wo du hingehst, egal wie gefährlich es ist ich werde dich begleiten. Ich liebe dich Harry, mehr als mein Leben und ich werde niemals zulassen das du verletzt wirst." „ Das kannst du nicht Ginny, Voldemort wird erst ruhen wenn ich tot bin, ich und alle die mir geholfen haben. Wenn du mit mir ziehst Ginny dann bist du genauso auf Voldemorts Liste wie ich." „ Und wenn mir das egal ist ? Versteh doch ich werde mit dir kommen egal ob du willst oder nicht, wenn du nicht nach Hogwarts gehst werde ich auch nicht zurückkehren, ich lasse dich nicht alleine in dein Verderben rennen." „ Du weißt nicht einmal einen Teil der Wahrheit, ich bin dazu auserkoren Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen, ich bin der einzige der ihn umbringen kann. Das ist mein Schicksal seit meiner Geburt. Auf mich bezieht sich die Prophezeiung, deswegen wollte mich Voldemort umbringen, deswegen war Voldemort in der Mysteriumsabteilung, deswegen musste Sirius sterben. Gin ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben aber in dieser einen Woche ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich empfinde mehr für dich als für irgendjemanden sonst und ich werde es dir nicht auch nicht ausreden können mich zu begleiten, deswegen kannst du mich begleiten wenn es so weit ist." Wieder trat dieses Funkeln in Ginnys Augen und die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Ein lauter Knall rief sie nach einer Ewigkeit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „ Mum sagt ihr seid rein ko, Ginny ihr seid," „ Ja wir sind zusammen Ronald und das endgültig." „ WANN WOLLTET IHR MIR DAS EIGENTLICH SAGEN? DU BIST IMMER NOCH MEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER GINNY!" „Daran hat sich auch in der letzten Stunde nichts geändert Ronald und als Bruder solltest du akzeptieren dass ich kein Kind mehr bin." „ Du bist 15 Ginny und eine Fünftklässlerin wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückkommst, Ich denke das fällt noch unter Kind!" „ Ron, sie hat im letzten Jahr genauso viel erlebt wie du, wenn es ihre Entscheidung ist…" „ Mit dir hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden Harry, ich dachte du würdest mir alles erzählen, ich dachte du wärst mein bester Freund." „ Ich hätte es dir ja auch erzählt." „ Wann denn, in Hogwarts ? Im nächsten Jahr ?" „ Zum Beispiel heute Abend? Oder wenn du endlich mal lernst die Leute aussprechen zu lassen Ron. Es ist ihre Entscheidung und du solltest sie respektieren." „ Sie ist zu jung verdammt noch mal, ich werde nicht zulassen das sie sich völlig übereilt in einen," Knall, Ginny hatte Ron eine gepfefferte Backpfeife gegeben und stand jetzt Wutentbrannt über ihrem Bruder der gleich drei Köpfe kleiner wirkte. „ Ich habe mir das sehr genau überlegt Ronald, du bist es hier der völlig den Kopf verliert. Wer müsste Harry eigentlich dankbar sein das ich überhaupt noch lebe? Du mein ‚ Bruder' solltest endlich mal lernen deinen Beschützerinstinkt auf einen normalen Level runterzuschrauben!" Das hatte gesessen, Ron war drauf und dran sich auf Harry zu stürzen während er mit wüsten Beschimpfungen um sich warf. „ Ronald Weasley, was in Merlins Namen tust du da?" schnellen Schrittes stellte sich Misses Weasley vor Harry was Ron endgültig zum Berserker mutieren lies, er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte an seiner Mutter vorbei freies Schussfeld auf Harry zu bekommen bevor er einfach umklappte, Ginny hatte ihn mit einer Körperklammer getroffen. „ Kann mir mal bitte einer erklären was hier los ist?" „ Ron ist ausgerastet weil er mich und Ginny hier draußen alleine erwischt hat Misses Weasley. Ich wollte es eigentlich heute Abend mit ihm klären aber er war überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar, hat Ginny beschimpft, sie hat ihm eine geknallt und dann ist er auf mich los." „ Ganz langsam, du und Ginny ihr seid", beide nickten, „ Ron hat es rausgekriegt und hat euch zur Rede gestellt, danach hat meine Tochter ihn geschlagen?" „ Ja Mum, und ich würde es wieder tun, ich hab keine Lust mehr von allen nur wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, als Ron dann alles so hingestellt hat als würde er mich nur schützen wollen ist mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen." „ Ginny das ist, du bist 15 um Himmels Willen! Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Natürlich wollte Ron dich beschützen und er hat Recht damit!" „ Mum, Ron ist total durchgedreht, ich weis nicht was passiert wäre wenn er noch länger auf uns eingeschrieen hätte und komm mir jetzt nicht mit ‚Du bist doch erst 15 Ginny' ich kann das langsam nicht mehr hören!" „ DU BIST IMMER NOCH MEINE TOCHTER UND DU WIRST DICH JETZT GEFÄLLIGST ZUSAMMENREIßEN! RON WOLLTE UND WILL DICH DOCH EINFACH NUR BESCHÜTZEN, WENN ER DER MEINUNG IST DU WÄRST ZU JUNG IST DAS SEIN GUTES RECHT!" „ WAS GLAUBST DU WAS PASSIERT WÄRE WENN ICH NICHT EINGEGRIFFEN HÄTTE MUM? RON WAR SO ODER SO SCHON DURCHGEDREHT UND NEBENBEI HAT ER VERSUCHT SEINEN BESTEN FREUND ZU VERFLUCHEN!" „ Da muss ich ihr leider zustimmen Molly, er hatte vielleicht die richtige Absicht aber er hat die falschen," „ Oh nein Fall du mir jetzt nicht auch noch in den Rücken Arthur! Sie ist 15, sie ist noch ein Kind, SIE IST DEINE TOCHTER!" „ Molly, du kannst sie nicht ewig festhalten, sie kommt nach dir und du weist ganz genau wie stur sie damit ist."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort beendete Mrs. Weasley die Körperklammer und verzog sich zurück in den Fuchsbau. Das Mittagessen war ehrwartungsgemäß Frostig, Ron und Misses Weasley setzten sich ans andere Ende der Tafel und sprachen während des ganzen Essens kein Wort, warfen aber immer wieder wütende Blicke in die Runde. Mister Weasley versuchte einige male ein Gespräch zu beginnen wurde aber ignoriert. Nach fast einer Stunde wurde es dann denn beiden zu bunt, wutschnaubend schmiss Ron seinen Löffel hin und rannte in sein Zimmer kurz gefolgt von Hermine während Misses Weasley mit säuerlicher Miene ihre Seite des Tisches abräumte. „ Was ist denn heute schon wieder passiert Dad? Wir können es nicht sein weil wir den ganzen Vormittag im Laden waren also," „ Ich hab Ron eine reingehauen, Mum beschimpft und bin mit Harry zusammen, seit ihr jetzt zufrieden?" „ Ok, Ginny langsam machst du uns Angst, das mit Ron na gut aber Mum?" „ Eure Mutter will einfach nicht akzeptieren das Ginny ein eigenständiges Leben führen will und meinte es wäre Rons gutes Recht sich auf Harry zu stürzen weil er mit mir zusammen ist." „ Das erklärt einiges Schwesterherz, unser kleines Ronnyspätzchen hatte ja immer schon einen überentwickelten Schutztrieb," „ versteh uns nicht falsch Gin wir wollen ja auch nicht das dir was passiert," „ Aber wir verhauen nicht jeden mit dem du zusammen sein willst," „ vor allem wenn dieser jemand dir das Leben gerettet und uns so großzügig geholfen hat." „ Jungs genau so was will ich von euch hören, eure Mutter ist in dieser Beziehung nun ja altmodisch." „ Altmodisch? Sie würde Ginny am liebsten in einen Turm einmauern bis sie 17 ist Dad und leider ist Ron genauso dieser Ansicht." „ Ich red mit ihm, wenn er noch mal zum Berserker wird verpaß ich ihm halt einen Lähmfluch damit er mir zuhört." „ Harry, ich denke nicht das es eine gute Idee wäre Ron noch mehr zu reizen, er ist ja schon normalerweise schlimm in dieser Beziehung aber eine Körperklammer ist nicht gerade angenehm." „ Dann sollte ich mich besser beeilen bevor seine Mutter noch mehr auf ihn einredet." Damit verschwand auch Harry wieder aus der Küche und lies eine ziemlich verdatterte Weasley Familie zurück. „ Was willst du eigentlich da oben Harry? Ron wird dir nicht zuhören." Erklang jetzt seine Herminenartige Stimme in seinem Kopf. „ Wenn er mir nicht zuhören will sorg ich dafür dass er mir zuhört, ich will ihn nicht als Freund verlieren." „ Dann verlierst du Ginny als Freundin, er ist ihre Schwester Harry." „ Aber ich will keinen von beiden verlieren." „ Du musst dich wohl oder übel entscheiden, das wusstest du aber von Anfang an Harry." „ Trotzdem kann ich versuchen ihn zu überreden." „ Er ist ihr Bruder, er wird nicht zulassen, dass du mit ihr zusammenbleibst." „ Und wenn mir das egal ist?" „ Es ist ihre Familie Harry, ihr bisheriges Leben wäre komplett zerstört." „ Und wenn ihr das egal ist?" „ Es ist ihre Familie. Stell sie nicht vor die Wahl Harry, du weist wie sie sich entscheiden wird." „ Es ist ihre Wahl und ich werde sie nicht verletzen." „ Dann frag ich mich warum du überhaupt noch auf meine Stimme hörst." Er war vor der Tür angekommen, mit einem schnellen Schwung war er im Zimmer, Ron lag auf seinem Bett, Hermine sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem Stuhl auf der daneben stand. „ Ich wusste doch das du vernünftig wirst Harry, dass du deine Freundschaft mit ihm nicht gefährden willst." „ Hermine, lass mich bitte kurz mit ihm allein reden." „ Was gibt es denn da groß zu reden? Wenn du unbedingt meine Familie auseinander reißen willst dann," „ Ron deine Familie steht hinter Ginny und mir, alle außer dir und deiner Mutter sind der Meinung das sie alt genug ist." „ Na und? Sie ist noch ein Kind, sie braucht Schutz, SIE BRAUCHT IHRE FAMILIE!" „ Dann sei für sie da Ron, du bist ihr Bruder, du tust ja so als würde ich sie für immer aus ihrer Familie reißen nur weil wir zusammen sind." „ Du verstehst es nicht Mann, wenn Ginny mit dir geht wird diese Familie zerbrechen, du wirst meine Familie zerstören und das werde ich nicht zulassen." „ Was willst du tun, sie einsperren bis sie 17 ist? Sie wird immer versuchen sich abzugrenzen Ron, jeder würde das versuchen." „ Das ist nicht wahr, ich würde mich nie," „ Wenn dir deine Mutter sagen würde du sollst Hermine nie wieder sehen, du würdest nie wieder nach Hogwarts kommen, was würdest du tun Ron ?" „ Ich, ich würde mich nicht dranhalten." „ Und genau in dieser Situation ist Ginny, glaubst du wirklich sie würde sich von der Familie abkapseln nur weil wir zusammen sind? Wir verbringen eh die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts und ich wär froh mal nicht zu den Dursleys zurückzumüssen." „ Du würdest also nie," „ Ihr seid so was wie eine Ersatzfamilie für mich Ron, ich würde mich freuen eines Tages wirklich ein Verwandter von euch zu werden." „ Dann versprich mir eins Harry, pass auf sie auf, pass auf meine kleine Schwester auf wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin." „ Schön das du vernünftig geworden bist Ron, ich würde nie zulassen das ihr oder irgend jemand anderem von euch etwas passiert." Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stemmte sich Ron vom Bett ab und schloss zuerst Hermine und dann Harry in die Arme, er war vielleicht meistens ein gefühlloser Grobian aber eben nur meistens. Ron in der Mitte gingen die drei zurück in die Küche, der Schock steckte dem Rest der Familie immer noch in den Gliedern als sie den Tisch erreichten. „ Was ist denn hier los, jemand gestorben?" Fragte Ron in einem Ton als sei überhaupt nichts passiert. Der Schock wich einem erstaunten Stille bis sich Ginny endlich zusammenriss. „ Du, du hast also nichts mehr dagegen?" „ Nein, ich bin einfach ausgerastet als ich euch so gesehen habe, wir haben das geklärt und es gibt keinen Grund dass ich noch etwas dagegen hätte wenn ihr zwei zusammen bleibt." Darauf folgte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen am ganzen Tisch. Das einzige Problem was eine Familiäre Krise jetzt noch auslösen konnte war „ Molly, selbst Ron hat eingesehen das er überreagiert hat! Sei doch endlich vernünftig." Mr. Weasley versuchte seine Frau jetzt schon seit dem Abendessen zumindest zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie mit keinem mehr ein Wort gesprochen, sie hatte alle ignoriert, das Abendessen aufgetischt nur um nach 5 Minuten wieder zu verschwinden, das war jetzt fast 2 Stunden her und immer noch schwieg sie eisern. Mit säuerlicher Miene schlief sie ein während ihr Mann versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und es würde ein langer, langer Sommer werden das war ihm spätestens jetzt klar.

Diese Nacht war die erste in der Harry keinen Albtraum hatte, als er auf das erste mal auf den Wecker schaute war es schon 7 Uhr, er hatte das erste Mal seit drei Wochen wirklich durchgeschlafen, dieser Umstand lies ihn eine Sekunde vergessen welcher Tag heute war, aber wirklich nur eine Sekunde ehe er einen Blick auf seinen Wandkalender warf an dem er immer die Tage bis Hogwarts abzählte. Heute war der 31. Juli, sein Geburtstag. Ohne Ron zu wecken stieg er aus seinem Bett Richtung Bad, als er von unten erhitzte Stimmen hörte. „ Du weist das du zu jung bist Ginny, ich bin deine Mutter und ich weis was gut für dich ist." „ Gib es auf Mum, du bist die einzige hier die diese Tradition noch ernst nimmt." „ Es geht hier nicht um Traditionen Ginny, ich bin nur der Meinung das du noch zu jung für so eine Beziehung," „ Doch es geht dir um diese bescheuerte Tradition Mum! Selbst Ron hat eingesehen das Harry nichts tun würde um mir wehzutun." „ Ron versteht das noch nicht, er ist 15 und damit ist dein Bruder gerade mal ein Jahr älter also erwarte nicht das ich ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandele!" „ Und was ist mit Dad? Mit Fred, George ?" „ Es geht hier nicht darum das alle meinen du wärst schon Erwachsen Ginny, du bist 15 und damit eindeutig zu jung." „ Genauso jung wie du und Dad als ihr euch kennen gelernt habt." „ Das waren andere Zeiten, dunkle Zeiten, außerdem sind wir erst ein Jahr später ein Paar gewesen." „ Ich würde nicht sagen das die Zeiten rosig sind Misses Weasley, nicht nachdem was vor drei Wochen passiert ist." „ Das ist kein Vergleich Harry, wir hätten damals alle schon am nächsten Morgen tot sein können, wir hatten nicht so viel Zeit unsere Jugend zu genießen wie ihr heute!" „ Dann lesen sie den Tagespropheten nicht gründlich, schlagen sie mal Seite 3 auf." Stirnrunzelnd öffnete sie eine achtlos beiseitegelegte Zeitung, ihr stockte der Atem. Selbst auf dem Schwarzweiß-Photo war der Totenkopf mit Schlangenzunge unverkennbar. Die Überschrift lautete „ Todesser außer Kontrolle, Angriff auf Little Winging." „ Sie sind einen Tag zu spät gekommen, wenn Dumbledore mich auch nur eine Nacht später abgeholt hätte würde ich jetzt unter den Trümmern dieses Hauses liegen. Dumbledore hat mir gestern Nacht noch eine Eule geschickt." „ Aber, aber, die Auroren ? Das Ministerium ?" „ Mrs. Weasley, Fudge wird den Teufel tun und Auroren auf die Jagd nach Todessern schicken, wissen sie nicht mehr was er zu Dumbledore im Krankenflügel gesagt hat ? Solange er Minister ist wird das Ministerium keinen Finger rühren." In diesem Moment stürzte Mr. Weasley die Treppe hinunter, er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Küchentisch zum stehen. „ Harry, hast du?" „ Seite drei Arthur, Harry weis es schon von Dumbledore." " Grundgütiger, wir haben heute morgen einen Alarm aus dem Ministerium bekommen aber das es so schlimm ist? Fudge hat irgendwas von wegen Schwarzmagiern erwähnt aber nicht das es Todesser waren, nicht das sie im Ligusterweg waren." „ Fünf Tote, drei Muggel und zwei Angehörige der Magischen Brigade." „ Sie haben Mitarbeiter der Strafverfolgungsbehörde in die vorderste Front eines Einsatzes geschickt?" „ Nach dem Bericht hier waren sie vor Ort als der Angriff begann," in diesem Moment ploppten vier Personen in langen Reisemänteln vor dem Grundstück auf. Alarmiert zogen die Weasleys und Harry ihre Stäbe und richteten sie auf die Haustür. Eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme der Gryfindor die zweit meisten Punktabzüge verdankte sprach einen Zauber und die Tür flog auf. Minerva Mc Gonagal stand wie erstarrt auf der Schwelle während die andern drei seelenruhig eintraten als sei es selbstverständlich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben begrüßt zu werden „ Habt also schon in die Zeitung geschaut häh?" Kam es vom größten der vier, diese Stimme konnte nur einer Person gehören, Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody, ehemaligem Auror und im letzten Jahr gefangener eines Doppelgängers der für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte. Langsam sanken die Stäbe nach unten. Der vorderste der vier warf jetzt seinen Umhang hab, er wirkte jung hatte aber schon viel in seinem Leben erlebt und wirkte in seinen Lumpen mindestens 10 Jahre älter als sein Gesicht vermuten lies, auch diesen Mann erkannten die Vier sofort, Remus Lupin war in Harrys dritten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, zu seiner Schulzeit war er ein guter Freund von Harrys Vater und wahrscheinlich der sympathischste Werwolf Englands. „ Schreckliche Sache das, wir kamen zu spät um den Einsturz des Hauses zu verhindern aber immerhin haben wir zwei von ihnen mitgenommen." „ Das waren Ministeriumsleute!" „ Umgedrehte Ministeriumsleute Harry, standen wahrscheinlich unter dem Imperius." „Ginny, Harry ich muss mich korrigieren, die Zeiten sind genauso düster wie damals." „ Schlimmer Molly, diesmal sind wir auf uns gestellt, diesmal wird es keine Aurorenverstärkung geben, wenn wir Pech haben lässt uns Fudge verhaften weil wir Todesser angreifen." „ Wir müssen vorsichtig sein mit dem was wir tun wir werden die Kinder wohl oder übel in Hogwarts einquartieren müssen." „ Einquartieren? Das sind meine Kinder, ich muss sie beschützen ich," „ Wir werden dafür sorgen das ihnen nichts passieren kann Molly. Dafür ist der Orden da." „ Und sie mich Misses Weasley, ich werde niemals zulassen dass noch mehr meiner Freunde sterben, nicht nach dem Ministerium, nicht nachdem was mit Sirius passiert ist." „ Können wir diese Familienangelegenheiten mal beiseite schieben? Molly, Arthur Dumbledore hat ein Treffen einberufen, in einer Stunde treffen wir uns im Grimmauld Place. Remus hier hat sich bereit erklärt ein Auge auf die Kinder zu haben während ihr weg seid, steht ihnen von uns sowieso am nächsten." „ So könnte man es ausdrücken Alastor, was soll ich deinen Kindern sagen Molly?" „ Die Wahrheit, Ron wird es eh von Harry erfahren und dann kannst du es gleich allen sagen." „ Gut, deine Entscheidung Molly, dann brauche ich ihnen zumindest nichts verheimlichen. Dumbledore wird mich morgen instruieren?" „ Wenn möglich noch heute Abend Remus, wir wissen allerdings nicht wie lange das Treffen dauert, Dumbledore ist der einzige mit wirklich fundierter Aktenlage." „ In Ordnung Ginny, du weckst am besten Hermine, Harry du übernimmst die Jungs. Ach ja herzlichen Glückwunsch, tut mir leid das alles unter so düsteren Vorzeichen steht." „ Mein ganzes Leben stand unter einem düsteren Vorzeichen Professor," „ Nenn mich Remus Harry, den Professor hab ich vor 2 Jahren abgelegt." „ Remus, da macht es keinen großen Unterschied ob die Dursleys an meinem Geburtstag sterben oder nicht, in gewisser Weise haben mir die Todesser damit sogar ein Geschenk gemacht, zumindest muss ich nächstes Jahr nicht in den Ligusterweg zurück." „ Harry, das waren deine Verwandten!" Mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny wieder ins Gespräch ein. „ Tolle Verwandte, 11 Jahre lang verschweigen sie mir das ich ein Zauberer bin, 11 Jahre sperren sie mich in einen Schrank, ein Jahr später in ein kleines Zimmer, im nächsten Jahr ignorieren sie mich komplett, Dudley hat mir 11 Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, die haben mich behandelt als wäre ich ein Verrückter und das sollen meine Verwandten gewesen sein ? Nein Ginny, wenn ich überhaupt Verwandte hab dann ihr, Ron war der erste der mich wirklich akzeptiert hat, naja mit Ausnahme von Hagrid, deine Mutter war die erste für die ich mehr als nur ein Kind war." Ginny sagte nichts bis sie an der Treppe nach oben waren, „ Das meinst du ernst Harry Du, du bezeichnest uns als deine Familie?" „ Das habe ich getan seid ich das erste mal im Fuchsbau war Gin und genau das hab ich Ron gestern klar gemacht. Deswegen hat er das zwischen uns hingenommen, deswegen werde ich dafür sorgen das dir nie etwas geschieht und wenn das hier alles vorbei ist werde ich auch wirklich ein Mitglied der Weasleys werden." Jetzt brachen die Dämme bei Ginny, hemmungslos übermannten sie Tränen der Freude, während Harry sie ganz zärtlich umschloss, er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er daran dachte was Ron sagen würde wenn er in diesem Moment, „ Ginny! Harry was habe ich dir gestern gesagt?" Kam es jetzt von oben. „ Ich habe dir versprochen das ich sie beschützen werde Ron, das ich sie nie verletzen würde und genau das habe ich Ginny gerade erklärt." „ Und warum hat ihr Gesicht dann mehr Wasser als das Klo der Maulenden Myrte?" „ Weil ich mich gefreut habe, Brüderchen und ich bin nicht so schlimm wie die Maulende Myrte, wo nimmst du nur immer diese Vergleiche her?" Kam es jetzt etwas verschnupft von Ginny. „ Oh Mann ich sollte wirklich mal auf Hermine hören." „ Das ich das je von dir höre Ronald Weasley, du gefühlsloser kleiner Tollpatsch." „ Heute hast du das Timing wirklich drauf Ron." Harry konnte ein breites Grinsen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. „ Entschuldigt wenn wir bei eurem kleinen Treffen stören aber wir wollen auch noch runter zum Frühstück." Kam es jetzt im Chor von Fred und George. „ Mum und Dad sind schon weg, mussten heut morgen zu Dumbledore." „ Zu Dumbledore ? Oh Mann er hat uns doch nicht wirklich von der Schule geschmissen?" „ Das ist nicht witzig George, der Orden hat ein Treffen, lies die Zeitung dann weist du warum." Am Tisch herrschte regelrechte Fassungslosigkeit, Ron war drauf und dran seine Eltern zu begleiten, Fred und George waren das erste mal seit Harry sie kannte wirklich sprachlos und Hermine schien den Tränen nahe. „ Ron, du musst hier bleiben, der Fuchsbau ist der einzige Ort wo ihr zurzeit wirklich sicher seid." „ Und ich soll meine Eltern einfach so da rausgehen lassen?" „ Mum und Dad haben sich so entschieden Ron, wir hatten das mit dem übermäßigen Beschützerinstinkt doch gestern erst." Seufzend lies sich Ron wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, zur Überraschung aller hatte er diesmal nicht mal ein Wort des Widerspruchs. Remus hatte inzwischen damit begonnen das Frühstück zu machen und hatte damit mehr oder weniger Erfolg aber im Schockzustand der sich jetzt über die 6 gelegt hatte achtete eh kaum einer auf so etwas wie Geschmack. Alle Lebensfreude war aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen, sie saßen wie versteinert am Tisch während Remus der einzige war der überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gespräch versuchte. Das Eis brach schließlich als er in einer Verzweiflungstat auf Harrys Eltern zu sprechen kam, es waren nicht die typischen kleinen Geschichten der Rumtreiber wie sie ihm Remus schon früher erzählt hatte, es ging darum was nach Hogwarts aus ihnen geworden war. „ Sie wollten beide Auroren werden, besonders James hatte in dieser Beziehung schon fast einen Wahn. Gleich nach ihrem Abschied von Hogwarts haben sie sich zusammen im Aurorenbüro beworben, aus dem was mir James erzählt schätze ich das die verdammt froh waren überhaupt noch vernünftige Freiwillige zu bekommen, wo Voldemort schon so lange gegen sie kämpfte. Im zweiten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung haben sie geheiratet, Lilly wollte es eigentlich schon früher aber James Eltern waren in etwa so altmodisch wie Molly, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Sie haben die Ehe eigentlich nie gutgeheißen weil Lilly eine Muggelgeborene war und die Potters eine sehr alte, sehr stolze Zaubererfamilie waren, bis zur Generation deines Vaters. Sie waren gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig als du zur Welt kamst, Lilly konnte an dem Fest schon gar nicht mehr teilnehmen weil sie praktisch die letzten zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus zubrachte. Als dann die Wehen einsetzten war James wie von der Tarantel gestochen, ich hab ihn in all den Jahren nie so aufgeregt erlebt, nicht mal vor seinem erste Quidditchspiel oder der Hochzeit hat er so einen Aufstand gemacht. Diese Nacht im Wartesaal war wahrscheinlich die schlimmste die ich je erlebt hab, 10 Stunden lang ist James durch den Saal getigert und hat so ziemlich jede Vase umgeschmissen aber ich werde diesen Augenblick nie vergessen in dem wir reinkamen, ihr beide lagt da als wenn ihr hundert Jahre durchschlafen könntet, hat mir und James fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Ich war in diesem ersten Jahr fast so häufig bei euch zu Gast wie Sirius oder Dumbledore, ja Dumbledore war ein gern gesehener Gast in Godrics Hollow. Ich war auch noch an Hallowen zu Gast, bin aber zu meinem Pech ziemlich früh gegangen, ich hatte noch was für den Orden zu erledigen und erfuhr davon erst am nächsten Morgen im Tagespropheten." Er sah dankbar in die Runde, dafür das ihn keiner unterbrochen hatte und jetzt überliefen auch ihn Tränen als er zurückdachte an die großartige Zeit der Rumtreiber, an die schönsten 11 Jahre seines Lebens. In diesem Moment kam ein ganzer Schwarm von Eulen durchs Fenster gerauscht und ließen nach einem Bogen einen Regen von Paketen auf den Tisch fallen. Es mussten um die 50 Eulen gewesen sein und jedes Paket hatte Dimensionen die Harry bisher nur von Dudleys Kindergeburtstagen kannte. „Was soll das denn? Du hast bei keinem Gewinnspiel mitgemacht oder Harry?" „ Ron heute ist der 31te, das sind Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenke." „ Oh verdammt, das hab ich in dem ganzen Trubel vergessen, herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry, warte ich hol kurz mein Geschenk." „ Das haben wir gleich Accio Geschenke!" Ein leichtes Rumpeln und 5 weitere Pakete flogen die Treppe hinab und landeten fein säuberlich gestapelt vor Hermine. Leicht verlegen wegen des ungläubigen Staunens schichtete sie die Pakete auf den unordentlichen Stapel den die Eulen hinterlassen hatten. Eine halbe Stunde später erstickte die Küche in aufgerissenem Geschenkpapier, fast das ganze Gryfindor Haus hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen Harry etwas zu schicken, angefangen bei Colin Crevey der ihm ein Album seiner besten Fotos von Harry schickte, über Dean Thomas der ihm eine durchaus realistische Nachahmung eines Ungarnischen Hornschwanzes schenkte, der Drache war gut einen Meter groß und Ron schwor sich seine Fingerkuppen wären angesenkt. Daneben hatte ihm Charly einen schwarzen Umhang geschickt, er hatte genau die gleiche Färbung wie normale Hogwartsumhänge hatte allerdings ein unverkennbares Schuppenmuster. „ Drachenhaut Harry, da kommt so gut wie nichts durch keine Flüche und schon gar keine Projektile oder so was in der Art." „ Mann du kennst dich mit Muggelwaffen aus Ron?" „ Hey mein Vater Arbeitet in der Abteilung für Muggelartefakte, natürlich kenn ich mich mit Pestolen und Gewähren aus." Bill schickte ihm passend zum Umhang einen neuen Verschluss der gleichzeitig als Spickoskop diente und laut summte wenn Schwarzmagier in der Nähe waren. Fred und George schenkten ihm ein Komplett Set von „ Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" und schenkten dazu noch 3 Packungen ihrer neuesten Erfindung „ Weasleys Infernalischem Höllenzauber". Von Sirius bekam er ein praktisches Taschenmesser das Magisch modifiziert war, es beinhaltete neben den üblichen Extras auch Dinge wie eine Funkenzauber Leuchtrakete oder einen Betäubungsstab der ähnlich wie der Stupor Zauber funktionierte. Hermine hatte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, eine komplette Buchreihe über die magischen Künste geschenkt, unterstützt von Professor Dumbledore der selbst einige Bücher beisteuerte so das es am Ende 12 Bücher waren die alle die Dicke eines Lexikons besaßen. Mr Weasley hatte eine Armbanduhr geschickt, er wusste dass Harrys alte seit dem See nicht mehr funktionierte. Die Uhr wirkte neu und hatte verschiedene Verzierungen von Sternen auf dem Ziffernblatt. „ So eine Uhr bekommt man traditionellerweise zum 16 Geburtstag, wenn die Zeit zur Volljährigkeit langsam abläuft, Molly wird sicher nicht begeistert sein das du jetzt schon eine bekommst, sie ist ein Symbol dafür das du fast erwachsen bist." War Remus Erklärung als Harry fragend in die Runde blickte. Dann kam das Geschenk von Ron, es war der zweite Band von Harrys Lieblingsbuch, „Fliegen mit den Cannons", Ron war ein überzeugter Fan der Chudley Cannons, auch wenn diese seit fast hundert Jahren nicht mehr die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten. Moody schenkte ihm eine Brille, es war das gleiche Modell wie Harrys Brille und zu seiner Verwunderung sah er gestochen scharf. „ Es ist eine magische Brille Harry, sie passt sich automatisch dem Sehvermögen des Trägers an. Mad Eye hat auf einige Extras bestanden die er als ‚Nützlich' bezeichnete." Jetzt fielen Harry vier kleine Knöpfe am Brillenrand auf. Beim ersten Knopf geschah nichts, „ Dafür brauchst du deinen Tarnumhang Harry, bzw. jemand von uns braucht ihn. Mit dem ersten Knopf erkennst du alle Arten von Tarnungen, egal ob Magisch, mit Tarnumhang oder einfach nur gut versteckt. Ich glaube die Muggel haben so etwas Ähnliches entwickelt und nennen es Wärmestrahlung." Beim zweiten Knopf keuchte er auf, er konnte plötzlich durch Wände sehen, panisch richtete er seinen Blick an die Decke bevor es zu einer mehr als peinlichen Situation kam. Ron schüttelte sich vor Lachen während Remus mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr, „ Röntgenblick, keine Angst Harry du kannst nur durch Wände, Decken oder feste Gegenstände sehen nicht durch Stoff." Erleichtert deaktivierte Harry den Röntgenblick wieder. „ Alter wenn das so weiter geht besiegst du du-weißt-schon-wen nur durch dieses Zeug." Jetzt war Remus Geschenk an der Reihe. Es war eine Kette, eine einfach gearbeitete Silberkette an der ein Kreuz hing. „ Das Kreuz konnte ich mir nicht sparen Harry, sie hätte auch so funktioniert aber es symbolisiert doch recht gut den Charakter dieser Kette. Das ist eine Schutzkette, seit Jahrhunderten wird in meiner Familie das Geheimnis darum weitergegeben. Als Sohn von James bist du nun der nächste Träger dieser Kette. Sie schützt vor den Unverzeihlichen, wenn du sie einmal umgelegt hast kannst nur du sie auch wieder lösen. Dadurch verhinderst du das im Falle deines Todes die Kette den Besitzer wechselt." Mit einem leichten klicken rastete der Verschluss ein, man spürte sie kaum auf der Haut und trotzdem ging eine beruhigende Wärme davon aus. Jetzt kam das Geschenk von Professor Mc Gonagal, einen Moment fragte sich Harry was in diesem länglichen, flachen Paket enthalten sein konnte. Es hatte in etwa die Länge eines Besens war aber wesentlich flacher und vor allem schwerer. Unter dem Papier war das Geschenk in roten Samt eingeschlagen unter dem ein stählernes Funkeln zu erkennen war. „ Das ist ein Schwert, seit wann verschenkt eine Hauslehrerin von Hogwarts Waffen an Schüler?" „ Das ist nicht irgendein Schwert Harry, es gehört zu einer Familie von Magischen Schwertern die in der Geschichte der Zauberer und Muggel große Berühmtheit erlangten. Eines der bekanntesten dürfte wohl Excalibur sein, aber auch außerhalb Englands wirst du solche Schwerter finden, dieses hier ist so verzaubert das es besonders leicht ist und immer scharf bleibt." „ Wow, langsam wird mir das echt unheimlich Leute, dieses Schwert muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben." „ Hogwarts hat eine Reihe von Artefakten die zu wertvoll zum verkaufen sind Harry, normale Hexen und Zauberer können diese Gegenstände nicht benutzen also hat sich im Laufe der Zeit eine beträchtliche Sammlung angehäuft, dieses Schwert ist nur eins davon." Das nächste Geschenk war von Hagrid, ausnahmsweise waren es keine Felsenkekse, reißenden Monsterbücher, unbrauchbare Geldbeutel oder ein total zerquetschter Kuchen, diesmal war es eine Schwertscheide für den Rücken, anscheinend hatte Professor Mc Gonagal ihm von dem Geschenk für Harry erzählt. Auf einem beigelegten Zettel hieß es in Hagrids krakeliger Schrift das die Scheide mit einem Tarnzauber belegt war damit war sie für alle unsichtbar denen Harry nicht davon erzählte. Das Geschenk selbst bestand aus schwarzem Stahl und hatte diverse Runenverzierungen. Die restlichen Geschenke enthielten ansonsten hauptsächlich Süßigkeiten bis nur noch zwei Geschenke übrig waren. Das erste war ein Brief mit himmelblauem Umschlag und auf dem Vordergrund war ein Adler abgebildet, der Brief kam also von einer Ravenclaw und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher von wem er war. Seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt als Harry den Brief öffnete, er war von Cho Chang, einem Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse die im letzten Jahr mit Cedrig Diggory zusammen gewesen war, Sucherin im Haus von Ravenclaw spielte und fast von Harry zum Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr eingeladen worden wäre. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen entfaltete sich der Brief selbstständig und begann seinen Text mit Chos Stimme vorzulesen. Fast eine halbe Stunde musste sich Harry das schlimmste Klischee eines Liebesbriefes anhören ehe sich der Brief wieder zusammenfaltete. Ron wälzte sich lachend auf dem Boden während Fred und George beratschlagten wie man diese Idee am besten in einen Scherzartikel einbauen konnte. Hermine und Ginny sagten kein Wort und warteten auf eine Reaktion Harrys der den Brief mit seinem neuen Taschenmesser in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Beide sagten immer noch nichts als Harry das letzte Geschenk vom Tisch nahm, diesmal war es in Rot-Gold verpackt, den Farben der Gryfindors. Es war ein Spiegel, ein schmuckloser Handspiegel ohne irgendeine Erklärung seiner Funktion. „ Es ist ein zwei Wege Spiegel Harry, damit kannst du kannst damit jeden von uns erreichen, ich hab gestern Ron und Hermine zwei der drei Gegenstücke gegeben. Du musst nur ihren Namen in den Spiegel sagen und sie werden erscheinen. Damit sind wir vier niemals getrennt, selbst wenn du am anderen der Welt bist erreichst du uns durch diesen Spiegel." Jetzt war es an Harry sprachlos zu sein, er hatte mit allem gerechnet, einer Uhr mit Ortungszauber vielleicht oder etwas in dieser Richtung aber nicht mit so etwas wertvollem. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken umarmte er Ginny, es war ihm egal das alle zuschauten, es war ihm egal das Ron demonstrativ wegsah. „ Das ist das schönste Geschenk das du mir machen konntest Gin." Flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. In ihm stieg eine Hitze auf wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte, in diesem Moment war er sich absolut sicher das richtige getan zu haben als er den Brief verbrannt hatte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sich die beiden wieder lösten, Hermine hatte inzwischen Magisch das Geschenkpapier entfernt, Ron saß leicht säuerlich in einer Ecke sagte aber nicht, Fred und George hatten Lupin in ein Gespräch über die Rumtreiber verwickelt und was denn seiner Meinung nach die besten Streiche ihrer Karriere waren. Harry entschied sich noch ein wenig zu trainieren, erstmal auf herkömmliche Weise denn er hatte keine Ahnung wie man mit einem Schwert kämpfte, das würde wohl bis Hogwarts warten müssen. Zur Feier des Tages schob er den Schwierigkeitsgrad gleich um das doppelte nach Oben und zerlegte die Dummys mit seinem Zauberstab. Es war schon später Nachmittag als er endlich genug hatte und ein Heer zerstörter Dummys zurückließ die vom Schlachtfeld selbstständig verschwanden. Inzwischen hatten alle die Zeit vergessen und debattierten heftig darüber wie Hogwarts wohl im nächsten Schuljahr geschützt würde und wie lange es wohl dauerte bis man Fudge seines Amtes enthob. Ginny war die erste die ihn bemerkte und von der Küche wegzog. Die beiden verzogen sich in Ginnys Zimmer, Hermine hatte das alte Zimmer von Percy bekommen und so hatte Ginny immer noch ein Einzelzimmer. Es war überhaupt nicht so eingerichtet wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, keine Poster tapezierten die Wände wie es zum Beispiel bei Ron der Fall war, alles war fein Säuberlich geordnet und nichts lag irgendwo lose herum, dieses Zimmer passte eigentlich eher zu Hermine als zu Ginny, auf einem großen Schreibtisch stand eine Zimmerpflanze, das Bett war mit einer roten Tagesdecke überzogen. Die Wand nach außen wurde von einigen Bücherregalen besetzt und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine gemütliche Sitzecke. Wie alles im Fuchsbau wirkte die Einrichtung gebraucht hatte aber trotzdem etwas Wohnhaftes an sich und man fühlte sich fast sofort heimisch. Trotzdem, wieder stieg ihn ihm diese Hitze auf, er wusste was Ginny jetzt tun würde, was sich die ganze Zeit schon angedeutet hatte. Sie küssten sich, zärtlich erst als hätte Ginny Angst er könnte sie fallen lassen, dann heftiger, intensiver, die Hitze entwickelte sich zu einem Flächenbrand, sein ganzer Körper brannte aber es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, es war ihm alles egal was nicht mit ihm und Ginny zu tun hatte, er nahm seine Umgebung kaum noch wahr während, ‚Knall' die Tür flog auf und ein ziemlich wütender Ronald Weasley stand auf der Schwelle. „ Wir hätten die Tür abschließen sollen Ginny," „ Das werdet ihr nicht, ich hab ja nichts dagegen wenn ihr euch in Hogwarts abknutscht aber nicht hier, das ist ja schon fast widerlich!" „ So was kann auch nur von dir kommen Ron, ich erinner mich noch zu gut an deine Veela-Freundin." „ Das reicht jetzt, Ginny, Ron, könnt ihr das nicht einmal gut sein lassen? Du hast akzeptiert dass wir zusammen sind Ron, da darfst du dich über so was nicht wundern. Ginny, das ist immer noch dein Bruder und wenn er es nicht gerade verdient sollte man sich so nicht gegenüber seiner Familie verhalten." Betretenes Schweigen wenn Ron schon Rebellisch aussah war Ginny kurz davor ihm schon wieder eine Schelle zu geben. „ Bin ich denn der einzige hier der nicht verrückt geworden ist?" Ließ sich Ron nach fast 5 Minuten vernehmen ehe er mit halsbrecherischem Tempo über die Treppe floh. „ Gib ihm noch eine Woche und er wird sich grundlegend Ändern Harry, ich kenne meinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen wann er wirklich verzweifelt ist." „ Und was soll nach einer Woche passieren? Ich meine was macht dich so sicher das," „ Hermine." Sagte Ginny schlicht. Tatsächlich, kaum kamen die beiden wieder in die Küche sahen sie Ron und Hermine in einer Ecke, es war eine schwierige Entscheidung wer von den beiden Nervöser war. Ginny warf ihm einen ‚ was hab ich dir gesagt' Blick zu während Fred und George kurz davor waren laut los zu lachen. Es wurde noch ein sehr gemütlicher Abend wobei sich die Päärchen relativ schnell nach oben verzogen, Fred und George an ihren Erfindungen weiterbastelten und Remus sich in aller Ruhe das Haus ansah. Gegen neun ploppten dann Mr und Mrs. Weasley vor dem Fuchsbau auf und zeigten sich höchst überrascht als sie die Küche verlassen vor fanden und ein gut gelaunter Remus Lupin ihnen erklärte es seien bereits alle in ihren Zimmern verschwunden, das es tatsächlich nur 3 belegte Zimmer waren verschwieg er wohlweislich. Mit einem letzten Seufzer schwang sich Remus seinen Reisemantel über, verabschiedete sich wortreich von den beiden und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp in die aufziehende Dunkelheit.

Im ersten Stock war die Tür fest verschlossen, diesmal hatte Ginny mit einigen Schutzzaubern dafür gesorgt das sich die Tür erst am nächsten wieder öffnen lassen würde. Sie hatten sich auf der kleinen Sitzgruppe niedergelassen und diskutierten gerade die Ereignisse des Tages, besonders natürlich die Offenbarrungen die ihnen Remus und ihre Mutter gegeben hatten. Das Ploppen an der Haustür bekamen sie schon gar nicht mehr mit weil sie beide gleichzeitig den kuscheligen Sessel mit Decke gefunden hatten der Harry bei seinem ersten Besuch gar nicht aufgefallen war, in ihm stieg wieder dieses Hitzegefühl auf, intensiver als es selbst das letzte mal gewesen war und Ginny tat einiges dazu dieses Gefühl wieder zu dem Flächenbrand auszuweiten das es gewesen war bevor sie von Ron gestört wurden. In diesem Augenblick konnte Harry an nichts mehr denken, sein Gehirn war stummgeschaltet, wollte diese Nacht nur noch genießen. Schließlich war es Ginny die sich löste und sich im Sessel einrollte, nirgendwo anders wollte sie in dieser Nacht sein, dieser beruhigende Herzschlag, die Wärme die nichts mit der Decke zu tun hatte, war es noch zu früh dafür ? Nein, sie hatte sich entschieden, sie hatte sich entschieden als sie Harry bei der ersten Aufgabe gesehen hatte, als sie sich das erste mal wirklich um ihn sorgte. Dann war da die Sache mit Cho, natürlich hatte Ginny Harrys Bemühungen erkannt, sie hätte ihn ja selbst gefragt aber sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse gewesen, sie hatte sich von Neville einladen lassen nur um überhaupt am Weihnachtsball teilnehmen zu dürfen. Dann kam die zweite Aufgabe, es hatte sie schon überrascht, dass Ron Harrys Geißel war aber Hermine und Cho waren ja schon vergeben, als er dann erst in letzter Sekunde erschien bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun und gleichzeitig hoffte sie, sie hoffte darauf das sich Harry aus dem Turnier zurückziehen würde, doch er trat an und zog Punktgleich mit Diggory in die letzte Aufgabe ein. Die Zeit vor dem Labyrinth war eine der schlimmsten die Ginny jemals durchgemacht hatte. Sie hoffte jeden Tag auf eine Gelegenheit sich endlich mit ihm auszusprechen, ihn einmal alleine zu erwischen, gleichzeitig hatte sie Selbstzweifel, wer war sie schon? Das sechste Kind einer verarmten Familie, sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal neue Schulsachen leisten und sie wollte die feste Freundin von Harry Potter, Turnierchampion und Held der Zaubererschaft werden? Als dann Cho mit Diggory zusammenkam, glomm wieder Hoffnung in ihr auf, wieder versuchte sie Harry alleine zu erwischen doch dann kam die Vorbereitung auf den Irrgarten, er übte Tag und Nacht mit seinen besten Freunden, er hatte keine Zeit um sich um jemanden so unwichtigen wie sie zu kümmern. Dann kam die Nacht des Labyrinths und der Schock denn Diggorys Tod, Voldemorts Wiedererweckung und nicht zuletzt die Enthüllung das Sirius Black wieder in England, in Hogwarts war verursachte. In dieser Zeit wurde ihr eines klar, sie würde Harry nicht noch einmal alleine der Gefahr aussetzen, sie würde mit ihm kämpfen ob er das wollte oder nicht. Es folgten ihr bisher härtestes Schuljahr, nicht wegen Umbridge sondern weil sie mit ansehen musste wie Harry litt, weil sie nichts tun konnte um ihm zu helfen, weil sie sich nicht traute ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Der Einsatz im Ministerium hatte all das geändert, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr als das kleine Mädchen das sich hinter großen Brüdern oder Freunden verstecken musste, sie konnte für sich selbst einstehen und sie hatte sich Vorgenommen das gleich im Hogwartsexpress klarzustellen. Nun es war ein Wink des Schicksals das es am Ende nur 3 Wochen waren und sie nutzte diese Chance. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr einfach ein Weasley, sie war Ginny Weasley, sie war ein selbstständiges Mitglied der Familie. Das war eine Erkenntnis die lange gebraucht hatte und die noch schwerer durchzusetzen war als ihre Beziehung mit Harry und trotzdem sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte ihren weißen Ritter gefunden.

Hermine war einigermaßen überrascht gewesen als Ron ihr seine Gefühle gestand, sicher sie hatte so etwas vermutet seit Viktor sie auf den Ball eingeladen hatte und Ron ihn seit dem nur ‚ Vicki' nannte aber damals hatte es Hermine damit begründet das Ron endlich einmal etwas besonderes sein wollte. Auch sie hatte für Ron etwas das man als mehr als Freundschaftlich bezeichnen konnte aber war er wirklich Fähig eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen? Spätestens als sie gemerkt hatte wie nervös, wie niedergeschlagen Ron war als er ihr all das offenbarte, war ihr klar gewesen wie ernst Ron das meinte. Sie konnte es zumindest versuchen und tief in ihr wusste sie das da mehr wahr als nur Freundschaft. Sie kannten sich jetzt seit 4 Jahren, was hatten die drei nicht schon alles erlebt? Wie oft hatten sie sich in letzter Sekunde das Leben retten müssen? Vielleicht stimmte es wirklich das Gefahr zusammenschweißt und man nur in der Gefahr erkennt wer wirklich ein guter Freund ist und wer nicht, wer wollte das schon wissen? Grübelnd schlief sie auf einer Matratze ein die sie sich selbst herbeizaubern musste während Ron sich in sein Bett verzog, es würde noch etwas dauern bis sich Hermine über ihre Gefühle klar war und bis dahin war es besser die Betten getrennt zu halten.

Der nächste Morgen brach mit einem gellenden Schrei an, Misses Weasley hatte anscheinend versucht die Tür zu Ginnys Schlafzimmer mit einem Berg Wäsche in der Hand aufzureißen und hatte einen elektrischen Schock bekommen während im ganzen Haus ein hupender Alarm losging. Eine schlaftrunkene Ginny brauchte fast 10 Minuten um den Alarm abzuschalten, genug Zeit für Harry um hinter dem Sessel in Deckung zu gehen. „ Junge Dame, was hab ich dir zum Thema Elektroschocks an Zimmertüren gesagt?" Die gesamte frische Wäsche lag auf dem Boden verteilt und Misses Weasleys Haar war statisch aufgeladen worden. „ Tschuldigung Mum, eigentlich sollte der Zauber heute Morgen verflogen sein, ich wollte mich heute Nacht nur nicht durch eine Blitzkontrolle von Ron aus dem Schlaf reißen lassen. Missbilligend beförderte Molly die Wäsche in den Schrank ehe sie einen Stock höher in Hermines Zimmer ging, wieder ein gellender Schrei doch diesmal verstand man jedes einzelne Wort, „ RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WAS MACHST DU UM 7 UHR MORGENS IM ZIMMER EINES MÄDCHENS?" Harry und Ginny brachen unten am Tisch in schallendes Gelächter aus als Ron eine halbe Stunde später mit Schamesröte im Gesicht, ziemlich mieser Laune und einem Kommando zum Entgnommen des Gartens zum Frühstück kam. Hermine versuchte seine Mutter ständig damit zu beschwichtigen es sei ja nichts passiert und man habe doch nur bis tief in die Nacht diskutiert. Fred und George Topten den Trubel noch mit dem Prototyp ihrer neuesten Erfindung, einem Briefumschlag den man sich auf dem Nachttisch stellte und der sich bei einer voreingestellten Zeit von selbst Entfaltete und mit der magisch verstärkten Stimme des Freundes/der Freundin garantiert jeden um den Schlaf brachte. Dieses neue Gimmick aus dem Weasley-Laden sorgte selbst bei ihrer Mutter für einen herzhaften Lacher, vor allem weil man die Stimme des Briefes jederzeit ändern konnte. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sich die Küche gelehrt hatte nachdem Misses Weasley damit begonnen hatte Fred und George darüber auszufragen ob man diese Briefe nicht als Wecker umfunktionieren könnte. Ron verschwand mit Hermine in seinem Zimmer verschwand während Harry und Ginny an die frische Luft flüchteten. Es war ein warmer Morgen und keiner von den beiden hatte wirklich Lust mit dem Training anzufangen. Deshalb saßen sie fast eine Stunde schweigend in einer stillen Ecke des Hofes und dachten darüber nach was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war.

„ Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind Harry, willst du ihr das wirklich antun?" Meldete sich bei Harry wieder die Stimme welche ihn immer unweigerlich an Hermine erinnerte, „ Ginny hatte die Wahl, sie will mitkommen und es wird ihr das Herz brechen wenn ich ohne sie losziehe." „ Aber sie wäre in Sicherheit, sie hätte noch 2 oder 3 schöne Jahre und könnte ein angenehmes Leben führen, du kannst immer noch mit ihr zusammen sein wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist." „ Sie würde daran zerbrechen, ihre Mutter müsste sie schon hier einsperren um zu verhindern, dass sie mir folgt und wer sagt, dass sie hier sicherer ist? Was wenn die Todesser als nächstes in den Fuchsbau kommen, wenn niemand da ist um sie zu beschützen?" „ Der Fuchsbau ist sicher Harry, Molly und Arthur sind im Orden, hier kann Ron sie beschützen bis sie in Hogwarts ist." „ Der Orden wird ihr auch nichts nützen wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich hier untergetaucht war, Voldemort persönlich wird sie umbringen, wie bei den Dursleys, bei Cedrig."

„ Du kannst ihr auch keinen besseren Schutz bieten aber wenn ihr getrennt seid wird sich Voldemort auf dich konzentrieren." „ Wenn er mich nicht bekommen kann, wenn er Ginny als Geisel benutzt?" „ Genauso könntest du mit Ron und Hermine argumentieren, sie sind bekanntlich deine besten Freunde und Voldemort könnte sie genauso gut als Druckmittel benutzen wie Ginny." „ Das ist der Punkt, wenn wir zusammenbleiben können wir uns gegenseitig beschützen, getrennt können wir es nicht mit ihm Aufnehmen." „ Du sprichst hier von dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der jüngeren Geschichte, ich zweifele ja nicht daran dass wir vier stark genug sind aber trotzdem ist es zu gefährlich." „ Also sollen wir zurücktreten, Voldemort erklären das er ruhig die Macht ergreifen kann solange er uns in Ruhe lässt?" „ Das wäre die praktischste Möglichkeit und die Möglichkeit mit der höchsten Überlebenschance für uns beide und unsere Freunde." „ Du vergisst das ich nicht in Slytherin gelandet bin sondern in Gryfindor, wie die anderen auch. Sie werden Voldemort bekämpfen so oder so und ich werde sie da nicht alleine sterben lassen." „ Der gute Gryfindor, tapfer, edelmütig, loyal und absolut dämlich. Wenn du unbedingt in den Tod rennen willst meinetwegen aber dann reiß nicht auch noch deine Freunde mit rein." „ Meine Freunde haben sich bereits entschieden, Ron und Hermine im ersten Jahr, Ginny vor zwei Tagen." „ Oh verdammt du bist so ein Sturkopf! Wenn du unbedingt auf dein Herz hören willst mach es doch aber brech dann nicht zusammen wenn deine Freunde dabei umkommen." Auf Ginnys Gesicht war wieder dieses Funkeln getreten, dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen die ihm klarmachten das sie ihn nie wieder allein lassen würde egal was er dazu sagen würde, für ihn war es die Bestätigung seiner Gedankengänge, sie war schon jetzt in Gefahr und er würde sie davor beschützen.

Als Ginny ihn dort sitzen sah, steif, ohne Regung bekam sie es wieder mit der Angst zu tun, würde er zulassen, dass sie ihn begleitete? Würde Ron das zulassen? Um Ron machte sie sich keine Sorgen, er würde schon allein deswegen mitgehen um sie zu beschützen, aber was würde Harry sagen? Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn begleiten, sie würde es nicht überleben ihn vor ihr sterben zu sehen. Ihre Mutter konnte sie nicht ewig hier halten, Fred und George und ihr Vater würden sie ziehen lassen wenn sie Harry folgte, Ron würde ja schon aus diesem Grund Harry begleiten und Hermine würde sowieso mitkommen. Aber was war mit Harry? Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten wie er sich entscheiden konnte. Erstens, er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie zu jung sei, das sie hier im Fuchsbau besser aufgehoben wäre und das sie zusammen sein konnten wenn alles vorbei war. Zweitens, er erkannte die Wahrheit nämlich das sie ihn so oder so begleiten würde, das weder ihre Familie noch irgendwelche Schwarzmagier sie aufhalten konnten. Aber wie sollte sie wissen wie er sich entscheiden würde? Er hatte ihr zwar versprochen, dass sie ihn begleiten könnte aber wer sagte das er sein Wort hielt? „ Dumme kleine Angst Ginny, er wird sein Wort nicht brechen, nicht dir gegenüber. Hast du nicht gemerkt wie sehr er sich verändert hat seit er auf diesem Friedhof war? Seine Freunde wird er nicht verraten, nicht solange sie ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen können." „ Er hat immer noch Geheimnisse vor uns, keiner weis was auf diesem Friedhof wirklich passiert ist." „ Er hat es dir erzählt, etwas was du von ihm nicht so schnell erwartet hättest." „ Wer sagt mir das es die Wahrheit ist," „ Ginny Weasley, erkennst du denn nicht das er dich liebt ? Das er dich nicht angelogen hat? Er hat den Brief einer früheren Liebe einfach in Flammen aufgehen lassen, glaubst du wirklich neben dir gibt es noch eine andere?" „ Das kannst du nicht wissen, niemand kann das!" „ Das würde ich nicht sagen Ginny, du hast es gestern Nacht gespürt, es gibt neben dir keinen Platz in seinem Herzen." „ Das werde ich jetzt herausfinden." Wieder trat dieses Funkeln in ihre Augen, sie hatte es das ganze Jahr über geübt um es jederzeit abrufen zu können. Sie wusste, dass Harry darauf reagieren würde und sie hoffte, dass sich ihre Zweifel auflösen würden. Ein lautes Plopp rief beide aus ihren Gedanken, vor dem Grundstück waren 10 maskierte Magier in schwarzen Roben aufgetaucht. Sofort waren Harry und Ginny auf den Beinen, auch die anderen Weasleys und Hermine stürmten aus dem Haus aber würde das ausreichen? „ Es sind zehn Todesser Junge, ihr könnt sie nicht alle aufhalten." „ Aber wir können es versuchen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es die Weasleys auch noch erwischt, nicht nach diesem Sommer." „ Wie unglaublich dämlich von dir, wenn du unbedingt in den Tod rennen willst schön aber wer kümmert sich dann um Voldemort? Wer beerbt Dumbledore dann als Leitbild der Weißen Magie wenn er einmal nicht mehr ist? Du bist vielleicht ein Gryfindor aber mein Teil beweist genauso gut das du auch in Ravenclaw hättest landen können." „ Eher Slytherin, so wie du mit deinen Freunden umgehen würdest." „ Ein vernünftiger Mensch lebt länger und daran solltest besonders du ein Interesse haben. Voldemort besiegst du nicht im Alleingang, wenn du mit Hogwarts fertig bist kannst du dich mit 10 Todessern gleichzeitig anlegen aber vorher nicht." „ Toll, wirklich Toll, du willst also, dass ich zusehe wie meine besten Freunde sterben nur damit ich mit der Schule fertig werden kann?" „ Drück es doch nicht so dramatisch aus, wenn deine Freunde unbedingt in den Tod gehen wollen," „ Werde ich sie begleiten! Ich lasse nicht zu das noch mehr von ihnen sterben, die Zeit des Beschützens ist vorbei." „ Dann pack endlich deinen Tiger aus kleiner, du bist 16! Glaubst du wirklich du kannst mit 5 Jahren Ausbildung einen Todesser aufhalten?" „ Wenn es sein muss, auf alle Fälle." „ Gryfindor, Schaufel dir doch dein eigenes Grab." Inzwischen hatte der Rest der Gruppe zu den beiden aufgeschlossen, Misses Weasley schritt schneller als alle anderen auf die Todesser zu, in ihren Augen lag eine grimmige Entschlossenheit als wenn sie sich alleine gegen eine ganze Armee stellen würde. Um sie herum war die Energie fast greifbar, Harry hatte das erst einmal erlebt und zwar als Dumbledore den falschen Moody erwischt hatte, niemals hätte er gedacht das Molly so eine Ausstrahlung um sich herum aufbauen könnte wie sie jetzt pulsierte. Jetzt schossen die ersten Flüche durch die Luft, Grüne Strahlen zuckten durch den Garten, nicht wenige trafen das Haus aber noch hielten die Stockwerke. Die Gruppe ging Systematisch gegen die Todesser vor, in vierer Teams beschossen sie jeweils einen Todesser so lange bis ein Schocker durch die Abwehr kam. Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatten sie vier Todesser ausgeknockt aber wo blieb Dumbledore und sein Orden? Sollte der Fuchsbau nicht rund um die Uhr bewacht werden? Einer der Todesser riss sich jetzt seine Maske ab, Lucius Malfoy, diese langen weißen Haare waren unverkennbar aber sein Gesicht hatte sich völlig verändert, es war nur noch eine Fratze, wie ein Wahnsinniger schoss er mit Flüchen um sich, keine Todesflüche wie die anderen sondern Cruciatus Flüche. Einer von ihnen traf Ginny, sofort war Harry bei ihr, in ihm schwellte Hass, Hass auf die gesamte Bagage der Todesser, Hass auf alle die es wagten seinen Freunden etwas anzutun. Es war ihm egal wie, Lucius Malfoy musste sterben hier und jetzt, bevor noch mehr seiner Freunde wegen ihm leiden mussten, er schoss einen Reduktor ab den Malfoy ohne Probleme blockte aber er ließ ihm gar nicht erst die Zeit eine Verteidigung aufzubauen, im Sekundentakt prasselten jetzt die Flüche auf Malfoy ein, Schocker, Schmerzflüche, Folterflüche, es war ihm egal ob die Magie dunkel war, es war ihm egal ob die Flüche illegal waren, Malfoy musste sterben hier und jetzt. Nach nur 5 Sekunden hatte er es geschafft, Malfoy strauchelte, sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, Harry hatte die Gelegenheit das zu tun was in seinem Kopf hämmerte, Rache zu üben, Rache für Cedric, Rache für seine Eltern, Rache für all jene die Voldemorts Schergen zum Opfer fielen. Aber würde es ihm Genugtuung geben nur einen Lakaien umzubringen, ein Bauernopfer das nur ausführte was man ihm befahl? Nein er würde den Kopf abschlagen, wenn ihm danach noch jemand nach dem Leben trachtete dann musste er halt zweimal töten aber er würde sich nicht auf das Niveau von Todessern begeben, er würde aber auch kein Magier des Weißen Lichts werden wie es Dumbledore propagierte, er würde den Mittelweg gehen aber nicht zum Mörder werden, nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Er schockte Malfoy nur, nicht mit dem Stupor natürlich sondern mit einem mittleren Schmerzfluch bei dem das Opfer die Besinnung verlor, ein normaler Schockzauber wäre eine Erlösung für jemanden der mit den mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Flüchen um sich warf. Weitere Plopps, weitere maskierte Zauberer in den schwarzen Umhängen und angeführt wurden sie von einem ausgemergelten Mann in rotem Umhang, er hatte keine Haare und sein ganzes Profil wirkte eingedrückt, rote Pupillen glommen diabolisch. „ Zurück ins Haus, es sind zu viele!" Brüllte jetzt Mister Weasley. Das Haus hatte inzwischen einiges abgekriegt, die oberen Etagen würden nicht mehr lange halten. Harry war der letzte und verbarrikadierte die Tür mit allen Schutzzaubern die ihm einfielen, bei Voldemort würde ihnen das vielleicht einen Vorsprung von einer Minute geben wenn es hochkam. Mit einem einzigen Aufrufezauber rief Harry das gesamte Gepäck der Gruppe, Koffer packten sich im heranrauschen, Taschen füllten sich in der Luft. In der Zwischenzeit suchte Mr. Weasley fieberhaft nach irgendetwas. „ Die Armbanduhr, hat jemand meine alte Armbanduhr gesehen?" Seine Stimme quoll über vor Panik. „ Was sollen wir jetzt mit deiner bescheuerten Armbanduhr Arthur? Du weist schon wer steht vor der Tür und dir fällt nichts besseres ein als nach einer kaputten Armbanduhr zu suchen?" „ Die Armbanduhr ist ein Portschlüssel Molly, Dumbledore hat ihn mir gegeben nachdem was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist." Die Koffer und Taschen rauschten unter irrsinnigem Lärm die Treppe hinunter während hinter ihnen die oberen Stockwerke zusammenfielen. „ Beeilung jetzt Arthur hast du sie endlich?" „ Eine Sekunde noch ich," WUMM mit einem gewaltigen Knall flog die Eingangstür in tausend Stücke, Lord Voldemort stand in der Tür und klopfte sich den Staub ab als sei es ganz natürlich eben mal alle Flüche zu zerstören die ein Ausnahmegenie wie Dumbledore, der Orden und Harry mit seinen erworbenen Kenntnissen aufbieten konnte. Zeitgleich hatte Mr. Weasley die Uhr gefunden, drehte an dem Knopf welcher normalerweise für die Zeiteinstellung benutzt wurde und das typische Ziehen von aktivierten Portschlüsseln erfasste die Gruppe. Heulendes Wutgeschrei war das letzte das Harry Potter mitbekam bevor alles schwarz wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Flucht

Kapitel 2 Flucht

Sie schlugen hart auf einer Waldlichtung auf, das Gepäck lag kreuz und quer über den Boden verteilt, die Koffer waren aufgesprungen und ihren Inhalt über dem Boden verteilt. Langsam hob Harry seinen Kopf, dieser Wald kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, es war dunkel, kaum ein Lichtstrahl drang durch die dichten Baumkronen. Die gesamte Weasley stand unter schock, Ginny brach laut schluchzend zusammen und er konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen und schloss sie in die Arme. Hermine schaffte es als dritte sich aufzurichten, mit einem lässigen Schlenker des Zauberstabs lies alles zurück in die Koffer fliegen. Fred und George ließen sich einfach auf dem Boden sinken, ihre Mienen waren so versteinert das man denken konnte sie wären gerade als beste Scherzbolde von Hogwarts entthront worden. Ron stand einfach fassungslos auf der Lichtung. Ein knacken ließ sie herumfahren, „ Ey, der Wald ist gefährlich, ihr hättet euch ernsthaft, Molly? Was in Merlins Namen ist hier los?" „ ER hat uns gefunden Rubeus, der Fuchsbau existiert nicht mehr." „ Das, das ist unmöglich, Dumbledore hat mir doch versichert der Orden würde das Haus überwachen, er hat gesagt ihr wärt sicher dort! Warum zum Teufel hat mir niemand etwas gesagt? Ich hätte diese Kerle zu Kleinholz verarbeitet, ich hätte sie,"

„ Du verstehst nicht ER war es Rubeus, er hat sie selbst angeführt." Hagrid wurde blass. „ Seit ihr wahnsinnig? Du-weißt-schon-wer taucht mitten im Fuchsbau auf und Dumbledore bekommt es nicht mal mit?" „ Er ist der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der jüngeren Geschichte, er kennt mit Sicherheit Mittel und Wege wie er Dumbledores Schutz umgehen kann Hagrid." „ Wir müssen zu Dumbledore, er muss erfahren was passiert ist." „ Wartet kurz, ich benachrichtige ihn dass ihr hier seid."

Er kramte in seinen Taschen und zog eine rot-goldene Feder heraus die er mit einem Stupser seines Schirms zum verschwinden brachte. Keine 5 Sekunden später erschien ein riesiger Vogel über dem Wald, er hatte eine spannweite von fast 4 Metern, ein rot-goldenes Gefieder und auf seinem Rücken saß Albus Dumbledore. Mit einem Krachen landete er neben der Gruppe. Seine Miene war Todernst und es war das erste mal seit Harry ihn kannte das er sichtlich besorgt war. „ Was ist passiert, Harry geht es dir gut?" „ Voldemort hat uns gefunden Professor, mit fast 20 Todessern, zuerst sah es gut aus, wir kämpften nur gegen zehn Todesser, konnten vier ausknocken aber dann kam er mit Verstärkung, im letzten Moment verschanzten wir uns im Haus, ich hab die Koffer geholt und Mister Weasley hat in letzter Sekunde den Portschlüssel gefunden." „ Voldemort hat euch also im Fuchsbau gefunden, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas möglich wäre. Wie lange hat er für die Tür gebraucht?" „ Eine Minute, wir hatten gerade noch genug Zeit die Uhr zu finden."

„ Merlin, diese Tür war besser gesichert als das Schlossportal von Hogwarts! Er ist stärker geworden als ich es mir in meinen schlimmsten Träumen ausgerechnet hätte! Wir müssen Hogwarts verstärken und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Arthur, alarmiere das Ministerium, Fudge muss uns jetzt helfen, er hat ein Mitglied des Ministeriums angegriffen! Der Rest ins Schloss, je länger wir in diesem Wald sind desto eher spüren sie uns auf, er wird Möglichkeiten finden hier zu apparieren wenn er sie nicht schon gefunden hat." Sie schwangen sich alle auf Fawkes auf und Arthur nahm sich eine Feder von Fawkes die Dumbledore ihm reichte. Fawkes machte das Gewicht von 8 Personen überhaupt nichts aus, die Geschwindigkeit war höher als er es mit einem Feuerblitz je erreicht hatte, der Wind weckte Harrys Lebensgeister wieder, in ihm stieg ein Gefühl der Freude auf, ein Gefühl das er über ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr gespürt hatte, frei zu sein, frei vom Boden, frei von Verpflichtungen, frei von allen Ängsten die am Boden zurückgeblieben waren. Leider war der Flug viel zu kurz doch das Gefühl blieb, dieses berauschende Gefühl der Freude. Über dem Himmel waren dunkle Wolken aufgezogen, ein Sommergewitter brach über die Ländereien herein, sie brauchten nur eine Minute bis zum Tor aber es reichte um alle komplett zu durchnässen.

Die Halle lag verlassen da, es gab nur einen Tisch an dem ein Dutzend Stühle stand. Sie gingen daran vorbei weiter in Richtung Büro, das Passwort war wieder einmal ‚zischende Zauberdrops', typisch Dumbledore das er eine Süßigkeit als Passwort nutzte. Im Büro hatten sich bereits die Professoren, Mc Gonagal, Snape, Lupin und Flitwick verteilt die alle samt leichenblass geworden waren. Erleichtertes Aufstöhnen ging durch den Raum als sie sahen, dass es keine Toten gab, nur Snape verzog keine Miene. „ Die Gerüchte stimmen, der Fuchsbau wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Arthur unterrichtet zurzeit Fudge, Voldemort hat wieder seine alte Kraft. Ich habe sie zusammengerufen um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Wir müssen Hogwarts besser sichern, wir brauchen mehr Verteidiger, bessere Schutzzauber und vor allem brauchen wir Auroren um Präsens zu zeigen." „ Moment mal Albus, Voldemort hat den Fuchsbau ohne unser Wissen betreten? Seine Todesser haben vor dem Fuchsbau gekämpft und wir haben es nicht einmal mitbekommen?" Flitwick wirkte mit jedem Wort entsetzter und am Ende überschlug sich seine Stimme fast. „ Ja Fillius er hat einen Weg gefunden den Aufspürzauber zu umgehen, er hat es innerhalb einer Minute geschafft eine Tür mit Fiddeliuszauber zu knacken und er hat es fast geschafft Harry, die Weasleys und Miss Granger umzubringen ohne das wir eine Meldung darüber bekamen." Blankes entsetzen breitete sich am Tisch aus, Remus fasste sich als erster wieder und seine Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht wie man es von ihm gewöhnt war," Direktor, es ist unmöglich einen Fiddeliuszauber einfach zu ‚ knacken' es wäre nicht damit getan nur den Fluch aufzuheben, er muss auch wissen das dieses Haus dort steht." „ Natürlich muss er das gewusst haben Remus, sonst hätte er Harry nicht so schnell gefunden, sonst hätte er nicht seine Todesser so zielsicher schicken können. Der Orden muss infiltriert sein und das ist eine noch schlimmere Nachricht als der Angriff selbst die ich eigentlich erst auf dem nächsten Treffen verkünden wollte. Remus was denkst du wer es sein könnte? Du warst der Geheimniswahrer und bist damit der einzige der weis wer alles vom Zauber wusste." „ Nun, es gab 7 eingeweihte, Dich Albus, Minerva, Rubeus, Serverus, Alastor und mich." „ Also steht entweder einer von uns unter dem Imperius oder ist ein Verräter, Minerva und Remus sind mit unbrechbaren Schwüren an den Orden gebunden, Alastor ist ein viel zu starker Magier für einen Imperius und würde den Orden niemals verraten, Rubeus genießt mein volles Vertrauen und hat es noch nie enttäuscht bleiben also nur ich und Serverus übrig."

„ Wie sie wissen Direktor, bin ich auf ihren Wunsch ebenfalls mit einem Schwur an sie gebunden. Die einzige Alternative wäre ein Doppelgänger und der Verräter dürfte sich in etwa einer Stunde zurückverwandeln." „ Oh Serverus, sie vergessen das fünf von uns seid fast einer Stunde hier sitzen. Wenn es einer von uns wäre müsste die Verwandlung einsetzen."

Darauf folgte ein Schweigen in dem man das Fallen einer Stecknadel gehört hätte. Plötzlich brach Serverus auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, er begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken. Langsam verwandelte sich der falsche Tränkemeister zurück in ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht mit wässrigen Augen und einer silbern Schimmernden Hand. Sofort richteten alle Zauberstäbe auf den Todesser namens Wurmschwanz. „ Da haben wir ihren Verräter Direktor. Obwohl wir nun unseren Verräter haben müssen wir die Maßnahmen verstärken, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger warten sie bitte vor dem Wasserspeier, Miss Weasley gehen sie bitte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

„ Sir, wenn es etwas mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tun hat muss Ginny auch dabei sein, sie wird uns drei begleiten und hat in den Ferien bewiesen dass sie das Zeug dazu hat." „Hm, wenn das so ist wird es sich einrichten lassen, bist du dir ganz sicher das sie das Zeug dazu hat Harry?"

„ Vollkommen Professor, wenn jemand außer uns dreien das Zeug dazu hat dann Ginny." „ Schön, wir sprechen uns dann später, ich kann nicht genau sagen wie lange das hier dauert aber ich will euch danach sofort hier oben sehen, deswegen sollt ihr gleich am Wasserspeier warten." Damit waren die vier entlassen während die Erwachsenen sich um Dumbledores Schreibtisch gruppierten und näher zusammenrückten.

Vor dem Wasserspeier schwenkte Hermine kurz ihren Stab, murmelte einen Spruch denn die anderen nicht verstanden und fast sofort erschienen vier bequeme Sessel auf dem Boden. Harry stellte zwei Sessel etwas abseits und lies sich in den ersten fallen, der Hinweis war mehr als deutlich gewesen und keine zwei Sekunden später sank Ginny in ihren Sessel. „ Ginny, es tut mir leid das ich damit anfangen muss aber das was heute im Fuchsbau passiert ist, hat dich ziemlich mitgenommen. Das verstehe ich, es war dein Zuhause genauso wie es der Ligusterweg nie für mich war aber du darfst dich dadurch nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen, nicht jetzt wo es ernst wird."

„ Ich komm drüber hinweg Harry, der Fuchsbau war mein Zuhause aber mein Zuhause wird immer dort sein wo meine Familie ist. Wenigstens haben es alle überlebt, wenn es Mum erwischt hätte oder Ron oder, oder dich, ich hätte mir das nie verzeihen können Harry!"

„Das weis Ich Gin, das ist die Entschlossenheit weswegen ich dich mitgehen lasse, du würdest mir so oder so folgen egal wie weit ich gehen müsste um Voldemort aufzuhalten und wenn ich dich freiwillig mitgehen lasse kann ich dich beschützen und deine Mutter bekommt keinen Herzinfarkt wenn sie am morgen merkt das du nicht mehr da bist."

„ Mum wird sowieso austicken, selbst wenn nur Ron versuchen würde dich zu begleiten würde sie schon ausflippen. Aber bei mir ist noch sensibler, du hast ja gemerkt wie sie am Anfang auf unsere Beziehung reagiert hat, für sie bin ich immer noch die kleine Ginny Weasley die bei allen Problemen Hilfe von ihren Brüdern holt, die kleine Ginny die allem Ärger aus dem Weg geht, sie würde es nicht mal verkraften wenn ich 17 bin. Sie wird schon damit fertig werden, vielleicht ist sie eine Woche leicht reizbar, rastet bei jeder Zeitungsmeldung über die Todesser aus und macht sich Gedanken darüber was sie bei mir und Ron falsch gemacht hat aber nach spätestens einem Monat wird sich das legen." Mit einem leisen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs lies Ginny die Barrieren zwischen beiden Sesseln verschwinden und nahm seine Hand. „ Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen Harry, das wollte ich nie und das werde ich nie. Egal was passiert dieses Versprechen gebe ich dir. Deine Kämpfe werden auch meine Kämpfe sein, deine Probleme werden auch meine Probleme egal was passiert." Etwas stupste leicht an ihren Geist, nicht feindselig sondern eher interessiert, sie spürte eine Kraft darin die sie schon die ganze Zeit wahrgenommen hatte, eine starke Kraft die Hoffnung verbreitete. Sie wusste von wem diese Kraft ausging und ihr Geist öffnete sich fast sofort für den Gast. ‚ Autsch, was bei Merlins Bart, hey seit wann benutze ich Zaubererflüche?'

‚ Liegt wohl daran das du mit einem Zauberergeist verbunden bist Harry.' ‚ Ginny, was in Mer, argh was machst du in meinen Gedanken?' ‚Dieses Versprechen was ich dir eben gegeben habe, hat eine tiefere Bedeutung, wenn es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht verbinden sich die Geister der beiden. Es entsteht ein Band in dem beide Seiten Gedanken und Emotionen des jeweiligen Gegenübers spüren.' ‚ Du meinst eine Art Telepathie?' ‚ Mehr als das ich glaube du verstehst nicht die Ausmaße eines solchen Bandes, ich könnte deine Erinnerungen lesen wie ein offenes Buch genauso wie du es bei mir könntest, außerdem hat dieses Band auch Auswirkungen auf die Zauberkraft, auf das Potential des Zauberers.' ‚ Das heißt also die Geister verschmelzen zu einem großen?" „ Nein so schlimm ist es auch nicht, du kannst es dir in etwa so vorstellen, dieses Band verbindet zwar die Geister so stark das eine Unterscheidung meistens nicht möglich ist aber es ist steuerbar. Genauso wie ich diese Verbindung zugelassen habe kann ich bestimmte Teile wie zum Beispiel meine Erinnerungen oder meine Gedanken abkabeln, ich kann dir dann zwar noch Gedankliche Nachrichten schicken und spüre besonders starke Emotionen wie meine eigenen aber ansonsten kann ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen' ‚ Sehr beruhigend, wie kommt es jetzt eigentlich das ich eben versucht habe auf Magierart zu fluchen ?" „ Wissensaustausch, wenn du mich eingelassen hättest würde ich versuchen mit „Was zur Hölle" oder „Verdammt" zu Fluchen.' Ein dröhnendes Lachen ertönte in Harrys Gedanken und Ginny sah ein Bild von sich in Motoradkluft auf einer Harley Davidson sitzend. ‚ Tschuldige, ich konnte mir das einfach nicht verkneifen, das war zu komisch.' ‚ Oh man, das kann ja noch heiter werden. Zumindest versteh ich den Witz dahinter.' ‚ Wissensaustausch, das Wissen der beiden Zauberer kann vom jeweils anderen benutzt werden und Sachverhalte werden unterbewusst aus beiden Wissensquellen untersucht, das war ein Hermine-reifer Beitrag Ginny.' ‚ Es ist ja nicht so das nur Hermine ein Erinnerungsvermögen wie ein Lexikon hat.' „ Hey ihr beiden, der Wasserspeier ist jetzt seit fast ner Minute offen und ihr macht keine Anstalten rein zugehen?" Kam es jetzt plötzlich von Ron, das riss beide aus ihrer Telepathischen Unterhaltung und Ginny baute eine mentale Sperre über ihren Erinnerungen und dem Gedankenkanal. Jetzt traten einer nach dem anderen die erwachsenen aus dem Büro und zerstreuten sich in alle Gänge, wahrscheinlich um irgendwelche Befehle Dumbledores auszuführen.

Die Bürotür stand noch offen und Dumbledore wirkte zwar noch ernst lächelte aber schon wieder und bot ihnen sogar ein Zitronenbonbon an was alle vier höflich ablehnten. „ Schade wirklich, ich biete sie seit Jahren jedem an und trotzdem hat sich außer mir noch keiner gefunden der eins haben wollte. Nun wir müssen über eure Ausbildung reden, wenn ihr Voldemort entgegen treten wollt müsst ihr nicht nur Sprüche beherrschen, ihr braucht eine komplette Ausbildung und wir haben dafür wenig Zeit. Voldemort wird immer stärker und ich weis nicht wie lange ich ihn von Hogwarts fernhalten kann. Geht jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry bleib bitte noch kurz hier."

Ginny sah aus als würde sie gleich protestieren aber Harry warf ihr einen ‚ später' Blick zu, egal was Dumbledore mit ihm besprechen wollte zumindest Ginny würde es von ihm erfahren. Als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte wurde Dumbledores Miene wieder ernst. Seine Stimme war zwar ruhig wie sonst auch aber ein merkwürdiges Flackern war in seine Augen getreten als er begann zu sprechen: „Harry ich habe von deinem Kampf gegen die Todesser gehört, du hast viel gelernt seid du vom Friedhof zurückgekommen bist aber eins stört mich, du benutzt schwarze Magie und bist damit auf dem besten Weg ein Todesser zu werden."

„ Professor, nur weil die Sprüche hauptsächlich dunkel benutzt werden sind sie nicht schwarzmagisch, das trifft selbst auf die Unverzeihlichen zu, es kommt nicht darauf an welche Flüche man benutzt sondern wie man sie einsetzt, wäre ein Todesfluch der Voldemort umbringt schwarzmagisch? Sicher nicht! Wäre ein leichter Schmerzfluch der verhindert dass ein Todesser einen Zauber sprechen kann schwarzmagisch? Das denke ich nicht. Mit Lichtmagie allein kann man Voldemort nicht besiegen Sir, deswegen benutze ich jeden Spruch der uns helfen kann egal wie dunkel er ist."

„ Dunkle Flüche sind nicht umsonst verboten Harry, sie sind wesentlich mächtiger als Lichtzauber und genau das ist das Problem, sie verführen zur Macht, sie verändern deinen Charakter." „ Ich habe ihnen doch eben erklärt das die Flüche nicht von vornherein dunkel sind Sri, würden sie sagen ein Schwebezauber ist dunkle Magie?" „ Das würde ich nicht behaupten, er fügt keinen Schaden zu und ist nicht mächtig." „ Dann erinnern sie sich an die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft im letzten Jahr, an die Todesser die mit diesem Zauber vier Muggel verzaubert hatten damit sie wehrlos wurden. Jeder Zauber hat eine helle und dunkle Seite, man muss nur wissen wie man sie einsetzt." Dumbledore seufzte," Also gut, wenn deiner Meinung nach dunkle Magie nicht gefährlich ist, wie erklärst du dann die Toten durch diese Magie ? Die Todesser die hunderte von Menschen foltern und töten? Du kannst doch nicht behaupten Magier der dunklen Seite könnten friedlich mit Lichtmagiern zusammenarbeiten."

„ Zuerst einmal muss man unterscheiden Professor, Lichtmagier auf der einen, Schwarzmagier auf der anderen Seite, schön und gut was machen sie mit denen welche die dunkle Magie und Lichtmagie praktizieren? Ein Auror ist ein gutes Beispiel, er ist ein Lichtmagier der im Duell auch auf dunkle Zauber zurückgreifen muss, dadurch ist er nicht schwarzmagisch er ist ein grauer Magier, ein Zauberer der auf der Grenze wandert." „ Nicht alle, Alastor zum Beispiel hat es immer abgelehnt seine Todesser zu töten?" „ Und was würde passieren wenn Professor Moody gegen Voldemort kämpfen müsste, gegen einen Zauberer an dem alle Schockzauber, Entwaffnungszauber und so weiter nutzlos sind? Ein Magier der hunderte Menschen ermordet hat und nur Tod keine Gefahr mehr darstellt ? Wie würde Professor Moody in dieser Situation entscheiden?" Jetzt stockte Dumbledore das erste Mal seit er Dumbledore kannte wirkte er wirklich verblüfft. „ Dann wäre Alastor ein Lichtmagier obwohl er dunkle Flüche einsetzt und nach der Definition kein Lichtmagier mehr sondern ein dunkler Magier." „ Sehen sie was ich meine, in gewisser Weise hatte Voldemort Recht als er in meinem ersten Schuljahr zu Quirrel sprach ‚ es gibt kein gut und böse sondern nur jene die Macht haben und jene die zu schwach sind sie zu nutzen'. Ich sage in gewisser Weise weil es eigentlich heißen muss es gibt jene die Macht benutzen und jene die der Macht verfallen, damit gibt es also graue Magier und jene die zu tief eintauchen und von den Mächten verschlungen werden, Todesser. Verstehen sie solange man die Künste nicht einsetzt um anderen zu schaden sondern um zu retten ist man kein böser Magier. Gäbe es eine andere Möglichkeit Voldemort aufzuhalten, ich würde sie nutzen. Da das allerdings nicht der Fall ist greife ich auf dunkle Magie zurück und bin damit ein grauer Magier der dem Weg des Lichts folgt." „ Ich verstehe langsam was du meinst, mir gefällt es nicht Harry, ein Lichtmagier sollte sich nicht den Kräften seines Feindes bedienen, nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Nun wenn du sie unbedingt einsetzen musst tue es, du bist vielleicht einer der wenigen der dem Weg des Lichts folgen kann und die dunkle Magie nicht nur studieren sondern auch anwenden kann, trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein, diese Flüche sind mächtig und du erliegst ihnen schneller als du denkst." „ Ich bin vorsichtig Professor, ich werde sie niemals ohne Grund einsetzen." „ Das hoffe ich Harry, das hoffe ich wirklich." Inzwischen war es fast Mittag und keiner der drei hatte wirklich Lust im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben. Das einzige was sie hier hielt war der Fakt das Harry sie hier zuerst suchen würde, das sie hier am schnellsten erfahren würden was Dumbledore so wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. Endlich öffnete sich das Portrait und sofort waren alle drei aufgesprungen, „ Es war nichts wichtiges Leute, Dumbledore war nur wütend wegen meiner neuen Methoden." „ ‚ Neue Methoden'? Was um Merlins Willen meint er damit schon wieder?" „ Ron bist du so doof oder tust du nur so? Ist dir nicht aufgefallen was Harry heute im Fuchsbau für Zauber benutzt hat? Das war dunkle Magie." „ Dunkle Magie muss nicht unbedingt böse sein." War Ginnys einziger Kommentar. „ Dunkle Magie und nicht böse, schau dir doch mal die Todesser an, Voldemort, Grindelwald, alle Magier der dunklen Künste wurden früher oder später böse, alle seit Slytherin." „ Und wie definierst du Dunkle Künste Ron? Wenn ich mit einem Schmerzfluch einen Mord verhindere dann muss es eben sein, die Zeiten in denen wir mit Expelliarmus und Fesselzaubern kämpfen sind vorbei." „ Wir, also ich werde auf keinen schwarze Magie anwenden, das kannst du schön vergessen Harry." „ Ich bin nicht begeistert davon aber Harry hat Recht, wir brauchen nicht nur Lichtzauber wenn wir es mit Voldemort aufnehmen wollen." „ Meine Antwort kennst du Harry, ich werde alles tun was nötig ist um Voldemort aufzuhalten." „ Oh na schön, dann kocht doch in eurem eigenen Saft, ich werde keinen Fluch verwenden der illegal ist und sei es gegen Todesser! Dumbledore hatte Recht Harry, du solltest dich nicht mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigen." „ Du steigst also aus Ron? Nachdem was Voldemort im Fuchsbau angerichtet hat? Nachdem er deine Familie umbringen wollte? Du musst dich entscheiden Ron, folgst du dem Ministerium und hältst still wenn Voldemort die Macht ergreift oder folge Dumbledore und dem Orden, du musst dunkle Magie lernen aber du tust verdammt noch mal das richtige und stehst auf wenn Voldemort sich zeigt! Entscheide dich bevor es zu spät ist oder trage die Konsequenzen!"

„ Ich habe nicht gesagt das ich aussteige, ich will nur keine schwarze Magie lernen, ich werde euch begleiten, schon allein damit Ginny nichts passiert und du-weißt-schon-wer das bekommt was er verdient." Allgemeine Erleichterung legte sich über den Raum während sich Rons Miene langsam entspannte. ‚ Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit das er vernünftig wird' kam es jetzt Mental von Ginny. ‚Ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen, mir gefällt es ja auch nicht das wir uns auf Todesser Niveau begeben müssen. Zumindest ist Ron mal über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen und das ist schon ein Fortschritt.' Den letzten Satz quittierte Ginny nur mit einem Lachen das wie ein Echo in Harrys Kopf hallte und fast schon Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Vorsichtshalber blockte Harry die Verbindung wieder ab und trotzdem hallte dieses Lachen noch nach. Hermine und Ron sahen sich einigermaßen verunsichert an weil sich die Mienen von Harry und Ginny ständig verzogen obwohl kein Wort gesagt wurde, es schien schon fast als hätten die beiden irgendeine telepathische Verbindung, gerade als Hermine diese Erkenntnis überkam kam eine Gruppe von vier Eulen durch die Dachluke geschossen und warf vor jedem ein genau identisches Paket ab. „ Was soll das denn?" Kam es sofort von Ron während die andern drei ihre Pakete untersuchten. Die Pakete enthielten alle das gleiche, eine Garnitur schwarzer Roben auf die man mit Magie das Zeichen der Gryfindors setzen konnte bzw. wieder entfernen konnte. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die normale Schuluniform waren aber wesentlich schwerer und hatten bei genauerem Hinsehen einen Glanz wenn man sie in die Sonne hielt. Jetzt kam eine fünfte Eule und warf einen Brief auf den Pakethaufen. Es war eine knappe Erklärung was es mit den Roben auf sich hatte, sie waren aus Drachenleder gefertigt und mit einigen zusätzlichen Schutzzaubern wie unbrechbaren Reflektionszaubern, eingebautem Schwerkraftfeld zur weicheren Landung nach Stürzen und vor allem mit unaufspürbaren Innentaschen die gegen Aufrufezauber und Entwaffnungszauber immun waren ausgerüstet. „ Wow, zumindest müssen wir uns keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen ob uns irgendwer verfluchen will, gegen Drachenhaut ist es ja schon schwer einen Zauber hinzukriegen aber wenn da noch Reflektionsflüche und der ganze Quatsch draufliegen?"

„ Dumbledore weis das ich es ernst meine, dass wir es ernst meinen, dass ihr mir beisteht bis zum bitteren Ende. Deswegen schickt er vier Kampfroben, deswegen lässt er zu das ihr mit Ausgebildet werdet." Niemand sagte etwas auf diese Feststellung, sie wussten alle das er Recht hatte, das Dumbledore von vornherein gewusst hatte das keiner 3 Harry allein lassen würde. „ Es wird Zeit das wir das Training intensivieren, jetzt wo es kein zurück mehr gibt, jetzt wo uns Dumbledore schon Kampfroben schickt. Hat einer von euch schon einmal vom Ritual des endlosen Wissens gehört?" Hermine schnappte spürbar nach Luft, auf Rons Gesicht trat das nackte Entsetzen, Ginny schien es die Sprache zu verschlagen. „ Dacht ich mir, das Ritual selbst wird in den meisten Büchern stark dramatisiert, es stimmt zwar das unter anderem Voldemort es angewandt hat um die Aufnahme von Wissen zu beschleunigen aber er hat es mehrfach angewandt, er hat seine Grenzen mehr als ein dutzend Mal überschritten, ich habe mich Informiert während meiner Zeit bei den Dursleys, das Ritual kann bis zu vier mal bei normal begabten Magiern ohne bleibende Nebenwirkungen eingesetzt werden. Es ist schmerzhaft ja aber es ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Weg in die schwarze Magie." Stille, dann nach fast 5 Minuten schaffte es Hermine endlich mit panischem Zittern ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. „ Du hast es schon benutzt oder Harry?" „ Mehrmals, es war das erste was ich getan habe seit ich das Rezept gefunden habe, das ist der Grund warum ich so schnell lernen kann, wahrscheinlich auch mit ein Grund warum die Albträume aufgehört haben und der Grund warum es für mich so leicht war diese Dummys in Kleinholz zu verwandeln. Wenn ihr es wissen wollt ich habe es auf 7 Dosen gebracht und ich hätte jederzeit weitergehen können." Jetzt war Hermine wirklich geschockt, stummes Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf Rons Gesicht ab, auf Ginnys Gesicht aber legte sich ein wissender Ausdruck. „ Ich bin dabei Harry, wir müssen alles tun was notwendig ist um diese Irren aufzuhalten." „ Mir gefällt es zwar nicht aber Ginny hat Recht, wenn die Bücher Recht haben ist dieses Ritual ein unschätzbarer Vorteil." „ Die Bücher untertreiben noch Hermine, ihre wirkliche Stärke ist gar nicht erwähnt worden, es steigert nicht einfach nur die Bereitschaft und Fähigkeit mehr Wissen aufzunehmen, es steigert auch die Fähigkeit sie einzusetzen. Nach 4 Dosen hat sich das Powerlevel normalerweise um gut 400 nach oben geschraubt und ihr wisst was das bedeutet." Mit einem lässigen Schnippen flogen 12 Flaschen aus seiner Innentasche, fein säuberlich in drei Reihen aufgestellt auf den Tisch. „ 4 Dosen für jeden von euch, einzunehmen nacheinander. Der Schock wird ziemlich heftig werden aber das Ergebnis ist es wert und zu Rons Beruhigung, solange ihr Schmerzen spürt ist seid ihr noch Lichtmagier." Ginny war die erste am Tisch, selbstsicher holte sie die erste Flasche vom Tisch und trank sie in einem Zug, fast im selben Augenblick lies sie sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Ihre Augen begannen wie irre zu rotieren, ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert aber sie spuckte das Zeug nicht wieder aus. Sie kämpfte fast Zehn Sekunden mit sich bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu Zucken holte sie die zweite Flasche, diesmal waren die Zuckungen noch heftiger und der Kampf dauerte 15 Sekunden. „ Das sind gute Werte Gin, normalerweise müssten die Zuckungen doppelt so lange dauern. Am besten du versuchst es gleich mit 6 Dosen." Inzwischen hatte auch Hermine ihre erste Dosis intus, ihr ganzer Körper zuckte und wandte sich und anders als bei Ginny schrie Hermine ihren Schmerz hinaus, sie hatte genug Auffassungsgabe um ihr nur 3 Dosen zu geben, Harry hätte bei der vierten für nichts garantieren können. Die Schreiphase begann bei Ginny mit Dosis 5, bei der sechsten Dosis setzte ihre Atmung kurz aus und ihr brach der nackte Schweiß aus. Ron hatte seine Flaschen noch nicht einmal angerührt und sah jetzt mit wachsender Panik von Ginny zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Erst als er sah das Ginny sich langsam wieder erholte griff er selbst nach seinen Flaschen.

Was sollte er dazu sagen? Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt, sein bester Freund und nebenbei auch noch fester Freund seiner Schwester bediente sich dunkler Rituale? Wo doch von Kindesbeinen jeder Zauberer wusste, dass dunkle Magie ohne alternative zum Bösen verführte? Mehr noch er überschritt die durchschnittliche Dosis von Grenzgängern um fast das doppelte und bildete sich immer noch ein er könnte weiter machen wenn er das nur wollte. Wäre er nicht sein bester Freund gewesen und hätte er nicht gewusst das Harry dabei nicht untertrieb, er wäre der Meinung gewesen Harry hätte den Verstand verloren. Aber er hatte es gewusst, eigentlich hatten es seid dem Friedhof, spätestens nach dem er im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht war alle gewusst, in Harry war eine Sicherung umgelegt worden, er war nicht mehr der treue Freund von Dumbledore der es verabscheute Gewalt einzusetzen, er war erwachsen geworden, er bereitete sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vor und er würde ihn Umbringen oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Anfangs wollte er das nicht wahrhaben, doch spätestens als er ihn das erste mal Trainieren sah wusste er das es nichts als die Wahrheit war, er strahlte inzwischen etwas aus was man bisher nur von Dumbledore kannte, eine Aura der Macht, er würde dazu fähig sein Voldemort zu vernichten aber was würde danach passieren? Was wenn ihn die Dunkelheit wirklich übermannte? Was wenn er zum nächsten dunklen Lord wurde, das Ministerium übernahm, Dumbledore tötete? Er war sein bester Freund aber er konnte nicht zulassen das ein so mächtiger Magier unbehelligt durch England zog, das war der Grund warum er ihn begleitete, warum er zuließ das sich Ginny und ganz besonders Hermine dieser Gefahr aussetzten.

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich wenn er nur an sie dachte, an diese besserwisserische Streberin die ihm mehr als tausend mal bei den Lehrern den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte, die immer für ihn da gewesen war seit er in Hogwarts lernte, die zusammen mit ihm und Harry mehr erlebt hatte als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Er würde sie beschützen, wenn nötig mit seinem Leben das war ihm spätestens klar geworden als er sie im letzten Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball gesehen hatte, als sie zu ihm gehalten hatte während Harry ihn ignorierte, er würde sie beschützen vor allem was noch kommen würde. Das schwor er sich hier und jetzt, und wenn es dafür nötig wurde mit der Erziehung seiner Familie zu Brechen dann musste es halt sein. Brennender Schmerz durchströmte ihn kaum hatte er die Flasche an den Mund gesetzt, jeder Muskel, jede Faser seines Körpers wollte ihn in die Knie zwingen, wollte an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrechen so groß waren die Schmerzen doch er blieb standhaft, er schloss die Augen und kämpfte erbittert gegen diesen Schmerz der ihn übermannen wollte, vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er den zerstörten Fuchsbau, Wut überkam ihn, er stemmte sich wieder hoch, nahm die zweite Flasche.

Der Schmerz steigerte sich ins unerträgliche, er musste standhaft bleiben, durfte nicht aufgeben, das war er seiner Familie schuldig, das war er Hermine schuldig. Sie tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, sie standen in einer dunklen Ecke des Schlosses und küssten sich, nein er durfte nicht aufgeben nicht jetzt, das war er auch ihr Schuldig. Er nahm die dritte Flasche, der Schmerz blieb konstant aber er verebbte nicht, es war gut solange er diesen Schmerz fühlte war er noch der alte Ron, er würde den schwarzen Künsten nicht nachgeben, niemals eher würde er sterben. Er griff die vierte Flasche, jetzt explodierte neuer Schmerz in ihm, die Luft blieb in seiner Halsröhre stecken, er durfte nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt wo ihn alle brauchten, er würde nicht zulassen das Harry versagte, das Ginny starb, das Hermine einen anderen Heiratete, er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, er ließ sich in den Sessel sinken doch er kämpfte, er kämpfte weiter gegen diesen unbändigen Schmerz der inzwischen seinen Körper in Brand gesetzt hatte. Endlich ließ der Schmerz nach, seine Muskeln entspannten sich etwas doch ein Restschmerz blieb, er öffnete wieder seine Augen.

Er lag zusammengesunken in einem der Sessel am Kamin, Harry, Hermine und vor allem Ginny stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, der Kampf musste wohl ziemlich heftig gewesen sein aber sie hatten ihn nicht aufgehalten, gut so er musste seinen Dämon selbst besiegen, er musste selbst dagegen ankämpfen können wenn ihn jemand mit Folter dazu zwingen wollte die schwarze Magie anzunehmen.

Mühsam richtete er sich in seinem Sessel auf doch Harry drückte ihn zurück in den Sessel, Hermine und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe „ Was empfindest du für Ginny?" Die Frage hatte einen neutralen Unterton, sie war nicht freundlich aber er hatte auch keinen wütenden Unterton in der Stimme, was sollte das ganze Theater? War denn die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? „ Sie ist meine Schwester ich werde sie solange beschützen wie ich lebe." Erleichterung machte sich im Raum breit, Ginny und Hermine senkten die Stäbe und Harry ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihm sinken. „ Sorry aber wir mussten sichergehen das du noch Gefühle wie Beschützerinstinkt oder Liebe hast. Du hast da ziemlich lange mit dir gekämpft, 20-30 Minuten würde ich sagen."

„ Es sah schlimm aus Ronald, wir hatten wirklich Angst du würdest es nicht schaffen, du würdest vom Trank verändert werden." „ Das würde ich nicht zulassen Gin, nicht solange ich lebe." Sein Blick suchte Hermine, sie stand etwas abseits von den anderen und schien den Tränen nahe. Als Ron ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte fuhr sie auf. „ Wage es nicht uns noch einmal so zu erschrecken Ronald Weasley, ich dachte ich würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen als du so lange mit dir gekämpft hast, ich dachte wirklich wir würden dich verlieren." „ Das werdet ihr nie, nicht solange Harry noch einen Job zu erledigen hat, nicht solange es eine Familie gibt die ich beschützen muss, nicht solange es dich gibt Hermine. Ich liebe dich Hermine Granger, ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert." Nach diesem letzten hektischen Zusatz legte sich eine absolute Stille über den Raum Stille bis Ginny ein lautes „ Hah" ausstieß was alle drei herumfahren ließ. Sie lächelte nicht einfach, sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd während Harry nach etwas in seinem Umhang kramte. „ Ich wusste es, Harry es sind noch Ferien also war ich mit meinem Tipp näher dran als du." „ Wa, Was für ein Tipp?" Hermine blickte ungläubig von einem zum andern. „ Wann Ron dir endlich sagt das er in dich verliebt ist Hermine." Kam es jetzt von einem nicht minder strahlenden Harry der einen Sack Goldmünzen über den Tisch zu Ginny warf. „ Ihr wusstet es, ihr wusstet es die ganze Zeit und habt mir kein Wort gesagt?" Begann jetzt Hermine zu keifen. „ Hermine, die ganze Schule wusste es spätestens nach dem Weihnachtsball. Ursprünglich haben wir drauf gesetzt wann Ron wegen dir eine Prügelei mit Viktor Krumm anfängt." Ginny kriegte sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein. „ Der Rest des Hauses hat drauf gesetzt das Ron sich erst im sechsten Jahr trauen wird dich zu Fragen nur Fred und George haben auf diese Weihnachten gesetzt. Ich hab gesagt es würde irgendwann in diesem Jahr sein und Ginny hat auf die Ferien gesetzt.

Der Pool hat am Ende fast 80 Galleonen betragen." Ron und Hermine brachten kein Wort hervor während Harrys und Ginnys Augen vor Lachten tränten. Nach fast einer halben Stunde verschwanden Harry und Ginny Richtung Ländereien und ließen die beiden mit einem schelmischen Grinsen allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Wenn überhaupt möglich wurde Ron noch röter als er schon vorher war und schien zu versuchen im Erdboden zu versinken. Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste Grinsen, die ganze Situation war einfach nur zu komisch. Natürlich war es ihr nicht verborgen geblieben mit welchem Blick Ron Krumm seit dem Weihnachtsball immer gestraft hatte, natürlich war ihr aufgefallen das Ron sich verändert hatte und seit die Mädchen über eine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Krumm spekulierten hatte sie auch gewusst das es der Rest der Schule wusste. Natürlich hatte sie auch gewusst das Ron genau so reagieren würde und deshalb hatte sie ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, sie wollte ihm dafür soviel Zeit geben wie er brachte und insgeheim hatte sie befürchtet es würde bis zum siebten Schuljahr dauern. Vorsichtig hob Ron den Kopf als würde er prüfen ob sie noch da war. Seine Augen fixierten sie wie ein Ertrinkender das rettende Ufer, er setzte einmal an, zweimal, dreimal aber immer wieder klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu, beim vierten Mal beantwortetet Hermine das was Ron einfach nicht aussprechen konnte. „ Du bist ein Trottel Ron, ein liebenswerter Mensch aber du bist ein Trottel der es nicht mal merkt wenn sich ein Mädchen für dich interessiert. Sonst hättest du dir das ganze schon vor langer Zeit ersparen können." Niedergeschlagen lies Ron den Kopf hängen, Hermine musste sich jetzt wirklich anstrengen nicht laut loszulachen, „ Jeder normale Junge hätte es schon längst gemerkt Ron, natürlich liebe ich dich, das hätte ich dir schon damals auf dem Weihnachtsball sagen können."

Ron machte den Eindruck als hätte seine Stimme jetzt endgültig versagt. Es dauerte zehn Minuten bis Ron endlich ein leises Krächzen zustande brachte. „ Schon vor dem Weihnachtsball? Oh Merlin, warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich dachte wirklich du würdest mit Krumm gehen." „ Ich war mir eigentlich seit dem dritten Jahr sicher das da bei dir mehr als nur Freundschaftliche Gefühle waren, ich hab nur drauf gewartet bist du es endlich aussprichst. Was Viktor angeht, er ist ein guter Freund mehr nicht und das war auch nie anders." Ron war aufgestanden, er hatte nichts mehr von der Traurigkeit die sich seit dem Fuchsbau in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatte, nichts mehr von der Hoffnungslosigkeit, zum ersten mal seit Lord Voldemort zurück war sah Hermine Ron wirklich glücklich. Sie versanken in eine Umarmung während der Hermine mühe hatte den Sessel zu vergrößern.

Harry und Ginny hatten inzwischen die Bibliothek erreicht, sie hatten tatsächlich noch etwas zu erledigen, nach fast 10 Minuten fand Harry das Buch das er gesucht hatte, als er vor der zweiten Aufgabe zusammen mit Hermine die Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt hatte war ihm ein Buch aufgefallen, es war alt und hatte keinen Titel deswegen hatte es Harry damals übergangen, heute würde er das nachholen. Die Pergamentseiten wirkten vergilbt aber die Tinte hatte keine Spur nachgelassen, von der Dicke her nahm es ungefähr die Fülle eines Lexikons ein und auf fast jeden Text folgte ein Seitenfüllendes Bild auf der anderen Seite. Obwohl die beiden kein einziges Wort verstanden wussten sie dass dieses Buch wertvoll war, eine Aura der Macht ging davon aus, stärker noch als es bei Auren von Personen wie Dumbledore der Fall war.

Plötzlich stupste etwas in Harrys Gedanken, er wusste nur zu gut was das bedeutete. Er lies seinen Schutzwall sinken um seinen und Ginnys Geist zu verbinden und betrachtete das Buch erneut. Sein Geist berührte die Seiten und wie er erwartet hatte verband sich der Geist mit der Magie. Eine dröhnende Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf, ‚ Willkommen Schüler, die ihr die Macht besitzt euren Geist zu steuern. Dies ist das Buch der alten, es enthält Kräfte von denen Normalsterbliche nicht einmal zu träumen wagen, doch seid gewarnt, das Buch wird nicht jeden für würdig erachten und gnade denen die unwürdig sind. Löst das Band innerhalb von zehn Sekunden wenn ihr diese Warnung befolgen wollt, danach gibt es kein zurück.' Harry wartete und auch auf Ginnys Gesicht legte sich eiserne Entschlossenheit. ‚ Nun gut, ihr seid die ersten seid vielen Jahren die so weit gehen, ihr seid würdig das Buch zu benutzen doch bitte ich euch um eine Antwort, warum wollt ihr das Wissen der alten Lernen?'

‚ Um unsere Freunde vor der Macht eines Schwarzmagiers zu schützen der den Tod besiegt hat.' Harry konnte die Antwort nicht einmal steuern und von Ginny spürte einiges an Überraschung also musste irgendein Zauber auf diesem Buch liegen der die Wahrheit berichtete und dabei genau den Ton des Buches anschlug. „ Wir die wir auf vielen Wegen wandern wussten, dass dies eines Tages geschehen würde. Nun gut wir werden euch unser Wissen preisgeben, doch seid gewarnt dass mit dieser Macht auch Verantwortung auf euch lasten wird, diese Magie wird sich gegen euch wenden wenn sie der Meinung ist das ihr die Verantwortung nicht verdient, sie ist launisch und arbeitet nur auf dieser freiwilligen Basis. Akzeptiert ihr diese Warnung' ‚ Ich Harry James Potter akzeptiere.' ‚ Ich Ginerva, Molly, Weasley akzeptiere.' Eine Flut von Bildern brach in ihre Köpfe, das gesammelte Wissen von Jahrhunderten floss in Sekundenbruchteilen in ihre Gedächtnisse. Nach nur 5 Sekunden war der ganze Spuk vorbei und Harrys Kopf füllte sich an als hätte ihn gerade ein Zug überfahren, Ginny schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Als er versuchte den Schirm wieder hoch zu ziehen blockierte ihn irgendetwas

‚ Aus zwei macht eins das ist Teil der Verantwortung.' Dröhnte die Stimme wieder. Er hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen das Ginny in seinen Kopf konnte, er liebte sie, sie liebte ihn, der Begriff Seelenverwandtschaft war in diesem Fall nicht einmal eine Metapher aber trotzdem hatte er ein Unbehagen dabei wenn jemand seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Nun es musste wohl sein, er versah die Jahre bei den Dursleys mit einem Block, denn Rest kannte Ginny eh mehr oder weniger aus seinen Erzählungen bzw. hatte sie selbst miterlebt oder davon gehört. Er sparte nichts aus, nicht die Kämpfe gegen Voldemort und Riddle, nicht die Szene in der Heulenden Hütte, nicht die Szene in der Eulerei als er Cho fragen wollte ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle. Es würde eh keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen geben, zumindest nicht aus seiner Sicht. Danach wandte er sich dem neuerworbenen Wissen zu, unwillkürlich musste er Grinsen als er sah was das Buch ihnen da eingepflanzt hatte. Er schickte Ginny ein Bild in dem Ron und Hermine gerade ziemlich ‚ beschäftigt' waren und Harry plötzlich auftauchte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auch bei ihr aus. Sie verschwanden ins nichts.

Das Bild das Harry geschickt hatte war extrem nah an der Realität, nur die Farbe des Sessels war anders da Hermine sie aus Versehen geändert hatte als sie den Sessel zur Coach umfunktioniert hatte. Sie waren nicht lange bei der Umarmung geblieben, zuerst hatte er sie nur zärtlich geküsst, als würde er kontrollieren ob das nicht alles nur ein Traum war, dann wurden die Küsse immer heftiger, sie hatten allerdings nicht lange Zeit sich ihrem Verlangen hinzugeben mit einem lauten Knall loderte eine gewaltige Stichflamme im Raum auf, reflexartig lösten sie sich voneinander und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe nur um zu sehen das sich die Flamme geteilt hatte und die Form von Harry und Ginny annahmen. Mit einem weiteren Knall verschwand die Stichflamme wieder und die beiden starrten in die offenen Münder von Ron und Hermine. ‚ Was hab ich dir gesagt Gin, kaum sind wir 5 Minuten weg und sie fallen über sich her.' Ginny kämpfte anscheinend ziemlich damit nicht laut loszulachen und der ganze Kopf hallte wieder von ihrem stummen Lachanfall.' „ Was in Merlins Namen war das? Ich wusste nicht das ihr apparieren könnt." „ Ron erstens kann man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren und zweitens hab ich noch nie erlebt, dass mit dem apparieren eine Stichflamme verbunden ist." „ Das ist auch kein Apparieren, das ist etwas vollkommen anderes, die Muggel nennen es Teleportieren. Diese spezielle Variante ist mit Feuer verknüpft allerdings nur wenn man einen gewissen Effekt damit erzielen will." „ Teleportation mit einem Element ? HARRY DAS IST ÜBER UTZ NIVEAU!"

„ Das ist noch gar nichts, wartet ab bis die Todesser kommen die werden sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein." Kam es jetzt von Ginny und ihr Ton lies keinen Zweifel daran das sie es ernst meinte. Dem Rest des Tages verbrachten Ginny und Harry damit ihre neuen Kräfte zu entdecken während Hermine und Ron zu einem langen Spaziergang über die Ländereien aufbrachen. Er dauerte geschlagene drei Stunden und als die beiden zurückkamen gingen sie zielstrebig auf den Jungenschlafsaal zu da Ron nur zu gut wusste was auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal mit ihm passieren würde. Da der Schlafsaal also belegt war verzauberte Harry einen der Sessel in ein bequemes Doppelbett im Stil des Schlafsaals. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen in vielen Beziehungen aber zumindest die Nacht endete so schön und friedlich wie man es aus dem Fuchsbau kannte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry wieder mal der erste, er warf sich seine neue Robe über und studierte sie das erste mal genau, sie war gut verarbeitet und hatte einige nette Zauber drauf aber sie waren noch ausbaufähig. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Muster, noch eine Technik die er gestern gelernt hatte. Nach fast einer Stunde war er zufrieden, er hatte die Schild und Reflektionszauber gegen den „ Finite Incatatem" geschützt und der nächste der versuchen würde ihn zu Verfluchen würde eine Überraschung erleben. Es würde noch fast 3 Stunden dauern bis es unten Frühstück gab also konnte er die Zeit noch für eine ausgedehnte Jogging-Tour nutzen, wie hatte er das im Fuchsbau vermisst, diese frische Luft in den friedlichsten Stunden des Morgens hatten sehr dazu beigetragen das er diese Albträume unter Kontrolle brachte. Hier brauchte er nicht über die Probleme der Realität nachzudenken, hier war sein Kopf frei davon.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, an die letzte Nacht im Fuchsbau, an diese Nacht, an Ginny. Ein Glücksgefühl durchfuhr als er nur daran dachte, in seinem Geist regte sich langsam etwas und er erinnerte sich wieder an die geistige Verbindung zwischen ihnen aber noch schlief sie. Er hatte den See hinter sich gelassen und war am Rand des Waldes vorbei Richtung Hogsmeade. Natürlich, er würde nichts ins Dorf hinein laufen und damit der ganzen Zaubererwelt verkünden wo er steckte aber er würde schon ziemlich nah ran kommen. Auf dem letzten Abschnitt nach Hogsmeade legte er eine Pause ein und sah auf die Uhr, es war jetzt kurz vor acht, in spätestens einer Stunde würden die anderen aufwachen und ihm endlose Vorbehalte deswegen machen das er einfach so abgehauen war wo doch die halbe Todesserschaft hinter ihm her war, er entschied sich also die Strecke zurück nach Hogwarts zu ‚ beschleunigen' und materialisierte in der großen Halle an der nur ein ziemlich geschockter Albus Dumbledore saß. „ Harry, das war doch eben keine…" „ Keine Apparation Sir, ihr Schild funktioniert also noch. Was sie eben gesehen haben war eine Teleportation, ein Begriff denn vor allem die Muggel gerne verwenden und der auf einem ganz anderen Zauber beruht." Kopfschüttelnd sah Dumbledore zu wie Harry ihm all das erklärte als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt und würde nicht gegen alle Gesetze der magischen Logik verstoßen. Als Harry dann nicht einmal den Tisch betrachtete sondern sich einfach mit einem Schnippen sein eigenes Frühstück beschwor verlor Dumbledore endgültig die Fassung. „ Das ist unmöglich, Harry weist du was du da eben getan hast?" „ Öhm, mir was zu Essen besorgt Professor?" Er wusste es nicht einmal, er wusste nicht, dass er soeben eine der striktesten Regeln der Magie gebrochen hatte. Als Dumbledore ihm das erklärte brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus während er sich fröhlich sein Brot butterte das vor Sekunden noch Luft gewesen war. Als er sich erholt hatte meinte er nur, „ Professor, sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft dass ich Voldemort mit normalen Sprüchen besiegen könnte, ich brauchte etwas besseres und bei diesen Studien habe ich gelernt dass die meisten Magischen Regeln nun ja veraltet sind." Dumbledore wirkte jetzt einigermaßen fassungslos, Harry sprach hier über Grenzen die Merlin und die Gründer selbst aufgestellt hatten, Regeln die seit Jahrhunderten existierten und die ein 15 Jähriger einfach mal so aus dem Stehgreif aus dem Konzept brachte. Langsam füllte sich der Lehrertisch und Dumbledore entschied die anderen nicht einzuweihen, vorerst jedenfalls. Ein Stuhl rechts neben ihm blieb frei, der neue wollte sich anscheinend erst einmal das Schloss ansehen. Er konnte an den Fragenden Mienen der Vier erkennen dass der leere Platz nicht unbemerkt blieb und sie jetzt tuschelnd darüber diskutierten welcher Lehrer denn noch fehlen würde. Es war Schlag 9 als die Türen der großen Halle weit aufflogen und ein Mann in schwarzem Reisemantel schlurfte zum Lehrertisch, irgendwoher kannte Harry diesen Mann, diesen unsicheren Gang, er konnte es nur nicht zuordnen. Erst als der Mann den Tisch erreichte und in gebrochenem Englisch sprach fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er warf den andern einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu aber nur Hermine kapierte den Blick und ihr klappte die Kinnlade runter. „ Danke Direktor, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein in Hogwarts." Spätestens jetzt fiel der Groschen auch bei den anderen und Ron warf dem, nun nicht mehr, Fremden einen vernichtenden Blick zu während dieser seine Kapuze abstreifte. Harry hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt, seit Krumm in die Halle getreten war kam ihm dieser Gang bekannt vor. Viktor Krumm, Champion des Trimagischen Turniers, jüngster Sucher aller Zeiten der es in ein Nationalteam geschafft hatte und Absolvent von Durmstrang, einer der dunkelsten Schulen Europas, stand wie selbstverständlich vor dem Lehrertisch und lies sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl sinken. „ Viktor sollte eigentlich die Assistenz von Professor Snape in Zaubertränke werden, aufgrund eines aktuellen Anlasses ist diese Stelle allerdings hinfällig geworden. Mr Krumm, was würden sie sagen wenn ich ihnen eine Festanstellung in Hogwarts bieten würde?"

Krumm wirkte einigermaßen Überrascht bis er sich zu einem „ Aber ich dachte Professor Snape hätte…" „ Ja er hat für sie gebürgt Viktor, deswegen biete ich ihm seine Stelle an, Mr Snape ist leider verhindert und wird auch nicht wieder kommen. Deshalb währen sie die nächste Stelle für seinen Lehrtätigkeit." Krumm sah aus als ob man ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hätte das man ihm zum Zauberminister machen könnte. „ Das wäre mir eine große Ehre Direktor, ich akzeptiere." Krumm sagte noch mehr aber Harry bekam nichts mehr davon mit seine Narbe begann zu brennen, schlimmer als selbst im letzten Jahr. „ Holt eure Roben, ER ist wieder aktiv und will etwas angreifen." Bilder nahmen in seinem Kopf Gestalt an, eine Wasserburg, größer als Hogwarts vor einer malerischen Bergkulisse, dicker Schnee lag über dem Boden als die Todesser vorrückten. Der Wald war anscheinend abgeholzt worden, sie bauten einen Rammbock. Wofür zur Hölle brauchten Zauberer einen Rammbock? Sie konnten Tore doch einfach mit Explosionszaubern belegen. Außer sie waren dagegen geschützt, also musste es eine sehr magische Burg sein, auf den Zinnen stellten sich Magier auf, viele davon waren noch halbe Kinder, das war eine Schule, eine Schule im Norden. Durmstrang! Voldemort wollte Durmstrang übernehmen um eine Ausbildungsstätte für seine Gefolgsleute zu haben. „ Professor Dumbledore, ER ist wieder Aktiv, er ist in Durmstrang." „ Was, wer ist dort? Wer wagt es diesen Ort anzugreifen?" „ Voldemort, er hat etwa 50 Todesser dabei, sie haben den Wald abgeholzt und stehen vor den Toren." Die Lehrer wurden blass, „ Wir müssen etwas tun, Minerva rufen sie den Orden zusammen, Viktor wo liegt Durmstrang?" „ Am Rand des Kaukasus, warten sie einen Moment." Er holte eine detaillierte Karte des Gebietes aus seiner Tasche und zeigte auf ein kleines Tal. „ Hier, das Tal selbst hat Antiapparationszauber aber ich kann sie und den Orden mit einem Portschlüssel hinbringen." „ Sie entschuldigen uns Professor? Bis der Orden da ist wird Durmstrang überrannt sein, wir teleportieren mitten in ihre Reihen und versuchen etwas Chaos zu stiften." „ Das kann nicht dein ernst sein Harry, du kannst nicht so einfach in dieses Tal apparieren, niemand könnte das." „ Er kann es Viktor, er schafft es auch in Hogwarts, bei Merlin ich hab gesehen wie er so ziemlich jede Magische Regel außer Kraft gesetzt hat als er heute morgen sein Frühstück aus der Luft beschwört hat!" Die anderen kamen endlich mit ihren neuen Roben zurück, im einfallenden Sonnenlicht spiegelten sich die Strahlen auf der geschuppten Oberfläche und die Kapuzen waren tief über ihre Gesichter gezogen. „ Es wird Zeit Voldi endlich mal in den Arsch zu treten. Ginny du nimmst Hermine, Ron du kommst mit mir. Professor Dumbledore ich schätze der Orden wird 10 Minuten brauchen, bis dahin sollte der Antiapparations-Schild außer Kraft gesetzt sein. Ich komme zurück sobald die Luft rein ist." Daraufhin verschwanden die vier mit gezückten Zauberstäben einfach ins Blaue. In einen Kampf mit ungewissem Ausgang.

Kein Ploppen verriet ihre Ankunft hinter einem kleinen Waldstück das die Todesser noch nicht abgeholzt hatten. Sie standen etwa 500 Meter hinter dem Lager der Todesser, Voldemort war eindeutig daran zu erkennen das er keinen schwarzen sondern einen dunkelroten Umhang trug und als einziger der 50 nicht Maskiert war sondern seine Schlangenfratze offen zur Schau stellte. Die Todesser hatten sich in 5 Gruppen aufgeteilt die sich alle jeweils um einen dicken Baumstamm gruppierten. „ Meine getreuen Todesser, heute werden wir Geschichte schreiben, Durmstrang ist erst der Anfang, der Anfang eines Weges auf dem uns niemand aufhalten wird, nicht dieser alte Narr Dumbledore, nicht dieser dumme Potter-Bengel und besonders nicht das schwache Ministerium. Wir werden eine neue Gemeinschaft errichten in der Zauberer und Hexen die Position bekommen die ihnen zusteht. Wir werden das System der Muggelfreundschaft und Liebe für Schlammblüter zerschlagen! Durmstrang ist auf dem richtigen Weg aber es braucht die richtigen Männer diesen Weg zu beschreiten." Jetzt murmelte er einen Zauberspruch und seine Stimme donnerte über die Burg: „ Zauberer und Hexen von Durmstrang! Es ist schon zu viel Blut geflossen und diese Schule stand immer hinter den richtigen Ideen. Ich gebe jedem von euch 10 Minuten sich zu ergeben, wer keinen Widerstand leistet und sich nicht der Blutverräterschaft schuldig gemacht hat wird von mir Lord Voldemort und meinen Anhängern verschont ja ich erweise euch sogar die Ehre euch meinen Reihen anzuschließen. Ich gebe euch zehn Minuten Bedenkzeit!" „Schön dann haben wir genug Zeit den Schild zu entfernen." Flüsterte jetzt Harry, er sah die Muster des Schutzschilds, sie waren nicht so stark wie in Hogwarts und es bedurfte nicht einmal einer tiefen Konzentration um das Schild zu zerstören. Mit Handzeichen zeigte er denn anderen wo sie sich aufstellen sollten, sie würden auf den Orden warten oder bis Voldemort seinen ersten Zug machte aber sie würden nicht voreilig handeln. Dummerweise war es kein Neuschnee, trotz entsprechendem Zauber knirschte der Schnee und alle fünfzig Todesser fuhren herum. Voldemorts Augen verengten sich als er erkannte wer sich da im Schnee versteckt hatte. „ Potter, du wirst mir nicht noch einmal entkommen, Todesser tötet die Eindringlinge aber bringt mir Potter lebend!" So viel zum Thema nur ein wenig Chaos verbreiten. In Sekundenbruchteilen beschwor Harry einen Flächenschild der gegen die meisten Flüche helfen würde, auf die Roben hatte er noch nicht besonders viel Vertrauen im Ernstfall. Während die Todesser sie mit Todesflüchen bombardierten stoben sie auseinander und lieferten ihnen ein beachtliches Repertoire an Schmerz und Betäubungsflüchen. Die meisten Zauber wurden zwar geblockt aber einige Todesser fielen denn Zaubern zum Opfer, zu wenige allerdings um einen wirklichen Unterschied zu erzwingen. Harry griff wieder einmal auf das Wissen der alten zurück und veränderte den Schild geringfügig. Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass die Zauber nicht einfach verschluckt wurden sondern vielmehr mit doppelter Intensität zurückrasten. Wieder fielen Todesser während vor allem Hermine eine schier unzählbare Menge an Betäubungsflüchen durch den Wald schoss. Es war ein Fehler das sie keine Todesflüche benutzten, die Todesser begannen damit ihre geschockten Leute wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, so würde das nichts bringen, dass wusste Harry jetzt nur zu gut. Er schaltete einen Gang höher und lies den Boden aufbrechen und aus dem Boden wuchsen Skelette, es war einer der einfachsten Nekromantischen Zauber aus dem Wissen der Alten aber zu mehr hatte Harry keine Zeit. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht die Skelette metzelten die verdutzten Todesser mit ihren Schwertern nieder, einige schafften es Betäubungs- oder Todesflüche auszusprechen aber genau so gut hätten sie versuchen können Wasser mit noch mehr Wasser zu bekämpfen. Nach fünf Minuten war nur noch Voldemort und sein innerster Zirkel auf den Beinen, alle anderen lagen tot auf dem Feld das ihr Grab geworden war. Voldemort heulte vor Wut als er sah wie ihm alles aus dem Ruder lief. Mit einem letzten Fluch zerstörte er alle Skelette auf einmal und verschwand ohne ein Ploppendes Geräusch ins blaue während über all auf dem Feld Ordensleute erschienen und die letzten 3 Todesser widerstandslos festnahm. Als Dumbledore das Schlachtfeld sah fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter, vielen anderen erging es nicht anders als sie sahen mit welcher kalten Effizienz die vier gearbeitet hatten und vor allem mit welchen Methoden sie vorgegangen waren. Ohne einen Kratzer erhoben sich die vier von ihren Positionen ohne im geringsten auf die gezückten Zauberstäbe zu achten. „ Das würde ich nicht tun Professor, die Schildzauber sind noch aktiv und werden jeden Fluch auf sie zurückwerfen." Keine Güte lag in seiner Stimme, er hatte jede Freude aus seinem Ton verbannt. „ Was, was ist hier geschehen Harry? Wer hat diese Leichen so zugerichtet." „ Skelette Sir, genauer gesagt meine Skelette, es war der einfachste Weg sie auszuschalten weil sie Zauber blocken konnten." „ DEINE SKELETTE? Du, du beherrschst Nekromantik?" „ Um die schwarze Magie zu verstehen muss man sie studieren und wie ich ihnen gestern bereits sagte nichts ist schwarzmagisch, nur die Ziele des Zauberers sind es. Ohne diese Skelette wäre Durmstrang gefallen und mit der Burg wäre auch eine der mächtigsten Zaubererschulen der Welt gefallen ich hoffe das ist ihnen klar. Voldemort hat offen zugegeben das Durmstrang erst der Anfang war, er wird weitermachen bis er Hogwarts und das Ministerium kontrolliert und selbst dann wird er nicht aufhören. Wir haben ihm vielleicht eine Niederlage versetzt aber der Kampf hat gerade erst begonnen." Dumbledore schluckte hörbar, das war nicht mehr der gute Junge denn er vier Jahre lang gekannt hatte, Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung hatte einen Schalter bei ihm umgelegt, er würde kämpfen egal was der Preis dafür war, egal wie weit er gehen musste. Er würde solange kämpfen bis entweder er oder Voldemort tot waren. Mir einem Seufzen erkannte Dumbledore denn Fehler denn er all die Jahre gemacht hatte, er hatte Gedacht Harry würde warten, würde warten bis Voldemort zu ihm kam und ihn herausforderte, nun wusste er das es umgekehrt war. Harry hatte genug Leid erfahren um Voldemort mit jeder Faser seines Körpers zu hassen, ihm den Tod zu wünschen und er würde ihn finden um es zu Ende zu bringen, nicht umgekehrt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Probleme

Kapitel 3 Probleme

Die folgenden zwei Wochen blieben ruhig, Harry und seine Freunde trainierten jede freie Minute für den nächsten Kampf, sie lernten nicht nur die Magie sondern auch das Waffentraining. Ginny entschied sich für das Bogenschießen, etwas wofür sie schon immer geschwärmt hatte. Hermine entschied das sie selbst mit dem dauernden Training nicht genug Kraft für eine Nahkampfwaffe oder einen Bogen hatte, sie wählte eine Waffe bei der es eher auf Reflexe und Berechnung ankam, sie benutzte Wurfmesser. Für Ron schließlich blieb nur noch eine Waffe übrig bei der er ein gewisses Talent zeigte, der Kampfstab. Immer wieder wurden sie von Lehrern beaufsichtigt die sich erstaunt bis begeistert über die Fortschritte der vier zeigten. Besonders häufig beobachtete Viktor sie beim Training, als er am Tag vor der Rückkehr der anderen Schüler zum vierten Mal hintereinander zuschaute wurde es Ron zu bunt und er stellte ihn zur Rede. „ Es ist nicht wegen Hermine du dummer Junge, glaubst du ich habe nicht gemerkt dass ihr zusammen seid? Nein es ist wegen Harry, ich will wissen was in Durmstrang passiert ist, deswegen studiere ich euer Training." Harry fing das Schwert welches er gerade auf einen Dummy geworfen hatte mühelos aus der Luft und drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „ Dumbledore hat dir also nichts davon erzählt was dort passiert ist? Hätte ich mir denken können. Wir haben denn Todessern das gegeben was sie verdient haben, allen die wir erwischen konnten." „ Was Harry damit meint ist, dass er im Alleingang fast 40 Todesser in weniger als einer Minute fertig gemacht hat und zwar endgültig." „Das ist noch untertrieben Ginny, er hat die Todesser einfach niedergemacht, Dumbledore war danach wohl ziemlich geschockt." „ Hat fast zehn Minuten gebraucht um einen vernünftigen Satz hinzukriegen vor allem nachdem ich ihm erklärt habe wo die Schwertspuren herkamen. Ich habe Skelette beschwört die sie niedergemacht haben, ja Nekromantische Skelette," kam er Krumms Einwurf zuvor," alles andere hätte nicht so effektiv funktioniert und sie haben es verdammt noch mal alle miteinander verdient zu Sterben." Krumm war mehr als baff, „ Ich hätte gedacht du erzählst mir irgendwas Harry, du würdest mir irgendeine Lügengeschichte auftischen weil ich aus Durmstrang bin. Aber das ist noch irrer als alles was ich mir ausgemalt habe." „ Durmstrang an sich ist auch nur eine Schule, genauso wie dunkle Magie nicht von Grund auf dunkel ist. Ich respektiere dich Viktor, spätestens seit ich dich bei der Quidditch WM hab Fliegen sehen und du hast mir nie einen Grund gegeben dir nicht zu vertrauen." „ Mein Angriff auf Diggory…" „ War nicht freiwillig, du standst unter dem Imperius wie mir der falsche Moody unter Veritaserum bestätigt hat." „ Ich verstehe, du beherrschst also die dunklen Künste." „ Ich beherrsche alles was mir und meinen Freunden eine Chance gegen Voldemort gibt. Das schließt auch ein das wir töten müssen wenn es nicht anders geht, Voldemort ist eine zu große Gefahr als das man ihn leben lassen könnte." „ Dann kann ich euch noch etwas beibringen. Ich habe gesehen wie ihr im Training ohne Stab gezaubert habt, also beherrschst ihr stablose Magie, was wisst ihr über Blutmagie?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich ein wissender Ausdruck doch bei Ron und Ginny zeigte sich nur Unverständnis." „ Blutmagie ist eine abgeschwächte Form der dunklen Magie, ich sage abgeschwächt weil sie nicht so dunkel ist wie normale Magie aber sie ist wesentlich mächtiger. Wie der Name schon sagt benutzt man dafür Blut, meist das eigene oder besser noch das des Gegners. Es ist ein Zweig der Magie der sehr alt ist aber nur selten Praktiziert wird. Er benötigt keine Sprüche oder Bewegungen sondern Vorstellungskraft, deswegen tun sich die meisten Magier sehr schwer mit ihr. Richtig angewandt allerdings, " aus dem nichts ließ er einen Dolch erscheinen, schnitt sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den Finger und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf den Boden fallen, um ihn herum baute sich ein starkes Schutzfeld auf das selbst mit dem von Harry vergleichbar war. „ Ist diese Art der Magie sehr mächtig. Ich werde es euch beibringen und nachdem was ich bisher gesehen habe werdet ihr keine Probleme damit haben." „ Harry du weist was Dumbledore dazu sagen wird?" Ausnahmsweise kam dieser Einwurf nicht von Hermine sondern von Ron der mit jedem von Krumms Worten bleicher und am Ende Totenblass wirkte. „Dumbledore kann mir dabei gestohlen bleiben Ron, ich lerne alles was mir im Kampf gegen Voldemort hilft egal ob es ‚ dunkel' oder ‚hell' ist. Niemand zwingt dich es zu lernen." „ Ich bleib auf meinem Standpunkt, keine dunklen Künste gegen Voldemort aber weil du mein bester Freund bist werde ich es Dumbledore nicht sagen." „ Schön das du zumindest dazu stehst Ron." Kam es jetzt von Ginny. Es war kein Spot in ihrer Stimme, kein Bedauern, es war eine sachliche Feststellung, neutral und kühl wie man es von ihr eigentlich sonst nie kannte. Den Rest des Tages brachte Viktor ihnen alles bei was er wusste, es zeigte sich dass Harry und Ginny fast alles beim ersten Versuch hinbekamen, Hermine meistens beim zweiten. Am Ende des Tages hatten Harry und Ginny bereits die Grundzüge perfektioniert und Hermine eine sehr breiten Teil der Grundlage erlernt. Sie würden bei diesem Tempo in einer Woche das schaffen was andere in Jahren nicht lernten. Es war schon dunkel als sie zusammen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zogen wobei Viktor darauf bestand sie zu begleiten, kurz bevor sie den Gang mit der Fetten Dame erreichten zog er Hermine von der Gruppe weg. „ Also hatte Ron in gewisser Weise doch Recht Viktor, es ging nicht nur um Harry." „ Es ging hauptsächlich um Harry aber es ging auch um dich und diesen Ron ja." „ Wir sind zusammen, wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast und ich dachte wirklich du würdest es dabei belassen." „Das wollte ich auch eigentlich, aber du bist dir absolut sicher bei ihm, deswegen will ich mit dir reden Hermine, er liebt dich ja, aber du bist nicht die einzige." Sofort wurde Hermine wütend, sie hatte ihn ja wirklich gern gehabt aber was zu weit ging, ging zu weit. „ Wie meinst du das, ich bin nicht die einzige?" „ Ich dachte du wärst ein intelligentes Mädchen, ich dachte du hättest längst bemerkt wie Ron sich bei Mädchen aufführt, du wirst nicht die einzige Freundin bleiben Hermine, bei weitem nicht die einzige." Das traf einen wunden Punkt, natürlich hatte sie bemerkt wie Ron sich im vierten Schuljahr aufgeführt hatte, mit Padma Pattil und vielen anderen. Sie hatte die Blicke gespürt die viele ihm zuwarfen, besonders nach der zweiten Aufgabe. Sie hatte das alles abgetan, hatte sich eingeredet das würde sich ändern wenn er eine feste Beziehung mit ihr hatte. Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen, heute Abend am besten noch vor den anderen. Sie stob in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon und lies einen grinsenden Viktor Krumm zurück, seine Zeit würde noch kommen, er konnte Menschen gut einschätzen und wusste das Ron sich nicht lange binden würde, dann würde er zuschlagen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum prasselte wieder ein gemütliches Feuer, die zerknautschten Sessel waren von den drei anderen schon in Beschlag genommen und ohne viel auf die anderen zu achten lies sie sich mit todernster Miene in den letzten Sessel fallen. Sofort war Harry und Ginny klar was das bedeutete und ohne ein weiteres Wort verzogen sie sich in den Schlafsaal der Jungs. Ron war absolut arglos und blickte leicht irritiert als die beiden andern einfach verschwanden. Es entging ihm allerdings nicht das die Temperatur plötzlich gegen Null sank und Hermine sich verspätet in einen Sessel fallen lies. „Wir müssen reden Ronald," begann sie, das war nicht gut, sie benutzte so gut wie nie seinen vollen Vornamen, nun ja eigentlich machte das nur seine Mutter wenn sie wirklich sauer war. „… und deswegen muss ich von dir wissen, was ist zwischen dir und Padma?" Erleichtert atmete Ron aus, er dachte schon sie würde mit ihm Schluss machen weil Viktor Krumm ihr irgendetwas eingetrichtert hatte. „ Wir sind gute Freunde Hermine, mehr nicht." In diesem Moment schoss eine Eule durch die Dachluke und lies einen rot-goldenen Brief auf Rons Schoss fallen. Zu seinem Entsetzen begann der Brief mit der Stimme von Padma zu singen. Wie schlimm der Sommer ohne Ron gewesen sei, wie sie sich freute ihn am nächsten Tag endlich wieder um sich zu haben. Es war noch schlimmer als Chos Brief und im denkbar ungünstigsten Moment, das schlimmste jedoch war das der Brief kein Detail ausließ, auch nicht was in den ersten Wochen der Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr geschehen war. Hermine sprang auf, sie sah aus als würde sie ihm jede Sekunde einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, sie lies ihm ja nicht mal die Möglichkeit alles zu erklären, das für ihn diese Beziehung beendet war, das nach dieser ersten Nacht nichts weiter passiert war, das er es ernst meinte, das er sich bessern wollte. Aber nein sie bebte vor Wut als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte, gerade noch rechtzeitig flog die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf und der Lichtblitz wurde von einer Schildmauer abgeblockt. „ Harry lass das, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Ron. Er hat mir das Herz gebrochen, er hat mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt, lass den Schild zusammenbrechen Harry, nur für einen Fluch!" „ Nein Hermine, es gibt Wege jemanden auch ohne Zauberstab zu bestrafen. Ron das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet, wie konntest du das nur tun? Wie konntest du unserer Freundin so etwas nur antun?" „ Wenn ihr mich mal zu Wort kommen lassen würdet…" „ Was damit du uns sagen kannst wie leid dir das tut, das du dich nicht getraut hast Padma die Wahrheit zu sagen? Du kannst uns nicht für blöd Verkaufen, ich wusste was da zwischen euch beiden lief aber ich habe nichts gesagt. Ich dachte du würdest es beenden nachdem was im Irrgarten passiert ist, ich dachte du hättest es spätestens beendet als du mit uns Voldemort jagen wolltest." „ Ich dachte du wärst mein bester Freund Harry, ich dachte wenigstens du verstehst wie schwierig so was ist." „ Ron, wenn du das mit Padma morgen beendest hast du eine minimale Chance das Hermine noch was mit dir zu tun haben will," sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine und ihm war klar das Ron da schon sehr viel Glück haben musste, „ Hermine gib ihm eine Chance wenn er das morgen beendet, ich weis das er dich liebt aber ist nun mal ein Trottel." „ Nein Harry, ich habe ihm alle Chancen gegeben, selbst wenn er mich liebt, wer sagt dass ich die einzige bin? Wer sagt dass er mich nicht mit der erstbesten betrügt?" „ Das würde ich nie tun, versteh doch Hermine das mit Padma war ein Fehler, ein Fehler der nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird, nicht nachdem was ich vor zwei Wochen gesagt habe und ich meine es ernst, ich würde für jeden von euch Sterben und ganz besonders für dich Hermine." „ Dann schreib ihr Ron, schreib ihr das du eine andere Liebst, das es aus ist. Wenn du das schaffst gebe ich dir eine Chance. Wenn sie dann immer noch was von dir will dann ist das ihr Problem und nicht mehr deins." Sofort kramte Ron nach Feder und Pergament, sein Blick war stahlhart geworden, Entschlossenheit blitzte in ihm auf wie es Harry bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte, nicht einmal beim Quidditch. Schließlich las sich Ron den Brief noch einmal durch, gab ihm zuerst Hermine dann Harry zu lesen und steckte ihn in einen knallroten Umschlag. Sekunden später schoss Pigwidgeon auf Rons ausgestreckte Hand und lies sich ohne Probleme den Brief anbinden. Er suchte Hermines Blick aber sie war schon auf dem halben Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „ Gib ihr Zeit Ron, du kannst von Glück reden wenn sie dir überhaupt noch eine Chance gibt." In Harrys Stimme lag keine Wut mehr, nur noch Kälte, emotionslose, nüchterne Kälte. Es würde ein harter Weg werden und er wusste dass es lange dauern würde bis sie ihm wieder vertrauten. Dabei hatte er das alles nicht gewollt, er wollte mit Hermine zusammen sein, er vermisste sie ja jetzt schon. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe in den Schlafsaal zu flüchten, heute Abend hatte er schon genug angerichtet, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs vergrößerte er den Sessel wie er es bei Hermine und Harry gesehen hatte und holte sich eine Decke. Es würde ein langes Festessen werden da war er sich jetzt schon sicher.

Harry erwachte früh am Morgen, in dieser Nacht hatte er einfach keine Ruhe finden können. Immer noch spukte ihm Rons Gesichtsausdruck durch den Kopf als er den Heuler an Padma geschrieben hatte, er wusste das es ihm leid tat, das er das alles nicht gewollt hatte aber es lag nicht an Harry das zu entscheiden, es war Hermines Entscheidung. Als er zehn Minuten später mit seinem Trainingsanzug die Treppe hinunter kam sah er wie Ron diese Nacht empfunden haben musste, der Gemeinschaftsraum war ein einziges Schlachtfeld, Kissen und Decken lagen überall verstreut, mehrmals hatte er anscheinend versucht sich mit einem Quidditch-Buch und später mit einem Buch über Angriffszauber abzulenken. Auf dem Sofa lagen einige Flaschen Feuerwhisky verteilt die anscheinend jemand hier gebunkert hatte. Langsam regte sich etwas auf einem vergrößerten Sessel, ein unförmiges etwas das seine Decke im Laufe der Nacht abgekämpft hatte und sich immer noch wand. Ein etwas mit roten Haaren das auf den Namen Ron Weasley hörte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Harry an ihm vorbei schlich und sich das erste mal wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte, er musste noch vor dem Training ein Wörtchen mit Hermine reden, am besten beim Frühstück nachdem sie gesehen hatte wie der Gemeinschaftsraum aussah. An diesem Morgen lag Nebel über den Ländereien, er war noch früher als sonst und die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen. Während er den Weg zum See einschlug, er konnte ihn eigentlich nur noch ahnen weil er kaum 5 Meter weit sehen konnte, spürte er das hier etwas nicht stimmte, es war zu ruhig, kein Wind, keine Tiere, nur seine Schritte hallten wieder. Er war keine zehn Meter gegangen als es rund um ihn plötzlich ploppte, acht Magier in schwarzen Umhängen hatten ihn mit erhobenen Zauberstäben umzingelt. Die Todesser wollten ihn lebend deswegen wagten sie es nicht ihn anzugreifen solange er keine Zeichen eines Widerstandes zeigte und genau das war ihr Fehler. Mit den Reflexen die er sich als Quidditchspieler antrainiert hatte hechtete er hinter einen großen Felsbrocken und zock im laufen sein Schwert. Flüche prasselten auf ihn ein aber unterbewusst hatte er bereits einige Schutzschilde gewirkt die das meiste abfingen. Schön, die Todesser waren also da draußen, sie hatten selbst keine Deckung und würden versuchen den Felsbrocken langsam zu umrunden, bei einem Reduktor auf den Stein würden sie ihn nicht nur verwunden sondern gleich töten was ihnen mit Sicherheit von Voldemort untersagt worden war. Er brauchte also schnell eine Möglichkeit jemanden anzugreifen ohne seine Deckung aufzugeben, da gab es doch einen Zauber über den er im Ligusterweg gelesen. Er dachte ‚ argentum bombus' und zehn schwere Kugeln brachen aus seiner Hand hervor, sie hatten etwa die Größe von Kanonenkugeln nur bestanden sie nicht aus Eisen, das wäre zwar gegen Menschen recht effektiv aber es gab bessere Materialien wie zum Beispiel Silber das auch gegen die meisten magischen Kreaturen tödlich wirkte. Der Spruch war aus einem ziemlich alten Band gewesen, 13tes oder 14tes Jahrhundert und langsam wurde Harry klar woher die Muggel die Idee mit den Kanonen hatten. Es reichte den Spruch zu sagen und die Kugeln fanden automatisch ihre Ziele, ihr Eigenleben wurde allerdings maßgeblich vom Beschwörer geprägt damit sie in einer Schlacht nicht die eigenen Leute trafen. Im Laufe der Zeit ging dieser Spruch verloren, nachdem aussterben des Rittertums rannten eh alle magischen Armeen mit Lederroben rum die sie auch vor Kanonenkugeln schützten. Ein überraschter Aufschrei sagte ihm das seine Kugeln getroffen hatten, leichtfüßig sprang er hinter dem Stein hervor und zog sein Schwert, er hatte die Kugeln so eingestellt das sie nicht töteten sondern nur betäubten. Er wollte sehen wer ihn da angegriffen hatte, wer die Macht besaß innerhalb Hogwarts zu apparieren. Einem der Magier war die Maske verrutscht und er sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Arthur Weasley. Hastig belebte er die anderen wieder die sich alle den Kopf hielten. „ Was um alles in der Welt sollte dieser Auftritt? Ich dachte ihr wärt Todesser, ich hätte euch umbringen können!" „ Harry, wir mussten dich für den Ernstfall prüfen, wir hätten uns zuerkennen gegeben wenn es ernst geworden wäre aber du bist uns leider zu vorgekommen." Das war die Stimme von Remus Lupin, er hielt sich immer noch am Bauch die Stelle wo die Kugel eingeschlagen war. „ Was hättest du getan wenn Arthurs Maske nicht verrutscht wäre häh Potter? Hättest uns alle niedergemacht, verdammich selbst der innere Zirkel von Voldemort hätte dagegen keine Chance gehabt." „ Moody das war die lasche Version des Zaubers, normalerweise wirkt dieser Zauber selbst auf Dementoren und Riesen tödlich. Ich selbst habe von ihm nur in alten Büchern gelesen, nirgends gab es dazu einen Zauber, nirgends war der Zauber beschrieben sondern immer nur seine Wirkung. Mich würde interessieren wo sie diesen Zauber herhaben Mr. Potter." „ Aus einem Bibliotheksband Professor Flitwick, ich schätze frühes 14tes oder 13tes Jahrhundert." „ Und denn haben sie einfach so hinbekommen ohne Zauberspruch?" „ Ohne Zauberspruch und ohne Stab Professor, sie vergessen mein Training." Flitwick hatte ihn zwar nur ein oder zwei Mal überwacht aber schon das hatte ihn blass werden lassen, aber das war nichts gegen das was er ihnen hier heute geboten hatte. „ Beeindruckend, sie halten sich beim regulären Training noch zurück nicht wahr?" „ Bestimmte Sprüche sind zu gefährlich um sie nicht gegen die richtigen Leute einzusetzen, dieser Zauber war nur einer von ihnen." Die Menge schluckte spürbar, „ Mr. Potter, das war sehr fortgeschrittene Magie, sie haben einfach unser Schild zertrümmert, einfach so, ich und meine Kollegen sind von den Magischen Brigaden." „ Dann sollten sie wissen dass ein Protego gegen Magie schützt, nicht gegen Materie. Wenn ich sie mit einem Schwert angreife brauchen sie einen völlig anderen Schutz als gegen einen Stupor." „ Ich verstehe was sie meinen aber woher sollen wir so einen Spruch nehmen?" „ Sehen sie in alten Zauberbüchern nach, was schützt gegen Pfeile? Womit wurden Mauern gegen Katapulte geschützt? Auf dieser Basis können sie Kontersprüche entwickeln." „Sehr beeindruckend, meine Herren ich will einen ausführlichen Bericht über diesen Kampf. Professor Moody, Mr Lupin, sie haben gute Arbeit beim Training geleistet." Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden die Auroren. „ Also wirklich, glaubt der wir würden ihm solche Sprüche beibringen können? Remus erinnere mich dran das ich Potter umbringe bevor er auf die dunkle Seite geht, währe nicht schön wenn wir einen Gegner hätten der noch mächtiger ist als Voldemort." „ Das dürfte nicht funktionieren Professor, ich bin nicht der einzige der diese Magie gelernt hat und meine Freunde werden schon dafür sorgen das ich nicht abdrifte." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und tauchte fast Augenblicklich wieder in der großen Halle auf. Der Frühnebel hatte sich inzwischen verzogen und es bahnte sich ein klarer Morgen an, der erste Sommertag seit langem an dem keine einzige Wolke die Sonne verdeckte. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück an den ausgestorbenen Tischen verschwand er Richtung Schlafsaal. Auf halbem Weg traf er auf einen zutiefst besorgten Dumbledore, „ Harry du musst in mein Büro kommen, beeil dich und sag den anderen sie sollen sich fertigmachen." Dumbledore schritt so stark aus das Harry Probleme hatte selbst rennend Schritt zu halten. „Fertigmachen wofür Sir?" „ Ihr müsst in die Winkelgasse, Schokofrosch!" Der Gargoyles sprang zur Seite und Dumbledore stürmte die Wendeltreppe empor. Dumbledore suchte hektisch in seiner Vitrine in der auch das Denkarium stand und fand schließlich einen Brief, ein Brief mit giftgrünem Stempel in dem das dunkle Mal eingeprägt war. Adressiert war der Brief an einen gewissen Jakob Grindelwald, geschrieben 1945. „ Meister, ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem gefunden, wie wir das Blatt des Krieges noch wenden können. Wie ihr euch erinnert habe ich vor kurzem sehr aufschlussreiche Informationen von unserem Gefangenen aus Oxford erhalten betreffend dem Gegenstand nach dem wir schon so lange fanden. Er behauptet es sei kein Mythos, das Ritual sei durchführbar und die Wirkung unbezweifelbar. Ich habe mich auf den Weg gemacht mehr darüber herauszufinden aber es ist nur eine Frage von Tagen bis es mir gelingen wird. Freut euch Meister denn der Orden kann aufblühen, freut euch denn der Styx ist kein Mythos." „ Was zur Hölle ist ein Styx?" „ Erinnere dich an Voldemorts Rede vor seinen Todessern ‚Ich der ich weiter gegangen bin als alle anderen auf dem Weg der Unsterblichkeit' ein Styx ist ein uraltes schwarzmagisches Artefakt, er ermöglicht dem Nutzer seinen Tod zu besiegen, ähnlich wie es ein Stein der Weisen vermag." „ Warum sagen sie mir das erst jetzt? Wir müssen ihn finden, ihn zerstören!" „ Das ist nicht so einfach Harry, der Styx ist zwar mächtig aber er hat keine Signatur, bis vor kurzem hielt ich ihn noch für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, bis ich diesen Brief fand. Aufgefangen von Amerikanischen Zauberern am 5 Mai 1945, 4 Tage vor Grindelwalds Kapitulation. Um den Aufenthaltsort müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, vorerst denn wenn Voldemort herausbekommt das ich den Brief habe wird er den Styx entfernen." „ Der Styx ist in der Winkelgasse?" „ Bei Gringotts um es genau zu sagen. Wenn wir es richtig drehen können sieht es so aus als würdet ihr nur eure Schulsachen kaufen und werdet dabei auf Wunsch von Misses Weasley von ihren ältesten Söhnen begleitet. Ihr steigt in den Hogwartsexpress ein und keiner wird euch verdächtigen." „ Und was sollen wir tun wenn wir ihn haben?" „ Ihn berühren, das wird seine Macht umkehren, ein Styx ist nicht von Natur aus Schwarzmagisch, er wird dazu gezwungen. Die Berührung eines Lichtmagiers, nicht im alten Sinne sondern im Sinne der Zielsetzung kann ihn zerstören. Dabei wird seine Macht auf den Berührten übertragen. Ich schätze ihr beeilt euch bevor Voldemort sein Aufgebot losschickt." „ In Ordnung, ich sage meinen Freunden bescheid, Bill soll uns in zwanzig Minuten im Kessel treffen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Konsequenzen:

Es war erst halb 8 als die vier mit einem lauten Plopp mitten in den Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels Apparierten, nur um sofort von 2 Zauberstäben bedroht zu werden. „ Merlin, Dumbledore hat uns ja schon vorgewarnt das ihr das tun würdet aber geglaubt hab ich es ihm erst jetzt." Kam es von einem sichtlich geschockten Bill Weasley, er hatte sich seit dem letzten Sommer kaum verändert, vielleicht war er etwas bräuner und er war um ein bis zwei Zentimeter gewachsen aber man erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Der zweite Zauberstab gehörte dem zweitältesten Weasley Bruder, Charlie war ein Drachenwärter aus Rumänien, kräftiger als Bill und mit etlichen Narben und Brandblasen gezeichnet die seinen Beruf nur allzu deutlich zeigten. „ Nettes Kunststück, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das wir hier ein Apparationsschild haben und soweit ich weis hat Hogwarts auch noch eins." „ Is ne lange Geschichte Charly, ich versteh das selbst nicht so ganz wo Harry und Ginny das gelernt haben. Wusste gar nicht das du auch wieder im Land bist." „ In Rumänien konnte ich dem Orden nicht besonders helfen, da hab ich mir nen Job in London gesucht." Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung aller Beteiligten formierte sich die kleine Gruppe mit Bill als Führung und Charlie als Nachhut, sie würden zuerst ihre regulären Sachen holen, dann bei Fred und George vorbeischauen die rein zufällig ihre Wocheneinnahmen bei Gringotts deponieren mussten, Bill hatte sich erkundigt welcher Kobold verlässlich war, er würde sie nacheinander zu ihren Verließen führen um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und dann zu einem Verließ fahren das auf einen gewissen Vorlost Riddle zugelassen war, Voldemorts zweiten Vornamen. Im Gegensatz zum Tropfenden Kessel war die Winkelgasse brechend voll und Bill musste sein ganzes Körpergewicht und seine nicht gerade vertrauenserweckende Erscheinung einsetzen um den anderen einen Weg durch die überfüllten Straßen zu ermöglichen. Nach der Apotheke, dem Geschäft für Schreibwarenmaterial und der magischen Menagerie für die Nachfüllpackungen der Haustiere warf Harry das erste Mal wirklich einen ernsthaften Blick auf Dumbledores Liste die er ihm heute Morgen zugesteckt hatte. Im Umschlag war zuallererst eine Liste seiner ZAGs, sie waren besser als erwartet:

Astronomie A, super das wollte ich eh nicht weitermachen,

Geschichte der Zauberei M, kein Wunder wenn ich die halbe Arbeit vermasselt hab,

Wahrsagen T, jeah Trewlaney sucks,

Zauberkunst O, hätt ich mir ja gar nicht zugetraut,

Verwandlung O, also langsam wird das ein Hermine Zeugnis,

Zaubertränke O, da sieht man mal was Snape in der Note bewirkt hat,

VgddK O, war ja zu erwarten,

Alte Runen n.T.

Muggelkunde n.T.

Aritmantik n.T.

Kräuterkunde O

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe E, ich werd es trotzdem mal weiter machen,

„Damit erfüllen sie alle Vorraussetzungen ein Auror zu werden, bitte kreuzen sie ein Fach an das sie abwählen wollen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Minerva McGonagal"   
Das zweite Pergament war die Bücherliste, neben einer Reihe mit dem verheißungsvollen Titel „ Zur Hölle mit den Todessern, mit diesen Büchern erwischen sie jeden." (Anscheinend war Moody wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) hatte fast jeder Lehrer neue Bücher auf die Liste gesetzt etwa „ Pfeilgifte, ihre Wirkung und wie sie sich davor schützen" (Kräuterkunde), „ Duellzauberei leicht gemacht" (Zauberkunst) oder „Dunkle Kreaturen und der einfachste Weg sie zur Strecke zu bringen" (Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe). „ Was ist denn mit den Büchern los, hat Hogwarts den Kriegszustand ausgerufen?" Ron schien tatsächlich überrascht das fast alle Lehrer etwas ‚ coolere' Bücher auf die Liste gesetzt hatten. „ Stell dir vor Ron, die wollen uns nur für den Kampf ausbilden weil ein irrer Verbrecher ausgebrochen ist, natürlich ist Hogwarts im Kriegszustand! Dumbledore ist ernsthaft besorgt über die Situation sonst hätte er diese Mission nie zugelassen." Fauchte Charlie, tatsächlich waren die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter, kaum hatten sie die Gasse betreten, todernst geworden als rechneten sie hinter jeder Ecke mit einem Angriff, vermuteten in jedem Geschäft Todesser hinter der Theke. Beim nächsten Punkt stutzte Harry noch mehr, „ Reservezauberstäbe, fragen sie bei Mr. Olivander er wird verstehen." „ Was meinen die mit ‚ Reservezauberstäbe'?" „ Ganz einfach, was macht der Expelliarmus?" „ Er schlägt einem den Zauberstab aus der Hand." „ Korrekt, einen, es ist praktisch wenn man in seinem Holster einen Zweitstab hat, netter Überraschungseffekt." Kopfschüttelnd las er weiter, die normalen Roben konnte er abhaken, Dumbledore hatte ihnen ja eine komplette Garnitur geschickt also mussten sie nur wegen des Festumhangs zu Madame Malkin und bei Hermine und Ginny würde das ewig dauern. Ansonsten hatte er alles auf der Liste, er überredete Charlie und Bill allerdings noch dazu dass sie kurz in einem Laden für Duell-Ausstattung vorbeischauten, Bill hatte da eh noch irgendwas abzuholen verschwieg jedoch was es war mit einem ziemlich gemeinen Grinsen. Wie zu erwarten brauchten die Jungs nur knapp 10 Minuten um sich zu entscheiden, die Mädels, nach einigem Drängen von Bill, immerhin 30 Minuten. In der Zwischenzeit ging Charlie mit den anderen in einen vierstöckigen Laden von den Dimensionen eines Kaufhauses der Mugel, hier gab es alles was man so für eine Jagd auf Voldemort brauchen konnte, Schildhandschuhe, Gürtelschnallen die Fesselzauber abfeuerten, merkwürdige Samen die Charlie empfahl und ein Zauberstabholster der neuesten Generation mit Unaufspürbarkeitszauber, Immunität gegen Expelliarmus und Aufrufezauber und eingebauter Tarnvorrichtung damit nur der Träger ihn sehen konnte waren nur einige Highlights. Alle drei hatten ziemlich geleerte Taschen als sie die anderen bei Flourish und Bloths einholten. Die Mädels hatten ihnen bereits ihre Bücher besorgt damit sie möglichst viel Zeit hatten um bei Gringotts zu suchen sollte es zu einem Zwischenfall kommen. Auf halbem Weg trafen sie wie zufällig Fred und George die mit ernsten Mienen die Flanken übernahmen. So erreichte der kleine Tross um kurz vor 9 Gringotts. Es herrschte noch wenig Betrieb und die Kobolde waren um einiges freundlicher als Harry sie bisher erlebt hatte sobald ein Mitglied ihrer Bank dabei war. „ Natürlich Mister Weasley, wir haben alles vorbereiten lassen, Griphhook das sind die Herrschaften die sich für heute Morgen angekündigt hatten." „ Folgen sie mir bitte, die Kontrollen dürften bei ihnen überflüssig sein, erstens haben sie ein Autorisierungsschreiben von Dumbledore, zweitens ist einer von ihnen Harry Potter und wir erinnern uns immer noch mit Freuden an den Sturz des dunklen Lords, zu schade das es nicht endgültig war aber das wird sich jetzt hoffentlich bald ändern, drittens ist Mr Weasley ein Mitglied dieses Instituts und genießt damit unser vollstes Vertrauen und viertens nun ja wir stehen hinter dem Orden." „ Der Orden hat Einfluss auf Gringotts?" „ Auf den größten Teil der Kobolde wenn man mal von den Raffgeiern in der Verwaltung absieht Mr. Potter, Mr. Dumbledore hat sich immer für uns Kobolde eingesetzt und auch wir hatten schreckliche Verluste, nebenbei bemerkt hat Mr. Dumbledore uns auch einen nicht zu verachtenden Preis bezahlt." „ Drachen wenn du es genau wissen willst Harry, haben früher mal im verbotenen Wald gelebt aber das ist Jahrzehnte her und nein Hagrid hat damit nichts zu tun. Jedenfalls nach dem neuen Gesetz zur Drachenaufzucht durfte Hogwarts sie nicht mehr halten und hat sie Gringotts geschenkt, die bewachen jetzt die Hochsicherheitsverliese." Charlie und vor allem Bill war jetzt wo sie nicht mehr überall mit einem Angriff rechnen mussten wesentlich lockerer ja fast schon fröhlich, Fred und George lockerten die Stimmung mit ihren Witzen noch mehr auf während Griphhook ohne eine Miene zu verziehen führte. Die betreffenden Hochsicherheitsverliese hatten allesamt 10xx Nummern, das bedeutete sie waren die am best bewachten Verliese Englands, Hausdrachen gehörten ebenso selbstverständlich zum Service wie das Fehlen eines Schlüssellochs oder eine Tür aus verzaubertem Granit. Die Verliese sahen nicht mehr aus wie Überdimensionierte Bankfächer wie es noch bei Harrys erstem Besuch der Fall gewesen war, sie erinnerten jetzt vielmehr an Grabkammern und das spiegelte sich auch in den Schätzen wieder wie Bill nebenbei erläuterte. Sie hatten von der letzten Bahnstation fast 10 Minuten Fußmarsch und die Gräber wurden immer stärker bewacht schließlich drehte sich der Kobold um. „ Verlies 1082 Potter James." Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen öffnete sich die Granittür und gab einen riesigen Raum frei, Sickel und Knuts existierten hier gar nicht mehr, Die Galleonenberge stapelten sich bis weit an die Decke, die fast 50 Meter hoch war, im hinteren Teil befanden sich vor allem Erinnerungsstücke, Fotos, Harrys erste Kuscheltiere, der erste Spielzeugbesen und, Harry traf dabei fast der Schlag, ein sehr dicker Brief von seinen Eltern. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen doch er beherrschte sich, er hatte dafür genug Zeit wenn Voldemort besiegt war, sie mussten weiter, den Brief jedoch steckte er ein. „ Verließ Nummer 1067 Black Sirius." Proklamierte der Kobold beim nächsten Stopp. Dieses Verlies war kleiner hatte aber nichts desto trotz gewaltige Mengen an Galleonen und auf zwei Regalreihen hintereinander angeordnet, eine Bibliothek. Das konnte nützlich werden, sie riefen alle Bücher auf einen Haufen und schrumpften ihn so handlich das er in Hermines Tasche passte. Dann wurden die Begleiter wieder ernst, diesmal alle selbst Harry spürte die Anspannung. „ Verlies 1050 Vorlost Riddle." Keine Fackel erhellte dieses Verließ, kein Gold glänzte ihnen entgegen. Sie ließen ihre Zauberstäbe entflammen und tasteten sich vor. Es war noch unberührt, vermutlich seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Es enthielt Bücher, Bücher zu jedem schwarzmagischen Thema, zu jedem Ritual und lieferte auch gleich die Tische und Zutaten um es durchzuführen. In der hintersten Ecke fanden sie wonach sie suchten. Es war ein Armband, golden Verziert und mit einem roten G gekennzeichnet. Ein Armband von Godric Gryfindor. Er hatte es kaum berührt als es zu Staub zerfiel aber irgendwas strömte jetzt durch seinen Körper, ein Gefühl des Mutes, der Entschlossenheit. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte von draußen, 3 Magier in schwarzen Umhängen stürzten ins Verlies, hinter ihnen konnten sie einen Kobold erkennen der erschlafft auf dem Boden lag. „ Oh shit, Potter du bist schneller als wir dachten, jetzt gib uns schön dieses Armband damit wir das ein für alle mal regeln können." Irgendwoher kannte Harry diese Stimme, vom Friedhof, war es Crabe gewesen? Nein Goyle jetzt erinnerte er sich, der zweite sah aus als könnte es Macnair sein aber wer war der dritte? Er sah aus als würde er noch zur Schule gehen aber das konnte nicht sein, welcher Schüler würde sich freiwillig Voldemort anschließen? „ Goyle so wie es aussieht sind wir ein paar mehr als ihr also warum lasst ihr euch nicht einfach das Gedächtnis modifizieren und lasst uns rausspazieren, ich will hier wirklich kein Blutbad anrichten." „ Der noble Harry Potter, hast du das auch denen angeboten die du vor Durmstrang abgeschlachtet hast? Hast du das denen angeboten die den Fuchsbau angriffen? Das ist deine letzte Chance hier lebend raus zukommen also gib mir das verdammte Armband." Harry verzichtete auf eine Antwort und schickte gleich den ersten Fluch los, die Todesser beschworen ihre Schilde, auch gegen Materie diesmal wie Harry nach der ersten Kanone sehen musste, offenbar hatten sie auf seine Necromancer Fähigkeiten reagiert. Trotzdem diesmal gab es für die Todesser kein erbarmen, er tötete sie nicht direkt aber er bereitete ihnen höllische Schmerzen. Die andern 7 waren total geplättet als er begann im Sekundentakt mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen die den Opfern die Knochen aus den Armen entfernten, sie durchaus 30 Meter durch die Luft wirbeln ließen damit sie dann krachend auf dem Steinboden landeten oder auch mal mit so starken Stupors das alle Schilde des Gegners zusammenbrachen und er zusammengesackt liegen blieb. Dann kamen noch mehr Todesser durch die Gänge gehastet, Harry schätzte die Verstärkung auf etwa zehn Mann ein, einer nach dem anderen fiel durch gut angelegte Stupors, nun kämpften auch die andern mit während Griphhook sie Richtung Lore brachte. Aus allen Gängen strömten jetzt Todesser, 20,30,40 waren hinter ihnen, einige stolperten bereits über die bewusstlosen so viele wurden es. Endlich erreichten sie den Gang zu den Loren und der Strom von Todessern versiegte, dafür tauchten vorne plötzlich 10 bleiche Personen auf, ihre Augen glommen Rot auf ihrer Leichenblassen haut und selbst durch den geschlossenen Mund erkannte man noch die verlängerten Spitzzähne. Das also waren Vampire. „ Potter, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du soweit kommst, du und deine schwächlichen Freunde werden ein schönes Festmahl abgeben. Greift an Brüder der Nacht, Schwestern des Mondes, greift an!" Diesmal war Harry vorbereitet, er durchschlug die Reihen der Vampire mit einer einzigen Kanonenkugel, das würde sie mit Sicherheit aufhalten und durch den Silberanteil starben sogar einige der jungen Vampire sofort, Bill und Charlie begannen die Gruppe mit verstärkten Lumossprüchen zu traktieren, der Rest konzentrierte sich auf Reduktorsprüche während Harry mit seinem Schwert in den Nahkampf überging. Sie kannten diesmal keine Gnade, hatten sie den Todessern noch das Leben geschenkt hatte die Konditionierung der Muggel und Zaubererwelt dazu geführt das sie böse Vampire nicht mehr als Menschen sondern als Tiere ansahen, sie schlachteten ihre Reihen gnadenlos während immer Vampire den Gang blockierten. Nach fast 10 Minuten erreichten sie endlich die Lore, sie ließen einen Berg von über 100 Leichen zurück, einen gesamten Vampirklan hatten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit ausgeschaltet was vor allem Harry geschuldet war. Ginny und Hermine begannen oben die Roben mit starken Reinigungszaubern zu belegen, einige Flüche hatten Schnitte und Verbrennungen herbeigeführt die Ron und Charlie heilten. Er hatte die Zeit welche die anderen mit der Blutmagie verbracht hatten also doch nicht vergeudet. Schließlich war es halb elf als die Wege trennten, Ginny und Harry apparierten mit den andern beiden in einer dunklen Seitenstraße neben den Bahnhof und warfen sich Reisemäntel über die ihre gesamte Erscheinung verhüllten und bei Muggeln kein Aufsehen erregen würden.

Sie fanden ein Abteil im vorderen Teil des Zuges wo sie im Ernstfall auf die Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher setzen konnten. Sie hatten sich kaum niedergelassen als die Tür wieder aufglitt und Luna Lovegood das Abteil betrat, sie wirkte als wäre sie rein zufällig hier gelandet und wisse gar nicht wie sie hier her gekommen sei aber das war halt ihre Art, sie packte die neueste Ausgabe des „Klitterers" aus ihrer Tasche und vertiefte sich in etwas was wie ein überdimensionales Labyrinth aussah in dem die Muggel immer mit Bleistiften herumzeichneten. Sie schien ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrzunehmen bis die Tür nach einer Viertelstunde erneut Aufsprang und Neville Longbottom die Runde der Freunde komplett machte. Luna schaute nicht etwa nur kurz über ihre Zeitschrift um zu sehen wer sie eventuell stören konnte, nein kaum hatte sie Neville erkannt legte sie die Zeitschrift ganz weg und mischte sich in die Diskussionen mit ein, etwas was sie in dem ganzen Jahr in der DA noch nie getan hatte. Nach spätestens einer Stunde wurde allen klar was diese Veränderung bei Luna herbeigeführt hatte, sie und Neville waren ein Paar. Ron wurde aus irgend einem Grund immer stiller, bis er schließlich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Platz saß und Hermine ihn zur Tür zog, das Gespräch dauerte lange, Ron wurde zunehmend zorniger, Hermine schien den Tränen nahe bis schließlich ihre letzten Dämme brachen und ihre zitternde Stimme selbst durch die Schallschutzzauber klar und deutlich zu hören waren. „ Es ist aus Ronald, es ist ein für alle mal aus. Ich habe dir eine zweite Chance gegeben, ich habe dir alle Chancen gegeben aber du bist ja ein egoistischer Sturkopf das du nicht mal mitbekommst wenn ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin!" Wutentbrannt stürmte er den Gang entlang Zugabwärts und ließ ziemlich entsetzte Freunde zurück. „ Ich geb euch Brief und Siegel das er spätestens beim Festessen wieder mit Padma zusammen ist. Oh diese ganze Beziehung war ein einziger Fehler." Tobte Hermine kaum das sie wieder ins Abteil kam, an Ginnys Schulter gelehnt ließ sie ihren Tränen freien lauf, erst als sie nur noch 10 Minuten vor Hogsmeade waren wischte sie ihre letzten Tränen weg und zog sich um. Die Stimmung hätte nicht gedrückter sein können als der Zug in Hogsmeade einfuhr, Sie besetzten eine der ersten Kutschen Richtung Schloss, keiner sprach bis Hogwarts langsam in Sicht kam, majestätisch hob es sich über das Tal in dem Hogsmeade erbaut worden war, wie magisch angestrahlt wurde erstrahlte das Schloss in hellem Gold, ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit stieg in Harry auf, ein Gefühl das er während der ganzen Ferienzeit in Hogwarts nicht gespürt hatte, ein Gefühl das ihm in den ganzen Ferien gefehlt hatte, ein Gefühl des Zuhause seins, denn anderen erging es ähnlich, sie alle erinnerten sich an die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts, an all die Gefahren die sie zusammen gemeistert hatten und meistern würden, an all die Abenteuer die sie hier erlebt hatten, als sie am Tor mit den Ebern ausstiegen dachte keiner von ihnen mehr an Ron, besser gelaunt und munter schwatzend waren sie die ersten am Gryfindortisch und gruppierten sich um den fast kopflosen Nick der ihnen wörtlich entgegenstrahlte, er war der Hausgeist von Gryfindor und hatte zu diesem festlichen Anlass einen besonders großen Kragen angelegt der verhinderte das sein Kopf mehr als nötig eierte. Harrys Blick ging weiter zum Lehrertisch, dort herrschte eine ganz andere Stimmung, besorgt tuschelten sie über die letzten Ereignisse, die meisten hatten erst jetzt davon erfahren das Snape nicht mehr Professor war und überhaupt warum Dumbledore so besorgt war. Dumbledore wirkte eisern, wie eine Marmorstatur erstarrt blickte er über die Tische, erst als er Harry sah entspannten sich seine Züge etwas, als dann immer mehr Schüler die Tische bevölkerten brachte er ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. Als eine der letzten tauchten Ron, Padma und Parvati auf die sich ans andere Ende des Tisches setzten während Padma Hermine einen giftigen Blick versetzte denn sie entschlossen ignorierte. Kaum war der letzte Platz besetzt kehrte Ruhe ein, eine unnatürliche Ruhe, an allen Tischen konnte man eine Aura der Furcht, der Angst erkennen, Auren die wie weggewischt waren als Dumbledore freundlich seine Arme ausbreitete. „ Willkommen, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts, ein schweres Jahr liegt hinter uns, weitere werden folgen, niemals war das Schloss so bedroht wie in dieser Zeit. Deswegen freut es mich besonders so viele vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, so viele die sich nicht durch die Zeit haben einschüchtern lassen. Ich kann euch versichern Hogwarts wird solange halten wie wir daran glauben, wird solange bestehen bis auch der letzte aufrichtige Verteidiger gefallen ist. Es sind dunkle Zeiten fürwahr aber gerade in diesen dunklen Zeiten müssen wir uns darauf besinnen womit wir aufgewachsen sind, mit Toleranz und Akzeptanz allen Magiern und Kreaturen gegenüber, mit Gütigkeit unseren Freunden und eiserner Härte unseren Feinden gegenüber. Lord Voldemort wird niemals über dieses Schloss herrschen das verspreche ich euch, das versprechen wir Lehrer euch, Hogwarts ist ein Hort der Bildung, ein Schloss des Wissens und eher wird es auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt bevor es ein Hort des schwarzmagischen wird. Deswegen überlegt eure Position, überlegt wer diesen Kampf gewinnen wird, überlegt was über all die Jahre konstant geblieben ist. Hogwarts ist Sicher das verspreche ich euch allen hier als Direktor." Leises Tuscheln setzte ein erstarb jedoch sofort wieder als die Schüler sahen das Dumbledore noch nicht fertig war. „ Wir haben in diesem Jahr nur eine Änderung im Kollegium, sie betrifft das Fach Zaubertränke. Da Serverus Snape leider bis auf weiteres verhindert ist mussten wir einen Ersatz finden, ich bin stolz euch einen der begabtesten Jung-Meister der Braukunst als neuen Meister der Zaubertränke vorzustellen, Viktor Krumm! Er übernimmt bis auf weiteres das Haus Slytherin und alle anderen Pflichten von Professor Snape. Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich auch daran erinnern dass das Betreten des Waldes für alle Jahrgangsstufen verboten ist und das Dorf Hogsmeade erst ab der dritten Klasse besucht werden darf. Weiterhin habe ich die große Ehre eine neue Ära in der Vermittlung zwischen Europäischen Zaubererschulen einzuläuten. Das Institut von Durmstrang hat sich nach den letzten Angriffen des dunklen Lords entschlossen das Angebot unserer Schule anzunehmen und nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich bitte die Verzögerung des Festessens durch die erweiterte Auswahl zu entschuldigen. Nun kann ich nur noch eines sagen, lasst die Auswahl beginnen!" Der wenige Applaus für diese Rede erstarb als die Flügeltüren aufschwangen und eine Gruppe von fast 300 neuen Schülern stellte sich hinter Professor Mc Gonagal auf. Filch war inzwischen aus einer Hinterkammer herausgetreten und schleppte einen dreibeinigen Stuhl und einen alten Hut vor den Lehrertisch. Der graue Hut erwachte zum Leben, an der Krempe öffnete sich ein Spalt der zu einem Mund anwuchs und der Hut begann zu singen.

„Ich weis ihr all wollt wissen wo ihr wohnt am besten hier,

doch zunächst müsst ihr nur Wissen warum es gibt keinen Frieden hier.

Nun lauscht dem alten geflickten Hut, er wird's euch allen zeigen,

euch mutigen Gryfindors die ihr sitzt in der Halle,

euch Ravenclaws die ihr dem Wissen verfallen,

euch Slytherins die ihr nur könnt Freundschaft und Tücke teilen,

euch Huffelpuffs die ihr hier sitzt und aufnehmt alle Teile.

Die Schul hier existiert nun schon seit fast 1000 Jahren, doch all unser Wissen hier wär schon längst verloren,

gäbs mich hier nicht den sprechenden Hut der zur Auswahl auserkoren.

Doch in all der Zeit da gab es nie einen Frieden hier,

zu groß der Unterschied aller Gründer vier.

Wollten drei von ihnen aufnehmen jeden der des Zauberns fähig,

sagt Slytherin wir nehmen nur die die reinen Blutes sind.

Ach gäb es nicht so böses Blut gegen diesen Gründer vier,

Hogwarts wär schon befriedet lang bevor ihr standet hier.

Nun ist die Zeit, nun ist's getan die Schmach geht weiter hier,

doch wagt nicht zu viel des gut der Lord ist wieder erschienen.

Wir haben all die Möglichkeit, wir haben all das Wissen,

zu beenden diesen Unfug bald und Flicken all die Risse.

Ihr stolzen Magier des Nordens die ihr nun werdet gelehrig,

achtet diesen alten Hut sonst wird es hier niemals ehrlich."

Der Hut verstummte und Beifall brandete auf, aber es erhob sich auch noch mehr Tuscheln, Harry wusste den Grund nur zu gut. Noch nie hatte sich der sprechende Hut so lange über das Problem mit den Slytherins ausgelassen, er hatte noch nie eine solche Warnung ausgegeben und vor allem hatte er noch nie andere Schulen in sein Lied mit einbezogen. Professor Mc Gonagal entrollte das erste von zwei Pergamenten. „ April Samantha, " eine zierliche Viertklässlerin trat aus der Reihe, durch einen Trupp bulliger Durmstrangs hatte man sie gar nicht erkannt. „ Gryfindor!" Brüllte der Hut nach wenigen Sekunden, Jubel brandete am Tisch auf und Samantha setzte sich nicht allzu weit von Nick auf einen leeren Platz. „ Ich hab es doch gewusst, seht euch das an wie dieser Heuchler schon zu Padma herüberstarrt, würde mich nicht wundern wenn wir denn heute Abend nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen!" „ Hermine, Dumbledore und der sprechende Hut warnen ausdrücklich vor der Gefahr Voldemorts," der halbe Tisch zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, „ und dir fällt nichts besseres ein als über unseren kleinen Möchtegern-Casanova herzuziehen?" Ginny gluckste und Neville brach in schallendes Gelächter aus während Hermine nur angewidert Richtung Ron blickte. „ Du hast Recht, er ist es nicht Wert. Also ich finde das mit den Durmstrangs seltsam, warum lässt Dumbledore sie hier lernen? Ich meine keiner ist so ein Fanatiker wie Ron aber sie haben da wirklich dunkle Magie praktiziert." „ Du kennst Dumbledore Hermine, er gibt jedem eine zweite Chance, selbst Snape und wir haben ja gesehen wozu das geführt hat." „ Backmann Tobias", ein besonders bulliger Fünftklässler trat aus der Reihe. „ Gryfindor!" „ Mann, wenn das so weiter geht platzt Gryfindor aus allen Nähten, wie viele hatten wir jetzt unter den ersten 20?" " 8 Gryfindors, 4 Slytherins, 5 Ravenclaws und 3 Hufflepuffs, ist doch noch ne relativ gute Quote für uns." Kam es von Ginny. „ Bracnow Alexander," „ Ravenclaw!" So ging es weiter und weiter, langsam wurde die Halle unruhig, spätestens als alle Tische verlängert und noch mehr Stühle herbeigeschafft werden mussten. Plötzlich tauchte aus einer Luke an der Decke ein Adler auf, es war ein schönes Tier aus den Alpenregionen mit grauem Gefieder und einem goldenen Brief am Bein denn er vor Professor Dumbledore abwarf. Dieser warf der Verwandlungs- Professorin einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Filch holte noch eine Liste heraus. „ So wie es aussieht hat sich auch die zweite große Magische Schule Europas sich entschlossen unserer nun ja etwas gewachsenen Runde beizutreten. Applaus für die Beauxbatons Akademie!" Diesmal gab es deutlich mehr Applaus, erstens weil sich die Halle tatsächlich schon beträchtlich gefüllt hatte, zweitens weil die Beauxbatons dafür bekannt waren das sie ausnahmslos Lichtmagie lehrten und drittens aus einem etwas anzüglichem Grund, fast 80 Prozent der Beauxbatons waren weiblich. Als die Flügeltüren diesmal aufschlugen verebbte der Applaus nicht, er nahm vielmehr noch zu da vor allem die Jungs aufsprangen und die Halle fast zum Beben brachten. Die meisten Neuankömmlinge waren ohne Reisemäntel gekommen und ihre Umhänge waren nicht etwa aus Stoff oder Leder wie es noch bei den Durmstrangs der Fall gewesen war, die neuen Schülerinnen trugen Umhänge aus besonders feinen aber zu ihrem Leidwesen auch ziemlich dünnen Stoffen was nicht weiter verwunderlich war wenn man bedachte das die Akademie aus Südfrankreich kam. Die Jungs waren wenigstens so umsichtig gewesen Reisemäntel mitzunehmen und aus der ganzen Halle strömten inzwischen Schüler herbei die den Mädchen Überziehumhänge zuwarfen damit sie wenigstens nicht froren. Die Mädchen die an den Tischen zurückgeblieben waren warfen ihren Freunden teilweise vernichtende Blicke zu wie Harry erheitert feststellte, besonders Ron schien bei der Verteilung der Umhänge ziemlich großzügig zu sein was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Parvati einbrachte während Padma davon anscheinend nichts mitbekam. Endlich, nachdem auch der letzte von der neuen Liste zugeteilt worden war erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und hielt die kürzeste Rede des Abends. „ Aufgrund der veränderten Situation muss sich das Kollegium morgen erst besprechen, damit fällt der erste Unterrichtstag aus. Und nun, hier sind die Worte auf die ihr alle gewartet habt HAUT REIN!" Mit Dumbledores letzten Worten waren die goldenen Teller und Becher aus dem nichts erschienen und die Halle machte sich mit Heißhunger über das Buffet her, diesmal waren nicht nur Englische Gerichte wie Yorkshire Pudding oder Blutwurst dabei sondern auch exotisches wie Suppen die mit Weißbrot gereicht wurden, alle Variationen eines Gewächses namens ‚Kartoffel' und erstaunlich viel Meeresküche, Muscheln, Fisch und nochmals Fisch. Das Gespräch drehte sich bald schon um die Ferien während die neuen alles über den Schulalltag wissen wollten. Es war fast 2 Uhr morgens als Dumbledore endlich die Tafel aufhob. „ Bevor ihr nun in eure Betten verschwindet muss ich noch zwei Dinge klarstellen. Erstens die Quidditchsaison findet in diesem Jahr wieder statt, die Auswahlspiele der Häuser sind am nächsten Samstag, Huffelpuff 8 bis 10, Gryfindor 10 bis 12, Ravenclaw 12 bis 14 Uhr, Slytherin 14 bis 16 Uhr. Zu meiner zweiten Ankündigung bitte ich folgende Schüler nach vorne, für Gryfindor Hermine Jane Granger und Harry Potter, für Slytherin Alexander Weninkowitch und Pansy Parkinson, für Huffelpuff Hannah Abbot und Ernie Mac Millan, für Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil. Ihr seid vom Kollegium zu den neuen Vertrauensschülern eurer Häuser bestimmt worden, eure vermehrte Aufgabe wird es sein euch um die Probleme eures Hauses zu kümmern, die Assistenz von Mister Filch unterliegt ab diesem Jahr einem freiwilligen Kommando dem die Schulsprecher vorstehen. Miss Chang, Mr Boot herzlichen Glückwunsch für diese Aufgabe. Nun wird es Zeit fürs Bett, da die Gemeinschaftsräume für diese Masse etwas zu klein sind folgt bitte eurem Hauslehrer zu euren neuen Gemeinschaftsräumen. Vielen dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Professor Mc Gonagal setzte sich an die spitze der Prozession der fast 600 Schüler folgten. „ Kommen sie schon, es ist ein kurzer Weg, wir hatten das Glück das es im Erdgeschoß, ersten, zweiten und dritten Stock Flure mit unbenutzten Klassenräumen gibt die wir nutzen können. Im Erdgeschoss haben wir einen neuen Gemeinschaftsraum mit angeschlossenem Fitness und Duellraum. Der erste Stock beherbergt die Hauptbäder, im zweiten Stock schlafen die Jungs und im dritten Stock die Mädchen, natürlich haben wir Vorkehrungen gegen die getroffen die meinen sie könnten ihrer Freundin einen Besuch abstatten. Ihre Stundenpläne erhalten sie morgen Mittag, das wäre alles." Inzwischen standen sie vor einem riesigen Wasserspeier, ähnlich dem vor Dumbledores Büro. „ Feuervogel" sagte die Lehrerin klar und deutlich und der Wasserspeier gab den Durchgang zu einem großen Raum frei, er war wesentlich größer als der bisherige Gemeinschaftsraum, der Kamin war fast vier mal größer als der alte und im ganzen Raum waren Sitzgruppen mit dunkelroten, knudelligen Sesseln oder Arbeitstische eingerichtet, streng von einander getrennt und wahrscheinlich mit Schallsprüchen belegt. Zwei Türen führten in angrenzende Räume aber alle waren zu müde für weitere Erkundungen, sie schleppten sich die schlichte Steintreppe empor die sich an eine große Fensterfront anschloss und suchten ihre Schlafsääle, die alten Schlafgemeinschaften waren nicht aufgelöst worden. Der neue Schlafsaal war sogar noch gemütlicher als der alte, jeder Schüler hatte jetzt neben einem Kleiderschrank auch einen Nachttisch mit eigenem Wecker und die Himmelbetten waren einladend wie eh und je, die Hauselfen hatten bereits alles fein säuberlich verstaut und sortiert und die 5 konnten sich einfach in ihre Betten fallen lassen nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten. Harry fiel in einen seltsamen Traum, er war nicht mehr auf dem Boden, er schwebte durch die Luft, über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war ein beeindruckender Rundflug über die Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre, das Quidditchfeld auf dem er erst einmal geschlagen wurde, der verbotene Wald in dem ihm schon Zentauren, Einhörner, Riesenspinnen, Werwölfe und Drachen begegnet waren, Hogsmeade wo er vor zwei Jahren sein erstes Butterbier getrunken hatte, die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Hütte indem er schon die Bekanntschaft mit Hippogreifen und Drachenbabys gemacht hatte und einen guten Freund gefunden hatte. Schließlich drehte er sich dem See zu, er streifte das Wasser mit Klauen, was war er geworden? Was sollte dieser Traum? Er betrachtete im Wasser sein Spiegelbild, er war ein riesiger Löwe mit weißen Schwingen und goldenem Fell, Schwingen? Seit wann hatten Löwen Flügel? Nein er war kein Löwe er war ein Greif, ein königlicher Greif, er hatte bei Hagrid darüber gelesen. Sie waren seit Jahrzehnten in Britannien ausgestorben, warum also ausgerechnet ein Königlicher Greif? Er wusste plötzlich die Antwort, er wusste nicht wieso aber er hatte eine Antwort. Dies war seine Animagusform, er war ein reiner Gryfindor der wie kein zweiter die Fähigkeiten seines Hauses repräsentierte, Mut, Entschlossenheit, Loyalität aber auch Demut und Toleranz gegenüber anderen. Dafür und mehr stand der königliche Greif der von nun an seine zweite Natur werden würde. Mit diesem Glücksgefühl schlug er die Augen auf, er hatte nur 6 Stunden geschlafen aber er fühlte sich mehr als ausgeruht, seine Laune war um längen besser als sie es gestern noch gewesen war, er hatte den ersten Styx vernichtet, Voldemort ein Schnippchen geschlagen und er würde ein Animagus werden. Es wurde Zeit den Fitnessraum zu testen. Diesmal hatte Dumbledore wirklich nicht gegeizt, der Fitnessraum bot alles was man für ein modernes Fitnessprogramm brauchte, Geräte, eine Matte für den Schwertkampf, Hanteln, ein kleines Schwimmbad, sogar einen Ruheraum und komfortable Duschen gab es. Der Duellraum enttäuschte nicht die Erwartungen die danach geweckt wurden, neben einer Zuschauertribüne unter magisch verstärktem Panzerglas fanden sich hier Duellbühnen, Hindernisparcours und ein Trainingsspiel das so ähnlich wie das Paintball der Muggel funktionierte, nur tauchte die Färbung durch die verschiedenen Zauberstabtreffer auf. Nach einem harten Training verschwand Harry in den ersten Stock bevor überhaupt jemand wach wurde, als Vertrauensschüler bekamen er und Hermine ein eigenes Bad, mit weißem Marmor gefliest wirkte es auf den ersten Blick etwas protzig bis man die Details erkannte, neben einer Badewanne die die Dimensionen eines kleinen Pools einnahmen war die Decke verzaubert, sie konnte je nach Bedarf das Wetter oder auch irgend etwas anderes projizieren was speziell für Entspannugnstechniken sehr geeignet war, die Technik ging so weit das sich auf Wunsch auch andere Wände verwandeln ließen und man sogar den entsprechenden Geruch in die Nase bekam. Das Wasser selbst war extrem klar und schien aus den Bergen um Hogwarts selbst zu stammen, natürlich war das Wasser auch genau richtig temperiert. Er verbrachte fast eine halbe Stunde im Bad bis er den Stöpsel zog und sich in die mitgebrachte Robe schmiss. In der Halle hatten sich besonders die ausländischen Gryfindors um einen Aushang auf dem schwarzen Brett versammelt, die Eintragungsliste für Quidditch. Innerhalb der ersten zwei Stunden musste Professor Mc Gonagal anscheinend schon vier Listen nachhängen wo sonst eine gereicht hatte, so gruppierten sich die Schüler schon nach ihren Positionen, den Sucher hatte Mc Gonagal zu Harrys Überraschung mit einem „ bitte nicht Melden" Stempel versehen, die Jäger Liste war schon bis auf zwei Felder voll und die Hauslehrerin heftete gerade die nächste Liste an. „ Herrschaften bitte, sie können alle noch ihre Meldung abgeben, ah Potter gut das ich sie treffe, es ist ein Albtraum. Am besten sie sagen auch den anderen Mitgliedern der Mannschaft bescheid, sie müssen sich so schnell wie möglich auf einen Kapitän einigen bevor das hier komplett aus dem Ruder läuft." Sie drückte ihm 10 Bögen Pergament in die Hand in der anscheinend das ganze Haus Gryfindor gemeldet hatte. Vom kleinen Erstklässler der Hüter werden wollte (Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich an sich selbst erinnert) über Siebtklässler die Treiber werden wollten bis hin zu Ginny die sich als Jägerin bewarb. Das würde ein harter Samstag werden da war sich Harry langsam sicher. Fred und George sahen endgeistert drein als Harry ihnen die Listen für die Treiber in die Hand drückten, Angelina bekam einen Lachanfall weil sie die Akten für die Hüter bekam, Katie übernahm die Jäger. So saßen sie nach dem Frühstück stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum und berieten sich, sie durften kein Talent vergeuden, andererseits war der Andrang aber so gewaltig das sie praktisch keine andere Wahl hatten als sich irgendwas einfallen zu lassen, sie entschieden sich dafür vor dem eigentlichen Auswahlspiel drei Kriterien einzuführen, Statur (besonders wichtig für die Treiber und Hüter), Flugtechnik(für die Jäger) und Teamplay. Das letzte Kriterium würden sie dann in den eigentlichen Auswahlspielen testen. Schließlich musste noch geklärt werden wer Kapitän werden sollte, jeder bekam einen Zettel denn er mit einem Namen beschrieb und doppelt faltete. Das Ergebnis war ziemlich eindeutig, Harry bekam 4 von 5 Stimmen, nur er selbst hatte für Angelina gestimmt was ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Also würde die Schuld an ihm hängen bleiben wenn er keine gute Mannschaft zusammenbekam und der Pokal nach einem Jahr Pause wieder zurück nach Slytherin kommen würde, dachte Harry bitter. Andererseits noch nie waren die Chancen für Gryfindor so gut gewesen, sie hatten mehr Talente als ihnen lieb sein konnte, darunter 5 Spieler aus der Durmstrang und 6 Spieler aus der Beauxbaton Mannschaft. Es würde schwer werden da die besten zu finden aber es waren gute Bedingungen und wenn es sich einrichten ließ würde er vielleicht sogar Ginny noch einen Platz besorgen, das würde das geringste Problem werden nachdem er sie im Sommer hatte Fliegen sehen. Zum Mittag gab es eine Überraschung als Moody vom Lehrertisch herübergehumpelt kam und Harry, Hermine und Ginny einen ‚speziellen' Stundenplan in die Hand drückte, Ron hatte sich seit gestern nicht mehr blicken lassen, er war nicht beim Frühstück, nicht beim Mittagessen und er hatte sich erstaunlicherweise nicht mal für die Mannschaft eingeschrieben, nicht das er bei 3 Profihütern eine Chance gehabt hätte. Ein Blick auf ihre Stundenpläne ließ sie zusammenzucken, sie hatten nicht den üblichen 8 bis 16 Uhr Plan, bei ihnen ging der Unterricht bis 18, teilweise sogar bis 20 Uhr in Fächern mit vielsagenden Titeln wie ‚Schwertkampf für fortgeschrittene' ‚alternative, alte und altertümliche Zauber' ‚Andere Arten der Magie' und ‚Duelltaktiken', am ende des Stundenplans kam ein förmlicher Vermerk das sie von den Hausaufgaben etwas entlastet werden würden um den Zeitaufwand auszugleichen. „ Da kann ich das Training also immer erst ab 20 Uhr festsetzen, wird morgens wohl Sonderschichten geben Gin." „ Moment Mal, seit wann setzt du das Training fest, ist dieses Abzeichen da das was ich denke?" „ Jupp Vertrauensschüler und Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft, aber der Schulsprecher kommt nicht auch noch dazu, ich will ja kein zweiter Percy werden." „ Hätt ich auch nie von dir erwartet." Schaffte es Ginny nach mehreren Versuchen herauszubringen während Hermine einen Blick aufsetzte der McGonagal in nichts nachstand. Da Freitag war und es draußen wunderschönes Wetter war spazierten sie in Richtung See und zum Quiddichfeld. Auf halber Strecke hörten sie etwas was Hermine zusammenfahren ließ. Hinter einem Busch an den Ausläufern des verbotenen Waldes lag Ron Weasley, halb nackt und so damit beschäftigt einem Mädchen aus ihrer Robe zu helfen das er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Ginny brauste innerlich auf während Harry ihre wütenden Gedanken mehr oder weniger freiwillig auffing. ‚ Dieser elende Heuchler, kehrt immer den absoluten Abstinenzler raus aber sobald keiner zuschaut macht er sich selbst über die Mädchen her, das ist Widerlich!' ‚ Und gegen die Schulregeln Gin, vergiss das nicht. Nur gut das Dumbledore mich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht hat, ich muss nur Hermine mit ner Bestrafung zuvorkommen, sie würde Ron wahrscheinlich gleich McGonagal schleifen und ihm vorher noch ein paar Flüche aufhalsen.' ‚ Verdient hätte er es ja.' ‚ Er ist nichts desto trotz dein Bruder Gin, das solltest du nicht vergessen.' Inzwischen hatte sich Harry an die beiden angeschlichen die anscheinend alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hatten. „ Ronald Billius Weasley, das ist ein Verstoß gegen Paragraph 34 der Regeln von Hogwarts!" Schlagartig hatte Ron seine Hose wieder zugeknöpft während das Mädchen, Padma wie Harry jetzt erkannte vor Scham rot anlief. „ Was willst du alter, wir sind nicht im Schloss, wir können keine Regel brechen wenn wir nicht im Schloss sind." „ Du, du schleimiger Mistkerl!" ‚ Oh oh jetzt legt Hermine aber richtig los.' „ Ich dachte wirklich dir wäre es ernst mit mir, ich hätte dir eine zweite Chance gegeben!" „ Was erwartest du wenn du dich bei jedem kleinen Streit gegen mich stellst Hermine? Wenn du mehr zu Harry stehst als zu deinem EX-Freund." „ Das reicht jetzt, Ron die Regeln beziehen sich auch auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, du kriegst Nachsitzen und 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryfindor, sei froh das es nicht mehr ist! Miss Patil, ich fürchte da sie nicht in meinem Haus sind kann ich sie nicht bestrafen aber ich bin sicher Professor Flitwick wird sich SEHR für diese Entwicklung interessieren." Ron sah aus als ob er sich an Ort und Stelle mit ihm prügeln wollte gab aber aufgrund einer ziemlich aufgebrachten Hermine klein bei und trollte sich Richtung Schloss während Hermine Harry beiseite nahm. „Nächstes mal halt dich da bitte raus Harry, langsam reicht es mir mit diesem Schurken. Bitte lass mich ihn nur einmal alleine erwischen. Deine Bestrafung ist vielleicht nüchtern betrachtet besser aber er verdient keine nüchterne Bestrafung mehr, er braucht etwas stärkeres um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen." „ Was ist aus der guten alten Hermine geworden die sich in Bücher vergräbt und der übertriebene Bestrafung ein Fremdwort war?" „ Harry bitte, nur dieses eine mal, ich will ihn leiden sehen für das was er mit mir fast angestellt hätte, für seine Dickköpfigkeit und dafür das er mich so angelogen hat." „ Darüber wollte ich eigentlich gestern beim Frühstück mit dir reden, ich bin gestern vor den Hauselfen im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, weißt du was Ron gemacht hat nach dem es zwischen euch aus war? Er hat getrunken Hermine, nicht dieses Butterbierzeug sondern die richtig harten Sachen, mindestens 3 Flaschen. Er hat versucht sich mit Lehrbüchern abzulenken überleg dir mal wie tief er dafür sinken muss! Ich bin mir sicher Hermine irgendwo tief in ihm drin liebt er dich noch, er stürzt sich in eine Beziehung mit Padma um dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren aber ich geb ihm höchstens zwei Monate dann kommt er zu dir angekrochen. Wenn du ihn dann noch leiden lassen willst tue es in diesem Moment." „ Wow Harry, du hast dich aber auch ziemlich verändert, was ist aus dem kleinen Jungen mit Brille geworden der total schüchtern war als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam und Angst davor hatte nicht ausgewählt zu werden?" „ Die Zeiten ändern sich Hermine, die Zeiten ändern sich." Am Abend lag eine ziemlich miese Stimmung über dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron war sauer weil Harry ihn jetzt wie jeden anderen Schüler behandelte und nicht mehr wie einen Freund, Harry war sauer weil Ron seine Gefühle für Hermine verbarg, Ginny war sauer auf Ron weil er seine Beziehung zu Padma nicht beendet hatte und Hermine war an diesem Abend so reizbar das sie bei der kleinsten Bemerkung explodierte, wer konnte es ihr verdenken, nach dem was in den letzten 2 Wochen passiert war? Nach einer halben Stunde gezwungener Konversation hielt Harry das nicht mehr aus und verschwand ins Bad. Er ließ eine Waldlichtung erscheinen, eine Verbindung zu seinem Vater der ein Hirschanimagus gewesen war und gleichzeitig eine friedliche Atmosphäre produzierte. Er versank in Gedankengängen über Ginny, Ron, Hermine, die Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Ron, wie sie sich auf die Freundschaft der vier auswirken würde. Plötzlich schob sich da noch etwas in seine Gedanken, etwas was er nicht steuern konnte, sein Traum, der Traum der letzten Nacht. Er sah den Greifen mehr denn je, er spürte jede Feder, jede Faser seines Fells. Langsam verwandelte er sich, zuerst die Hände, dann die Füße, schließlich der ganze Körper, es war fast so schmerzhaft wie der Cruciatus, wenn nicht noch schlimmer aber er hielt die Verwandlung nicht auf, er wusste wenn er jetzt aufgab würde er die Verwandlung nie meistern. In seinem Kopf formten sich unausgegorene Gedanken, Gedanken die ihm die Kraft gaben weiterzumachen. Er sah sich und Ginny beim Weihnachtsball, beim Abschlussball, bei der Hochzeit, bei der Geburt des ersten Kindes. Neue Kraft durchströmte ihn, seine Flügel brachen hervor. Jetzt hatte er es gemeistert, wofür die Rumtreiber Jahre gebraucht hatten hatte Harry in zwei Tagen geschafft, aber war das eigentlich eine Animagus Verwandlung? ‚ Nein Harry ich bin kein Animagus' Hallte jetzt eine donnernde Stimme durch seinen Kopf, sie strahlte Macht aus, ehrfurchtgebietende Macht. ‚ Ich bin ein Teil von dir, ein unterbewusster Teil. Dadurch dass du den Weg nicht verlassen hast trotz aller Hindernisse, trotz aller Bemühungen, haben dir die alten diese Macht gegeben. Deine Animagusform musst du noch finden, du wirst sie finden wenn du intensiv nach ihr suchst. Stell dich mich als ein Begleiter vor, ein Schatten denn nur du und Ginny hören könnt. Frag sie übrigens mal ob sie letzte Nacht auch so einen seltsamen Traum hatte und empfehle ihr das Bad hier. Nun wie findest du deine Animagusform? Konzentriere dich einfach auf dich selbst und denke „ Visualis Animagus". Du wirst sehen was du bist wenn du das Potential hast danach funktioniert die Verwandlung wie bei mir, keine Sorge die Schmerzen hast du nur beim ersten mal und beim Animagus sind die Schmerzen wesentlich geringer. Jetzt verwandele dich erstmal zurück, sehr schön. Jetzt führe den Spruch auf dich aus, vergiss nicht du musst dich auf dich selbst konzentrieren.' Das Badezimmer verschwand, kurz wurde das Bild schwarz nur um von einer echten Waldlichtung ersetzt zu werden. Aus dem Dickicht sprang etwas hervor, ein riesiger Wolf, gut 3 Meter Brusthöhe und mit rot glimmenden Augen. Sein Fell war nachtschwarz und Harry wusste sofort womit er es zu tun hatte, das war kein normaler Wolf sondern ein Magus Lupus, eine Wolfart die nur in den Bergen des Ostens vorkam. Ohne zu zögern trat Harry auf den Wolf zu und fragte mit lauter Stimme „ Bist du meine Animagusform?" Der Wolf lachte," Willst du denn Harry James Potter, das ich deine Animagusform werde? Ein Magus Lupus ist nicht überall gern gesehen." „ Du bist ein mächtiges Zauberwesen, warum solltest du nicht mein Animagus werden?" „ Eine kluge Entscheidung Harry, eine sehr kluge Entscheidung nun werde auch ich ein Teil von dir, ich betone die Verschlagene, die Gerissene Seite in dir. Die Seite welche nach Slytherin gehört. Nun junger Harry ich werde dein Animagus. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Langsam tauchte er wieder im Badezimmer auf, laut seiner Armbanduhr musste über eine Stunde vergangen sein seit er sich hier eingeschlossen hatte und sachte aber beständig klopfte etwas an seinen Geist. ‚ Erschreck mich nicht noch mal so Harry, ich versuch seit einer halben Stunde zu dir durchzukommen nachdem du in eine Bewusstlosigkeit oder so was gefallen bist, ich stand schon kurz davor McGonagal zu holen, ich dachte wirklich es wäre was ernstes, etwas was du vielleicht nicht…' ‚ Ist ja schon gut Gin, ich war in einer Trance. Die Alten haben mir eine neue Fähigkeit enthüllt, wo wir grad dabei sind du hattest gestern Nacht nicht zufällig einen merkwürdigen Traum?' ‚Woher, oh shit ist mein Block inzwischen so aufgeweicht?' ‚ Nein bis vor der halben Stunde hatte ich keine Ahnung deswegen frag ich ja auch. Ein Greif hat mir den Tipp gegeben dich danach zu fragen.' ‚ Ein Greif? Oh Merlin diese Alten haben vielleicht einen Hang zur Dramatik, ja ich hatte gestern einen merkwürdigen Traum, ich war ein Vogel oder so was riesengroß und mit gold-roten Federn.' ‚ Ein Phönix Ginny, das war ein Phönix. Das war kein normaler Traum so viel weis ich inzwischen, dieser Greif von dem ich dir erzählt habe, er ist eine meiner Animagusformen.' ‚ Eine? Harry du kannst keine zwei Animagusformen haben, keiner kann das!' ‚ Er hat es nicht direkt als Animagusform bezeichnet, eher als Kraft von innen. Ich schätze mal bei dir wird es der Phönix werden.' ‚ Und wie soll ich mit diesem Phönix kommunizieren?' ‚Benutz mein Bad der Vertrauensschüler, ich schließ dir gleich auf, ich muss eh mal schauen ob sich Ron und Hermine wieder in die Haare kriegen.' ‚ Hermine ist ins Bett kurz nachdem du abgehauen bist und Ron ist ziemlich deprimiert deswegen, würde da jetzt nicht runter gehen und ihn ansprechen Harry.' ‚ Na schön dann geh ich auch schlafen, sag mir morgen bescheid was dir der Phönix gesagt hat.' ‚ Wenn er überhaupt mit mir redet heißt das.' ‚ Er wird mit dir reden Gin glaub mir, du musst dich einfach ins Wasser legen und entspannen, früher oder später kommt er in deine Gedanken.' Inzwischen hatte Harry den zweiten Stock erreicht und verzog sich in seinen Schlafsaal, wie zu erwarten war er noch menschenleer. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte kramte er einen der Bände aus dem Blackverlies aus seinen Sachen, ein Band der ihm bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war weil er keinen Titel auf dem Buchrücken hatte. Er war in einer Sprache geschrieben die Harry auf den ersten Blick fremd vorkam bis er im Wissen der alten suchte. Plötzlich war ihm die Sprache so klar als wäre es Englisch oder Latein. „ Mensch der du dieses Buch lesen kannst, du bist der erste seit Äonen dem das gelingt. Dein Potential scheint unerschöpflich und auch ich werde dich lehren was ich weis. Dieses Buch entstammt der alten Bibliothek von Atlantis und befasst sich mit der Kunst der Elemente. Bevor du weiterliest, Elementarmagie ist eine der schwierigsten Zünfte und du wirst eine Menge Kraft dafür brauchen doch es wird sich für dich lohnen, du wirst Lernen die Kräfte der Elemente zu bündeln, sie in Formen zu bringen und zu Manipulieren. Dieses Buch kann dich zum mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten machen aber auch zum größten Tor der Geschichte. Drum prüfe bevor du weiterliest ob du wirklich bereit dafür bist." Hastig schlug Harry die Seite um, im ersten Moment war sie leer dann durchzuckte ihn eine Kraft und auf der Seite entstanden neue Buchstaben. „ Du hast tatsächlich großes Potential junger Harry Sohn der noblen Häuser Evans und Potter, wir die Schreiber von Atlantis haben dir die erste Stufe unseres Wissens zum Geschenk gemacht. Lass die Nebenseite entflammen um die nächste Stufe zu erhalten, bedenke das du dafür die Macht der Elemente nutzen sollst, keinen Zauberspruch und kein anderes Hilfsmittel als deinen Geist und die Elemente." Er fühlte wie sich in ihm neue Kräfte aufgebaut hatten, er griff nach dem Feuer, ganz vorsichtig um nicht das ganze Zimmer zu entflammen und schickte es gegen die Seite. Ein kleiner Feuerball brannte erst ein Loch in die Seite, dann ging sie ganz in Flammen auf. Wieder durchzuckte ihn die Kraft, diesmal stärker und es dauerte länger. „ Dies war unser zweites Geschenk, das Wasser, ruhe dich aus junger Novize und lerne erst weiter wenn du bereit dafür bist, die nächste Stufe wird schwerer und auch härter. Schlage mich wieder auf wenn drei Tage vergangen sind." Spätestens hier hätte Hermine das Buch an die Wand geschlagen dachte Harry amüsiert, sie würde sofort mit der nächsten Lektion fortfahren wollen aber andererseits hätte sie es wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell geschafft den kleinen Feuerball zu beschwören. Harry dachte noch einmal an die Warnung des Buches ‚ Ich kann dich zum mächtigsten Magier der Geschichte machen oder auch zum größten Tor.' Er würde es langsam angehen lassen müssen wenn er nicht zum Tor werden wollte. Dieser Feuerball war unglaublich Energiefressend gewesen und er fühlte sich jetzt auch erschöpft genug um in den Schlaf zu sinken. Er war wieder auf der Waldlichtung, doch diesmal war er nicht alleine, neben ihm saß Ginny im Schneidersitz und schien sich auf irgend etwas zu fokussieren. Plötzlich sah sie auf und wirkte stark irritiert Harry hier zu sehen, bevor sie fragen konnte was hier los war wurde die Lichtung in strahlendes rot gold Getaucht und eine Stichflamme loderte über den Baumwipfeln auf. Ein riesiger Phönix segelte ihnen entgegen und sang ein Lied das schöner war als alles was Harry bisher gehört hatte, all seine Gedanken waren wie weggewischt und er fühlte sich an den Imperius erinnert nur schöner und vor allem durchströmte ihn eine Wärme wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte, nichteinmal in jener Nacht im Fuchsbau. „ Guten Abend junger Harry, junge Ginny es ist schön euch kennen zu lernen." Die Stimme des Phönix war sanft aber trotzdem erreichte sie jede Faser von Harrys Körper. „ Ihr fragt euch sicher was ihr hier sollt, nun ihr seid Seelenverwandte deshalb offenbare ich mich euch beiden. Ginerva Molly Weasley, ich bin dein zweites ich, deine alte Form sowie die alte Form von Harry ein königlicher Greif war. Ab sofort kannst du dich in mich verwandeln und erbst auch einige meiner Fähigkeiten in dieser Form. Auch für dich jungen Potter habe ich eine gute Nachricht, Lupus komm heraus." Der Wolf erschien wieder aus dem Dickicht und tat etwas was Ginny erstarren ließ, er legte sich vor Harry auf die Füße und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, er akzeptierte Harry als Teil seines Rudels. „ Nun junger Harry, Lupus hat sich bereiterklärt dir als Animagusform zu dienen, auf freiwilliger Basis weshalb er auch ein Teil von dir wird. Ginny auch dir wird bald deine zweite Form offenbar werden doch zuerst musst du lernen meine Form zu meistern. Du Harry hast deine Ziele für diese Nacht erreicht, ruhe dich aus denn der Frieden wird nicht mehr lange halten." Damit wurde das Bild vor Harrys Augen schwarz und er sank in einen Traumlosen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr zeitig auf, er brauchte seit dem Wissensfluss der alten noch weniger als früher was ihm nur Recht sein konnte. Nach seinem üblichen Trainingsprogramm und einem ausgedehnten Frühstück hatte er noch reichlich Zeit bevor die Hufflepuffs ihr Auswahlspiel hatten, also genug Zeit um seine neue Form zu testen. Wieder stelltet er sich seine Form vor, er erkannte jedes Haar seines Fells, jede Faser seines Körpers, jeden Schritt seiner vier Beine, ein Schmerz sagte ihm das er es geschafft hatte, wieder zogen die Gedanken mit Ginny an ihm vorbei, der Schmerz war diesmal weniger intensiv und Harry nahm seine Umwelt wesentlich klarer wahr als in Menschengestalt. Er war schneller, sah besser, roch schärfer und erkannte selbst an den Abdrücken von Tieren im verbotenen Wald welcher Art sie angehörten. Nach einer halben Stunde in dem er durch den Wald streifte verwandelte er sich zurück um auf der Tribüne die Auswahl der Huffelpuff Mannschaft mitzuerleben. Bei denen hatten sich hauptsächlich Mädchen aus Beauxbatons beworben und wenn er in Ginny nicht schon seine Seelenpartnerin gefunden hätte, hier wäre er wirklich schwach geworden. Die meisten trugen wieder ihren Seidenumhänge die jetzt im Sonnenlicht ihre Erscheinung mehr betonten als verdeckten und einer der Hauptgründe dafür waren das in den ersten Reihen vor allem Jungs aus den unteren Stufen saßen während die Mädchen die größtenteils von ihren Freunden angeschleppt worden waren darüber nur die Nase rümpfen konnten. Captain der Huffelpuffs war in diesem Jahr der neue Sucher ein Junge namens Summerby. Zuerst kamen die Jäger dran und Harry blieb bei dieser Auswahl konnte Harry wirklich nur staunen, die Jägerinnen waren um längen besser als alles was Harry bisher in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, selbst zu Gryfindors Topbesetzung Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Wood war dieses Niveau nicht erreicht worden. Der einzige Lichtblick waren die Treiber die sich wirklich extrem dämlich anstellten und keiner von ihnen schaffte es auch nur einen Jäger zu treffen. Danach waren die Gryfindors dran, unter lautstarkem Buhen der Slytherin Kurve füllten die Kandidaten fast das ganze Feld. Zuerst einmal sollten sie sich in Reihen aufstellen was einigermaßen Schwierig wurde weil ständig Scharen gigelnder Erstklässlerinnen ausbrachen und vom Feld stoben. Nach der dritten Gruppe verlor Harry langsam die Beherrschung und brüllte übers Feld das er jedem Gryfindor der nicht ernsthaft mitmachen wollte fünf Punkte abziehen werde und allen nicht Gryfindors die das Training störten ihren Hauslehrern melden würde. Es war eine harte Entscheidung aber sie wirkte, fast die hälfte der Kandidaten verließen das Feld. Übrig blieben fast 50 Aspiranten die sich fast gleichauf auf die Posten verteilten, wobei die Jäger doppelt so viel Andrang hatten. Die Flugtests waren sehr ratsam gewesen, Gruppe eins hatte auf der halben Strecke eine Massenkollision, Gruppe 2 schaffte es nur zur hälfte auf dem Besen zu bleiben, Gruppe 3 schaffte es ohne Probleme genauso wie Gruppe 4, in Gruppe 5 entwickelte sich ein Wettrennen das von einer dreierspitze aus Ginny, Andry und einer der neuen aus Durmstrang entschieden wurde. Blieben also nur noch 30 übrig. Für die Jäger übernahm Harry als Kapitän die Funktion eines Hüters und wurde nach einigen Aufwärmrunden richtig gut, am Ende blieben 5 Jäger übrig die die Sache unter sich ausmachten, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, ein Mädchen aus Beauxbatons und ein Durmstrang Siebtklässler der aussah als ob er jeden Klatscher mit der Hand gegen seinen Urheber zurückschlagen könnte. Das Beauxbatons-Mädchen schaffte zwei von fünf Treffern, Angelina und Katie jeweils 3, Ginny sogar 4. Dann kam der Siebtklässler, sein erster Wurf verfehlte den Ring um Millimeter und verursachte beim Abprallen eine ziemliche Delle, Wurf zwei konnte Harry gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen halten, wobei er sich fast die Fingerkuppen ansengte so viel Kraft steckte dahinter, Wurf drei schließlich ging durch den Ring, der vierte traf den Feuerblitz und brachte Harry kurz ins Trudeln, Wurf fünf konnte Harry wieder Parieren, diesmal flog der Ball Gott sei dank gleich in seine Handschuhe. Damit feierten Katie und Angelina einen gelungen Einzug in die neue Mannschaft und Ginny konnte ohne Probleme als beste Jägerin aufgenommen werden, keiner beklagte sich über diese Entscheidungen, nichteinmal der Durmstrang als ihm Harry freundlich nahe legte es doch mal als Treiber zu versuchen. Tatsächlich schienen Fred und George eindeutig die schwächlichsten Anwärter im Kreis von 10 Durmstrangs zu sein die alle wie ein Verschnitt von Crabe und Goyle aussahen, Als sich Ginny als Zielscheibe bereit erklärte hatten allerdings alle extreme Probleme damit ihre Kraft zu dosieren, die Klatscher schalteten eher andere Treiber aus als die Jäger die sie eigentlich treffen sollten, nach 5 Minuten (Treiber)Jagd waren Fred und George die einzigen die noch auf ihren Besen waren und schließlich Ginny mit einem gekonnten Schlag-Doppel den Quaffel abjagten. Nun gab es nur noch einen freien Posten, für den Hüter gab es nur noch eine Bewerberin ein Durmstrang Mädchen, Natalja Stupa wie sich Harry jetzt erinnerte. Während die geschlagenen Anwärter missmutig das Feld verließen führte Harry seine neue Mannschaft in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Fred und George eine kleine Party organisiert hatten. Es wurde ein ausgelassener Mittag, das Butterbier floss in Strömen und selbst Ron ließ sich nach einiger Zeit wieder von seiner Strafarbeit bei McGonagal blicken würdigte aber Harry und Hermine keines Blickes sondern gesellte sich zu Parvati und ihren Freundinnen die ihm alles über die Auswahlspiele erzählten. Nach fast 2 Stunden schaffte es Harry sich etwas Luft zu verschaffen in dem er sich unter großen Entschuldigungen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum quetschte und den Wasserspeier erreichte. Er war nicht der einzige dem der Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum zu viel geworden war, Ginny saß Gedankenverloren auf einem beschworenen Sessel und las in einem Buch aus Moodys Reihe. Sie fuhr zusammen als der Wasserspeier beiseite sprang und hatte sich schon halb erhoben als sie Harry erkannte. „ Wenn hast du denn erwartet Ginny? Du siehst ja aus als ob dich eine Tarantel gestochen hätte." Ginny schnaubte, „ Ich dache dieser Blödmann von Bruder wollte mich abfangen, hat mir heute morgen vor dem Frühstück klargemacht das ich mich langsam entscheiden müsste zwischen meiner Familie und meinen Freunden und das ich endlich damit aufhören solle mich auf einen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten." „ Dieser," „ Elende Heuchler, Betrüger und Schurke, ich hab's schon Hermine erzählt, deswegen hat sie Ron auch nicht angesprochen. Lass uns ein Stückchen gehen bevor Ron hier wirklich raus kommt und uns sieht." „ Irgendwie hatte Hermine recht, der Junge muss endlich mal zur Vernunft gebracht werden, hast ihn ja gestern mit Padma gesehen." „ Und kehrt selbst den guten Ritter vor der sich nie dazu hinreißen lassen würde. Ja das kenn ich von unserem Ronny langsam nur zu gut." Sie diskutierten eine ganze Weile weiter darüber was sie mit Ron anstellen würden wenn er ihnen begegnete und achteten kaum darauf welchen Weg sie einschlugen als plötzlich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme piepsige Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte und irgendetwas Harrys Bein so herzhaft umarmte das er keinen Schritt weiter konnte. „ Harry Potter Sir, Harry Potter ist zurück in Hogwarts!" Dobby, ein Hauself mit Augen so groß wie Tomaten sah besser aus als im letzten Jahr, jetzt trug er einen schwarzen Überwurf mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts und statt seines Teewärmers trug er eine Miniaturmütze wie Harry sie von Nobelhotels kannte. „ Dobby, ich freu mich ja auch dich zu sehen aber ich war die letzten zwei Wochen schon in Hogwarts." „ Verzeihung Harry Potter Sir, aber Dobby ist erst gestern aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen, Professor Dumbledore hat den meisten von uns freigegeben weil wir während der Ferien kaum benötigt werden. Aber Dobby weis wie er es wieder gut machen kann ja, ja, ja, Dobby ist ein guter Hauself weis alles über dieses Schloss, kennt die geheimsten Räume." „ Räume die nicht einmal die Rumtreiber kannten?" „ Räume die nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore kennt, Räume die nicht einmal das Personal kennt. Nur wir Hauselfen kennen ihn und nennen ihn da und fort Raum Sir. Er ist immer da wenn man ihn braucht und fort wenn ihn ein anderer sucht." „ Dumbledore hat mir letztes Jahr davon erzählt, bei ihm war eine Sammlung Nachttöpfe drin." Ginny kicherte aber Dobby blieb ernst. „ Ja Sir, der Raum ist immer das wofür er gebraucht wird, kommen Harry Potter Sir und Missy, es ist nicht weit von hier." „ Warum nennst du mich Missy Dobby? Ich habe nie etwas für dich getan, bis heute kannte ich dich nicht mal." „ Oh ihr seid nicht Freundin von Harry Potter? Ich dachte weil Dobby hat euch die letzte Stunde über beobachtet und war sich so sicher." „ Ja sie ist meine feste Freundin Harry und lass bitte diesen Quatsch mit dem Nachnamen, ich bin Harry." „ Natürlich Sir Harry," „ Dobby, sehe ich aus wie ein Ritter? Nenn mich einfach nur Harry." „ Ja S, Harry." „ Und ich bin Ginny, bitte auch einfach nur den Vornamen sonst krieg ich hier irgendwann noch nen Kicheranfall." „ Sehr wohl M, Ginny. Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden." Sie waren kurz vor dem neuen Gemeinschaftsraum als Dobby plötzlich in einen Gang abbog der Harry bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen war, er führte durch eine Galerie an der dutzende Ritterrüstungen standen, Gemälde der Gründer waren über den Gang verteilt, schließlich standen sie vor einem besonders großen Wandteppich mit dem Emblem von Hogwarts, „ Hier ist Harry Potter Sir, Miss Ginny, hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Sie brauchen nur daran zu denken was sie brauchen und der Raum wird sich verwandeln." Zuerst setzte Harry dazu an Dobby wieder für den ‚Sir' zu tadeln aber die Ausführungen über den Raum verschlugen ihm den Atem. „ Du meinst, da drin kann alles sein? Bibliotheken, Duellräume, Waffenkammern und keiner außer uns wird diesen Raum jemals finden?" „ Ja Sir, der Raum kann all das und noch mehr sein und nur die autorisierten werden ihn finden können." „ Die Autorisierten?" „ Der Erschaffer und die denen er und nur er selbst davon erzählt. Sie können sich hier ohne Probleme auf die Jagd nach ihm dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf vorbereiten." Dobby setzte ein, für seine Umstände entsprechendes, wissendes Grinsen auf. Deswegen hatte er ihm also diesen Raum gezeigt, es hatte schon Vorteile wenn man einen Hauself als Freund hatte. „ Wenn ich mir also ein Portal zum Gryfindorraum im Raum wünsche?" „ Wird dieses Portal auftauchen Sir, aber sobald niemand im Raum ist wird es wieder verschwinden, außerdem wird niemand dieses Portal im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen und sie werden nicht im Raum selbst sondern beim Wasserspeier herauskommen." „ Praktisch, danke Dobby. Ich besuch dich auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Tagen in der Küche." „ Harry Potter ist viel zu gut zu Dobby, Dobby tut das gerne, es ist eine Ehre Harry Potter zu diensten zu sein denn er hat Dobby die Freiheit geschenkt!" Mit einem leisen ‚crack' verschwand Dobby wieder ins blaue. ‚ Hm ein Raum der alles sein kann, was würde dir da wohl einfallen.' Ginnys Stimme hatte einen ziemlich frechen Unterton und Harry wusste natürlich sofort was sie meinte, einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich Schamesröte im Gesicht, aber auch nur einen Moment. Diese eine Nacht im Fuchsbau schien ewig herzu sein, seit dem waren sie keinen Schritt weitergegangen, zu viel war geschehen, zu ungewiss war die Zukunft. Jetzt wo sie ein klares Ziel hatten, wo sie sich sicher waren das sie das gemeinsam durchstehen würden, wo sie einander zum Festhalten hatten, jetzt mussten sie nicht bis Weihnachten für den nächsten Schritt warten. Der Raum Manifestierte sich und folgte Harrys Eingebung. Es war ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer mit Kamin, riesiger Bibliothek, einer kleinen Duellbühne und einem riesigen Himmelbett. Ginny warf ihm wegen der Bücher einen tadelnden Blick zu, ‚hey wir können uns doch nicht den ganzen Tag nur vergnügen, hier gibt's genug Bücher um uns auf die Jagd gegen Voldi vorzubereiten.' ‚ Seit wann nennst du ihn Voldi? Das klingt ja schon fast wie ein Schoßhund.' ‚ Soll es auch, vor einem Schoßhund hat man keine Angst.' ‚Du wirst Hermine immer ähnlicher, weist du das? Diese riesen Bibliothek, du kopierst ihre Sprüche, würde mich nicht wundern wenn du auch bald Klassenbester wirst.' ‚ Du solltest Hermine besser kennen, sie ist nicht nur die brave Streberin die sich vor Trollen retten lassen muss, genauso wie du nicht mehr das kleine schüchterne Mädchen bist das abhaut sobald ich das Zimmer betrete.' Daraufhin brachen Ginnys letzte Dämme und sie kugelte sich vor Lachen während Harry das erste Buch aus dem Regal zog ‚Seelenmagie von den Anfängen bis zur Perfektion'. Für Ginny suchte er ein Buch über Stablose Magie womit sie immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie setzten sich auf eine bequeme Couch die Sekunden davor mit Sicherheit nicht vor dem Kamin gestanden hatte und lasen. Ohne dass sie es bemerkten wurde es Abend und nach einigen Stunden prasselndem Kaminfeuer waren die Bücher auch nicht besonders spannend. Wie im Fuchsbau begann es in Harry zu kribbeln, der Löwe in ihm wurde langsam wach und übernahm langsam aber stetig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, Ginny ging es genauso und als es eigentlich Abendsessenszeit war hatte sich wieder die Hitze in Harry ausgebreitet, zuerst hatte er nur den Umhang abgelegt, jetzt nestelte Ginny an seiner Robe während sie die Blicke nicht voneinander ließen. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, die Zeit, die anderen Schüler, Ron und vor allem Voldemort, wie in Trance landeten sie beide im Bett, Ginny hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Schallzauber auszusprechen und potenziellen Nachfolgewirkungen dieser Nacht vorzubeugen. Er ließ sich mitreißen von diesem berauschenden Gefühl, dieser Wärme die alle Kälte aus seinem Körper vertrieb, alle Kritik verstummen ließ, alle Probleme beiseite wischte. Immer länger, immer intensiver wurden die Küsse währen die letzten Hüllen fielen, sanft umarmte Harry sie, berührte sie fast zärtlich, entlockte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen nach dem anderen, er wusste einfach wo die Stellen lagen, wo sie am meisten erregt wurde. Sanft streichelte er über ihrer Brust während ihr Blick immer intensiver wurde. Ihre Geister verschmolzen zu einem, ihre Seelen wurden zu einer, der Rausch war das einzige was sie fühlten, alle Gedanken, alle überdachten Handlungen wurden beiseite gewischt. Mit einem letzten Ruck verschmolzen ihre Körper, sie waren eins in Körper und Geist, eine unglaubliche Zufriedenheit erfüllte sie, ein Glücksgefühl wie sie es noch nie gespürt hatten. Er drehte sich zur Seite und langsam, ganz langsam wanderte er hinüber ins Land der Träume. Es war ein traumloser Schlaf der nicht besonders lange anhielt aber er fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Als er die Augen aufschlug lag Ginny in seinen Armen, behutsam um sie ja nicht aufzuwecken, stand er auf, eigentlich sollte er ja heute Morgen trainieren aber er wollte und konnte sie nicht hier allein lassen, nicht nach dieser Nacht, nicht nachdem sie endlich diesen Schritt getan hatten. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken und fand das Buch über die Seelenmagie das er gestern nur flüchtig angefangen hatte. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Ginny sich langsam regte, Harry war gerade in einen besonders starken Schutzschild vertieft als sie ihm von hinten durch die Haare fuhr. Wieder versanken sie in einen tiefen Kuss und die Zeit schien stillzustehen bis der Moment von Ginnys knurrenden Magen beendet wurde. „ Oh man, es wird unten bestimmt noch kein Frühstück geben, es ist ja erst 5 Uhr morgens." „ Tja dann werd ich der Küche mal den versprochenen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da." Damit beschwor er ein Portal in die Küche in der bereits eifrig gearbeitet wurde. Die Hauselfen begrüßten ihn mit freudigem Hallo und Dobby schien Tränen in den Augen zu haben als er Harry wieder einmal umarmte und stotternd seinen Dank zum Ausdruck brachte. Auf die Frage ob er ein Frühstück für zwei Personen bekommen könnte drückten kamen jeweils 8 Elfen mit einem schwer beladenen Tablett angerannt und drückten sie ihm freudestrahlend in die Hand. Offensichtlich waren sie begeistert wenn ein Schüler sein Essen bereits früher bekommen wollte und so ihre Kochkunst lobte. Ginny fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett als Harry neben ihr mit den beiden Tabletten aus dem nichts auftauchte und dabei nicht das kleinste Geräusch produzierte. Es wurde ein besinnliches Frühstück, dadurch abgerundet das Ginny nach einer halben Stunde unbedingt ihre Kilos durch Training runter bekommen wollte. So baute er also wieder ein Portal in den Fitnessraum auf, sie schlüpften in ihre Trainingsanzüge und begannen mit einer Runde Schwertkampf bevor sie sich den Geräten und nach einer Stunde dem Schwimmbad zuwendeten. Gegen neun Uhr kamen die ersten aus den Schlafsääle und wunderten sich darüber wie man am Sonntagmorgen nur so früh aufstehen konnte. Sie waren die letzten beim Frühstück, eigentlich war es für sie schon ein vorgezogenes Mittagessen und wurden von einem ziemlich übelgelaunten Ron empfangen. „ Schön, du hältst also zu deinem Freund und lässt deine Familie im Stich, ja? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht Ginny, von Fred und George vielleicht aber nicht von dir. Ich dachte du würdest immer hinter deiner Familie stehen, hinter denen die wissen was gut für dich ist." „ Ron sie kann für sich selbst entscheiden und wenn du sie so unter Druck setzt sollte es dich nicht wundern wenn sie sich ‚gegen ihre Familie' entscheidet, wie stehen eigentlich Arthur, Fred, George, Bill und Charlie dazu? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie Ginny verurteilen nur weil sie ihren eigenen Kopf durchsetzen will." „ Halt dich da raus Harry, DAS Regel ich mit meinem Brüderchen alleine, es reicht Ronald, es reicht endgültig. Du spielst dich vielleicht als der große Beschützer auf aber weist du ob ich überhaupt beschützt werden will? Du bist der Meinung ich wäre sicher wenn ich nicht nach Voldemort suchen würde, ich werde trotzdem nicht sicher sein. Solange Voldi und seine Schergen dort draußen rumrennen ist kein Zauberer, kein Magier sicher! Merk dir das Ronald Billius Weasley, ich kehre nicht meiner Familie den Rücken, das würde ich wie du richtig vermutest hast, nie tun, aber ich werde alles dafür tun mich, meine Freunde, meine Familie und vor allem die Leute die ich liebe zu beschützen! Ich werde nicht zulassen dass ein irrer mit einem Haufen Maskenträger England in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, ich werde nicht zulassen dass es noch einmal eine Terrorwelle wie vor 15 Jahren gibt. Ich werde nicht zulassen das Harry James Potter dem Bösen alleine gegenübertreten muss, ich würde mir niemals verzeihen wenn er vor mir stirbt und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit und das ist ein besserer Schutz als du ihn mir jemals geben könntest Ronald Billius Weasley." Die Halle war mucksmäuschen still geworden, der Schock saß so tief an allen Tischen das man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört hätte. Ron sah aus als ob man ihm eben mit Eis überschüttet hätte und Ginny stand kurz davor ihm sogar noch eine Backpfeife zu geben. Hielt sich aber zurück, hakte sich bei Harry unter und setzte sich die starren Blicke auf Ron ignorierend neben Dean Thomas. „ Erinner mich dran dass ich dich nie wütend mache Ginny. Das muss die übelste Abfuhr gewesen sein die Hogwarts je erlebt hat, sogar ein Heuler ist nicht so schlimm wie du." Brachte er matt hervor. „ Oh glaub mir, der Heuler kommt noch, spätestens wenn Mum von Rons kleinem Abenteuer erfährt." Sie warf Ron einen angeekelten Blick zu. Wie aufs Stichwort sauste die alte Familieneule Errol durch die Dachluke, warf einen Scharlachroten Brief auf den Kopf des immer noch zur Salzsäule erstarrten Rons und stürzte in Parvatis Orangensaft in dem er Bewusstlos liegen blieb. Der Heuler setzte Rons Haar in Flammen und explodierte in der Wutentbrannten Stimme von Misses Weasley, magisch Verstärkt auf das 1000 Fache ihrer normalen Lautstärke und sie hallte im ganzen Schloss wieder. „ Ronald Billius Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen so mit den Herzen von Mädchen umzuspringen, hast du denn überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl mehr? Du warst 2 Wochen mit Hermine zusammen, nur um ihr bei erster Gelegenheit das Herz zu brechen! Wenn du dich so zu einem anderen Mädchen hingezogen fühlst wie es offenbar der Fall ist hättest du nie etwas mit ihr Anfangen dürfen! Was noch schlimmer ist, du hast nicht nur Hermines Herz gebrochen, du riskierst auch die Freundschaft mit deinen besten Freunden, mit denen welche dich obwohl wir arm sind niemals zweitrangig, niemals wie einen Bettler behandelt haben! Es ist zu spät um noch etwas daran zu ändern und trotzdem hast du mit dieser Tat die Ehre deiner Familie in den Schmutz gezogen, dem letzten was uns noch geblieben war, dem letzten was uns zu etwas besonderen gemacht hat. Seit heute morgen sind uns schon 10 Heuler ins Haus geflogen Ronald, sei froh das Dumbledore dem Tagespropheten verboten hat darüber zu berichten, sei froh das ich nicht gerade in deiner Nähe bin und sei froh das zumindest einer noch nachsichtig mit dir war und dich vor Professor McGonagal bestraft hat. Wenn ich noch einmal einen solchen Brief bekomme Ronald Billius Weasley, wirst du dir wünschen diese Tat niemals begangen zu haben!" Jetzt war die stille in der Halle spürbar, jetzt wusste jeder Schüler was bisher nur das Haus Gryfindor gewusst hatte, jetzt hatte Ron auch den letzten Rückhalt seiner Familie verloren, wenn seine Mutter vom Streit zwischen ihm und Ginny erfuhr, würde sie ihn von der Schule nehmen, schlimmer noch ihn enterben, ihn aus der Familie ausstoßen. Dummerweise hatte Ginny bereits einen Brief in ihrem Schlafsaal fertig und die Hauselfen hatten den Brief wahrscheinlich vor spätestens einer Stunde abgeschickt. Die ganze Halle wartete auf den großen Knall, was konnte jetzt noch kommen? Was würde nach diesem Streit passieren? Die Antwort kam 10 Minuten später per Luftpost, der gerade wiedererweckte Errol wurde von einem schönen Uhu verscheucht, Hermes der Eule von Percy Weasley. Auch er trug einen roten Brief in den Klauen nur war es nicht Percys Stimme die noch lauter als Mrs. Weasley zeterte, es war die Stimme von Mister Weasley, das erste mal seit ihn Harry kannte war er wirklich zornig, zorniger als bei den Würzzungensüßigkeiten im Ligusterweg, aufgebrachter als beim Angriff der Todesser auf das Finale der Quidditch WM. „ Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie, niemals hätte ich gedacht das ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley so tief sinken könnte, nie hätte ich erwartet das ausgerechnet du diese Grenze überschreiten würdest Ronald Billius Weasley. Du bist es nicht mehr würdig dich einen Weasley zu nennen, du bist es nicht mehr würdig deiner Familie in die Augen zu blicken. Gäbe es noch etwas Schlimmeres als diesen Heuler, ich würde es ohne zu zögern tun. Der Rat der Familie hat Entschieden dich zu enterben, du bist nicht mehr im Hause Weasley willkommen, wenn du auch nur einen Versuch unternimmst Ginny oder ein anderes Mitglied der Familie, deren Freunde oder überhaupt jemanden unter Druck zu setzen werden wir dich von der Schule nehmen. Harry Potter war immer ein guter Freund unserer Familie, er hat sich mit dir angefreundet als wir nichts zu bieten hatten, er hat dich nie von oben herab behandelt sondern dich wie einen guten Freund behandelt, uns alle hat er stets mit Respekt und offener Freude behandelt. Du hast diese Freundschaft fast zerstört, hast mit deiner egoistischen und unüberlegten Entscheidung einen treuen Freund verloren. Ich spreche im Namen aller Weasleys wenn ich mich für das Verhalten meines Sohnes bei Hermine Jane Granger, Harry James Potter und ganz besonders bei meiner Tochter Ginerva Molly Weasley entschuldige. Es wird NIE WIEDER vorkommen, das ein Mitglied des Hauses Weasley so schändlich mit seinen Freundschaften umgeht." Wenn dieser Albtraum für Ron noch schlimmer werden konnte dann war es das Gejohle an allen Tischen, es war nicht so das nur die Mitglieder des Hauses Slytherin feixten, besonders unter den Gryfindors gab es viele die ihm mörderische Blicke zuwarfen, die Huffelpuffs schienen ihn einfach zu ignorieren, die Ravenclaws pfiffen ihn aus, die Lehrer schüttelten einfach nur die Köpfe. Sie hatten Ron nicht einmal die Zeit gegeben sich zu erklären, sie hatten seine Taten aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, Es war ja nicht so das es eine Entschuldigung dafür gab, aber er hatte Prinzipien, er zählte keinen zu seinen Freunden der schwarze Magie praktisch ausführte, der sich mit jenen anfreundete die jahrelang die dunklen Künste lernten. Wenn seine Familie der Meinung war darüber konnte man hinweggehen schön, dann war er halt kein Mitglied der Weasleys mehr. Es waren doch sowieso alle gegen ihn, Harry Potter, der Auserwählte und Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort, war sich ja zu fein auf seine Meinung zu hören obwohl er ihn nie enttäuscht hatte, Ginny hatte ihn verraten, Hermine hatte ihn trotz seiner Liebe zu ihr abgestoßen nur weil er auf seinen Prinzipien beharrte. Er würde es ihnen zeigen, er würde es ihnen allen zeigen! Jedem der bei seinem Sturz johlte, jedem der es gut hieß das seine Familie ihn verbannte, jedem der nicht mehr auf der Seite des Lichts stand. Er würde sie alle leiden lassen dafür, dafür das sie den richtigen Weg verlassen hatten, oh ja er würde sie alle auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen, auf seine Weise. Wut stieg in ihm auf, dunkle, feurige Wut, sie durchströmte jede Faser seines Körpers, jeden Muskel, jeden Knoten, bis in die Fingerspitzen strahlten Wut und Hass und zerfraßen das letzte was vom alten Ron übrig geblieben waren, seine Prinzipien. Andererseits wo war alte Ron hin, der Ron der immer unerschütterlich an der Seite seiner Freunde stand, egal wie weh sie ihm taten weil er wusste das ihre Freundschaft siegen würde? Wo war der Ron hin der für jedes Problem eine Lösung fand, der für seine Freunde besonders in diesen dunklen Zeiten da gewesen war? Etwas veränderte ihn, entfernte ihn von der Seite des Lichts, nein das durfte er nicht zulassen, das konnte er nicht zulassen, es war noch zu früh, er hatte noch Aufgaben zu erledigen! Er musste helfen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen und das konnte er nicht alleine schaffen, dafür brauchte er Potter. Aber Potter hatte ihn verraten, sie alle hatten ihn verraten, oder etwa nicht? Wieso hielt nicht einmal seine Familie zu ihm, wieso musste er sich auf dieses niedere Niveau der Drohung verlassen? War er vielleicht das erste Mal wirklich im Unrecht? Nein er war niemals im Unrecht, er hatte bisher immer recht gehabt, hatte er immer Recht gehabt? Nein hatte er nicht, er hatte gedacht Harry hätte sich ins Turnier geschmuggelt, hatte gedacht er hätte den ganzen Quatsch vom Erben von Slytherin noch gefördert, er war nicht im Recht, er war es der einen Fehler gemacht hatte, was war bloß mit ihm los gewesen, was war in ihn gefahren das er alle Freunde verloren hatte? Er kämpfte gegen die Wut die drohte seinen Körper zu übermannen, er kämpfte gegen die Verzweiflung, die Angst. Der Kampf setzte ihm sichtlich zu aber er blieb hart, er erkämpfte sich einen Vorteil nach dem andern, Millimeter um Millimeter besiegte er seine Wut, seinen Zorn. Endlich mit einem Schrei schaffte er es die Wut abzuschütteln, er konnte nicht rückgängig machen was geschehen war aber er konnte sich den einzigen anvertrauen die ihm stets zur Seite gestanden hatten, Harry, Hermine und Ginny. Sie waren die einzigen die ihm jetzt noch helfen konnten. Vorsichtig, einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend schritt er auf den Gryfindor Tisch zu. Vier Siebtklässler stellten sich ihm in den Weg. „ Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen, Weasley!" Spie ihm der bulligste von ihnen entgegen, er war fast 3 Köpfe größer als Ron aber er wich nicht zurück. „ Lasst ihn, lasst ihn sagen was er zu sagen hat, sind wir Gryfindors oder nicht? Sind wir nicht tolerant gewesen allen Magiern gegenüber? Wir sind Tapfer ja aber wir sind nicht wie die Slytherins die Verräter gleich erdolchen! Lasst ihn sagen was er zu sagen hat!" Harry war wütend, Ron konnte nur nicht einschätzen ob diese Wut sich gegen ihn oder die Schlägertypen richtete. Ron nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rief so laut das ihn die ganze Halle hören konnte: „ Ich Ronald Billius Weasley bin der größte Idiot den Hogwarts jemals hervorgebracht hat, ich habe mich blenden lassen von meinen Prinzipien, habe mich von denen abgekehrt die mir helfen wollten. Ich erwarte nicht das ihr mich anhört Harry, Hermine, Ginny und all die anderen die ihr mich nun hasst. Ich erwarte nicht das ihr mir verzeiht aber ich will mich entschuldigen für das was in den letzten Tagen falsch gelaufen, ich bin der größte Idiot der je in Hogwarts gelernt hat, ich habe dunkle Magie mit schwarzer Magie verwechselt, Freunde mit Feinden, ich habe Fehler gemacht und gebe das hier und heute vor euch zu. Ich werde dafür kämpfen das ihr erkennt wer ich wirklich bin, werde euer Vertrauen wiedererlangen. Ich verdiene weder euren Respekt noch mein Vertrauen und ich bitte euch um keines von beiden, alles was ich will ist das ihr meine Entschuldigung vernehmt und darüber nachdenkt. Ich danke euch." Mit diesen Worten marschierte er aus der Halle, er hörte Tuscheln hinter seinem Rücken aber er achtete nicht darauf, er ging zu einer versteckten Stelle am See, hier war er allein hier konnte er über sich selbst nachdenken, was aus ihm geworden war, zu was er fast geworden wäre. Er saß wahrscheinlich einige stunden so da bis er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „ Wusste ich doch das du hierher kommst, Harry ich hab ihn gefunden, hier drüben." Ginny sprang winkend in die Luft während Ron sich allmählich Gedanken über seinen Geisteszustand machte, warum sollte Harry nach ihm suchen? Warum half gerade Ginny ihm dabei? Wollten sie ihn vielleicht verfluchen? Nein, sie hatten sich Gedanken über seine Entschuldigung gemacht, sie wollten mit ihm reden. Sonst hätte Ginny ihm schon längst einen Fluch aufgehalst. Langsam erhob er sich, sein Bein war eingeschlafen aber trotzdem, ihn durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl, seine Freunde hatten ihn tatsächlich nicht aufgegeben, ihn der es nicht einmal verdient hatte weiter hier zu lernen. „Ich hätte dich heut Morgen nicht so anfahren dürfen Mann, verdammt ich…" „ bin der größte Idiot von Hogwarts, ich weis Ron. Du hast dich wirklich ziemlich mies aufgeführt, deswegen wollte Hermine auch nicht das wir dich suchen aber ich weis das du es ernst meinst und das du dich bessern willst." Nach einem leichten Räuspern von Ginny fuhr er fort. „ Na schön Ginny, du hast mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht weil ich ihn ja auch vermisst habe. Ron ich weis nicht was in den letzten Tagen mit dir los war, auf jeden Fall bin ich froh das der alte Ron langsam wieder zurückkommt, besonders jetzt da wir gegen Voldi einen guten Heiler brauchen werden." Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter während Ginny fast in Tränen ausbrach. Ehe sie beide so herzhaft umarmte das ihnen alle Luft aus den Lungen entwichen. „ Ach und Ron, hör am besten mit dem Trinken auf, nächstes Mal muss ich jemanden Punkte abziehen wenn der neue Gemeinschaftsraum auch so zugemüllt wird." Ron lief scharlachrot an, fragte allerdings nicht woher das Harry wusste. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Totenstill als Ron eintrat, Harry ließ ihn bewusst als ersten eintreten und klopfte ihm wieder auf die Schulter, diesmal vor allem wegen des Symbolcharakters denn er auf die versammelten Gryfindors hatte. Erstaunlicherweise war Neville der erste der sich bei Ron entschuldigte, danach Dean und Seamus und die Clique um Parvati und Lavender, der Rest verhielt sich abwartend, entschuldigte sich nicht buhte ihn aber auch nicht aus weil er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. Hermine stürmte in ihren Schlafsaal wohin auch Ginny nach kurzer Pause verschwand um mit ihr zu reden. Ron verzog sich ziemlich schnell in den Fitnessraum und die Atmosphäre normalisierte sich langsam. Harry und Ginny belegten die beiden besten Plätze am Kaminfeuer und lasen bis zum späten Abend in ihren Büchern die sie sich aus dem Raum mitgenommen hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 Todesser:

Das nächste Frühstück in der großen Halle zeigte das das Klima langsam auf tauen umstellte, die meisten Huffelpuffs und einige Ravenclaws entschuldigten sich gleich am nächsten Morgen bei Ron, von den Slys machte natürlich kein einziger Anstalten sich zu entschuldigen da er ja immer noch ein Gryfindor war. Nach dem Frühstück waren sie die ersten in Professor Moodys Unterricht, inzwischen hatten alle Häuser getrennt von einander Unterricht, überraschenderweise wartete aber auch die fünfte vor der Klasse und es wurde trotzdem ziemlich eng. Moody hatte den Raum umgestaltet, keine Bilder zierten mehr die Wände, nur noch nackte Holzbänke und vor dem Schreibtisch eine schwarze Duellbühne befanden sich im Raum. „ Willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde im neuen Jahr, für alle die mich noch nicht kennen ich bin Professor Moody, jeder der mich im Unterricht mit Mad-Eye anspricht kriegt nen Fluch aufgehalst kapiert? Schön das wir uns verstehen. Nun wir müssen ein Jahr Praxis mit Flüchen nachholen, deswegen wird dieser Kurs mit der fünften zusammengelegt. Wie ich bereits erwähnte werden wir uns in diesem Jahr intensiv mit Flüchen beschäftigen."

Mit einem lauten Plopp tauchte vor jedem Schüler ein Todesser auf und hob seinen Zauberstab, Ron, Hermine und Harry waren einige der wenigen die es schafften ihren Gegenüber sofort zu entwaffnen, Harry der einzige der es schaffte auch die Reservezauberstäbe zu stehlen was ratsam war weil die Todesser sofort anfingen mit Flüchen zu schießen. „ Finite Incatatem!" Moodys Stimme donnerte jetzt in jeden Spalt des Unterrichtsraums. „ Bei Merlin, ihr wollt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lernen und schafft es nicht mal auf eine Gefahrensituation zu reagieren? Schämt euch! Das waren doch nur einfache Attrappen, Holzkonstruktionen die ich in Umhänge gepackt habe. Also Mister Potter wenn sie so freundlich wären uns zu erklären warum sie der einzige sind der es geschafft hat seinen Gegner am Zaubern zu hindern?" „ Weil ich keine Angst vor Todessern habe und sie mich umbringen sobald ich sie zaubern lasse?" „ Gute Einstellung, euer größter Feind im Duell ist nicht der Gegner sondern eure Furcht, euer Mitleid. DESHALB MÜSST IHR IMMER WACHSAM SEIN! Wenn ihr angegriffen werdet dürft ihr nicht zögern, eine Zehntelsekunde kann euren Tod bedeuten! Um euch das mal vor Augen zu führen, Mr Potter Miss Granger kommen sie doch bitte mal nach vorne."

Zögernd traten die beiden vor die Klasse. „ Auf die Duellbühne bitte." Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verpasste er Harry eine Silberne Maske und tauchte ihn in einen schwarzen Umhang. „ So Miss Granger sie haben zehn Sekunden um diesen Todesser zu entwaffnen, ich sage entwaffnen in dem Sinne das er danach nicht mehr Zaubern kann. Ihre Zeit läuft." Erschrocken drehte sich Hermine um, sie zögerte, erst in letzter Sekunde brachte sie ihren Fluch auf den Weg der Harry seinen Stab aus der Hand schlug. „ Anfängerfehler, Mister Potter sie sind dran." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken holte Harry seinen Reservestab aus dem Holster und belegte Hermine nacheinander mit dem Entwaffnungsspruch, der Ganzkörperklammer, dem Schocker und führte einen Aufrufezauber nach Zauberstäben aus. Dem ersten Fluch entkam Hermine mit einem Hechtsprung, die andern drei erwischten sie kalt und sie hatte keine Ausweichchance, durch die Macht der Sprüche schlitterte sie fast 10 Meter weit bis sie kurz vor der Wand bewusstlos liegen blieb. „ Das war tadellos Mister Potter, 10 Punkte für sie und noch mal 5 Punkte für ihren Todesser. SO IHR RASSELBANDE! Was hat Granger falsch gemacht?" Keiner meldete sich, keiner außer Harry. Moody schnaufte resigniert bevor er ihn drannahm.

„ Hermine hat mich zwar entwaffnet aber nicht nach Reservestäben gesucht obwohl sie weiß das jeder Schüler einen dabeihaben muss, außerdem hat sie es versäumt mich bewegungsunfähig zu machen was ein elementarer Fehler ist." „ Noch mal 15 Punkte, Weasley, Patil, Thomas, Finnegan nach vorne, nein Potter sie bleiben da. Gut sie haben 20 Sekunden um Mister Potter zu entwaffnen, Potter sie bekommen 20 Punkte für jeden denn sie ausschalten können. Ab JETZT!" Jetzt war Harry in seinem Element, flink wie ein Wiesel wich er den Flüchen aus, verpasste zuerst Dean einen Schocker und schickte eine ganzkörperklammer auf Seamus der diese im letzten Moment blocken konnte. Fassungslos sah die Klasse zu wie Harry im vollen Sprung einen Entwaffnungszauber auf Parvati abfeuerte und sie in der selben Sekunde mit einer ganzkörperklammer belegte, er landete hinter Seamus denn er mit einem Druck auf die Kehle zusammenbrechen ließ, jetzt war nur noch Ron übrig der ohne Deckung eine Serie von Schockern auf Harry abgefeuert hatte, jeden normalen Zauberer hätte er damit erwischt, Harry übersprang sie einfach, zückte sein Schwert und hielt es Ron an die Kehle.

Die Klasse war baff, alle hatten gewusst das Harry gut im Duellieren war, schließlich hatte er Old Man Voldi schon zweimal gegenübergestanden aber was er da abgeliefert hatte ließ ihnen die Spucke wegbleiben. „ Sehr schön Potter, 80 Punkte + 10 Punkte für das Ausschalten von Mister Finnegan und Mister Weasley ohne Zauberstab. Ich fürchte dieser Kurs ist etwas unter ihrem Level also wenn sie gehen wollen, da ist die Tür." „ Professor Moody, in jedem Kurs kann man noch etwas lernen, zum Beispiel das es ratsam ist vor der Ganzkörperklammer denn Zauberstab unbrauchbar zu machen weil er sonst geblockt werden kann." Lässig streifte sich Harry die Todesserklamotten ab die wieder zu Rauch wurden. Moody ließ sie jetzt in Paaren vor die Klasse treten und sich duellieren, fast alle versuchten es gleich mit dem Schocker was Moody nur mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte, einige schafften es Serien von Zaubern ähnlich wie Harry zustande bekommen, Hermine und Ron waren eigentlich außer Konkurrenz weil sie durch das tägliche Training viel mehr Erfahrung hatten.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde entließ Moody sie mit der Warnung sie sollten ihre Wachsamkeit verbessern. Was er damit meinte wurde ihnen beim Mittagessen klar als eine Horde bewaffneter Skelette hinter ihren Stühlen entstand und begann auf die Schüler einzuhacken, es waren zwar nur Illusionen aber trotzdem blieben zahlreiche blaue Flecken und eine ziemlich geschockte Lehrerschaft übrig. Danach hatten sie Zaubertränke. Krumm hatte einen ganz anderen Lehrstil als noch Snape, er teilte jedem von ihnen einen Trank aus und sie mussten einschätzen ob darin Gift, eine Limonade der Muggel oder schlichtweg Wasser war. Der einfachste Weg das Wasser auszuschließen war schlichtweg ein Geruchstest, die Limonade konnte man ausschließen wenn man sie über einer Flamme erhitzte (die Limonade begann nach einigen Sekunden zu reagieren, Gift war dagegen immunisiert worden). Diesen Umstand kannten im ganzen Kurs 5 Schüler, Harry der in den Ferien auch einige Bücher über Gifte und Gegengifte gelesen hatte, Hermine durch ihre Chemie Kenntnisse, Ron folgerte es durch Zufall, Dean und Seamus wussten es dadurch das sie selbst als Kinder mit Limonade experimentiert hatten.

Danach ließ Krumm sie ein einfaches Gegengift herstellen, was zu 10 Kesselexplosionen führte. Danach hatten sie eine der interessantesten Stunden in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe überhaupt, Hagrid hatte die Genehmigung bekommen einen Lindwurm für Studien einzusetzen, sie waren die kleinere Ausgabe der Drachen (was hieß das dieses Exemplar fast 4 Meter lang war und statt Feuer Säure sprühte). Hagrid erklärte ihnen lang und breit die besonderen Eigenschaften dieser Tiere, wie man sie bekämpfen konnte und was die Gefahr in einem Kampf gegen sie war. Hier war Hagrid eindeutig in seinem Element, er liebte schreckliche Monster und wusste jede Kleinigkeit über sie während normale Lehrer sie erst im UTZ Jahrgang drannahmen. Danach bekamen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny Einzelunterricht von Professor Moody. Es entwickelte sich zu einem allgemeinen Test ihrer Fähigkeiten nachdem er gesehen hatte wie Harry, Ron und Hermine den Verteidigungs-Unterricht dominiert hatten. Fast 2 Stunden lang ließ er sie auf verschiedenen Stufen mit ihren Waffen kämpfen, belegte sie nebenbei mit Flüchen um ihre Reaktion auf Gefahrensituationen einzuschätzen, dazwischen testete er unter anderem ihren Widerstand gegen den Imperius und Legilimens, mischte in das Essen das es in einer kurzen Pause gab ein harmloses Gift und zur Krönung des ganzen beschwor er während des Kampftrainings auch noch so kleine Ablenkungen wie Skelette, Ritterrüstungen und Todesser-Attrappen die vor allem Ron ziemlich auf die Nerven gingen.

Nach 2 Stunden entließ sie Moody mit der Bemerkung sie sollten wachsamer sein. Die nächsten zwei Monate entwickelten sich zu den bisher härtesten welche die vier in Hogwarts je erlebt hatten, Moody machte es sich zur Angewohnheit den Verteidigungskurs in den verschiedensten Kostümierungen zu empfangen vom Vampir über den Werwolf bis hin zu einem Riesen. Jeden Montagmorgen testete er nun seine Kurse in dem er die große Halle in Horrorkabinette verwandelte, Skelette welche die Schüler angriffen wurden zum selbstverständlichen Morgenprogramm und mehr als einmal beschwerten sich Gryfindors bei Professor McGonagal über Albträume die sie davon bekamen. Krumm setzte seine Politik des praxisorientierten Zaubertrankunterrichts fort, Flitwick ließ sie mit Todesserattrappen als Ablenkung üben, in Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe tauchten alle paar Tage neue Illusionen von dunklen Kreaturen auf die den Unterricht störten.

Nicht wenige Gryfindors bekamen Nervenzusammenbrüche und Dumbledore bekam wütende Heuler von den Eltern der betreffenden Kinder. Alle fürchteten sich davor was Moody an Hallowen für sie in Petto hatte. Erstaunlicherweise war die Halle ganz normal geschmückt, keine Horrorgestalten in den dunklen Gängen, keine Angriffe auf Schüler, als das Frühstück ohne Paukenschlag begann diskutierten die Schüler über den Hogsmeade Ausflug und die Quidditchsaison die an diesem Wochenende beginnen würde. Die ersten waren gerade fertig mit dem Frühstück als der große Paukenschlag mit Verzögerung eintraf.

Die Flügeltüren splitterten unter großem Krachen und 5 dutzend Maskenbewährte Todesser stellten sich in der Mitte der Halle auf, die Lehrer sprangen auf, ebenso viele der Schüler und es herrschte ein heilloses durcheinander an Flüchen. Die Todesser wichen mit übermenschlichen Reflexen aus, bewegten sich mit einer Eleganz die selbst Dumbledore in seinen besten Jahren nicht erreicht hatte. Erstaunlicherweise schockten die Angreifer nur, sie töteten nicht. In diesem heillosen Chaos wurden nur die wenigsten Todesser getroffen, häufiger trafen die Schocker andere Schüler während der entsprechende Todesser sich den Urheber des Fluches vornahm. Neben Harry der allein 10 Todesser schockte tat sich vor allem Ron hervor der todesmutig zwischen den Tischen umher sprang und etliche Schüler vor Flüchen bewahrte. Nach zehn Minuten standen nur noch Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagal, Moody und Krumm einer Truppe von fast 20 Todessern gegenüber. Jetzt erkannte Harry die Situation aus seinem Traum. Vom Gelände dröhnte Voldemorts Stimme „ Du kannst uns nicht mehr aufhalten alter Narr, Hogwarts ist gefallen!". „ Nein Tom, Hogwarts ist erst gefallen wenn auch der letzte Verteidiger tot ist, wenn auch die letzten Kerzen des Lichts erloschen sind, deswegen Tom wird Hogwarts niemals fallen, du kannst vielleicht die Schule zerstören, du kannst vielleicht mich Töten aber niemals wird Hogwarts endgültig fallen!" Entgegnete Dumbledore, eine Aura der Macht pulsierte um ihn, seine Augen loderten gefährlich, er sah aus als ob er jeden der auch nur einen Schritt näher trat in Sekundenschnelle verfluchen würde.

Es war das Realität geworden was Harry seit Monaten gewusst hatte, der gleiche Wortlaut, die gleiche Situation, die gleiche ausweglose Lage. Nein er würde nicht klein beigeben, er würde für seine Freunde sterben wenn es notwendig werden würde. Eine neue Kraft wurde in ihm geweckt, das erste Mal lies er der Wut freien Lauf, lies das Feuer jede Faser seines Körpers verbrennen, ließ die Hitze ungefiltert pulsieren. Er trat vor, zückte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab, den brauchte er schon lange nicht mehr, seine Fingerspitzen knisterten vor Magischer Energie, der Himmel verdüsterte sich über der großen Halle. Die ersten Blitze zuckten aus seinen Händen, ließ die Todesser zu Asche zerfallen, er beschwor Feuerbälle, ließ Erdspalten im Steinboden entstehen, er bediente sich aller Elemente um die Todesser zu Fall zu bringen.

Als er mit seinem Zerstörungswerk fertig war lag die Halle unter einer 3 Zentimeter dicken Schuttasche begraben, er hatte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen können, Teile der Decke waren eingestürzt, stützende Pfeiler umgekippt, Wände zusammengefallen. Alle sahen geschockt aus, alle außer Moody. „ Wusste ich es doch, dass du dich noch zurückhältst Potter!" Triumphierte er als sei gerade ein sehr spannendes Duell beendet worden. „ Das war Elementarmagie nicht wahr? Beeindruckend aber auch ziemlich gefährlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du es noch einmal schaffst deinen Lehrer zu überraschen." „ Das, das waren wieder Illusionen? Sie haben einen Angriff auf Hogwarts vorgegaukelt um mich zu provozieren?" „ Und sie haben erwartungsgemäß reagiert, ich wollte mir das eigentlich für das Abschiedsfest aufheben aber durch ihre Erfolge im Unterricht musste ich den Lehrplan etwas vorziehen."

Dumbledores erschrockenem Gesicht zu urteilen hatte Moody das nicht mit den Lehrern abgesprochen die genau wie Harry von einem echten Angriff ausgegangen waren. „ Und diese Rasselbande hat sich besser geschlagen als ich dachte, ich hab diese Illusionen bewusst so stark gemacht damit Potter richtig was zu tun bekommt. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet das sie Nekromantik einsetzen würden, ähnlich wie beim Kampf um Durmstrang." „ In Durmstrang war ich noch nicht ausgebildet Professor, außerdem fällt Nekromantik wie sie wissen unter schwarze Magie und ist nach den Regeln der Schule nicht gestattet. Elementarmagie wird als Verwandlungsmagie klassifiziert und ist demnach Universalmagie die in Hogwarts erlaubt ist." „ Wofür soll ich ihnen jetzt eigentlich die Punkte geben Potter, dafür das sie mal eben so 20 Todesser im Alleingang erledigt haben, Hogwarts vor der Zerstörung bewahrt haben oder weil sie das ganze bewerkstelligt haben ohne dunkle Magie einzusetzen?"

McGonagal räusperte sich. „ Erst einmal 50 Punkte für Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und Mister Weasley dafür das sie die einzigen waren die den Flüchen entkommen sind, 50 Punkte für Mister Potter weil er es geschafft hat in der allgemeinen Verwirrung einige Todesserillusionen zu besiegen, 25 Punkte Abzug für die fahrlässige Zerstörung der Schule, 10 Punkte für die ausführliche Erläuterung zu Elementarmagie noch mal 15 Punkte für den Einsatz von mächtiger Magie ohne Zauberstab und 50 Punkte für die Rettung von Hogwarts, habe ich irgendwas vergessen?" „ Die Rechnungen für ein zerstörtes Portal und die notwendigen Reparaturen im Schloss für Professor Moody, vier Abzeichen für besondere Verdienste um die Schule und ein fröhliches Hallowen Minerva." Dumbledore hatte seine ruhige Stimme wieder gefunden auch wenn er noch ziemlich endgeistert auf die Zerstörung in der Halle starrte. In diesem Moment tauchten die ersten Auroren keuchend in der Halle auf und erstarrten beim Anblick der sich ihnen bot. „ Das war ein falscher Alarm meine Herren, die Schüler sind nur betäubt und außerdem sollten sie das nächste Mal einen Zahn zulegen wenn sie Hogwarts beschützen wollen."

Moodys Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus während er mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Stabs die Halle in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzte, nur die Decke hatte noch einige Löcher und im Portal blieb ein ziemlich großes Sprengloch übrig. „ Falscher Alarm, DASS nennen sie einen falschen Alarm Moody?" Fudges Stimme überschlug sich fast während er sich durch die zurückweichende Menge von Auroren kämpfte. „ Falscher Alarm in dem Sinne das es keine Todesser waren Minister, die Löcher die sie hier sehen wurden von den Verteidigern verursacht." „ Keine Todesser, gegen was muss ich sie den noch alles Verteidigen Dumbledore?" „ Zum Beispiel gegen Illusionen von pensionierten Auroren Minister, wenn sie und die Kavallerie schon mal hier sind können sie uns gleich mal helfen den Rest aufzuwecken."

Jetzt verlor Fudge völlig die Beherrschung, „ MOODY! Sie haben wissentlich einen Angriff auf ein Hochsicherheitsobjekt der Priorität 1 simuliert?" „ Sicher Mr. Fudge, anders ließ sich nicht testen wie lange das Ministerium im Ernstfall brauchen würde, außerdem war es ein Test für die Schüler bei dem die meisten total versagt haben." „ Ein Test ja? Moody sie wissen genau das Illusionsangriffe strafbar sind." „ Sie sind Strafbar wenn sie ernsthafte Verletzungen herbeiführen, tun sie das hier? Ich denke nicht, sie haben nur Schockzauber ausgeführt welche absolut schadlos sind."

Inzwischen rappelten sich die meisten der Schüler auf, nachdem die Urheber der Flüche verschwunden waren verflogen auch deren Folgen zusehends.

Wutschnaubend drehte sich Fudge auf der Stelle um und zog mit inzwischen

zwei aufmarschierten Aurorenabteilungen ab. Dumbledore ergänzte mit einem komplizierten Zauberspruch die letzten Spuren des Kampfes, führte einen Reinigungszauber aus und setzte sich wieder schwungvoll in seinen Sessel, als wäre die Aufregung in der Halle noch nicht genug setzte sich ausgerechnet Hermine neben Ron und tat etwas was allen, wirklich allen Gryfindors die Münder offen lies, sie umarmte Ron. Wenn es für die Gryfindors an diesem Morgen noch einen Grund zum Feiern brauchte war es Dumbledores offizielle Verkündung der Punkte und Abzeichen. Die Tafel wurde aufgelöst und die Schüler reihten sich in die lange Reihe vor Filch ein der kontrollierte wer eine Erlaubnis seines Erziehungsberechtigten hatte, Hermine hatte sich bei Ron untergehakt und die beiden schienen überhaupt nichts von ihrer Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Filchs Kontrolle erwies sich in diesem Jahr als noch gründlicher, einmal natürlich weil die Zeiten dunkler geworden waren, zweitens aber auch um jeden Scherzartikel zu finden denn Fred und George unter die Leute brachte, er wusste noch nichts von Fred und Georges neuester Erfindung, einem Umhängebeutel mit Tarnzauber der untastbar war und auch gegen den Accio geschützt war. Filch wurde immer missmutiger weil er keine Scherzartikel fand und machte dafür einen Slytherin zur Schnecke weil der ein Fangzähniges Frissbe dabei hatte.

Der Tag war einer der schönsten des bisherigen Jahres und der Weg nach Hogsmeade führte vorbei an laubenden Bäumen die ihre Blätter auf den Weg und die Schüler fallen ließ. Das Dorf selbst wirkte wie eine Horrorstadt, noch nie waren die Geschäfte so stark für Hallowen geschmückt wie in diesem Jahr, riesige Fledermäuse umkreisten die drei Besen, Spinnweben und abgetrennte Köpfe lagen in den Geschäften aus, das meiste davon war natürlich aus einer Art Zaubererplastik mit dem man alles naturgetreu wiedergeben konnte aber trotzdem konnte einem davon Übel werden.

Vor dem Eberkopf stand ein riesiger Keiler der alle Schüler die versuchten hineinzugelangen verdrängte, vor einem Quidditchgeschäft spielten zwei Hexen die dem Zauberer von Oz entsprungen waren mit einem Quaffel. Den Umstand das Hermine endlich Rons Entschuldigung akzeptiert hatte und sogar ihrer Beziehung eine zweite Chance gab rundeten den Ausflug ab. Selbst seine Bedenken wegen Voldemort schob Harry beiseite als er sie alle so fröhlich wie lange nicht sah.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein seit sie nach dem Frühstück aufgebrochen und langsam richteten sie ihren Weg wieder nach Hogwarts als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte, eher ein Gefühl als eine Wahrnehmung. Voldemort war wieder Aktiv.

„ Ginny schnapp dir Hermine und Ron und apparier mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Moodys Angriff war nicht der letzte heute." Er selbst apparierte mitten in Dumbledores Büro, der Schulleiter stand gerade am Fenster und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken als er durch den Knall zusammenzuckte. „ Meine Güte, ich sollte mir langsam einen besseren Apparierschutz zulegen, was…" „ Voldemort ist auf dem Weg, er wird Hogwarts angreifen und diesmal schickt er seine ganze Armee."

„ Du bist dir sicher? Wenn ich das Ministerium noch mal grundlos rufe…"

„ Ich hatte gerade eine Eingebung über die Narbe, er wird in etwa drei Stunden in Hogsmeade apparieren und dann mit seinen Truppen das Schloss belagern."

„ In Ordnung wir müssen das Schloss evakuieren," er wirkte einen kurzen Spruch und Dumbledores Stimme hallte über die Ländereien und war mit Sicherheit noch in Hogsmeade zu verstehen.

„ Schüler, es gibt einen konkreten Angriffsplan auf unser Schloss. Bitte benutzt den nächsten Kamin um nach Hause zu kommen, die Hauslehrer übernehmen die unteren Jahrgänge. Alle Schüler die Hogwarts verteidigen wollen finden sich umgehend in der großen Halle ein, ich wiederhole Schloss Hogwarts wird in naher Zukunft angegriffen!"

Zehn Minuten später kamen die ersten Schüler schlitternd in der großen Halle an, es waren fast ausnahmslos DA-Schüler aber auch viele aus den ältern Durmstrang und Beauxbatons Jahrgängen blieben.

Die Tische waren durch Zauber entfernt worden um der Masse einen ausreichenden Platz zu geben, die Lehrer begannen gerade durchzuzählen als die ersten Auroren auftauchten. Dazu kamen die ersten Ordensleute die insgesamt eine Streitkraft von 300 mehr oder weniger ausgebildeten Zauberern stellten.

Langsam ging die Sonne hinter den Bergen von Hogwarts unter und alle warteten auf den großen Knall, er kam fast auf die Sekunde genau drei Stunden nachdem Harry bei Dumbledore appariert war. Sie kündigten sich mit einem gewaltigen, rhythmischen Stampfen an das nur eins bedeuten konnte, Riesen. Dumbledore schickte seine Verteidiger auf die Mauern des Schlosses, eine Entwicklung die er nach dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau durchgeführt hatte.

Die Zinnen hatten einen großen Vorteil, sie ließen den Todessern keine Zeit das Tor aufzurammen. Als Harry auf die Zinnen kam stockte ihm der Atem, hunderte von Fackeln marschierten auf das Schloss zu, über dem Wald kreisten etliche Dementoren, Riesen waren selbst bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen als schwarze Schatten zu erkennen. Diesmal hatte Voldemort alle Register gezogen, diesmal würde er nicht klein bei geben.

Aus dem Wald traten die ersten Todesser, im Schein ihrer Fackeln ließen sich neue Umhänge erkennen, nicht mehr das schwarz der alten Gruppe sondern dunkelrote Umhänge ähnlich dem der von Voldemort getragen wurde und das was Harry für Fackeln gehalten hatte waren, Schwerter. Flammende Schwerter die ein gespenstisches Licht über den Ort legten. Flüche prasselten auf die Todesser ein während Harry seine Schrecken beschwor, sie waren größer als alle die Harry bisher beschworen hatte, ihre Panzer glänzten mattschwarz im Licht der Schwerter und sie kannten kein Erbarmen.

Es entbrannte um das Schloss von Hogwarts ein tobender Kampf, Voldemort selbst ließ sich nicht blicken sondern schickte nur seine Skelette dagegen, er hatte es also geschafft ein Necromancer zu werden, schön dann konnte Harry einen Gang höher schalten. Die Todesser hatten inzwischen Waffen aufgefahren die sehr stark Kanonen ähnelten und anscheinend den gleichen Effekt erzielen sollten.

Viele fielen den Reduktors und Skeletten zum Opfer aber eine Konzentrierte Salve von 5 Geschützen reichte um ein Loch in die Mauer zu schießen wofür sie mit Reduktos Jahre gebraucht hätten. Jetzt traten die Dementoren in Aktion und störten den Verteidigungsaufbau bis die Todesser es durch die Lücke schafften, Harry sprang von den Zinnen zum Loch in der Mauer, lies sich durch eine kurze Manipulation der Luft den Abfedern und kam unter die Dementoren wie ein Racheengel. Ginny schaffte es einige Sekunden später ihm zu folgen, packte ihren Stab weg und holte ihren Bogen heraus. Ihre magisch entflammten Pfeile waren nicht minder verheerend als Harry den man nur noch durch die blitzenden Schemen seines Schwertes erkannte.

Langsam aber sicher versiegte der Ansturm der Todesser, die Überreste der Dementoren und Todesser bildeten inzwischen einen fast 2 Meter hohen Wall der einen grausamen Ersatz für die zerstörte Steinmauer bildete. Wolfsgeheul kündigte den nächsten Angriff an, Werwölfe hatten es unter der Kanonendeckung geschafft die Mauern zu erklimmen und kämpften sich jetzt Richtung Torsicherung vor.

Harry und Ginny schafften es zwar einige durch Blitze zu fällen doch der Großteil wurde von einem Ron in Berserkerlaune getroffen, auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt und bekämpfte die Halbmenschen mit einem Kampfstock an dessen enden Silberne Spitzen angebracht waren. Mit einem Hieb traf er immer 3 oder 4 Werwölfe die dann unter qualvollen Schreien ihre Menschengestalt annahmen bevor sie starben. Mit einem letzten Wutgeheul zogen sich die überlebenden nach nur 5 Minuten zurück, langsam wurde das Eis dünn für Voldemort, seine Todesser wurden unruhig, er musste schweres Geschütz auffahren.

Die Riesen marschierten auf und bildeten mit der Erde große Lawinen die sie gegen die Mauern warfen. Die Mauern erzitterten unter dem Aufschlag doch sie hielten. Hogwarts ging in die Offensive, 5 Magier drangen auf einen Riesen ein, sie belegten ihn nicht mit Schockern, die prallten eh an der Riesenhaut ab, sondern mit Spreng und Todeszaubern. Harry lies die Erde unter den Riesen wackeln und sorgte dafür das nicht wenige schlichtweg stürzten und sich nicht wieder aufrappelten. Als die Todesser sahen, dass selbst die Riesen nichts nutzten zogen sie sich zurück, Voldemort brüllte Befehle doch keiner hörte auf ihn, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her zerstreuten sich die letzten Überbleibsel. Voldemort selbst disapparierte kurz bevor ihn die Männer der Magischen Brigaden erreicht hatten.

Langsam, ganz langsam realisierten die Männer und Frauen von Hogwarts was sie heute erreicht hatten, wie ein startender Jumbojet rollten die Jubelrufe an, Funken stoben durch die Nacht, die Weasleys feuerten ihr neuestes Magisches Feuerwerk ab und jeder, wirklich jeder in Hogsmeade wusste wie der Kampf ausgegangen war. Dumbledore rief die Verteidiger zu einem letzten Appell um eine Aufnahme der verletzten und gefallenen zu erstellen, auf Seiten der Todesser gab es fast 400 Tote, 80 Riesen, 300 Werwölfe und fast 200 Dementoren, vom Orden gab es 5 Schwerverletzte und 10 Tote durch den Einsturz der Mauern, 7 Tote Auroren und 20 Verletzte Schüler.

Moodys Drill hat sich schlussendlich doch ausgezahlt. Nur einem war nicht nach Feiern zumute, Dumbledore wusste das dies nur der erste Kampf von vielen sein würde, solange es dort draußen Voldemort gab war Hogwarts nicht sicher.

Die Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum war unbeschreiblich, der Raum erzitterte unter den neuesten Kreationen der Fred und George Abteilung, das Butterbier floss in Strömen und allenthalben stieß die Menge auf den Haupthelden dieser Schlacht an, auf Harry Potter. Besagter Held jedoch nahm gar nicht an der Feier teil, kaum hatte er Wind davon bekommen hatte er sich mit Ginny in ihren Raum verzogen, er hasste Presserummel und vor allem hasste er es seine Legende noch weiter aufzubauschen als sie es ohne hin schon war.

Hier in der ungestörten Zweisamkeit feierten Harry und Ginny auf ihre Weise, die Elfen hatten ihnen ein ganzes Buffet geschickt, vermutlich war das Dobbys Einfluss zu verdanken. Sie diskutierten bis spät in die Nacht die Folgen welche dieser Kampf auf die Todesser und den Rest der Zaubererwelt haben würde. Irgendwann gewann dann wieder die Atmosphäre des Raums die überhand und sie schafften es gerade noch den Raum mit einem Schallschutz zu belegen. Am nächsten Morgen brodelte es in der Halle noch mehr als noch auf der Party der Gryfindors, der Tagesprophet hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen eine Sonderbeilage über ‚die heldenhaften Kämpfer von Hogwarts die den letzten sicheren Hort des Wissens in Englands bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen verteidigten' zu drucken, natürlich mit besonderem Augenmerk auf Harry der jede Auflage noch mal verdreifachen konnte.

Diese Schlacht hatte Voldemort einen Schlag gegeben der ihn Monate zurückwerfen würde, der seine letzten Verbündeten aufgerieben hatte und der sich vor allem positiv auf die Moral der Zaubererschaft ausgewirkt hatte. In den nächsten 6 Wochen waren die Auroren vor allem damit beschäftigt die ganze Paparazi der Englischen Presse von der Schule fernzuhalten. Der Unterricht kam aufgrund immer wieder auftauchender Eulenschwärme zum erliegen, die Quidditchsaison musste in diesem Jahr aufgegeben werden weil bei den Gefechten das ganze Stadion zerstört wurde und es ein Jahr dauerte es wieder aufzubauen und so richtete sich die Rivalität der Häuser konzentriert gegen ein Haus, Slytherin.

Es war ja schon schlimm genug für die Familien die Todessern nahe standen, dass sie mit Heulern bombardiert wurden und die Presse über sie herzog aber sie wurden auch im Unterricht von allen Schülern und selbst den Lehrern ausgegrenzt. So ging es auf mitte Dezember, auf Weihnachten zu. In diesem Jahr würde Hogwarts leer bleiben, jeder wollte zu seiner Familie, jeder wollte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit seinen Eltern verbringen solange es da draußen noch Voldemort gab.

Harry und die Weasleys gehörten zu den 2 Dutzend Schülern die bleiben würden, Mr und Mrs. Weasley waren seit dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau untergetaucht und selbst wenn hätten sie kein Haus mehr gehabt. Die letzte Stunde am Freitag vor Ferienbeginn war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nach dem Schrecken von Hallowen hatte Moody ein wesentlich aufmerksameres Publikum und auch die ehemalige DA tat ihr übriges dazu das die Duelle sich bald auf Auroren-Niveau befanden, der einzige der das nicht zur Kenntnis nahm war Moody, er drillte seine Schüler viel mehr noch stärker als vorher und ließ vor allem Neville häufig gegen 3 oder 4 Schüler allein kämpfen weil das „ seinen Ehrgeiz" wecken sollte.

In dieser letzten Stunde übertraf Moody seinen üblichen Drill sogar noch um das Mehrfache. Er wartete vor dem Klassenraum und lies sie in einer Reihe antreten. Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn schickte er den ersten Schüler durch die Tür und erklärte heute würde man auf Aurorenart Trainieren. Was das hieß stellte sich für Harry 10 Minuten später heraus als ihm Moody einen Wink gab. Wo sonst das Klassenzimmer war befand sich jetzt eine Waldlandschaft, die Lichtung auf der Harry jetzt stand wurde rundherum von riesigen Bäumen umgeben, nur sehr schwaches Dämmerlicht kam durch die Kronen. Auf den zweiten Blick sah er einen Trampflelpfad in Richtung Waldausgang. Hinter ihm verschwand die Tür im selben Augenblick wie er all das wahrgenommen hatte.

Unwillkürlich spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an, es war viel zu ruhig, kein Vogel sang, kein Rascheln der Blätter im Wind. Er hatte wohl keine Wahl, mit gezücktem Schwert machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang wo ihn wahrscheinlich ein Portal zurück zu Moody bringen würde. Das Restlicht das durch die Bäume drang erstarb nach wenigen Schritten und Harry musste seinen Zauberstab als Leuchtquelle benutzen, fast fünf Minuten geschah nichts dann hörte er hinter sich ein Kreischen, ein riesiger Vogel schwang sich vom Ast direkt auf ihn zu, er hatte den Oberkörper und das Gesicht einer Frau und ein silber-schwarzes Federkleid.

Harry wusste nur zu genau was das für ein Wesen war, eine Harpyie, uralte magische Wesen das es sogar in die Mythologie der Muggel geschafft hatte. Der Schocker prallte einfach ab, natürlich das ist ein Magisches Wesen, schalte er sich in Gedanken. Er musste sich also auf sein Schwert verlassen, er lies die Harpyie bis auf 5 Schritte herankommen, setzte zu einem Saltosprung an und traf den linken Flügel. Das Schwert durchtrennte einige Knochen aber die Harpyie schaffte es zu landen.

Jetzt ging sie selbst zum Angriff über, die meisten Schläge prallten wirkungslos am Schwert ab aber einige fiese Kratzer durchtrennten seine Robe und die Wunden sahen übel aus. Schließlich schaffte es Harry den Sturmangriff auszunutzen, tauchte unter den Krallen weg und erwischte mit dem Schwert den Schwanz, er trennte ihn mit einem Schlag ab bevor die Harpyie überhaupt wusste was passiert war.

Bevor sie sich neu orientieren konnte zischte das Schwert bereits auf den Hals zu und ließ den Rumpf mit einem lauten Krachen des Unterholzes zur Erde fallen. Mühsam stand er auf, diese Wunden waren verdammt tief gegangen, blödes Vieh. Mit einem langen Zauberspruch stoppte er die Blutungen und die Schmerzen, aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs fischte er eine Salbe zum Desinfizieren und wartete bis der Rauch abgeklungen war bevor er die Wunden notdürftig Verband, es war keine optimale Leistung aber bis zum Krankenflügel würde es reichen.

Er wurde noch vorsichtiger, Harpyien als Einstieg! Was dachte sich Moody eigentlich dabei? Sicher sie hatten jetzt UTZ-Niveau aber trotzdem, Harpyien zählten zu den dunkelsten Kreaturen überhaupt, gleich hinter den Vampiren, Riesen und, Krach! Keine fünfzig Schritte vor Harry splitterten die Äste und eine riesige Echse drehte schwerfällig den Kopf in seine Richtung, eine Wyvren, eine Art Minidrache mit einer Körperlänge von gut 8 Metern.

Diesen Parcour sollte Moody mal Hagrid zeigen dachte Harry bitter, na schön jetzt hatte Moody auch die Nummer eins der gefährlichsten dunklen Geschöpfe in Petto. Jetzt kamen Harry seine Talente als Quidditchspieler zugute, in der kurzen Zeitspanne die der Drache brauchte um scharf zu sehen schaffte es Harry in Deckung zu springen. Er versuchte den Trick mit den Kanonenkugeln aber sie prallten nur mit einer Kerbe im Panzer ab. Drachenhaut, nun zumindest hatten sie gleiche Bedingungen. Sein Schocker hatte im Gegensatz zur Harpyie diesmal einen Effekt, der Wyvren schüttelte sich und wurde etwas langsamer. Also hatte er nur eine Resistenz, keine Immunität gegen Magie.

Jetzt schickte Harry härtere Sprüche auf den Weg, Schmerzsprüche, Knochensplitter, das meiste von dem Zeug prallte vom Panzer ab aber der linke Vorderfuß knickte plötzlich ein. Harry achtete nicht darauf sondern schoss weiter, Gefrierzauber, Kältebasierte Sprüche, gegen irgendwas waren selbst Drachen allergisch. Ein Eiszapfen schaffte es durch den rechten Flügel, das machte den Drachen aber nur noch wütender, er riss sein Maul auf und Harry ducke sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem Kältestrahl.

Jetzt wusste er auf was das Vieh allergisch war, er schickte einen gleißend weißen Feuerball auf die Reise welcher den Wyvren genau zwischen die Augen traf. Er heulte auf vor Schmerz und versuchte noch einmal seinen Odem einzusetzen konnte aber es kam nur ein schwacher Wasserschwall heraus.

Das war Harrys Chance, er stach mit seinem Schwert genau zwischen die Zähne, und traf den Gaumen. Der Wyvren brach zusammen und mit einem Ruck stemmte Harry sein Maul auf um das Schwert zu bergen. Langsam lichtete sich der Wald aber noch war es nicht ausgestanden. Am Rand des Waldes warteten 10 Schwarzmaskierte Todesser auf ihn.

Sie waren vom gleichen Typ wie die Illusionen von Hallowen und sie schienen sich sogar noch schneller zu bewegen. Auch schossen diese Typen nicht nur Schocker ab sondern auch Todesflüche. Während Harry die ersten 3 mit dem Schwert umbrachte formierten sich die anderen neu und zogen Bögen aus ihren Umhängen als sie sahen, dass die Todessprüche nichts nutzten.

Flammenpfeile schossen durch die Luft die Harry nur mit einem schnell errichteten Schild abwehren konnte. Mit einem Schnippen beschwor er seine Schrecken die wieder 2 Todesser fällten bevor sie ihrerseits Reduktors zum Opfer fielen. Langsam begannen diese Pfeile echt zu nerven, er schickte 3 Schildbrecher mit Schockern auf die Reise die ihre Ziele ohne Probleme fanden.

Er benutzte seine Wolfsform und zerfleischte die letzten Todesser bevor sie auch nur einen Pfeil in die Luft schicken konnten. Der Wald verschwamm und stattdessen befand er sich im eigentlichen Klassenraum. Neben ihm lag ein bewusstloser Dean Thomas der als erstes durch die Tür gegangen war.

In selbem Moment kam auch Moody durch die Klassentür. Sein Mund bildete einen schiefen Strich in Entsprechung eines Lächelns, etwas was Harry bei ihm erst einmal beobachtet hatte, als er in der ersten Stunde geglänzt hatte. „ Guten Arbeit Potter, immer wieder gut für eine Überraschung! Hab ihnen den Parcour extra schwer gemacht damit sie auch mal gefordert werden, Mr. Thomas hier hat nicht mal einen guten Dementor überlebt und Miss Brown dürfte auch gleich hier auftauchen," wie aufs Stichwort ploppte Lavender bewusstlos neben Dean auf, „ hat sich besser geschlagen als ich dachte, ist bis zur Harpyie gekommen. Nehmen sie 20 Punkte für Gryfindor und wecken sie diese Kannailie Thomas auf, nein kein Enervate Potter!"

Moody hatte seinen Stab schneller gezückt als Harry es selbst bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte und ein Strahl eiskalten Wassers holte Dean zurück ins Reich der Lebenden. „ 5 Punkte Abzug dafür das sie nicht mal einen vernünftigen Patronus hinkriegen Thomas, Potter nächstes mal ziehe ich ihnen 5 Punkte ab wenn sie versuchen jemanden im Unterricht mit Enervate zu wecken außer ich sage es an."

In diesem Moment tauchte Ginny in der Mitte des Raums auf, ihren Bogen schussbereit gehoben und mit hinkendem Bein. ‚ Was war es bei dir Gin? Mini-Drachen, Harpyien?' ‚ Vampire, ein Haufen Todesser und ein Mantikor. Dieses Vieh hat mir fast ein Bein abgeschlagen!'

Alarmiert untersuchte er das Bein, tatsächlich war die Wunde so tief das man schon fast das Weiß der Knochen sehen konnte. Aus dem Stehgreif beschwor er einen Portschlüssel in den Krankenflügel bevor irgendjemand realisiert hatte was passiert war. „ 10 Punkte Abzug dafür das sie Schüler aus dem Unterricht schicken Mister Potter, so etwas sprechen sie mit mir ab!" „ Zu ihrer Information, ihr Mantikor hat Ginnys Bein aufgeschlitzt, sie muss Ambulant behandelt werden." Moody fragte erst gar nicht woher er von dem Mantikor wusste, Dean wirkte geschockt, Lavender schrie auf aber ihr Schrei ging in einem weiteren Plopp unter,

Ron lag bewusstlos geschlagen neben den ‚ toten' Schülern. Einen Strahl Wasser später donnerte Moodys Stimme noch schärfer als sonst. „ Weasley, ich dachte sie hätten schon in ihrem ersten Jahr einen Bergtroll ausgeknockt? Das war doch nur ein Oger! 10 Punkte Abzug und jetzt trainieren sie da drüben!" Sekunden später tauchte Hermine mit schweißüberströmten Gesicht auf, ihr steckten 5 Stachel in der Brust aber sie hatte es Lebend bis zum Ausgang geschafft. „ Sehen sie sich das an! Miss Granger hat gerade einem Mantikor gegenübergestanden und hat überlebt. Das ist der Überlebenswillen denn wir brauchen!" Insgesamt schafften es nur 6 Schüler innerhalb der 90 Minuten den Ausgang zu erreichen, anscheinend wurden die Aufgaben heftiger je länger man im Wald blieb.

Insgeheim waren alle erleichtert das Moody über Weihnachten nicht in Hogwarts blieb und man ihm erst wieder in zwei Wochen ausgesetzt sein würden.

Der Express würde abweichend vom normalen Fahrplan bereits in dieser Nacht fahren um einem potentiellen Angriff der Todesser zuvor zu kommen. Der Zug fuhr bereits eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen von Hogsmeade ab und der Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte gespenstisch als die 5 wiederkamen, so verlassen,

so ruhig war der Raum noch nie gewesen. Fred und George änderten diesen Umstand auf ihre Weise, ihre Runden „ Snape Explodiert" hallten durch den ganzen Raum und drangen selbst durch den Schallschutz.

Harry und Ginny entgingen diesem Krach durch eine Sparringschicht im Duellraum, Ron verzog sich missmutig in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Krach war das letzte was Ronald Billius Weasley jetzt brauchen konnte, das erste Mal seit er sich mit Hermine versöhnt hatte waren sie getrennt, 2 harte Wochen über würden sie sich nicht sehen und er vermisste sie schon 10 Minuten nachdem der Zug weg war! Die Welt war nicht fair, Harry konnte die ganzen zwei Wochen mit Ginny turteln während er hier festsaß wie die Ratte in einem übergroßen Käfig.

Plötzlich stupste etwas gegen seinen Geist, unbewusst wusste er das dieses etwas nichts Böses wollet und er senkte seinen Wall. ‚Ronald, kannst du mich hören?' ‚Hermine was in Merlins Namen machst du in meinem Kopf?'

‚Keine Zeit das zu erklären Ron, weck den Rest, wir werden angegriffen.'

‚ Wir haben es schon verstanden Hermine, wo seid ihr jetzt?' ‚Eine Brücke so wie es aussieht, schwer zu erkennen in der Dunkelheit.'

‚ Alles klar, wir kommen hoch Ron.' Keine Sekunde später flog die Schlafsaaltür auf, Harry und Ginny standen mit aufgesetzten Kapuzen und gezückten Waffen da während Ron sich geistesgegenwärtig seinen Stab aus der Kiste gerufen hatte. Ginny verschwand als erste, kurz gefolgt von Harry der Ron mittransportierte.

Sie Materialisierten zehn Meter über dem Erdboden. ‚ Oh Mann, Gin, Ron haltet euch fest!' Harry nahm seine Greifenform an und fing Ron mit seinen Krallen während Ginny einigermaßen sanft auf seinem Rücken landete. Der Zug war nicht beleuchtet, aber im ganzen Zug schossen immer Flüche durch die Nacht und ein Meer von Flammenschwertern ersparte eine Beleuchtung der Abteile

Geräuschlos landete der Greif auf dem Dach der Lok, Ginny war durch die Kapuze vor der Kälte geschützt gewesen aber Ron brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu erholen. Zeit in der Ginny bereits vom Dach gesprungen und im Flug drei Todesser niedergestreckt hatte und in der Harry sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte. Ohne zu zögern schwang sich Harry eine Etage tiefer in den Führerstand der noch von 5 Todessern bewacht wurde. Die Todesser versuchten gar nicht erst ihn mit Flüchen zu belegen sondern drangen gleich mit gezückten Schwertern auf ihn ein.

Wie auch beim Angriff auf Hogwarts waren es keine normalen Klingen sondern brennende Langschwerter welche die Masken der Todesser beleuchteten. Diesmal waren die Todesser fast so gut wie Moodys Illusion, wenn nicht sogar besser. Der erste ging auf Rons Konto der sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte und einen völlig überraschten MacNair das Genick brach. Nummer 2 wurde von Ginnys Pfeil niedergestreckt, Rockwood schließlich wurde das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und er bekam Harrys Klinge zu spüren. Die letzten Todesser sprangen auf, mit einem Satz waren sie über die gesamte Distanz der Lok an der Tür zum ersten Wagen. Drinnen herrschte das Chaos, die Auroren in ihren blauen Umhängen waren hoffnungslos unterlegen, jeder von ihnen kämpfte gleich mit 4 Todessern von denen die meisten Flammen-Doppelklingen führten.

In dem Moment wo sie durch die Tür traten schossen bereits 3 Schockzauber auf die Todesser zu aber jetzt hatten sie die meiste Aufmerksamkeit und was noch schlimmer war, die Schocker machten ihnen nichts aus. Sie hatten zwar getroffen aber die erwartete Wirkung blieb aus. Ginny schaffte es immerhin mit einer Salve 5 Todesser auszuschalten aber im Gang blieben immer noch 11 übrig.

Ron war der erste der in den Nahkampf überging, Angriff, Parade, Konter, im Sekundentakt sauste sein Stab auf die Todesser nieder. Aber die Todesser waren keine Anfänger im Schwertkampf, sie parierten fast genauso schnell.

Den meisten Effekt hatte Ginny mit ihren Pfeilen. Harry versuchte sie mit Zaubern auf Distanz zu halten, er packte seine volle Power in die Sprüche und schöpfte aus dem vollen Potential. Aus beiden Händen schossen weiße Feuerbälle die sich durch den Brustkorb der Todesser brannten.

Wenn nichts anderes half mussten sie halt sterben, das waren die Regeln des Kriegs. Die nächsten beide ließ er mit einem Fingerschnippen ersticken, noch bevor sich die letzten 4 Todesser formieren konnten lies er Blitze von der Decke schießen. Zurück blieben nur 4 sehr geschockte Auroren während sich die drei weiter Vorarbeiteten. Wagen 2 war ein einziges Trümmerfeld, hier lagen bereits alle 4 Auroren tot auf dem Boden, im Gegensatz zum Gepäckwagen gab es diesmal auch Abteile, sie waren Tod, Erst und Zweitklässler, sie waren nicht einfach mit dem Avada Kedavra ermordet worden, sie waren niedergemetzelt worden, jeder von ihnen wies Entstellungen mit dem Schwert auf, einige waren vor dem Tod gefoltert worden.

Wut stieg in Harry auf, Wut auf die Mistkerle die so etwas anrichten konnten. In Wagen drei trafen sie wieder auf Widerstand, 20 Todesser lieferten sich mit DA-Veteranen und Auroren ein Duell. Diesmal trugen sie keine Flammenschwerter sondern verließen sich vor allem auf ihre Zaubersprüche, einige trugen allerdings auch Stahlschwerter. Diesmal kannten sie kein erbarmen, sie versuchten gar nicht erst zu verhaften, zu entwaffnen, zu schocken, nein das Gesehene war zu furchtbar, Ginny schickte innerhalb von Sekunden ein ganzes dutzend Pfeile auf die Reise, Ron ließ seinen Stab so schnell wirbeln das nur noch Schemen erkennbar waren, Harry schickte seine Eisenkugeln durch den Raum.

Insgesamt brauchten sie nicht einmal eine Minute für die 20 Todesser. Grimmig warf Harry seine Kapuze zurück, er strahlte eine Aura der Macht aus, eine Aura des geborenen Anführers. „ Summers, sie übernehmen mit der DA die Todesser draußen, unterstützen sie die Auroren und verhindern sie das noch mehr reinkommen. Thomas, Finnegan ihr kommt mit!" Von keinem kam ein Wort des Widerspruchs, die 10 DA-Mitglieder und die Auroren rannten nur zu den ihnen befohlenen Positionen während Harry schon weiter marschierte.

Im nächsten Zug warteten keine Todesser sondern Dementoren, die Auroren waren anscheinend schon geküsst worden. Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe Patroni zu beschwören, er kam unter sie wie ein Racheengel und ließ nur zerfetzte Umhänge zurück. Im letzten Abteil hatten sich 3 Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw zusammengekauert, nur ein Schülerin war sofort aufgesprungen als die Abteiltür aufgesprungen war, Padma Patil machte den Eindruck als hätte sich auch einer ganzen Legion entgegen geworfen wenn das die Schüler geschützt hätte.

Als sie Ron sah ließ sie sofort ihren Stab sinken und wollte etwas sagen doch die anderen waren bereits weitergerauscht. Wagen vier war der Speisewagen, hier war die Tür aufgesprengt worden und fast 50 Schüler und Auroren schlugen eine hoffnungslose Schlacht gegen den immer währenden Strom von Todessern, woher zum Teufel hatte Voldemort diese Ressourcen? Bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts war das nicht ein Todesser weniger, gut er hatte keine Vampire mehr, keine Werwölfe und keine Riesen aber allein die Todesser mussten schon einige hundert sein.

Die Schüler griffen inzwischen in Salven mit Flächenzaubern an, dadurch schafften sie es die Todesser am Eingang zu halten aber es wurden immer mehr und die Todesser begannen inzwischen ihre geschockten Mitstreiter wiederzubeleben. Eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme hallte durch den Wagen, „ Zurück, die Todesser sind hinten durchgebrochen, die nehmen uns hier in die Zange! Wir müssen uns neu," die Stimme von Alastor Moody erstarb mit einem Schrei.

Nein das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein, Moody durfte nicht sterben, nicht heute! Inzwischen hatten die 5 die aufgesprengte Tür erreicht. Während Ginny die Todesser mit Pfeilen auf Distanz hielt schaffte es Harry nach einigen Sekunden das Loch zu versiegeln und mit einem Schutzschild zu versiegeln, das Ding würde nicht ewig halten aber es reichte bis Verstärkung kam. Um etwas Verwirrung zu stiften schickte Harry gleich 30 vollgepanzerte Schrecken in die Schlacht die unempfindlich gegen den Reduktor waren. Das würde ihnen Zeit geben, inzwischen musste das Ministerium doch wissen das ein Angriff stattgefunden hatte.

Selbst wenn Voldi ein Anti-Apparations-Feld aufgestellt hatte würde die Verstärkung bald kommen. Wagen 5 war noch in der Hand der Auroren, Wagen 6 war wieder umkämpft. Bitterer als jeder andere Wagen denn hier saß die Keimzelle des Widerstandes.

Der Raum war übersät mit Todesserleichen und auf Harrys Seite standen Luna und Neville die mit einem knappen dutzend DA-Schülern die Verteidigung aufrechterhielten. Besonders Neville schien wie verwandelt, seit den DA-Stunden wusste Harry zwar, dass er gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war aber das hier topte alles. Er kämpfte alleine mit 5 Slytherins die sich offenbar Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und er stand auf einem Berg übereinander liegender Leichen die offenbar auf sein Konto gingen.

Parvati war offenbar damit beschäftigt geschockte Schüler aus dem Kampfgebiet zu bringen und wieder aufzupäppeln, Lavender schickte Flüche durch die Luft von denen Harry nicht mal gewusst hatte das sie in Hogwarts praktiziert wurden, Ernie McMillan übernahm alleine 3 Todesser und Luna legte ein Tempo an den Tag das ihr niemand zugetraut hätte.

Trotzdem kamen für jeden Toten Todesser 3 neue nach, wo zur Hölle kamen die alle her? Harry ging diesmal wirklich in sich, er steigerte sich in einen Rausch, während er noch Flüchen auswich schickte er schon Feuerbälle als Vergeltung, wenn es die Todesser geschafft hatten ihn einzukesseln mähte er sie alle nieder. Ginny schickte alles auf die Reise was sie noch an Pfeilen im Köcher hatte, erschuf aus der Luft neue und legte wieder an. Trotzdem es wurden nicht weniger Todesser, langsam verließen die 3 ihre Kräfte, sie waren ausgepumpt während ihre Gegner immer taufrisch waren. Er schickte zu jeder Tür 6 Panzerschrecken die verhinderten, dass noch mehr Todesser durchkamen. Endlich öffnete sich der Weg in den letzten Wagen. Er war Dunkel, hier leuchteten keine Flammenschwerter, keine Fluchblitze erfüllten den Raum. „ Schön, schön, schön, ich dachte schon ihr würdet gar nicht mehr kommen um eure Schlammblutfreundin zu retten!" Das Licht flammte auf und eine einzelne Todesserin trat auf den Gang, in der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab, mit der anderen presste sie Hermine an sich. Ron kämpfte sichtlich mit sich nicht blind vorzustürmen aber er blieb stehen. Denn diese Stimme war unverkennbar gewesen, Belatrix Lestrange, Nummer zwei auf der Hitliste der verrücktesten Schwarzmagier Englands. „ Um das klarzustellen wer auch nur einen Schritt näher kommt verwandelt das Schlammblut in eine Leiche, also Potter du weist was der dunkle Lord haben will. Dein Leben für das Schlammblut."

„ So läuft das nicht oder? Ihr Boss will mich doch lebend, lassen sie Hermine frei und ich komme mit." „ Harry, bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?" „ Nein Gin, ich lasse nicht zu das noch mehr Freunde von mir sterben, das hab ich mir in diesem Sommer geschworen. Also wie sieht es aus, haben wir einen Deal?" „ Zauberstab weg Potter und das Schlammblut ist frei." Sofort ließ Harry seinen Stab fallen,

Belatrix brach darüber nur in ein irres Lachen aus, „ beide Stäbe Potter, glaubst du wir kennen die Liste für Hogwarts nicht? Los jetzt und lass deine Hände da wo ich sie sehen kann." Belatrix lies Hermine los und richtete ihren Stab jetzt auf Harry, darauf hatte er gewartet, mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger hatte er vor jeden seiner Freunde einen Schrecken aufgebaut, Belatrix sprach den Todesfluch der von der Kette reflektiert wurde.

Diesen Moment nutzte Harry aus um sein Schwert zu ziehen und Belatrix den Zauberstabarm abzutrennen. Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas tun konnte disapparierte sie mit einem irren Lachen. Jetzt musste Harry nur noch auf die Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium warten. Mit einem lauten Plopp kündigten sich fast 200 neue Magier an. Jetzt kam die Verstärkung, das war mal wieder typisch die Kavallerie kam immer dann wenn alles zu spät war. Langsam fuhr der Zug wieder an, die Auroren verteilten sich neu auf die Wagen und die Zugbeleuchtung flammte wieder auf. Erschöpft materialisierten die 3 wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 aus vier macht 6

In dieser Nacht kamen die Albträume wieder, schlimmer als je zuvor denn nun waren es nicht Szenen vom Friedhof oder dem Ministerium die ihn verfolgten sondern die Leichen im Express, die Gnadenlosigkeit und Endgültigkeit mit dem die Todesser ihre Leben ausgelöscht hatten. Sie hatte es alle verdient, sie verdienten keine Gnade, kein Mitleid, keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Einen Mord konnte man noch verzeihen aber nicht dieses Abschlachten, dieses Auslöschen von Existenzen. Sie alle verdienten denn Tod und er würde sie töten, seinen Weg zu Voldemort hatte er sich nie friedlich vorgestellt aber nun waren die Kämpfe nicht nur notwendig, sie waren gerechtfertigt. Dieser Abend hatte seine letzten Sicherungen abgeschaltet, er würde sie umbringen, mit jedem Mittel das ihm zur Verfügung stand, er hatte heute Kameraden verloren, Mitstreiter, Freunde, er würde dem ein Ende setzten, er würde seine Rolle im Schicksal spielen oh ja, aber nicht für das Licht, nicht für das Ministerium und auch nicht für Hogwarts, er würde sich seinem Schicksal stellen weil seine Freunde auf ihn zählten, weil er sie schützen musste und weil sie schon genug Leid erfahren hatten, er würde in den Krieg ziehen aber für ihn selbst, für niemand anderen, wenn das Ministerium endlich erkannt hatte was diesen Trottel schon vor 2 Jahren auf die Nase gebunden wurde schön für sie, aber er brauchte keine Auroreneskorte, je weniger davon wussten desto besser für ihn. Er würde dieses Jahr noch zu Ende machen um keinen Verdacht zu erregen aber er würde nicht wiederkommen, er würde ihn Töten, er würde sie alle töten und sie rächen, die Opfer dieses Krieges, Cedric, Sirius, Mad-Eye und all die anderen die ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Das ganze kam ihr irgendwie unwirklich vor, sie hatte heute Abend getötet, mehrmals und ohne zu zögern. Etwas war im Fuchsbau mit ihr geschehen, sie war nicht mehr die schüchterne Ginny Weasley die immer im Schatten ihrer Brüder stand, die sich nicht getraut hatte Harry anzusprechen als er vor 6 Jahren das erste Mal in ihr Leben trat. Sie war kein Kind mehr, sie war eine Kämpferin geworden, sie würde alles tun um ihre Familie zu verteidigen, um die zu schützen die sie liebte. Sie würde mit ihm ziehen wenn er gegen Voldemort zog, sie würde nicht zulassen das er vor ihr starb, sie hatte noch so viel vor in ihrem Leben, einem Leben ohne Voldemort, ohne Schrecken, ohne Terror, ein Leben nach Hogwarts. Dieser Abend hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöscht, es war immer ein Selbstverständnis gewesen, töte nur wenn du keine Wahl hast, diese Ansicht war ausgelöscht, sie würde nicht mehr zögern zu töten.

Was hatte er getan? Er hatte gemordet, er hatte Menschen getötet, sicher sie wollten ihn auch umbringen aber er war stärker gewesen. Kämpfer des Lichts mussten töten wenn es notwendig wurde, das galt für die Auroren, für den Orden, selbst für Dumbledore. Er fühlte keine Reue, kein Bedauern darüber das er zum äußersten greifen musste, sie hatten seine Familie angegriffen, ihr Haus zerstört und jetzt schlachteten sie Kinder ab, seine Wut verbrannte das letzte was von seinen früheren Prinzipien übrig geblieben war, was war ihm wichtiger ein wenig Dunkelheit oder das Leben seiner Freunde, seiner Familie? Harry hatte recht, Voldemort konnte nicht mit Schockzaubern besiegt werden und Voldemort war die Quelle des Übels, wenn Voldemort starb würde wieder Friede einkehren, das war ein Ziel des Lichts, das war seine nächste Aufgabe, die Aufgabe von ihm und seinen Freunden. Frieden war ein Ziel des Lichts, selbst wenn man dafür über Leichen gehen musste. Da war auch noch das Leben nach Hogwarts, er würde sich nie verzeihen wenn Hermine dieses Leben nicht mehr erleben würde, wenn Ginny als Kind sterben würde, wenn Harry scheiterte. Nein er würde nicht scheitern, sie alle würden nicht scheitern, das würde er mit allen Mächten der Magie aufzuhalten wissen, wenn das dunkle Magie beinhaltete musste es halt sein. Er würde nicht zulassen das die Nacht gewann, er würde für das Licht einstehen wo andere längst aufgeben würden. Seine Freunde brauchten ihn, seine Familie brauchte ihn, der Orden brauchte ihn. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen, nicht noch einmal.

Der Zug wirkte unheimlich, so ruhig, leer, seit dem Angriff verließ niemand mehr sein Abteil, Hermine Jane Granger war still geworden nach dem sie gesehen hatten was diese Mistkerle im zweiten Wagen angerichtet hatten, was sie den Schülern angetan hatten. Das erste Mal verstand sie wirklich wie es sich anfühlte jemanden zu verlieren, unter den Toten war ein Mädchen gewesen, Natalja Stupa, mit dem sie sich einigermaßen verstanden hatte. Die meisten Durmstrangs waren unter sich geblieben, hatten sich geweigert mit dem Zug zu fahren und benutzten lieber einen Kamin in Hogsmeade um nach Hause zu kommen aber Natalja hatte niemanden mehr gehabt, ihre Großeltern hatte Grindelwald ermordet, ihre Eltern Voldemort, nun war sie selbst ein Opfer der Todesser geworden. Ein völlig neues Gefühl überkam sie als sie sich klarmachte wie brutal die Todesser dieses Licht ausgelöscht hatten, Wut, nackte kalte Wut, nicht zu vergleichen mit der normalen Wut die in ihr aufstieg wenn Ron wieder mal so sensibel wie ein Schwamm war, sondern eine kalte Flamme die ihren ganzen Körper erfüllte, sie bebte vor Zorn über diese Mistkerle. Nichts was in den letzten fünf Jahren erlebt hatte bestärkte sie in ihrem Ziel so wie dieser Abend, nie zuvor hatte sie wirklich verstanden warum Harry so brutal, so gnadenlos geworden war, sie hatte es natürlich gewusst aber wissen und verstehen waren zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge. Sie würde mit ihren Freunden gehen, notfalls ans Ende der Welt nur um die Wurzel des Übels zu zerstören. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahr, immer wieder kamen ihre Gedanken zurück auf diesen Berg von Leichen, all die Todesser die ihre Schuld bezahlt hatten, sie hatten es verdient, sie hatten es alle verdient für das was heute Abend geschehen war.

Als der Zug in Kings Cross einfuhr hatte sich die Nachricht des Angriffs natürlich schon herumgesprochen, der Morgenprophet füllte die ersten 10 Seiten mit einem Bericht darüber und Eulenschwärme waren über dem ganzen Land gesichtet worden, selbst den Muggeln waren die Schwärme aufgefallen. Am Bahnhof warteten nicht nur die Eltern sondern oftmals ganze Familienclans oder Verbunde von befreundeten Familien die ihre Kinder gemeinsam nach Hause brachten, die Angst ging um, die Angst vor einer neuen Schreckensherrschaft, die Angst vor einer neuen Ära des Terrors, die Angst davor Freunde, Verwandte zu verlieren. Selbst die Muggeleltern die vor dem Bahnhof warteten wussten das etwas passiert sein musste, viele hatten Tränenüberströmte Gesichter, drückten ihre Kinder so fest an sich als würden sie die Kinder nie wieder loslassen. Hermines Eltern waren nicht gekommen, wozu auch? Ihre Wohnung war keine 3 Straßen weiter und mit dem magisch vergrößerten Koffer brauchte sie auch keine Hilfe. Trotzdem hielt sie ihren Stab griffbereit, der Abend hatte sie vorsichtig gemacht. Als sie in die Straße ihrer Eltern einbog wusste sie das etwas nicht stimmte, das Haus war in hellgrünes Licht getaucht und vor dem Eingang standen 3 Streifen und zwei Bestatterwagen. In diesem Moment wurden zwei Leichen aufgebahrt, nein das konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein, es waren die Leichen ihrer Eltern. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, sie dachte nachdem was sie im Zug gesehen hatte hätte es nicht schlimmer kommen können, sie wunderte sich das sie überhaupt noch Tränen übrig hatte. In diesem Moment apparierte jemand in einer dunklen Nebengasse, es war Professor McGonagal, anscheinend hatte sie heute Morgen Wache im Grimmauld Place. Wortlos legte sie ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter, sie wusste was ihre Professorin durchgemacht haben musste und wie schmerzlich ein weiterer Angriff für sie sein musste. Ihre letzten Dämme brachen, Tränen der Trauer und Wut vermischten sich, nun wusste sie wirklich wie sich Harry sich über all die Jahre gefühlt hatte, welche Trauer, welcher Schmerz ihn bei jeder Erwähnung seiner Eltern überkommen musste. Sie hatte ja keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, ihr ganzer Körper bebte, sie wollte Rache, endlosen Schmerz für die Missetäter, für die welche ihr Leben zerstört hatten, welche ihr die zwei Menschen genommen hatten die ihr am meisten bedeutet hatten, welche Menschen einfach aus Spaß ermordeten. Es war als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen, es gab kein gut und böse, kein hell und dunkel, es gab nur jene die ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten wollten und jene die sie auslebten, jene die sie auf ihren Mitmenschen übertrugen.

Jetzt wusste sie zu welcher Gruppe sie gehörte, sie würde Rache üben ja aber sie würde sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen steuern lassen, sie würde nicht auf dieses Niveau sinken. Sie würde ihre Peiniger töten ja aber sie würde niemals grundlos morden. Sie schniefte und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Sie durfte jetzt nicht emotional werden, nicht solange sie ein Ziel hatte, nicht solange Voldemort noch da draußen war.

Ein Ziehen erfasste sie, Professor McGonagal brachte sie zurück nach Hogsmeade, zurück nach Hogwarts, dem einzigen Ort den sie jetzt noch zu Hause nennen konnte, dem Schloss das ihr seit 6 Jahren mehr beigebracht hatte als alle andere. Wissen war die eine Sache aber hier hatte sie das erste Mal etwas gefunden was sie für die Jagd auf Voldemort zwingend brauchte, echte Freunde. Ginny war immer für sie da gewesen, in jeder Situation hatte sie den richtigen Ton getroffen. Harry hatte ihr gezeigt das Wissen nicht alles war, schon in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sie das lernen müssen als sie um den Stein der Weisen kämpften. Ron war ein herzensguter Mensch, starrköpfig, unsensibel zwar aber ein Freund auf denn man sich im Notfall immer verlassen konnte, seit 5 Jahren hatten die drei mehr durchgemacht als manche in ihrem ganzen Leben und sie hatten alles durch gestanden und in ihrem Herz hatte sich seit diesem Jahr etwas geändert, sie empfand tatsächlich etwas für Ron, sie hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, sie waren seit 5 Jahren die besten Freunde gewesen und jetzt war da so plötzlich mehr.

Aber spätestens als er sich entschuldigt hatte wusste sie das da definitiv mehr war, ihr verdammter Stolz hatte sich dagegen gesträubt aber schließlich waren sie wieder zusammengekommen. Aus den drei waren vier geworden und nun hatten sie ihre letzte große Aufgabe vor sich, sie mussten Voldemort zur Strecke bringen, ein Ziel dem sie sich jetzt mit Feuereifer alles unterordnen würde. Vorbei waren die Zeiten in der sie die perfekte Vertrauensschülerin war, das strebsame Mädchen das sich im Hintergrund hielt, sie würde alles Lernen ja, aber nicht um des Wissens willen sondern weil es ihr helfen würde zu überleben. Der Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum erschöpfte sie, ihr ganzer Körper verlangte Schlaf aber sie wusste das er in dieser Nacht nicht kommen würde, genauso wie in der nächsten Nacht und der Nacht darauf. Zu viel war geschehen, zu viel gab es über das sie nachdenken musste. Als der Gargoyle bei Seite sprang fand sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen vor, sie würde auf die anderen warten, sie suchte sich den besten Sessel am Kamin aus, schließlich übermannte sie doch der Schlaf, traumlos und schwer gab ihr Geist doch nach.

Neville hatte seine Großmutter noch nie so besorgt gesehen, natürlich sie hatte aus der Zeitung vom Angriff erfahren aber da war noch etwas, ein Seelischer Schmerz das konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen. Er wusste nur zu gut was das hieß, seine Eltern, sie hatten ihren Frieden gefunden. 15 Jahre zu spät wie er kalt feststellte, Schmerz durchdrang ihn, kalter, erbarmungsloser Schmerz.

Er wusste was er zu tun hatte, er musste seine Eltern rächen, mit Bellatrix Lestrange würde er beginnen und sich dann hocharbeiten bis zum Chef persönlich bis zu Lord Voldemort. Alleine konnte er das nicht, das wusste er.

Er brauchte Hilfe bei seiner neuen Mission und es gab nur einen der ihm dabei helfen konnte. Er musste mit Harry ziehen wenn die Zeit gekommen war, er musste ihn überzeugen ihn Aufzunehmen, er hatte im Ministerium gekämpft, er war einer der besten in der DA, er würde mit ihm ziehen, würde seine Eltern rächen, Vergeltung üben für all die die unter Voldemort gelitten hatten und gestorben waren.

Er würde Harry helfen diese Plage ein für allemal in die Hölle zu schicken, würde helfen eine neue Gemeinschaft aufzubauen, er würde ein Auror werden wie seine Eltern, er würde das Licht verteidigen bis zum letzten Blutstropfen, für die Gemeinschaft, für seine Freunde, für Luna, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wenn er nur an sie dachte, er liebte sie das war ihm in den Ferien klar geworden, er würde sie mit seinem Leben verteidigen und er wusste das Luna das gleiche für ihn tun würde.

Nein seine Freunde hatten schon genug Leid erfahren, er hatte zu sehr gelitten, das musste ein Ende haben. Die DA war eine Sache gewesen, das Ministerium der nächste Schritt aber er wollte mehr, er wollte Rache, er wollte Voldemort tot sehen, er wollte es eigenhändig tun oder zumindest aktiv an seinem Tod beteiligt sein. Ihm war egal ob er dabei draufgehen würde, ihm war egal wie niedrig die Chancen standen das sie Erfolg haben würden. Sie hatten sich im Ministerium gut geschlagen und mit dem richtigen Training konnten sie auch Voldemort töten. Seine Großmutter bemerkte den harten Glanz in seinen Augen, die Entschlossenheit und den Rachedurst.

Sie wusste das sie ihm das nicht ausreden konnte und sie versuchte es erst gar nicht, sie war stolz auf ihn, stolz das er die Tradition der Longbottoms weiterführen würde, stolz das er dem Bösen die Stirn bieten wollte. Selbst wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, sie wollte ihn gar nicht davon abbringen, jahrelang hatte sie sich so einen Enkel gewünscht, einen Enkel der das Licht in der ersten Reihe verteidigen würde. Sie selbst war jahrelang im Orden aktiv gewesen bevor ihre Reflexe zu langsam wurden, ihre Gelenke zu steif, aber sie hatte nie die Ungerechtigkeit vergessen die über ihre Familie gekommen war.

Mit einem leisen Plopp tauchte Luna mit ihrem Vater vor ihrem Haus auf, der Zug hatte sie erschüttert, die Brutalität der Todesser die Kinder hingemetzelt hatten wie ein Mantikor zischende Gipsis verschlang, sie war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen das sich immer alles ausgleichen würde, die ersten 9 Jahre waren das Paradies gewesen, ihre Mutter hatte ihr viel über die Magie beigebracht, ihr Vater über die Arbeit des Klitterers, dann passierte dieser Unfall und Luna Lovegood merkte das es Dinge gab die man nicht ausgleichen kann. Psychologen hätten wohl von einem Trauma gesprochen, sie wusste nicht mehr woran sie glauben sollte, sie hatte nur noch ihren Vater und seine Arbeit. In den nächsten 6 Jahren übernahm sie mehr und mehr seine Ansichten, seine Art Dinge zu sehen weil ihr das Auftrieb gab, Vertrauen ins Leben, dieser Auftrieb war heute Abend versiegt.

Eigentlich hatte sie das schon seit dem Ministerium gewusst aber sie wollte ihr bisheriges Leben nicht aufgeben, sie wollte nicht auch noch ihren Vater verlieren. Heute Abend im Zug waren dann ihre letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt worden, sie brauchte ein neues Lebensziel, fast sofort war ihr der einzige vernünftige Schluss gekommen, die DA kämpfte für das gute, sie hatten Luna ohne Fragen aufgenommen, hatten sie wie alle anderen behandelt trotz ihrer verqueren Ansichten, trotz ihres Auftretens.

Ja die DA war das einzige in Lunas Leben wofür es sich lohnte einzutreten, außer der Arbeit ihres Vaters natürlich. Sie würde gar nicht erst ihre Koffer auspacken, sie wurde in Hogwarts gebraucht, die DA brauchte sie.

Das einzige Problem dabei war ihr Vater. „ Was heißt das du willst zurück nach Hogwarts? Luna du bist gerade erst dem Tod entkommen und jetzt willst du zurück um gegen diesen Typen zu kämpfen! Was ist mit mir? Ich dachte du wärst Tod!" Xenophilus Lovegood rang sichtlich mit sich, zuerst hatte er kurz vor einem Herzstillstand gestanden und stand jetzt vor einem Herzinfarkt.

„Dad, es gibt etwas was ich erledigen muss, was ich und die DA erledigen müssen. „ Ah sicher, ein paar Teenager gegen die Schwarzmagische Welt, was denkst du dir dabei eigentlich? Ich dachte du wärst als Ravenclaw intelligent genug nicht denselben Fehler wie Dumbledore zu machen." „ Dumbledore kämpft für eine gute Sache Dad, eine Sache für die es sich lohnt zu kämpfen." „ Ach hör auf Luna, du bist 15! Glaubst du wirklich der Orden würde dich aufnehmen?" „ Ich habe nicht vor für den Orden zu arbeiten, ich werde meinen Freunden helfen." „ Das ist noch schlimmer, diese DA ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen! Nur weil du das Ministerium überlebt hast glaubst du ihr könnte Voldemort aufhalten!" „ Ich dachte du wärst stolz auf mich Dad, weil ich für etwas wichtiges eintrete, weil ich versuche uns alle zu retten." „ Stolz, Luna glaubst du wirklich 6 Kinder könnten Lord Voldemort aufhalten, es ist doch egal wer an der Macht ist solange man nicht selbst betroffen ist."

„ Das ist also deine Meinung Xenophilus? Ich hätte nicht gedacht das dir Dumbledores Kampf egal wäre." „ Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mann ja, daran besteht kein Zweifel aber nur weil er gegen den dunklen Lord kämpft muss ihm nicht seine ganze Schülerschaft nacheifern." „ Ich werde zu meinen Freunden stehen, die ersten die mich nach Mums tot wirklich verstanden haben, die einzigen die mich so akzeptiert haben wie ich bin. Die einzigen Dad, die mich nicht dazu gedrängt haben für ihre Sache einzutreten sondern mich mit ihren Taten überzeugt haben."

Heulend verschwand Luna in ihr Zimmer, sie hatte bereits ihre wenigen Dinge eingepackt die ihr wichtig waren, nicht die ganzen Bücher über Fabelwesen die nie existiert hatten, nicht die Jahrgangsausgaben der Klitterer vergangener Jahre, sondern Bilder ihrer Mutter, von ihren Freunden in Hogwarts und von Neville Longbottom, denn Jungen der ihr im Ministerium das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie würde nicht das aufgeben wofür schon ihre Mutter gekämpft hatte, ein friedliches Miteinander von Zauberern und Muggeln, eine friedliche Zukunft für die magische Welt und wenn ihr Vater versuchen sollte sie daran zu hindern, nun dann würde sich das DA-Training des letzten Jahres noch einmal bezahlt machen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie gefunden was sie suchte, ein alter Komet 260, er war nicht schnell aber bis zu den Diggorys würde er reichen müssen, sie wusste die Diggorys würden sie nach Hogwarts lassen, Cedrigs Tod hatte ihnen klargemacht wie wichtig dieser Kampf war, sie verstaute die Bilder ihrer Mutter noch sorgfältig im Koffer bevor sie ihn am Besen festband. Sie hatte ein Ziel in ihrem Leben, ein Ziel für das es sich lohnte zu kämpfen.

Am nächsten Morgen war wieder der erste im Schlafsaal der wach war, die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen und er konnte kaum mehr als 5 oder 6 Stunden geschlafen haben. Nicht das ihm das noch etwas ausmachte, nicht nach dem Ministerium und den daraus resultierenden Alpträumen. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal um Ron nicht zu wecken, zu seiner Überraschung hörte er unten bereits Stimmen, das waren doch Hermines Stimme, über zwei Etagen konnte er leider nicht verstehen was sie sagten aber als er auf der Etage mit dem Bad war konnte er sie hören,

„ Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest nichts tun können." „ Darum geht es nicht Ginny, ich weis wer Schuld hat und ich will dass sie dafür bezahlen." „ Wow, Hermine, das du wütend auf die bist in Ordnung aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so tief geht." „ Das kannst du auch nicht wissen, du hattest nie das Pech eines schmerzlichen Verlusts, du hast nie erlebt wie deine Eltern umkamen, du hast keinen aus deiner Familie verloren. Erinnerst du dich daran als ich sagte Harry hätte sich verändert? Ich glaube jetzt mach ich das gleiche durch wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Ich meine er kann sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern, hat nur ein Jahr Erinnerungen an Sirius, ich habe 16 Jahre die einfach so zerstört wurden."

„ Ich versteh dich, was glaubst du wie ich mich gefühlt habe nachdem wir gerade noch vom Fuchsbau abhauen konnten? Als ich dachte jetzt würden sie auch noch meine Familie umbringen?" „ Willst du Rache an denen die das getan haben? Würdest du nicht zögern wenn Bellatrix, Peter oder Voldemort vor dir stehen würden? Dann und nur dann hast du auch nur eine Vorstellung davon wie sich das anfühlt Ginny."

„ Spätestens seit gestern weis ich was du meinst, nach diesem Massaker im Zug." „ Genau dieses Gefühl meine ich, nur das der Tod von nahen Verwandten alles noch tausendmal verschlimmert. Ich werde ihm helfen ihn zu vernichten, bis zum letzten Gefecht werde ich an seiner Seite stehen egal wie gefährlich es wird, egal was passiert. Das Schulde ich meinen Eltern."

Was war mit der guten alten Hermine passiert, dem Bücherwurm der einem ständig mit irgendeiner Schulregel im Ohr lag? Harry hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie das eben gesagt hatte wenn es nicht ihre Stimme gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment sprang der Gargoyle zur Seite und eine weitere Person betrat den Raum.

„ Neville, ich dachte du wolltest über Weihnachten zu deiner Großmutter?"

„ Die Zeiten sind vorbei, meine Eltern sind tot und ich brauche Hilfe um sie zu rächen." War das Neville? Kein Zögern, kein stottern, der Junge da unten war selbstsicher, er würde töten wenn es darauf ankam. „ Dann fehlt eigentlich nur noch Luna und wir haben die ganze DA-Spitze wiedervereint in einer Allianz gegen Voldemort."

Harry kam jetzt die letzten Stufen herunter gesprungen. „ Die hab ich heut morgen auch schon in der Halle gesehen, sah ziemlich fertig aus. Also Harry, kannst du mir das Zeug beibringen das ihr gelernt habt und euch begleiten wenn es soweit ist?" „ Neville, du weist wie gefährlich das sein wird, du wirst in die dunkle Materie eintauchen und vielleicht dein Leben verlieren." „ Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mein ganzes Leben habe ich darauf gebrannt die Mörder meiner Eltern zu finden, ja sie sind damals gestorben.

Es ist mir egal was ich dafür tun muss solange ich am Ende gegen Voldemort kämpfe." Harry suchte aus seiner Innentasche die Phiolen mit dem Trank heraus welche für ‚ das Ritual' benötigt wurden. „ Schön, wenn du dir sicher bist dann trink das. Es wird dein Lernpensum jedes Mal verhundertfachen. Es ist dunkel aber es ist notwendig um die Ausbildung zu beginnen. Hör mit der Dosierung auf wenn die Schmerzen langsam abklingen denn wenn du keine Schmerzen mehr spürst hast du einen Teil deiner Seele verloren."

Ohne zu zögern schnappte sich Neville die erste Phiole, trank sie in einem Zug und schüttete sich die zweite hinterher bevor die Schmerzen eintraten. Er hörte nach 9 Phiolen auf und war ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen. Er kippte die Phiolen innerhalb von 5 Minuten herunter und alle außer Harry wirkten sprachlos, Harry hatte die Entschlossenheit, die blanke Wut in Nevilles Augen gesehen, etwas was er bisher nur an sich selbst bemerkt hatte, der Tod seiner Eltern hatte Neville bis ins Mark erschüttert, gepaart mit dem Rachegedanken hatte er wahrscheinlich die 12 Dosen gepackt wenn er es darauf angelegt hatte.

„ Ihr solltet runter gehen wenn ihr Luna noch abfangen wollt, ich habe schon zu Hause gefrühstückt. Geht schon, ich habe viel nachzuholen." Harry war als erstes in der Halle, tatsächlich dort in der hintersten Ecke des Ravenclaw-Tisches saß Luna, sie schien ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrzunehmen und wirkte abwesend, nicht verträumt wie es ihre Art war sondern traurig, erschüttert.

Als er am Tisch vorbei kam schien sie aufzuschrecken und als alle saßen kam sie doch tatsächlich zum Gryfindortisch herüber, sie hatte nichts von dem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck den sie normalerweise hatte, sie wirkte gefasst, aus ihren Augen sprach Schmerz, Leid aber auch etwas anderes, Hoffnung, Entschlossenheit. Ihre Stimme war beherrscht, man merkte die unterdrückte Trauer an, wie sie sich bemühen musste auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „ Ich will euch helfen ihn zu Vernichten,"

„ Neville hat uns schon vorgewarnt Luna, du warst im Ministerium dabei, du warst eine der besten Schülerinnen in der DA und spätestens seit gestern wissen wir, dass du entschlossen genug bist. Komm nachher mit, wir holen Neville aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und dann zeigen wir euch was ihr lernen müsst. Ihr 5 seid die einzigen die ich mitnehmen würde, alle anderen sind für die Aufgabe nicht entschlossen genug oder wären dem Risiko nicht gewachsen, Es wird gefährlich werden, Voldemort wird uns nicht mehr unterschätzen, nicht nach Hallowen, nicht nach gestern."

„ Trotzdem komme ich mit, wenn Neville mitmacht müsst ihr mich auch mitnehmen." „ Das werden wir auch, ich muss nachher nur mit Dumbledore sprechen damit er euch auch in sein Traningsprogramm mit einbezieht. Geh mit den anderen schon zum Gemeinschaftsraum vor, Ginny für sie in den Raum, wir treffen uns dort."

Nach fast 10 Minuten erhoben sich alle synchron, Professor Dumbledore schien das erste mal seit dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau wieder fröhlich, er summte sogar wieder melodielos etwas vor sich hin als Harry sich in Richtung Lehrertisch aufmachte.„ Professor, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood haben sich unserer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen und sollten ebenfalls an allen Trainingsstunden und Besprechungen teilnehmen."

„ Damit hast du die Besetzung aus dem Ministerium zusammen, hältst du es für klug die beiden da mit reinzuziehen?" „ Ich wollte sie nicht mit reinziehen Sir, sie wollten selbst aufgenommen werden und sie sind entschlossen genug durchzuhalten, wenn es 2 Schüler verdient haben zu uns zu stoßen dann diese beiden." „ Es ist dein Kampf Harry, sie werden mit trainieren wenn du der Meinung bist das sie es schaffen können. Dann werden sie wahrscheinlich auch das hier brauchen." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen aus dem nichts gleiche Pakete mit einer Garnitur Drachenhautumhänge.

Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht als aus dem Nichts die Tür zum Trainingsraum auftauchte, Hermine warf Ginny einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu weil sie so lange nicht eingeweiht wurde, Ron schien einfach sprachlos zu sein, Nevilles Kinnlade klappte herunter, nur Luna schien irgendwo schon mal von so einem Raum gehört zu haben und blickte interessiert auf die Tür. Harry holte sie keine 5 Minuten später ein und klärte die 5 kurz über die veränderte Lage auf bevor er wieder die Phiolen herausholte.

„ Das sind die letzten 8, Luna dieser Trank verhundertfacht das normale Lernpensum, es bereitet Schmerzen aber solange sie nicht abflauen ist das gut, sobald sie schwächer werden musst du aufhören zu trinken sonst verlierst du einen Teil deiner Seele." Sie ließ es ruhiger angehen als Neville, schaffte aber immerhin 6 Dosen bevor sie stoppte. Anders als bei Neville stand sie noch relativ sicher, allerdings zuckte ihr Knie immer wieder unkontrolliert.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verbrachten sie damit Neville und Luna in die Grundlagen der Stablosen Magie einzuweihen, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung gelang Luna fast alles auf Anhieb während Neville immer 2 oder 3 Versuche brauchte. Nach dem Mittagessen wollten sie gerade wieder in den Raum als Harry ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchzuckte.

Er wechselte in Voldemorts Perspektive, er stand in einer großen Halle, Fackeln erleuchteten einen riesigen Brunnen. Zauberer, Hexe, Zentaur, Elf, Kobold, Harry kannte dieses Atrium nur zu gut. „ Da wird Rockwood selbst noch nach seinem Tod nützlich, gute Arbeit Yaxley, Serverus ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt." Immer mehr Todesser apparierten in das Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums, inzwischen kamen die ersten Auroren aus dem Aufzug gestürzt aber sie hatten keine Chance.

„ Harry, hey Mann alles in Ordnung?" Rons Ohrfeige riss ihn aus der Vision. „ Ginny nimm Neville und Luna mit, Hermine, Ron, das Ministerium wird angegriffen." In diesem Moment tauchte auf Dumbledores Teller eine einzige Phönixfeder auf, mit den Insignien S.S. Serverus Snape. Dumbledores Reaktion bekamen sie eigentlich nicht mehr mit weil sie bereits apparierten.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 no fun, no joy, it is reality

Als die 6 aus dem nichts auftauchten war der Kampf bereits im Vollen Gange. Voldemort kontrollierte die Kamine und seine Leute waren anscheinend gerade damit beschäftigt ein Anti-Apparations-Feld aufzubauen während die wenigen Diensthabenden Auroren einen nahezu unmöglichen Kampf gegen die Todesser fochten. Ständig spuckten die Aufzüge neue Ministeriumsmagier aus aber auf der anderen Seite tauchten mindestens genauso viele Todesser aus den Feuern auf. Sofort hatte Ginny ihren ersten Pfeil schussbereit und Harry musste einen Querschläger nach dem anderen blocken, noch waren sie von keiner der beiden bemerkt worden aber das würde sich gleich ändern. Hermine zündete ihr ganzes Repertoire an Sprüchen, sie hatte sich noch weiter in die Schriften der alten vertieft und führte nun eindrucksvoll vor Augen wie man Wissen als Waffe einsetzen konnte. Ihre Flüche hatten jetzt alle blendend Weiße Leuchtstreifen und detonierten nach einigen Sekunden in den Feindlichen Reihen. Sie rissen immer mindestens 5 Todesser mit in den Tod oder machten sie zumindest Kampfunfähig. Nach einigen Minuten erstarb das Feuer an Querschlägern und das Direktfeuer war zwar heftiger aber eher vorauszusehen, Harry schaffte einen permanenten Schild der ihm genug Zeit gab seine Schrecken zu beschwören welche die ersten Reihen der Todesser in den Nahkampf zwangen. Trotzdem, der Strom an Todesser riss nicht ab, seit Hallowen musste Voldemort doch tausende Todesser verloren haben, wie zur Hölle schaffte er immer noch diese Aufgebote? Plötzlich zerfielen die Skelette zu Staub, verdammt Voldemort hatte nicht mal gezaubert, was war jetzt schon wieder los? Die Erde bebte und es bildeten sich Risse im Steinboden des Atriums.

Feuer spie aus den Rissen als wäre die Tore zur Hölle aufgestoßen worden. In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar, etwas kletterte aus den Rissen nach Oben, das war nicht gut, das war überhaupt nicht gut. Es waren Menschen, menschliche Fackeln die jetzt mit Feuerbällen um sich warfen. Voldemort war ein Necromancer geworden und ein verdammt guter dazu, er setzte Feuergeister ein, niedere Dämonen die sich an den Seelen ihrer Opfer labten, sie waren die dritte Stufe der schwarzmagischen Necromancer-Linie, keine dunkle sondern eine schwarzmagische Linie, schon diese Geister hätten Harry seine Menschlichkeit gekostet. Jetzt wogte der Kampf hin und her, die Linie der Auroren lichtete sich immer mehr aber auch die Todesser hatten heftige Verluste.

Während die Feuergeister sich hauptsächlich um die Auroren kümmerten begannen die Todesser die 6 unter Feuer zu nehmen. Endlich schafften es die 6 zu dem Apparat durchzubrechen der als Anti-Apparations-Feld fungierte. Bevor die Todesser sie aufhalten konnten hatten sie mit kräftigen Reduktors das Gerät bereits in Staub verwandelt. Schlagartig erfüllte eine Salve von Knalls, Plopps und Cracks das Atrium. Der gesamte Orden, die Auroren, die Magischen Brigaden und so ziemlich jeder Außenagent des Ministeriums apparierten gleichzeitig im Atrium nach dem sie gespürt hatten das das Feld zerstört war. Langsam aber sicher wurden die Feuergeister zurückgedrängt und die Todesser sahen sich plötzlich von allen Seiten mit Schockern und Todesflüchen eingedeckt.

Nicht wenige Todesser disapparierten um ihre Haut zu retten, der einzige der zufrieden wirkte war Voldemort. Er lachte, ein freudloses, eisiges Lachen bar jeder Emotion, jeder Gnade. „ Glaubt ihr wirklich das ich, Lord Voldemort, mit ein paar Todesflüchen zu bekämpfen bin? Auf geht's meine Treuen, ihr Schatten der Dunkelheit, Bestien der Hölle, zum Angriff!" die Risse erweiterten sich noch stärker und die Feuersäulen waren jetzt fast 5 Meter hoch.

Aus dem Nichts tauchten riesige Kreaturen auf, sie erinnerten entfernt an Menschen doch ihnen waren Hörner gewachsen und ihre Haut war verbrannt. In den Händen hielten sie brennende Doppelklingen und auf ihrem Rücken bildeten sich Flügel. Obwohl ganze Aurorenabteilungen sie gleichzeitig mit Todesflüchen traktierten wollten sie einfach nicht fallen.

Das waren höhere Dämonen und die konnte man nur mit einer Möglichkeit austreiben, gebündelte Seelenmagie. Während Neville und Luna sich um die letzten Todesser kümmerten wurden die vier eins im Geiste, die Beschwörung war kompliziert und langwierig aber der Erfolg blieb nicht aus. Plötzlich war das Atrium erfüllt von Lichtblitzen, die Nacht wurde zum Tage als der Singsang der Beschwörung immer schneller wurde. Schließlich brach die Decke ein und Lichtsäulen schossen gen Erde, Das erste mal schien sich Voldemorts Gesicht eine Emotion abzuzeichnen Furcht, er wusste was diese Lichtsäulen bedeuteten, aus den Lichtsäulen traten Frauen, 10 Meter große Frauen in schillernden Rüstungen. Sie trugen Speere die in ein gleißendes Weiß getaucht wurden und insgesamt strahlten sie eine fühlbare Aura aus, viel stärker als selbst bei Dumbledore oder Harry. Das waren Walküren, die Begleiterinnen der gefallenen, die Kämpferinnen Odins.

Jetzt entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf in dem die sterblichen nicht mehr eingreifen konnten. Inzwischen hatte sich Dumbledore durch die Reihen der Todesser gekämpft und stand jetzt Voldemort gegenüber. „ So stehen wir also wieder gegenüber alter Mann, diesmal wirst du verlieren, niemand kann die Macht der Dämonen aufhalten." „ Oh, ich fürchte Harry hat eben bewiesen, dass selbst Dämonen bekämpfbar sind. Du machst immer wieder den alten Fehler, du unterschätzt die Mächte die du nicht kennst."

„ Pah, Liebe wird dir nun auch nicht mehr helfen Dumbledore. Heute wirst du sterben!" Es entbrannte ein hitziges Duell, Voldemort war in der Offensive aber Dumbledore hatte selbst im hohen Alter Reflexe die man nicht für möglich halten würde, im einen Moment wich er nur knapp einem Todesfluch aus, im nächsten stand er schon wieder in Angriffsposition und schickte seinerseits einen leichten Todesfluch los den Voldemort mühelos parierte.

„ Gib auf alter Mann, deine Zeit ist vorbei, du kannst mich nicht besiegen!" „ Meine Zeit ist erst vorbei wenn das Licht untergeht und das wird nie geschehen, selbst wenn du mich hier tötest, ich bin nur ein Mensch aber die Sache wird weiterleben." Die sechs kämpften sich jetzt durch den Todesserpulk der die Duellanten umringte aber es waren einfach zu viele, das Duell war einfach zu schnell. Fast 3 Minuten wechselten beide zwischen Angriff und Parade, Dumbledore schien langsam einen Vorteil heraus zu arbeiten und brachte Voldemort einige Wunden ein. „ Wo ist die Macht deiner Dämonen Tom? Ich sehe hier nur einen alten Narr der glaubt das Dunkel könnte über das Licht triumphieren!" Zur Antwort blieb der Todesfluch von Voldemort aus, er konzentrierte sich und feuerte einen dunkelroten Strahl ab, selbst der Lichtschweif knisterte vor Energie. Dumbledore war unfähig auszuweichen, der Strahl ging einfach durch ihn hindurch und lies ihn zusammensacken.

„ Zeit zugehen meine getreuen, wir werden bald siegen aber nicht heute!" Die letzten Todesser verschwanden mit plopps ins Nichts. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, Dämonen wie Walküren verschwanden und zurück blieb nur ein Meer aus Leichen.

Niemand rührte sich, der Schock des eben geschehenen saß zu tief, er konnte nicht tot sein, er durfte nicht tot sein, Dumbledore, der mächtigste Lichtmagier dieses Jahrhunderts konnte nicht einfach sterben. Langsam kamen die Auroren näher, Dumbledore wirkte als wäre er eingeschlafen, friedlich lag er da, nur ein grässliches Loch in seiner Magengegend zeigte das er Tod war.

Die Wahrheit überkam ihn plötzlich, alle Dämme brachen, er sackte zusammen und weinte, bittere Tränen, er hatte gedacht nach gestern hätte er keine Tränen mehr doch nun ergossen sich Sturzbäche aus seinen Augen, er war nicht der einzige der seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, über all das Schniefen dröhnte Hagrids Taschentuch lauter als ein Nebelhorn. Ja sie hatten gesiegt aber um welchen Preis? Die Gemeinschaft hatte ihr Vorbild verloren, ihren Vorkämpfer, ihren Anführer.

Der Tod von Albus Wolfrik Brian Dumbledore war noch schlimmer als der Fall des Ministeriums. Dies war die dunkelste Stunde der Englischen Zauberergemeinschaft, alle wussten was nun folgen würde. Hoffnungslosigkeit griff um sich, die Familien verschanzten sich in ihren Häusern, der Krieg hatte ein neues Level erreicht. Sie würden Hogwarts schließen, der Orden war führungslos, das Ministerium handlungsunfähig, Voldemort hatte so gut wie gewonnen. Nein, das durfte nicht sein, Voldemort durfte nicht die Chance für einen zweiten Angriff bekommen.

Harry musste ihm zuvor kommen. Aber wohin waren die Todesser verschwunden, wo war Voldis Versteck? Natürlich die alten hatten doch dafür einen Spruch. „ Weise mir die Richtung" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen und er sah wohin er musste, ein altes Waisenhaus hier in London, es war keine 5 Blöcke entfernt. „ Luna, Neville, wir brechen auf. Haltet euch an Ginny fest, Ron, Hermine ihr wisst wohin wir müssen. Ein Muggelhaus hat keinen Apparationswall. Bevor einer der Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder überhaupt mitbekommen hatte was los war waren die 6 bereits verschwunden. Sie landeten vor einem muffigen Haus, früher war es vielleicht einmal schön, viktorianischer Stil doch es wirkte als würde hier seit mindestens 40 Jahren keiner mehr leben, Bombenkrater zeigten das das Haus schon seit den 40ern verlassen sein musste.

Die Tür war mit keinerlei magischen Bannen belegt, das war viel zu einfach oder Voldemort hatte dieses Haus noch nicht lange bezogen. Alle 6 hatten Zauberstäbe und Waffen im Anschlag, bereit sofort loszuschlagen wenn sich jemand näherte. Kaum waren sie einen Schritt hinein getreten als ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm losging. Ein Hausfriedenszauber, deswegen war die Tür nicht gesichert gewesen, Voldemort wollte das man ihn hier fand. Flüche schossen durch die Luft, die Todesser hatten sich desillusioniert, dass er da nicht selbst drauf gekommen war!

Ein Schnippen löste die Tarnung auf, 10 Todesser standen in allen Ecken mit gezückten Zauberstäben, wussten allerdings noch nicht das ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Jetzt trat Harry in Aktion, er feuerte seine Salven breit gefächert durch den Raum und traf immer mindestens 3 Todesser tödlich. Ginny schickte ihre Pfeile auf die Reise und es dauerte keine 20 Sekunden bis alle Todesser am Boden waren. Der nächste Raum war eine Art Waffenkammer und zu ihrem Pech war der Raum nicht leer. 20 Todesser mit Flammenschwertern stürmten ihnen entgegen. Diesmal beschwor Harry zusätzlich Panzerschrecken welche die Todesser beschäftigten aber nicht töten konnten. Gegen normale Klingen hätte der Panzer geholfen aber diese Feuerschwerter waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Einige der hinteren Todesser zogen plötzlich Pistolen, seit wann setzte Voldemort Muggeltechnik ein? Er konnte die Kugeln mit einem Materieschild abblocken und ging mit seinem Schwert jetzt in die Gegenoffensive. Ginny schaffte es mit ihren Pfeilen 3 Todesser zu fällen, Ron mit seinem Stab 4, Neville und Luna mit Todesflüchen jeweils 2 und Hermine mit ihren Messern 5 Todesser. Danach teilte sich der Gang in 3 Abzweigungen, Luna und Neville nahmen den linken Abzweig, Harry und Ginny die Mitte, Ron und Hermine den rechten Gang.

Der Gang war kaum erleuchtet, nur eine einzige Fackel erhellte den grauen Steinboden. Tiefer und tiefer kamen die beiden, schließlich erlosch auch das letzte Licht und Neville musste seinen Stab zum Leuchten benutzen. Der Gang schien noch älter zu sein als das Erdgeschoß, vielleicht ein alter Fluchtweg oder ein Keller der ein Feuer überlebt hatte. Bis zum Ende des Tunnels trafen sie keine Menschenseele und landeten in einer Sackgasse. Sie wollten schon wieder umdrehen als Luna etwas auffiel, in die Mauer war eine Schlange eingearbeitet, sie wirkte alt und abgenutzt aber das Profil war gut zu erkennen. Warum platzierte man hier unten eine Schlange? Neville drückte sie versuchshalber und traf auf keinen Widerstand, die Wand glitt zur Seite und offenbarte einen Keller, hier unten herrschten dunkelgrüne Fackeln vor, magische Fackeln.

Dutzende Türen gingen nun vom Gang ab und keine 10 Schritte später ging hinter den beiden eine Tür auf und Neville traf eine Ganzkörperklammer in den Rücken. Lunas Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und der Todesser trat vor die beiden. Das konnte nicht sein, sie blickten in das Gesicht von Barty Crouch jr. Dieser Todesser war eigentlich vor 2 Jahren geküsst worden und müsste demnach ein seelenloser Zombie sein, doch dieser Barty Crouch grinste sie böse an. „ Schau an schau an schau an, wenn das nicht der junge Longbottom ist, ich kannte deine Eltern Junge und ich hab selten welche erlebt die so schön schreien konnten. Wollen doch mal sehen ob das deine Freundin auch kann, CRUCIO!" Luna schrie auf, der Fluch traf sie mitten auf der Brust und war nicht dosiert worden. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte unwillkürlich während sie auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Minutenlang wurde der Fluch aufrechterhalten, Wut stieg in Neville auf, dieser Mann war mitschuldig am Tod seiner Eltern, brüstete sich auch noch damit und tat es jetzt schon wieder.

Nein Luna würde nicht das selbe Schicksal ereilen, er musste sie retten, er musste irgendetwas tun. Er kämpfte gegen die Klammer an, konzentrierte sich auf das schönste Erlebnis seines Lebens, den Moment in dem er seinen ersten Patronus zustande brachte, der Moment in dem er den Irrwicht-Snape blamiert hatte, der Moment in dem er Luna das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Er spürte wie sich die Starre lockerte, blitzschnell zog er seinen Stab, ein grüner Lichtstrahl, ein Sirren und der Todesser sank zu Boden. Er fühlte kein Bedauern, kein Mitleid mit diesem Mann, er hatte sich seine Seite ausgesucht und musste mit den Konsequenzen leben. Crouch schien der einzige gewesen zu sein der noch in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, Sie erreichten am Ende des Ganges eine schwere Holztür auf der das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war.

Der Alarm wollte und wollte nicht mehr aufhören, Ron schien kurz davor sich selbst einen Schallzauber zu verpassen, der Gang in dem sie kamen war Menschenleer, keine Türen, keine Fenster boten Abwechslung vom kalten Steinboden. Mit einem mal verstummte der Alarm, und machte einem knirschen Platz, jetzt wussten die beiden wieso dieser Gang keine Abwechslung bot, die Wände fuhren zusammen! Am ende des Gangs erkannte Hermine eine Tür doch die würden sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen, sie versuchte mit Schildzaubern die Wände aufzuhalten, die Wände mit dem Reduktor zu sprengen, nichts half. Sie schloss mit ihrem Leben ab, sie hatte es nicht geschafft die Mörder ihrer Eltern zu finden, sie hatte versagt, sie würde hier sterben und keine Leiche würde zum Identifizieren übrig bleiben.

Mit einem Mal wurden die Wände langsamer, sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen, eigentlich hätte sie schon zerquetscht sein müssen aber die Wände stoppten plötzlich, Ron murmelte etwas vor sich hin, natürlich sie hatten ja Kontrolle über Stein, warum war sie da selbst nicht drauf gekommen? An der Tür stimmte sie in den Singsang ein damit Ron sich wieder bewegen konnte. Manchmal hatte er wirklich brillante Ideen. Im nächsten Raum stand nur eine Wendeltreppe, dunkel in den Stein gehauen führte sie tief nach unten. Diesmal war Hermine intelligenter, sie suchte sich einen abgebröckelten Stein und schmiss ihn auf die Treppe. Tatsächlich verwandelte sich die Treppe in eine Rutschbahn, Todesflüche schossen aus der Wand. Sie beschwor zwei Sitzkissen, wenn sie schon rutschen mussten dann schon richtig aber was machten sie wegen der Todesflüche? Natürlich, die Seelenmagie kannte doch ein Kugelreflektionsschild, sie hatte das bei Harry gesehen wenn er von allen Seiten beschossen wurde. Sie konzentrierte sich und tatsächlich baute sich eine perfekte Kugel um sie auf.

Die Rutschbahn schien endlos zu gehen, fast 10 Minuten rutschte sie in die Tiefe. Bis sie schlitternd auf dem Boden ankam. Zwei Dinge fielen ihr hier unten auf, eine Schlange die aus der Wand herausragte und eine Tür in die ein dunkles Mal eingraviert war. Sie drückte die Schlange und schlagartig verstummten der ständige Kanon von Todesflüchen. Sie gab Ron mental ein Zeichen herunterzukommen und wartete. Sie wusste was hinter dieser Tür sein musste.

Soviel Pech konnten auch nur er haben, der Gang war erfüllt mit Todessern die in seine Richtung unterwegs waren, er musste sich auf sein Reflektionsschild und das Schwert verlassen während Ginny die Todesser dutzendweise mit ihrem Bogen erledigte. Meter für Meter kämpften se sich vor. Wenigstens gab es hier nur eine Tür und sie mussten sich nicht weiter aufteilen. Die nächste Tür führte in ein großen Raum, wahrscheinlich eine Art Versammlungssaal. Unglücklicherweise saßen hier noch einmal 40 Todesser die sie sofort unter Feuer nahmen.

Wenigstens waren es keine Schwertkämpfer dachte Harry bitter. Einen der Todesser kannte er doch irgendwoher, diese Statur, das fettige Haar, er schockte Snape nur, er durfte dem Orden nicht auch noch den besten Spion in den feindlichen Reihen nehmen obwohl er ihn gerne umgebracht hätte.

Langsam steigerte er sich in einen Rausch, man erkannte ihn nur noch schemenhaft und am blitzen des Stahls. Nach 5 Minuten hinterließen sie einen weiteren Berg Leichen und standen vor dem nächsten Raum. Er schien nur als Verbindungsraum zwischen den Ebenen zu fungieren und enthielt einen alten klapprigen Aufzug. Es gab nur einen wählbaren Knopf, nach unten.

Mit einem lauten Knall flogen die Türen zu und unter lautem Rattern setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Vorraum an wo ein bulliger Todesser Wache schob. Der Geruch war unverkennbar, Fenrir Greyback hatte sich beim ersten Rattern drohend erhoben. „ Wenn haben wir denn da? Potty und seine Blutsverräterfreundin, sei froh das der Lord dich selbst umbringen will. Allerdings davon das du unverletzt sein musst hat er nichts gesagt und auch nichts davon das wir Blutsverräter schonen sollen."

Greyback gebrauchte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab, er fiel Harry einfach an. Er versuchte ihn mit Schockern aufzuhalten aber sie prallten einfach ab, Greyback legte eine solche Wucht in den ersten Angriff das er Harry mühelos das Schwert aus der Hand schlug.

Siedendheißer Schmerz überkam ihn, er kämpfte damit nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mit letzter Kraft stemmte er Greyback von sich, aus seinen Händen traten Blitze die den Werwolf einfach gegen die Wand klatschten. Mühsam richtete er sich auf, er hatte einige Kratzer und eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde im Brustkorb bekommen.

Zuerst kümmerte er sich um die tiefe Wunde, laut Analysezauber war er nicht infiziert worden, die Wunden waren zwar von einem Werwolf doch die Krallen waren nicht mit dem Virus infiziert worden,. Er brauchte knapp 5 Minuten um sich zu regenieren dann sah er sich im Raum um, das einzige auffällige war eine schwere Holztür mit dem dunklen Mal. Die Fackeln glommen grün und warfen ein flackerndes Licht auf einem schmucklosen Raum, der einzige Gegenstand war ein schwarzer Trohn, ein Trohn der nicht besetzt war. Ansonsten hatte der Raum noch 3 weitere Türen und einen schwarzen Marmorboden. Gleichzeitig sprangen zwei der Türen, Sofort richteten beide ihre Zauberstäbe aus aber es waren nur die anderen vier. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine Tür übrig, knarrend schob sie sich auf.

Voldemort glitt aus der Tür, sofort hatte er seinen Stab im Anschlag und schoss Todesflüche ab. Die 6 waren vorbereitet und stoben in alle Richtungen davon, Harry beschwor wieder seine Schrecken und deckte den dunklen Lord mit Knaonengeschossen ein.

Bei einem normalen Todesser wäre das tödlich gewesen aber Voldemort lies die Skelette einfach zu Staub zerfallen und verwandelte die Kugeln in Kissen noch bevor sie die halbe Strecke geschafft hatten. Jetzt schoss er selbst mit Feuerbällen um sich, traf Luna am Bein und lies sie zusammenbrechen. Sofort war Neville wieder auf den Beinen, in seinen Augen herrschte abgrundtiefer Hass, er schickte seine Todesflüche im Sekundentakt auf Voldemort während Hermine zu Luna hinübereilte,

Ginny legte ihren Bogen an, es schien zwar Sinnlos Pfeile einzusetzen wenn schon Kanonen nichts ausrichteten aber sie wollte etwas tun, sie wollte ihn zur Strecke bringen. Ron zog seinen Kampfstab und drang in rasender Wut auf Voldemort ein. Mehr und mehr musste er sich zurückziehen, beschwor immer wieder seine Skelette die aber alle unter Rons wütenden Hieben fielen. Er griff zum äußersten, normale Dämonen würden hier nichts nützen, das wusste er jetzt aber er hatte ja noch ein letztes Ass im Ärmel.

Er verwandelte sich in eine Brennende Fackel, Ron wurde zurück geschleudert, Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und die letzten Skelette zerfielen zu Staub. Er befand sich inzwischen im Nebenraum und ließ die Tür zu fallen, jetzt hatte er nur noch Potter vor sich, seine Freunde würden Minuten brauchen um durch die Tür zu kommen, das würde ihm genug Zeit geben die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Jetzt entbrannte das hitzigste Duell, im wörtlichen Sinne.

Voldemort und Harry beschränkten sich jetzt ausschließlich auf Feuerbälle aller Art, plötzlich zog Voldemort einen Dolch aus seinem Ärmel denn er mit einem einzigen Wort entflammte. Der Dolch war schnell, aber Harry hatte noch Kraftreserven, er versetzte sich wieder in seinen Rausch, schlug Voldemort den Dolch einfach aus der Hand, traf ihn in die rechte Flanke und schlitzte seinen Umhang auf. Klappernd fiel Voldemorts Zauberstab zu Boden doch bevor Harry zum letzten Stoß ansetzen konnte war Voldemort verschwunden und seine Klinge schnitt durch Stoff. Sekunden später flog die Tür in tausend Stücke, Harrys Blick schoss zu Luna, sie lebte noch und wurde von Neville gestützt. Alle 5 sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an doch Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „ Er ist schon wieder entkommen, ich habe ihn schwer verletzt aber bevor ich ihn töten konnte war er verschwunden."

Sie sahen sich im Raum um, es schien eine Art Labor zu sein, in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein steinerner Sarg mit Runeninschrift. „ Schwarzmagisch, so schwarzmagisch wie es nur geht." Kommentierte Hermine nach kurzem Studium. „ So wie es aussieht ist dieser Sarg der Grund warum Voldemort so viele Helfer hatte, damit kann man Tote wiederbeleben, nicht wirklich natürlich sie verlieren für immer einen Teil ihrer Seele und sie dürfen keine schweren Verletzungen haben durch die sie sofort sterben. Die Todesser waren in gewisser Weise alle Halbzombies, deswegen konnte Voldemort seine Truppen immer wieder Benutzen."

„ Das erklärt warum ich auf den Weg hier unten Crouch Jr. getroffen hab." „ Weil man ohne Seele praktisch nur halb tot ist ja. „ Was ist mit Dumbledores Leiche? Könnten wir ihn damit?" „ Nein, seine Verletzungen sind zu stark, außerdem wäre das gegen die natürliche Magie, glaub mir will so weiterleben." „ Dann zerstören wir ihn, dieses Ding hat schon zuviel Unheil angerichtet." Vier Reduktors später war der Sarg zu staub zerfallen. Nie wieder würde jemand mit ihm Zombies herstellen können, nie wieder würde man einer Seele damit seinen Frieden rauben.

Nach der Schlacht im Ministerium war die Stimmung mehr als gedrückt, sie hatten Dumbledore verloren, Potter war nicht aufzufinden und es waren wahrscheinlich nur noch Tage bis auch Hogwarts selbst unter Belagerung geraten würde. Niemand sprach an dem langen Tisch, Professor McGonagal hatte den Platz von Dumbledore provisorisch übernommen und hielt in der großen Halle eine Krisensitzung des Ordens ab. Die Debatte wurde von einem lauten Knall schlagartig unterbrochen, 50 Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge, McGonagal war die erste welche die schwarzen Roben erkanntet und ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Nach und nach ließen alle Ordensmitglieder ihre Stäbe sinken, blieben aber Misstrauisch. Harry ergriff nach fast 5 Minuten eisiger Stille das Wort. „ Lord Voldemort ist entkommen, wir haben sein Versteck ausgehoben und die Quelle seiner unerschöpflichen Ressourcen ausgeschaltet." Erstauntes Gemurmel folgte, nicht wenige blickten Skeptisch. „ Wo ist der Beweis dafür? Wer sagt uns das ihr keine Todesser seit?" Die 6 schlugen ihre Kapuzen zurück und den meisten stockte der Atem.

„ Mr. Fletcher, sie können mich und meine Freunde mit Veritaserum überprüfen sollten sie Zweifel haben, wenn sie einen handfesten Beweis wollen, besuchen sie das St. Joseph Waisenhaus in London, es war Voldemorts Versteck und das Ministerium wird erst in einigen Stunden informiert werden. Unter den Leichen befinden sich Fenrir Greyback, Bartemius Crouch Junior und ein geschockter Serverus Snape, sie haben sich sicher schon alle gewundert wieso er nicht zu diesem Treffen kommen konnte."

Die Reaktionen auf diese sachliche Feststellung waren überwältigend, nicht wenige der Ordensmitglieder schossen Lichtfunken an die Decke, Jubelrufe und Ohrenbetäubender Beifall steigerten den Trubel noch und machten jedes Gespräch unmöglich. Den ganzen Abend über wurde in Hogwarts gefeiert, zwei Stunden nach der Rückkehr der 6 stießen die Auroren zu ihnen, weithin sichtbar feuerten besonders euphorisierte Mitglieder Lichtzauber in den Himmel, spätestens nach dem Abendpropheten feierte Hogsmeade und allgemein die ganze Gemeinschaft nicht minder ausgelassen.

Fudge hatte diesen 19 Dezember zum „ Nationalen Friedens-Tag" ausgerufen und würde in einer großen Zeremonie in Hogwarts die Mitglieder des Ordens und ihre Helfer ehren. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen hatte Fudge 4 komplette Abteilungen des Aurorenbüros in Hogwarts aufgestellt und der ganze Orden wurde um Hogwarts in Bereitschaft gesetzt. Das Frühstück wurde ständig von Eulenschwärmen gestört die tonnenweise Post über den Lehrern, den Orden und den Auroren entleerte. Nach dem Frühstück war es so weit, die Tische wurden bei Seite gerückt, die Halle mit dutzenden Reinigungszaubern auf Hochglanz gebracht und über allen schwebten die Vier Banner von Hogwarts. Eine Ehrenabteilung aus Aurorenveteranen bildeten eine Gasse die dafür sorgte das die Auszuzeichnenden nicht vom Pulk erdrückt wurden, hunderte und aberhunderte wollten an der Zeremonie teilnehmen und das Ministerium richtete auf dem großen Platz von Hogsmeade eine Direktschaltung da in der Halle nur Auroren, der Orden und die 6 zutritt hatten.

Es war ein beeindruckendes Spektakel wie sich 300 altgediente oder pensionierte Auroren, allesamt in goldenen Umhängen, in perfekter Reihe eine Gasse zwischen dem Eingang zur Halle und dem Lehrertisch wo neben McGonagal auch Scrimegour und hohe Beamte des Ministeriums auf die Helden des Kampfes warteten.

Die Flügeltüren der Halle öffneten sich und die Prozession, angeführt von den Hauslehrern in den traditionellen Farben ihrer Häuser schritten Feierlich ein. Die Auroren nahmen Haltung an und die Halle schwieg, es war eine feierliche Stille, in Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde, eine respektvolle Stille, in Respekt vor jenen die sich so aufopfernd dem Bösen in die Schlacht geworfen hatten. Insgesamt 100 Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer würden heute ausgezeichnet werden. Neben dem Merlin Orden wurde heute vor allem ein Titel vergeben, jeder von ihnen würde heute zum Kämpfer des Lichts, in etwa die Entsprechung eines Ritters bei den Muggeln, erhoben werden. Die Prozession erreichte den Lehrertisch und Scrimegour stand auf, passend zum Anlass trugen die Ministeriumsmagier Purpur, einst die Farbe der Herrschenden war sie in der magischen Welt traditionell die Farbe für die Regierenden und damit in heutigen Zeiten die Farbe des Ministeriums. McGonagal trug wie die anderen Mitglieder ihres alten Hauses Rot-Gold.

„ Zauberer und Hexern von England, mit Stolz darf ich verkünden das Hogwarts in Zeiten seiner höchsten Gefahr standgehalten hat, einer Gefahr wie sie in der Geschichte Englands einmalig sein dürfte. Dies verdanken wir vor allem den todesmutigen Einsatz von Verteidigern der Freiheit, Männer wie Frauen haben nicht gezögert ihr Heim zu verteidigen während er-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf die größte Armee der Dunkelheit aufgestellt hat die England jemals erlebt hat. Jeder von ihnen, jeder einzelne von ihnen kann mit Stolz von sich behaupten am großen Kampf von Hogwarts, an der Verteidigung der Jugend und an der Rettung des Zaubereiministeriums teilgenommen zu haben. Jeder von ihnen hat England einen unschätzbaren Dienst damit erwiesen ausgehalten zu haben, jeder von ihnen ist würdig sich einen Kämpfer des Lichts zu nennen! Wo andere aufgegeben hätten habt ihr gekämpft und dafür sollt ihr belohnt werden. Ihr alle, die ihr so tatkräftig mitgeholfen habt das Böse zurückzudrängen, die ihr alle bewiesen habt das ihr würdig seid euch Kämpfer zu nennen, euch ernenne ich zu Kämpfern des Lichts, zu Symbolen der Hoffnung in diesen schweren Zeiten, zu ewigen Streitern gegen Abtrünnige und Verräter, zu Helfern des Lichtes. Erhebt euch ihr Sirs und Ladys die ihr England vor der Eroberung durch dunkle Schergen gerettet habt. Dies ist schon eine große Ehrung für jeden von euch doch auch unter euch gibt es noch herausragende Personen, ich rufe auf aus dem Hause Gryfindor Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom und aus dem Hause Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. Ihr alle erhaltet den Merlin Orden zweiter Klasse für einen wahrlich schweren Dienst den euch die Zaubererschaft von England schuldig ist, Kraft meines Amtes als Zaubereiminister ernenne ich euch zu Vorkämpfern des Lichts, eure Häuser stehen von nun an und für alle Zeit im Haus der Lords, England kann stolz sein solche Helden feiern zu dürfen. Zuletzt möchte ich einen Mann ehren der trotz seines Alters mehr für England geleistet hat als jeder andere vor ihm. Einem Mann der Englands 16 friedliche Jahre des Wohlstandes schenkte, der dafür gesorgt hat dass die erste Schreckensherrschaft beendet wurde und aktiv eine führende Rolle im Kampf gegen das Grauen der Vergangenheit spielt. Ich rufe aus euren Reihen Harry James Potter auf! Einen wahrhaften Helden, einen wahren Gryfindor, einen Meister des Lichts! Es ist nur Recht und Billig wenn ich ihm im Namen aller Zauberer diesen Titel zu erkenne, erhebt euch nun Lord Potter und nehmt als Dank für die erneute Rettung der Zaubererschaft den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse. England kann stolz auf euch sein, auf alle von euch!"

Donnernder Applaus hallte von den Wänden wieder, die Auroren schossen Funken in die Luft und ein Freudenfeuerwerk verdunkelte den Himmel über Hogwarts. Es war fast so als wäre Voldemort bereits besiegt, aber nur fast. Dort draußen gab es noch eine Bedrohung, er war noch da draußen und Harry würde nicht ruhen bis er besiegt war, Dumbledore würde nicht eher ruhen, die DA würde nicht eher Ruhen bis wieder Frieden in England herrschen würde, bis Voldemort endgültig tot war. Jetzt traten die Verteidiger, die Auroren und alle Kämpfer der letzten Nacht heraus, heraus in eine feiernde Menge, eine Menge die feierte weil sie neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatten, neue Energie einsetzen konnten. Das Ehrengeleit bekam alle Hände voll zu tun aufmüpfige Reporter ruhig zu stellen, kämpfte mit besonders aufdringlichen Fans die unbedingt ein Foto mit ihren Helden wollten, oder einfach nur ein Autogramm.

Die Woche vor Weihnachten wurde für Harry zu einer der schönsten aber auch stressigsten Wochen seines Lebens, die Zeremonie hatten den Trubel um seinen Status als ‚Auserwählten' in völlig neue Dimensionen gebracht, kein Tag verging ohne das nicht sein Platz und alle Plätze in 20 Stühlen Umkreis von Fanpost überschüttet wurde, andererseits war es die friedlichste Zeit seit langem, jetzt wo die Gefahr durch Todesser zumindest im Moment gebannt war, das Schloss, die Lehrer und eigentlich alles wirkte viel freundlicher, offener und heller als in den Jahren zuvor seit Voldemort wiederauferstanden war.

Selbst die Auroren machten nicht den Eindruck von Sicherheitspersonal sondern gliederten sich in die Umgebung ein als hätten sie immer schon zu Hogwarts gehört.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach mit einer großen Überraschung an. Die Tische in der großen Halle waren dicht besetzt, der gesamte Orden schien sich in der Halle versammelt haben, da waren Tonks und Shakelbolt die sich angeregt mit den Auroren austauschten, Dädalus Diggel mit seinem lila Zylinder und da waren Mr und Mrs. Weasley.

Sie wirkten abgemagert, erschöpft, aber pure Freude überkam sie als zuerst Ron, dann Ginny und zuletzt Harry so herzlich umarmt wurden das Harry schon befürchtete ihm würden alle Knochen brechen. Um diesen Morgen noch besser zu machen begann es stark zu schneien und gegen Mittag war die Decke so dick das sich alle zu einer großen Schneeballschlacht hinreißen ließen. An diesem Tag herrschte eine ausgelassene, euphorische Stimmung in Hogwarts und keiner machte sich die Mühe sie zu bremsen, zu bitter war das vergangene Jahr, zu viele Verluste hatte es gegeben.

Als die Dunkelheit über den Ländereien hereinbrach näherte sich der Tag dem Höhepunkt. Tausende von schwebenden Kerzen tauchten die Halle in ein gleißendes Licht, 5 Tannenbäume, einer in jeder Farbe der Häuser und einen in Gold für Hogwarts standen am Ende der langen Halle, Banner schwebten über den Tischen die zur Feier des Tages wieder mit Speisekarten bestückt waren, erstaunlicherweise fand Hermine an dieser Praktik sein Essen direkt bei den Hauselfen zu bestellen keinen Anstoß, sie hatte eigentlich seit dem Frühstück so gut wie gar nichts gesagt.

Harry wusste nur all zu gut was in ihr vorging, Weihnachten war ein Fest der Familie, etwas was Hermine nun nicht mehr hatte, er hatte zumindest die Weasleys, Neville hatte seine Großmutter, Luna ihren Vater, aber sie? Ron hatte von all dem natürlich nichts mitbekommen, unter normalen Umständen wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen das sie den Tränen nah war aber das Wiedersehen mit seinen Eltern war für ihn emotionaler gewesen als für irgendwen sonst, es beanspruchte immer noch seine gesamte Bandbreite an Gefühlen, die ja sonst schon nicht besonders groß war.

Harry wollte ihn nach der Feier einen kleinen Anstoß geben, schließlich waren das seine besten Freunde und er wusste was passieren würde wenn die beiden sich wieder trennten. Zu seinem Pech war gerade das erste Päckchen für Ron genau das falsche. Es war eine Halskette mit einem halben Herzen als Anhänger, Ron las den Brief leider zu spät und legte die Kette um. Das war zuviel für Hermine, wie eine Furie stürzte sie sich auf ihn, wie eine Verrückte keifend und Flüche durch die Luft werfend. Nicht wenige Ordensmitglieder wurden von den Flüchen getroffen, vom Schnecken-Kotzfluch über Haarausfall, und Weingummizähne gab es die unterschiedlichsten Wirkungen.

Als dann nur knapp über Rons Haarspitzen ein leichter Brandfluch segelte musste Harry einschreiten, er tat das nicht gerne weil er eigentlich auf Hermines Seite stand, Ron war einfach zu bescheuert für so eine Beziehung aber wenn sie jetzt anfing das Mobiliar Anzuzünden ging sie zu weit. Seine

Ganzkörperklammer traf Hermine in dem Moment als sie Ron erreichte, den Stab schon zum Fluch erhoben.

Geschockte Stille folgte, nur unterbrochen von dem stetigen Schwall von Schnecken den Mundungus Fletcher ständig ausspuckte. Ein einziges Finite Incatatem reichte Harry um alle Flüche zu beenden, den Stab hielt er weiter auf Hermine gerichtet. „ So Ron, wenn du eine Erklärung willst warum Hermine so durchgedreht ist, ließ mal den Zettel da auf dem Boden." Harrys Stimme war neutral, nicht freundlich, nicht feindselig sondern nüchtern und sachlich. Es waren eine eng beschriebene Rolle Pergament, alle drei erkannten die Handschrift sofort, sie gehörte zu Padma Patil. Ron erbleichte, Hermines Hand bebte, Harry verstärkte den Griff um den Zauberstab. Ron las stumm doch an seinem immer roter werdenden Gesicht konnte man verfolgen was in diesem Pergament stand. Hier machte den dritten Fehler des Tages, er zerknüllte den Brief nicht einfach sondern las ihn bis zum Ende, woraufhin Hermine Tränenüberströmt in den Schlafsaal stürmte.

Sein vierter Fehler war nicht hinterher zu rennen sondern bis zum Abschluss der Feier zu warte, die danach auch ziemlich schnell zum erliegen kam. Sein fünfter und schwerster Fehler an diesem Abend war es die Kette nicht abzulegen als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ginny hatte Hermine abgefangen und verhindert das sie sich im Schlafsaal einschloss aber die Halskette verhinderte natürlich jede weitere Kommunikation und nur einem schnell ausgeführten Aufrufezauber war es zu verdanken das nichts schlimmeres passierte. Alles in allem brach der erste Weihnachtstag frostig an, Harry und Ginny stimmten sich ab um die beiden Streithähne getrennt zum Frühstück zu bugsieren, was sich schwierig gestaltete weil keiner von beiden Anstalten machte seinen Schlafsaal zu verlassen, Ron weil er nicht verflucht werden wollte, Hermine weil sie nichts mehr mit Ron zu tun haben wollte, im Nachhinein war sie glücklich das Harry sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte weil sie für nichts hätte garantieren können.

Beim Frühstück schließlich war eine Begegnung unvermeidlich und beide setzten sich an die entgegengesetzten Tischenden. Harry und Ginny gaben es ziemlich schnell auf zu vermitteln und auch Nevilles gezwungene Kommunikation erstarb ziemlich schnell. Gegen Ende des Frühstücks hellte sich Hermine Stimmung dann doch wesentlich auf als sich Mister Weasley ihren Sohn zur Brust nahm.

„ Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Du hast sie schon einmal verloren Junge, entscheide dich endlich und sag ihr es wenn du eine andere liebst aber brich ihr nicht so das Herz! Ihr wart über Jahre gute Freunde, ihr drei habt vielleicht mehr erlebt als selbst die Rumtreiber zu ihren besten Zeiten und du zerstörst dieses Trio einfach so. Wir haben dir verziehen als das angefangen hat, wir haben dir die Chance gegeben das gerade zu biegen aber langsam frage ich mich wie viele Chancen du noch haben willst, wir haben dir alle Chancen gegeben die dir zustehen Ron und du hast uns schwer enttäuscht.

Wir haben dir gesagt was passieren wird, du bist kein Weasley mehr, du bist enterbt, nein Ron du bist selbst Schuld dran! Wir werden noch heute aufbrechen und sei froh das ich dich vor Molly in die Finger gekriegt habe."

Ron wirkte um 10 Zentimeter gestutzt als er zu seinem Vater aufsah. Er hätte gut Lust gehabt seinen Vater zu verfluchen aber er spürte Harrys Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, wie gestern bei Hermine reichte das aus um eine Eskalation der Situation zu verhindern, er hatte alles verloren, seine erste Liebe, seine Familie, seinen besten Freund.

Sie hatten verdammt noch mal alle Recht, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Wieso hatte er das alles aufgegeben? ‚Es ist nicht deine Schuld junge, sie haben dir ja nicht mal Zeit gelassen dich zu entschuldigen geschweige denn irgendetwas zu erklären.' ‚ Das brauchten sie ja auch gar nicht, ich war ein verdammter Idiot als ich diese Kette angelegt habe.' ‚Und warum hast du die Kette nicht wieder abgelegt? Genau weil das mehr ist Ronald, du brauchst sie gar nicht, du wirst neue Freunde finden und deine Familie war von Anfang gegen dich.' ‚ Also einfach weiterleben als wäre nichts gewesen? Harry ist viel zu beliebt im Haus, Hermine auch, ich muss mich zumindest bei ihnen entschuldigen sonst machen die mir die letzten Jahre zur Hölle.' ‚ Dann bist du nichts weiter als ein Schosshund Ronald, sie werden dich nie wieder ernst nehmen wenn du jetzt klein bei gibst.' ‚ Nein ich werde mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, wenn ich wirklich ein Schosshund wäre würde ich einfach weiterleben.'

Aber wie sollte er das anstellen, sprechen würde Hermine so schnell nicht mehr mit ihm, Harry und Ginny würden natürlich sagen er solle sich doch bei Hermine entschuldigen, die einzige Alternative wäre, eine Eule. Hastig sprang er auf, er musste den Brief abgeschickt haben bevor sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück kam denn sobald sie sah von wem der Brief war würde sie ihn verbrennen da war er sich sicher. ‚Erbärmlich Ronald, du klammerst dich an jeden Strohhalm wie ein ertrinkender wo du doch weist das er schon abgebrochen ist. Spring zum nächsten und lebe weiter.' ‚Und was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun? Es gibt keine Alternative dazu, ich muss mich zumindest bei ihr entschuldigen.' ‚Es gibt immer eine Alternative. Glaub mir Junge das lernst du noch früh genug.'

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste darüber nachdenken. Was wäre wenn er sich nicht entschuldigte? Das ganze Haus würde ihn hassen, seine letzten zwei Jahre währen die Hölle und die anderen Häuser würden ihn genau so wenig akzeptieren, wenn er sich entschuldigte wären die Gryfindors zwar ungehalten aber sie würden es im großen und ganzen Akzeptieren, die andern Häuser würden sich neutral verhalten und er könnte mit Padma zusammen sein, wollte er das eigentlich? Nein verdammt das wollte er nicht, er hatte nie ein anderes Mädchen als Hermine geliebt und das würde sich auch nie ändern.

Zorn stieg in ihm auf, sie hatte ihm nicht mal Zeit gegeben sich zu rechtfertigen, sie war Schuld am Ende dieser Beziehung, er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben, alle hier waren gegen ihn, die Stimme hatte Recht gehabt, es gab immer eine alternative, er konnte Hogwarts verlassen, hier würde er nicht mehr glücklich werden. Ja das war der einzige Weg den er gehen konnte, er brauchte keine Schulter zum Ausweinen, keinen ‚Freund', das letzte was er merkte war eine Schwärze die sich über ihn legte.

Keine Zehn Minuten platzte Harry in den Schlafsaal. „ RON, ich weis das du hier bist, komm endlich du Feigling und ent, oh Verdammt Hermine, Ginny, ich fürchte wir haben ein Problem!"

Keine zwei Sekunden waren die beiden durch die Tür und starrten ungläubig auf den fehlenden Koffer, das aufgestoßene Fenster und das aufgerissene Paket in dem der Besen gelegen hatte. „ Das hat er nicht wirklich getan oder? So bescheuert kann nicht mal er sein!" „ Ich fürchte doch Ginny, er ist mit seinem Besen abgehauen, Gin hol deinen Besen, weit kann er noch nicht sein. Hermine du musst Professor McGonagal und die Auroren informieren, Ron was hast du nur schon wieder angestellt."

Ohne viel Federlesen rief er seinen Feuerblitz der den halben Koffer durcheinander brachte um in seine Hand zu fliegen, Gott sei dank hatte Hogwarts Schutzzauber in der Luft die man mit dem Wissen der Alten sehen konnte, dadurch das Ron dadurch geflogen war brauchten sie nur der Spur des Zaubers zu folgen. Ginny brauchte weniger als eine Minute um mit ihrem alten 2001 mehr springend als rennend die Stufen zurückzulegen und schlitternd neben den Beinen zum stehen zu kommen.

„ Wir werden ihn zurückholen Hermine, diesmal lasse ich ihn nicht im Stich, diesmal wird er mir zuhören müssen. Jetzt lauf zu McGonagal, Ginny hefte dich an meinen Schweif." Die Luft war kalt, eisiger Flugwind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief über das Gesicht, er brauchte keine 5 Sekunden um die Spur zu finden, er konnte noch nicht lange weg sein aber er holte das letzte aus dem Sauberwisch heraus, es würde schwer werden ihn einzuholen zumal er durch Ginnys langsamere Geschwindigkeit gebremst wurde. Los ging die halsbrecherische Jagd, Ron war kaum gestiegen, er würde von jedem Muggel erkannt werden da war er sich jetzt sicher. Harry ging höher, fast bis in die Wolkendecke um im Notfall in einer solchen zu verschwinden. Die Kälte machte bei einer Geschwindigkeit von fast 200 km/h auch keinen großen Unterschied und die Spur war gut zu erkennen. Über Stunden sprachen sie nicht, langsam wurde es dunkel und seine Finger schienen festgefroren, ohne Pause waren sie der Spur gefolgt und langsam wurde sie deutlicher. Er konnte keine 5 Minuten vor ihnen sein als er hinter einer tief hängenden Wolke auftauchte, er hatte sie anscheinend gehört oder hatte von vornherein vermutet, dass ihm jemand folgte.

Er hatte sich ihnen zugewandt und seinen Stab erhoben. „ Mach jetzt keine Dummheiten Ron, wir wollen dir helfen!" „ Helfen? Ihr wolltet mir doch nie helfen, ihr wollt mich zurückbringen das ist es! Ihr wollt mich zurückbringen und mich verfluchen! Oh nein ihr werdet mir nicht helfen, dreht um und lasst mich in Ruhe wenn ihr keinen Ärger wollt."

„ Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon Ronald Billius Weasley was Hermine von dieser Aktion denkt? Sie macht sich verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich!" „ Du lügst, hast du nicht gesehen wie sie gestern ausgetickt ist? Sie wollte mich verfluchen! Niemand bringt mich zu ihr zurück hört ihr niemand!"

Ein Schocker schoss Haarscharf an Harry vorbei der seinen Feuerblitz scharf wendete. „ Schön du willst nicht freiwillig mitkommen, dann müssen wir eben etwas nachhelfen." Ein blendend roter Schocker schoss auf Ron zu und diesmal war es kein Warnschuss, Ron blockte ihn gerade noch ab und beschleunigte seinen Besen, wie ein verrückter drehte er sich zu den beiden um und schoss ganze Salven von Schockern ab ohne auf die näher kommende Erde zu achten. Sie waren jetzt kurz vor der Stadtgrenze und es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten bis die Vergissmich-Teams hier auftauchten denn nicht wenige Muggel deuteten in den Himmel.

Plötzlich verschärfte Ron den Ton und schoss einen Explosionsfluch auf Ginnys Besen, Harry schrie doch er wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall übertönt. Irre lachend verschwand Ron in den Häuserschluchten der Londoner Skyline während Harry seinen Feuerblitz scharf wendete und in den Sturzflug ging. In keinem Spiel wäre er so waghalsig geflogen, er holte auch die letzte Beschleunigung aus seinem Besen heraus, doch Ginny fiel zu schnell, sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, konnte sich nicht verwandeln, dumpf schlug sie auf dem Erdboden auf, ein Sturz aus fast 50 Metern. Das Knacken war unüberhörbar und Sekunden später landete Harry neben ihr. Hemmungslose Tränen überkamen ihn, das durfte nicht sein, konnte nicht sein, verdammt noch mal wieso hatte Ron das getan? Wieso hatte er seine eigene Schwester ermordet? Ron war für sie immer ein Vorbild gewesen, ein Beschützer mehr noch als Bill und Charlie.

Er war sein bester Freund gewesen, so viel hatten sie zusammen erlebt, so dick war ihre Freundschaft gewesen das er ihn auf die Jagd nach Voldemort mitnahm, doch nun hatte er neben Voldemort noch einen Todfeind, jemanden der bezahlen musste, jemand der leiden musste. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, wie sie dalag als würde sie nur schlafen, nein diesen Anblick konnte er nicht ertragen, er konnte es einfach nicht.

Plötzlich loderte die Leiche hell auf, innerhalb von Sekunden war nur Staub übrig, konnte die Welt noch grausamer sein? Ließen sie ihm nicht einmal eine Leiche zum Trauern? Er wandte sich wieder ab, allein die verbrannte Erde war zu viel für ihn, stumm verschüttete er seine Tränen von denen er in diesem Jahr schon zu viele verschüttet hatte. Ein lautes Knacken ließ ihn herumfahren

Mit gezückten Zauberstab starrte er auf die Stelle an der er eben gesehen hatte wie Ginny verbrannt war, die Kinnlade war ihm heruntergeklappt. Dort stand sie, quicklebendig als wäre sie eben nicht 50 Meter von ihren Besen gestürzt, als wäre sie nicht tot. Dort stand Ginerva Molly Weasley, in den Spuren ihres eigenen Grabs und splitternackt. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, Ginnys Animagusform war der Phönix, also hatte sie auch die Fähigkeit sich durch Feuer zu erneuern, deswegen konnte man einen Phönix nicht umbringen. Als Halb-Phönix hatte sie anscheinend diese Fähigkeit geerbt und durch die Stichflamme waren wohl ihre Kleider verloren gegangen. Wortlos beschwor sie sich aus der Luft eine neue Robe und streifte sie sich über. Stumme Tränen rangen ihm über die Wangen als sie sich in die Arme schlossen. Einen Herzschlag lang hatte sein Leben ausgesetzt, hatte sein Atem gestockt. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, in Herz, Kopf und Seele. Ihr Verlust hatte ihm allen Lebenswillen gekostet, Lebenswille der jetzt zurückströmte, er begann zu Lachen, ein euphorisches, überschwängliches Lachen, er hatte seine Ginny wieder, sie hatten dem Tod ein Schnippchen geschlagen, in der Zaubererwelt gab es wirklich nichts was feststand, nicht die Zeit, nicht das Leben und erst recht nicht der Tod, das war ihm jetzt klar geworden.

Trotzdem er würde dafür bezahlen, schon allein das er diesen Fluch angewandt hatte forderte seinen Tod, das war nicht mehr der alte Ron Weasley der sich mit Feuereifer der Sache gegen Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, das war ein neuer Ronald, ein dunkler Ronald der seine Familie genau wie seine Freunde verraten und töten würde. Er hatte seine Seite gewählt und konnte jetzt keine Gnade mehr erwarten. Endlich kündigten etliche Plopps das Ministerium an. Einen Moment waren dutzende von Stäben auf sie gerichtet bis sie hastig gesenkt wurden und man sich auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter machte.

Einen der Auroren erkannte Harry sofort, Kingsley Shakelbolt führte die Truppe von 4 Teams Auroren und Vergissmichs an. Damit brauchten sie die Muggel nicht einmal zu verhören, im Kanon wirkten sie Vergessenszauber auf alle anwesenden Nichtmagier, sie studierten die Bruchstücke von Ginnys Besen, die verbrannte Erde an der Stelle wo sie wieder auferstanden war und nach einer kurzen Schilderung der Lage schwangen sich Harry und Ginny auf den Feuerblitz und flogen Ron hinterher, noch einmal würde er ihm nicht entkommen, er führte einen Massen-Desillusionierungs-Zauber durch, hauptsächlich um Ron nicht zu warnen aber auch um den Behörden nicht noch mehr Arbeit zu bescheren.

Bevor er aufbrach schickte er einen Patronus der alten nach Hogwarts, im Prinzip war es ein normaler Patronus nur das er stärker leuchtete, größer war und mit Sprachnachrichten versehen werden konnte. Die andern würden in ein paar Minuten wissen wo sie waren und konnten den Auroren beim Aufräumen helfen wenn er mit Ron fertig war, außerdem sollte vor allem Hermine erfahren was er getan hatte. Die Häuserschluchten wurden immer dunkler, die Hochhäuser immer höher, am Ende des Bankenviertels holten sie Ron schließlich ein, diesmal bemerkte er sie nicht gleich sondern landete keine vier Blocks vom Tropfenden Kessel. Anscheinend wusste er noch nichts von den Auroren die ihn jetzt jagen würden.

Tatsächlich empfingen ihn bereits zwei junge Auroren mit gezückten Stäben auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er tat etwas mit dem keiner rechnete, er schickte zwei Todesflüche gegen die Auroren die erschrocken zusammenbrachen. Jetzt würde es nur noch Minuten dauern bis die ganze Straße von der Brigade wimmelte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an Peter Pettigrew der eine ganze Straße in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Nein das würde Harry verhindern. Noch aus seiner Tarnung heraus schickte er einen leichten Todesfluch den Ron seelenruhig blockte. Was Harry schockte war die Art wie er das tat, er benutze keinen Schild, reflektierte den Fluch nicht mal sondern er warf sich einfach auf den Fluch. Das war wirklich nicht mehr der alte Ron Weasley und was immer ihn auch ersetzt hatte, das Wesen war mächtig. „ Potter, glaubst du wirklich man könnte mich so einfach umbringen?" Ihm gefror das Blut, er kannte diese Stimme, das war Voldemort. „ Ja Potter, erstaunlich was etwas Legitimentik bei einem geschwächten und wütenden Geist anrichten können. DU hast die Wahl, entweder wird dein Freund sterben oder ich werde die Prophezeiung erfüllen und gib dir keine Mühe zu warten bis diese Dilletanten hier auftauchen, die Straße ist gesichert. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker schickte er einen Schocker auf Ginny die lautlos zusammenbrach. Wieder standen sie sich gegenüber, wieder alleine, ohne Freunde und Gefährten. Doch Harry hatte sich vorbereitet, er hatte sich seit dem Moment vorbereitet als ihm Voldemort wieder einmal entwischt war. Mit einem Schnippen setzte er das AAF außer Kraft und schickte rote Funken in die Luft. Bevor die Serie von Knalls und Plopps geendet hatte war Ginny wieder auf den Beinen, er brauchte für das Ritual das er nun vorhatte vier Magier die mächtig genug waren, sofort fielen ihm Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Luna ein, er musste Voldi nur lange genug ablenken. Harry beschwor magische Sperren um die Straße, Voldi durfte nicht noch einmal entkommen. Die anderen erkannten was er vorhatte und stellten sich jeweils auf eine Seite zu einem Quadrat. Ginny begann die Beschwörung bevor einer der anwesenden überhaupt wusste was hier vor sich ging. „ Fleisch und Knochen mit Gewalt genommen, Körper gegen deinen Willen gesteuert erhebe dich!" Harry beschwor Schrecken die verhinderten das Voldemort auf einen der Vier losgehen und die Konzentration unterbrechen konnte. „ Geist und Seele umnachtet von der Dunkelheit, erhebe dich!" Aus den Zauberstäben der Vier spann sich ein Netz um die Straße, goldene Fäden produzierten eine Kuppel. „ Geister der Toten, Opfer des Mordes helft uns in diesem Kampf, erhebet euch!" Von allen Seiten tauchten sie auf, unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Harry an den Priori Incatatem Effekt, die Geister wurden nur von dem goldenen Licht bestrahlt und gruppierten sich um Voldemort, dieser schaffte es gerade die Schrecken zu besiegen und Harry verwickelte ihn jetzt in ein Schwertduell, das würde er nicht lange durchhalten, nicht nach dem anstrengenden Flug. „ Mächte des Lichts, des Himmels und der Sonne, erleuchtet dieses Wesen, unterstützt es in seinem Kampf, was gegen die Natur zusammen ist wird getrennt, aus eins macht zwei DAS IST UNSER GESETZ DER NATUR!" Mit den letzten Worten rammte sie einen Fuß in den Boden, Voldemort blieb schlagartig stehen, ein grauenvoller Schrei durchzuckte die Stille, Rons Körper wand sich, kämpfte dagegen an, das Ritual hatte den Kampf neu angefacht jetzt konnten sie nur noch hoffen. Fast 20 Minuten schon wand sich Ron auf den Pflasterstein und immer noch lies sich nicht abzeichnen wer gewinnen würde, langsam kamen mehr Geister aus dem Riss, waren es anfangs nur unbekannte gewesen, Ministeriumsangestellte, tauchten jetzt bekannte Gesichter auf, Amelia Bones, Cedric Diggory, seine Eltern. „ Er braucht Hilfe, Harry die anderen müssen das Ritual aufrecht erhalten aber du kannst ihm helfen. Du musst in seinen Geist treten sonst ist er verloren." Dafür gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, nun er hatte Legitimentik ja schon im Sommer gelernt. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz, die Geräusche erstarben und als er wieder etwas sehen konnte war er in einem langen Gang. Türen gingen davon ab, Türen zu seinen Erinnerungen wie Harry wusste. Er hatte viel darüber gelesen aber die Größe dieses Gangs überwältigte ihn. Er wusste wohin er zu gehen hatte, Voldemort und Ron kämpften im letzten Raum des Gangs, der einzigen Tür die offen stand. Ron versuchte sich mit seinem Stab Schlangen zu erwehren die Voldemort immer wieder heraufbeschwor. „ Kämpfe nur junger Weasley, du wirst müde werden und es ist sinnlos dagegen anzukämpfen, ergebe dich deinem Schicksal und es wird schnell und schmerzfrei sein!" „ Das glaube ich nicht Tom, nichts ist sinnlos solange man genug Kraft hat." Der Raum schien sich aufzuhellen als Ron neue Kraft sammelte. Mit schnellen Streichen lagen die Schlangen tot am Boden und jetzt kam Voldi in Bedrängnis, aus dem nichts beschwor er zwei Schwerter die er unabhängig voneinander schwang. Minuten lang wogte der Kampf hin und her, langsam verließen Ron die Kräfte und er wurde langsamer. Genau wie seine Kraft verließ ihn der Mut, der Überlebenswille, noch ein paar Sekunden und er würde sich von Voldemort einfach erdolchen lassen. „ Hermine liebt dich noch, du kannst jetzt nicht schon sterben!" Es war ein spontaner Einfall und in seiner Panik viel Harry nichts anderes ein. Der Ausruf verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, sofort schien Ron zu erglühen und setzte zu einem nie gekannten Schlaghagel an. Immer weiter geriet Voldi jetzt in Bedrängnis, dann schlug ihm erst Ron sein Schwert aus der Hand und nur Sekunden später trennte Harry ihm den ganzen Arm ab. Grünes Blut sprudelte aus seinem Stumpf und als Tom begann zu sprechen röchelte er: „ Es ist noch nicht vorbei Potter, noch habe ich einen Körper, noch habe ich eine Seele, besiege ruhig diesen Teil, ich werde weiterleben. Du bekommst vielleicht deinen Freund frei aber ich werde wiederkommen. ICH BIN UNBESIEGBAR!"

Mit diesen letzten Worten hauchte er der Seelen-Voldemort sein Leben aus und Harry entfernte sich wieder aus Rons Kopf. Alle Stäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet, offenbar hatten sie Angst Voldemort hätte auch noch seinen Körper übernommen. „ Ich bin Harry James Potter, mein Patronus hat die Form eines Hirsches und die Form meines Animaguses ist ein Wolf." Eine allgemeine Erleichterung griff um sich, nur Harrys Gesicht blieb ernst. „ Er ist noch nicht tot, noch hat er seinen Körper und seine Seele ist erst sterblich wenn sein Körper tot ist." „ Zumindest haben wir ihn wieder zurückgeschlagen Harry und wir haben Ron gerettet!" „ Ja der hat uns langsam einiges zu erklären. Wage es ja nicht mich noch mal so zu erschrecken Ronald, ich wäre fast gestorben als ich gesehen habe was du getan hast!" „ Hm, sagtest du nicht sie würde mich nach all dem Leben noch Lieben Harry?" Ginny stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen aber schon im nächsten Moment war der Ärger vergessen und die beiden lagen sich wieder in den Armen während Ginny die Augen verdrehte ‚ können die sich einmal entscheiden? Das ist ja langsam nicht mehr auszuhalten.' ‚ Hey, das ist immer noch dein großer Bruder Gin, außerdem haben wir ja einen ruhigen Raum.' Auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und die beiden waren die ersten die zurück nach Hogwarts apparierten.

Nach dem etwas abrupten Ende der Festlichkeiten des letzten Abends waren alle nicht dazu gekommen ihre Geschenke auszupacken, anscheinend hatte Dobby das gewusst denn als sie den Raum betraten stand dort ein riesiger Tannenbaum unter dem schön aufgeschichtet Geschenkberge für beide lagen. Es war ein fröhlicher Abend zu zweit, beide amüsierten sich königlich über die teils abstrusen Geschenke, von der Schachtel Süßigkeiten für die das ganze Haus Gryfindor zusammengelegt hatte, die zweite Reihe über Verteidigungszauber von McGonagal oder auch das neueste Produkt aus dem Hause Weasley ‚ Hau den Voldemort, verfluch ihn oder trage die Konsequenzen (enthält Flüche mit Gesundheitsrisiko, für Zauberer unter 3 Jahren unzugänglich aufbewahren) Selbst Misses Weasley hatte die Zeit gefunden ihre berühmten Handstrickpullover zu verschicken, wie jedes Jahr in dunkelgrün. Bill schickte ihm passend zu Robe und Umhang auch noch spezielle Schildhandschuhe aus Drachenleder, die zusätzlich noch mit diversen Zaubern belegt war. Schließlich war nur noch ein Geschenk übrig und von den Leuten die er kannte fehlte auch nur noch eine Person, Ginnys Geschenk war sorgfältig verpackt, anscheinend hatte sie es nicht bei einem Zaubererversandhaus bestellt denn das Päckchen war mit Schaumstoff ausgepolstert. Es enthielt eine kleine Schmuckbox, langsam konnte sich Harry denken was es war und sein Puls beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich.

Eingebettet in schwarzes Leder lag da ein silberne Ring, er war schlicht, mit verschiedenen Runen versehen und am erstaunlichsten war das im Licht die Farbe des Steins in der Einfassung variierte. Er war zum einen Teil Grün, zum andern Rot und beide Farben bildeten eine Art farbiges Yin und Yang. Harry war sprachlos und Ginny schien angespannt auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „ Damit dürfte du den Preis für das schönste Geschenk gewinnen, Gin und ich hatte mir da dieses Jahr so gute Chancen ausgerechnet."

Sie stieß einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus und brauchte fast 5 Minuten um sich wieder zu fassen „ Es ist noch nicht SO ein Ring, eine Art Vorstufe. Die Farben im Ring verändern sich je nach Stand der Beziehung und Stimmung. Im Idealfall hat der Ring eine goldene Farbe." Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was eine goldene Färbung bedeutete.

Plötzlich begann er teuflisch zu grinsen. „ Du hast zwar schon was von mir aber weil Ron dir deinen Besen zerschossne hat," aus dem nichts beschwor er ein längliches Paket herauf und Ginny brach in Tränen aus, mit den zitternden Händen riss sie das Papier auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie die goldenen Lettern erkannte.

Es war ein Feuerblitz der neuesten Generation, eine Verbesserung die erst seit einer Woche in den Läden war und ihr stockte der Atem als ihr Auffiel das unter der Prägung auch noch eine Widmung eingraviert war.

„Für Ginerva Molly Weasley, das Mädchen das immer ein Teil von mir sein wird". Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, ihre letzten Dämme brachen, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, in diesem Moment musste sie die glücklichste Hexe in ganz England sein.

Weihnachten hatte Hogwarts verändert, es hatte dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern neue Kraft gegeben, Hoffnung, Zuversicht in diesen dunklen Tagen. Selbst ohne Dumbledore konnten die Schreckensmeldungen der Zeitungen in den nächsten Wochen niemanden schocken. Keine Werwolfattacken, Todesserangriffe oder Dementoren konnten den Schutzschild auch nur ankratzen der sich über Hogwarts gelegt hatte. Selbst Hogsmeade-Wochenenden blieben erlaubt und das nutzten Anfang Februar wirklich alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse aus, es war ein strahlender Morgen, kein Nebel, keine dunklen Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Harry war einer der ersten beim Frühstück und genoss diesen ersten wirklich warmen Tag des Jahres, diesmal würden er und Ginny Hogsmeade allein entdecken,

Ron und Hermine war das nur Recht und Neville hatte sich schon längst mit Luna verabredet. Selbst der Weg ins Dorf kam ihm diesmal kürzer vor, dem ganzen Weg über kam er an munter schwatzenden Schülergruppen vorbei, Häuserübergreifend standen Rot, Blau und Gelb zusammen, grüssten ihn freundlich, nur die Slys hatten natürlich nur Pfiffe und Buhrufe übrig aber wenn interessierten Slytherins? Im Dorf kehrten die meisten gleich in die Drei Besen ein, aber er würde sich erst in knapp einer Stunde mit Ginny treffen. Erst heute fiel Harry auf wie wenig er von Hogsmeade kannte, er besuchte Nebenstraßen an denen er früher achtlos vorbeigegangen war.

Es waren kleine Geschäftsgassen mit Handwerksbetrieben und vor allem Antiquariaten, das Hermine sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Plötzlich zog es ihn in ein kleines Geschäft, es hatte keinerlei Schmuck, nicht mal ein Schild das ihm einen vagen Hinweis darauf gab was das für ein Laden sein könnte. Der Laden wirkte alt, auf den verwitterten Regalen stapelten sich Bücher über Bücher, der Boden wirkte als wäre er Jahrelang nicht mehr gefegt worden, ein Verkäufer war nicht in Sicht, auf dem Tresen stand nur eine Klingel. Kaum war der Ton verklungen spürte er hinter sich eine Bewegung, er reagierte Instinktiv und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein alter Mann, er war auf einen Gehstock gestützt hatte aber ein schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt das dem von Fred und George stark Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „ Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich, Antonius Wander von Wander's Antiquariat. Lassen sie mich überlegen, sie brauchen keinen Stab, sie brauchen keine Zauberspruchfibeln, sie brauchen etwas Handfestes für ihre Aufgabe denke ich. Warten sie kurz." Woher wusste dieser Mann so viel über ihn?

„Wundern sie sich nicht Mister Potter, ich weis viel über das was vor sich geht, ah da haben wir es ja." Er wuchtete einen alten Band auf die Theke. „ Ist zwar Latein aber so was lernt ihr da oben noch oder? Sehr guter Überblick über die Magus Draconis, Drachenmagie. Nützlicher Zweig der Magie Mister Potter und in den richtigen Händen ziemlich mächtig. So was brauchen sie noch? Seelenmagie beherrschen sie, ebenso Blut und Elementarmagie, sie sind ein guter Schwertkämpfer, hm das wird schwierig. Wissen sie Mister Potter, niemand betritt diesen Laden grundlos, bei jedem Kunden hab ich bisher 2 Bücher gefunden die ihm nützlich waren und mich soll der Teufel holen wenn sie der erste währen bei dem es nicht klappt. Ah wo wir beim Thema wären, Chaosmagie. Lassen sie sich nicht abschrecken, verglichen mit Elementarmagie ist das harmlos. Chaosmagie ist sozusagen die Magie der Götter für Sterbliche, wesentlich schwächer aber immer noch vergleichbar mit dem können der anderen Zweige. Hier spiritus sankti, das Grundwerk der Chaosmagie."

Ein zweites staubiges Buch wurde auf die Theke geknallt. „ So kommen wir zu meiner dritten Buchempfehlung heute, hm, hm, hm, ich frage mich ob sie dafür bereit wären, hm, haben sie schon einmal etwas von Runenmagie gehört? Mit Sicherheit ihr habt da oben ja auch Alte Runen, ja damit sollten sie eigentlich gut beraten sein Mister Potter. Hier zur Abwechslung mal im Englischen ‚Die alte Kraft der Runen' guter Überblick über die gängigsten Runen und ihre Verwendung in Zaubersprüchen oder als Rune. So das wäre alles Mister Potter, zumindest vorläufig." Der Mann namens Wander schrumpfte ihm die Bücher sogar noch während Harry immer noch der Kopf schwirrte. Dieser Typ wusste genau was seine Schwerpunkte beim Training gewesen waren und sprach sogar noch ergänzende Buchempfehlungen aus, das konnte kein normaler Mensch sein da war er sich inzwischen sicher. Er wusste zwar nicht was Ginny heute mit ihm geplant hatte aber ein zweiter Besuch würde sich wahrscheinlich lohnen. Er tauchte zehn Minuten zu früh vor den drei Besen auf und traf dort auf nicht wenige Verabredete, Seamus hatte es endlich geschafft Parvati zu fragen, kein Wunder das er heute Morgen so nervös gewesen war.

Ernie MacMillan und Hannah Abbott, schön das hatte sich ja schon das ganze Jahr über angekündigt. Lavender und ein Ravenclaw aus der 5, da konnte Harry ihm nur viel Spaß wünschen. Dann sah er sie, schon auf diese Entfernung zeichnete sich ihr feuerrotes Haar gegen all die anderen Schüler ab.

Wie in den meisten Zaubererfamilien üblich trug sie auch außerhalb der Schule eine Robe, in diesem Fall eine schlichte aber figurbetonente, nachtschwarze Robe. Er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Charme der Veela erinnert als er auch nach fast einer Minute den Blick nicht abwenden konnte, nicht wenigen Jungs ging es anders und alle seufzten enttäuscht als sie sahen das sie schon verabredet war. Während sie durch die Straßen schlenderten glitt der Vormittag dahin, als sich langsam sein Magen zu Wort meldete wollte er schon auf die drei Besen zusteuern aber Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

Sie steuerte direkt auf ein Cafe in einer Nebenstraße zu, Harry dankte innerlich allen ihm bekannten Kräften, dass es nicht das Cafe von Madame Puddifot war, an das er wohl sein Lebtag nicht vergessen würde. Es war ein eher gemütliches Cafe, die Sitzgelegenheiten ähnelten eher Sesseln als Stühlen und er fühlte sich gleich an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryfindors erinnert. Sie ließen sich an einem Tisch nahe dem Kamin nieder und Harry bekam langsam einen Eindruck davon wer hier die Hauptkundschaft war, an fast allen Tischen saßen Päärchen, hauptsächlich ältere Päärchen die anders als bei Madame Puddifot nicht wie zusammengewachsen aneinander klebten sondern aber auch etwas mehr taten als nur redeten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Bedienung an genau diesen Tischen sehr langsam zu sein. Nach fünf Minuten hatte Harry seinen Magen vergessen, der Kamin, die Sessel und irgendetwas an Ginny was ihm bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war ließen ihn ziemlich schnell alles andere vergessen, selbst das Antiquariat war vergessen als ihm auffiel das es schon langsam dunkel wurde. Andererseits es war Samstag und sie hatten ja noch den ganzen Abend vor sich.

Der Rückweg zum Schloss war fast noch schöner als der Hinweg, eine leichte Brise wehte über den Weg konnte aber die Wärme des Tages noch nicht vertreiben, Arm in Arm traten die beiden durch das Portal, keiner der beiden hatte wirklich Lust noch zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen und der Gemeinschaftsraum war keine wirkliche alternative. So landeten die beiden wieder in ihrem Raum, sie waren seit Wochen nicht mehr hier gewesen, das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, das Sofa, das Himmelbett, alles war noch so wie damals, selbst ihre Bücher lagen noch auf einem Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa. In der Ecke hatten die Elfen wieder einen ganzen Wagen mit Essen hingestellt, vermutlich ahnte Dobby mal wieder das sie nicht zum Frühstück kommen würden. Die Kreatur in Harrys Brust knurrte zufrieden, hier würde sie niemand stören, kein Ron, keine Schulregel und auch kein Voldemort.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen als Harry wieder aufwachte, sie schlief friedlich in seinen Armen, ihr regelmäßiger Atem wirkte hypnotisierend, mit einem Schütteln des Kopfes befreite er sich von der letzten Müdigkeit, er hatte nie viel Schlaf gebraucht und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Vorsichtig betete er sie auf sein Kissen und warf sich eine Robe über, duschen konnte er ja auch später. Da fielen ihm die Bücher wieder ein. Die drei Bücher über nützliche, alte Linien der Magie. Seine Brille hatte er in den letzten Tagen Merlin sei dank mit Restlichtspeicher ausgerüstet, damit konnte er auch in der schwärzesten Dunkelheit lesen ohne die anderen im Schlafsaal zu stören. Er begann mit dem Band über Runenmagie. Was würde Hermine nicht alles für so ein Buch geben, dachte er bei sich. Das Buch enthielt eine komplette Liste mit Runen, nicht der Schriftrunen die sie hier lernten sondern die magischen Runen. Entgegen langläufiger Meinung mussten Runen nicht unbedingt gezeichnet werden, es reichte ihren Namen auszusprechen oder, wie bei stummer Magie, zu Denken. Das konnte noch verdammt nützlich werden, diese Runen konnten zerstören und heilen, man konnte mit ihnen praktisch alles ändern wenn man sie in die richtigen Sprüche einbaute.

Plötzlich fiel ihm noch ein zweites Licht auf, sein Ring hatte angefangen zu strahlen, in hellem grün erleuchtete er schwach den ganzen Raum, Ginnys Ring strahlte sein Rot mindestens genauso stark, er konnte sich vorstellen was das bedeutete und ein Glücksgefühl stellte sich in ihm ein. Mit den ersten Strahlen regte sie sich ganz langsam, sie erinnerte sich noch einmal zurück an die letzten Stunden, wie er sie in die Arme genommen hatte, sie festhielt als würde nichts sie je wieder trennen, obwohl er nicht mehr neben ihr lag spürte sie seine Anwesenheit körperlich, die Wärme wollte ihren Körper einfach nicht mehr verlassen, es war das zweite mal das sie diesen Schritt getan hatten und sie würde es wieder tun, sie wollte es wiederholen, irgendwas war heute morgen anders, da war etwas was sie nicht einordnen konnte, es war ein Glücksgefühl, eine Kraft die ihr Hoffnung gab, keine Liebe das war etwas anderes. Sie stützte sich auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr der Ring auf, ein sattes Rot, der Ring hatte das Grün fast vollkommen verdrängt. Sie wusste was das hieß, das sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, der Ring bestätigte das was sie schon die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte, seit dem letzten Jahr, da war mehr gewesen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und dann wusste sie es, er würde sie nicht fallen lassen, er würde sie beschützen, immer und gegen jeden der sie bedrohte.

Sie genossen dieses geruhsame Frühstück zu zweit, ohne Eulen, ohne Schreckensnachrichten von Todesserangriffen, ohne das Ron ihnen etwas übel nehmen konnte. Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete sich Harry unter die Dusche, die Tür zum Badezimmer tauchte wie aus dem nichts auf. Sie dachte an diesem Morgen könnte nichts ihre Stimmung noch heben doch Ron schaffte es gleich nach dem Mittagessen. Er hatte eine Eule von Percy erhalten wonach ihre Eltern über Ostern untergetaucht bleiben würden. Das bedeutete sie hatte eine ganze Woche Ferien in Hogwarts, in Hochstimmung schwang sie sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin, jemand hatte einen ziemlich dicken Katalog liegen gelassen, interessiert schlug sie ihn auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war ein Katalog des Magischen Transport- und Urlaubs- Unternehmens Nummer 1 MAGIC TOURS. Hatte sie gesagt sie wolle die Woche in Hogwarts bleiben? Harry kam keine zehn Minuten später durch den Eingang und blickte zunächst Skeptisch als er sie lesend fand, bis zu ihren ZAGs dauerte es doch noch ewig, fast 5 Monate. Dann fiel ihm auf das es gar kein Buch sondern der Katalog war. Begeistert winkte sie ihm zu und erweiterte den Sessel.

Ein Blick reichte ihm um zu sehen worum es ging, sie hatte die Sparte mit den Osterangeboten aufgeschlagen und las sich jetzt eine Liste mit möglichen Zielen durch. Ihre Finger verharrten bei 3 Angeboten, Irland, einer Nordreise und Paris. Sie sah ihn fragend an und ihm wurde klar warum sie ihn unbedingt dabei haben wollte. Er würde das erste mal ins Ausland kommen, natürlich hatten die Dursleys ihn nie irgendwohin mitgenommen, nicht nach Kanada, Spanien oder eine der anderen 30 großen Reisen die sie zusammen mit Dudley gemacht hatten, immer hatten sie ihn zu Misses Figg geschickt, Hogwarts war über die Ferien immer so selbstverständlich sein Zuhause gewesen, nie hatte er etwas anderes gewollt, nun ja bis vor einer Minute jedenfalls.

Diesen glühenden Blick kannte er von ihr nur zu gut, diesen Blick der ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen erzeugte, der auch seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierte, der ihn alles andere vergessen ließ. Eng aneinander gelehnt sahen sie sich die Ziele genauer an. Irland war Natur pur, Wandern, keine Städte oder Ortschaften in der Gegend, es fiel ziemlich schnell bei beiden raus. Die Nordreise war auch stark Naturlastig hatte aber auch Kultur-Aspekte, es hörte sich interessant an und es wäre ein schöner Urlaub geworden wenn es da nicht die Paris Anzeige gegeben hätte. Das war ein einziger Kulturausflug, als alte Stadt hatte sie schon immer sowohl Muggel als auch Magier angezogen was eine einzigartige Anzahl von Möglichkeiten eröffnete, selbst sieben Tage würden da nicht reichen. Sie waren sich ziemlich schnell einig das sie nach Paris verreisen würden. Eine Woche ohne Ron, ohne nervende Mitschüler die jeden ihren Schritte beobachteten. Glücklich lehnte sich Ginny an ihn, sie bereute es nicht diesen Schritt gegangen zu sein, sie hatte endgültig das Gefühl das dieser Tag nicht besser werden konnte. Sie verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, wollte einfach nur in seinen Armen bleiben jetzt und für immer.

Sie merkte schon gar nicht mehr wie sie mit einem Friedlichen Lächeln einschlief. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief, mit einem Seufzen stemmte er sich aus dem Sessel, der strahlende Sonnenschein des Vortags war verschwunden, dicke Regenschauer prasselten gegen die Fenster und der Wind begann bedrohlich zu heulen. Immer wieder sah er hinüber zu seiner schlafenden Freundin, ihr gleichmäßiger Atem hatte etwas beruhigendes, hypnotisierendes. Schließlich setzte sein Zeitgefühl aus, es mussten Stunden vergangen sein als er wieder aufsah, sie waren die letzten beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lies er sie schlafen, sie sah einfach zu süß aus so wie sie dalag. Leise stahl er sich in den Schlafsaal.

Auf den Februar folgte der März und nach dem März ging es in großen Schritten auf Ostern zu. Irgendetwas behagte Harry dabei nicht, Voldemort war zu ruhig, er war viel zu ruhig. Das einzige was man von seinen Todessern gehört hatte waren vereinzelte Übergriffe auf Zaubererwohnungen, es gab vielleicht in 2 Monaten ein dutzend Opfer aber das war nichts, was zur Hölle trieb er da draußen? Andererseits sorgte diese vorläufige Waffenruhe auch für eine Ruhe im Schloss, man konnte es fast schon wieder Normalität nennen. Die Schüler waren so lebhaft wie seit seinem dritten Jahr nicht mehr, die Lehrer so entspannt wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Es fehlte wirklich nur noch das Quidditch und man hätte meinen können Hogwarts wäre nie angegriffen worden. Schließlich steckte ihn dieses trügerische Ruhegefühl auch an und mit der Vorfreude auf die Osterferien vergas er auch warum er sich eigentlich Sorgen machte. Am letzten Abend vor den Ferien brach mal wieder das Chaos in Hogsmeade aus, die halbe Schule nutzte die letzte Chance vor den Sommerferien noch mal nach Hause zu fahren. Harry fand schließlich im letzten Wagen zusammen mit Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Luna, die sofort ihren Klitterer auspackte, ein Abteil. Zuerst beteiligte er sich an der lebhaften Quidditchdiskusion bis er eindöste. Das erste mal seit langem hatte er keine Träume, keine guten, keine schlechten, sein Körper schien sich einfach nur zu entspannen. Als der Zug in London ankam fühlte er sich gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, keine negativen Gedanken, keine Probleme im Hinterkopf sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig Urlaub. Vom Bahnsteig aus würden sie nicht gleich nach Paris apparieren, dort würden sie erst gegen Abend ankommen, nein er würde zuerst etwas erledigen. Etwas was er schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 London - Godrics Hollow – Paris

Godrics Hollow war nicht ganz das was Harry erwartet hatte, als sie mit lauten Plopps apparierten standen sie vor einer Ruinenlandschaft. Das Ortschild trug noch ein „ Happy New Year 1982" und die Straße glich einer Schlaglochpiste. Der Friedhof war nicht schwer zu finden, er thronte über der Geisterstadt, auf einem Hügel. Zumindest würde hier keiner Fragen über die Outfits der beiden stellen, beide trugen leichte Roben aus schwarzem Stoff, unter einem Reisemantel gegen die Morgenkälte. Nach fast 10 Minuten erreichten sie den Friedhof und ein frisches Stahlschild blitzte ihnen entgegen. „ Hier ruhen die Opfer der lecken Gasleitung, Hallowen 1981." „ Gasleitung? Sirius hat Pettigrew hier gestellt?"

„ Vorstellbar wäre es, Sirius hat ihn kurz nach dem Mord an meinen Eltern gestellt. Vielleicht sogar vor Ort." Tatsächlich war eines der ersten Gräber das sie fanden mit „ Peter Pettigrew" beschriftet, natürlich war das Grab leer, einen Lebenden konnte man nicht begraben dachte Harry bitter. Sie gingen einen langen Korridor von Gräbern entlang, alle mehr oder weniger gepflegt bis sie zu einem kleinen Grab kamen. „ Hier ruhen Lilly und James Potter, großartige Menschen, Kämpfer für die guten, liebevollen Eltern. Das Grab war nicht überwuchert sondern schien frisch bestellt, entweder war das Magie oder Godrics Hollow war doch kein Geisterdorf. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs beschwor er einen Strauß Lilien herauf. Diesmal weinte er, er weinte für all die verlorenen Jahren, für all die Jahre die er stattdessen bei den Dursleys verbringen musste, für den Tod von Sirius, für den Tod von Dumbledore. Aber vor allem weinte er um seine Eltern die einfach so aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. „ Komisch das es immer dieses Grab ist, sonst kommt hier nie einer vorbei und dann innerhalb von 2 Monaten 3 Trauernde."

Harry wirbelte herum, ein Gärtner stand auf seine Harke gestützt hinter ihnen, sein Gehör ließ wirklich schnell nach. „ Kannten sie die Opfer? Hm eigentlich unwahrscheinlich, sind ein bissel zu jung. Der Landstreicher vor 2 Monaten, der war im richtigen Alter aber sie?" „ Ich bin ein Angehöriger Mr." „ O'Malley, ich muss der letzte hier sein, naja so lange ich mein Geld kriege mach ich den Job gerne, hab auch nie hier gewohnt sondern im Nachbardorf. Die Explosion damals hat alle vertrieben, praktisch alle hatten einen Toten zu beklagen. Seltsam, hier ist nie ein Potter aufgetaucht. Immer nur dieser Landstreicher und Gestalten das kann ich ihnen sagen, ein Typ mit Holzbein war regelmäßig hier, hat mir richtig Angst eingejagt der Knabe und bis letztes Jahr war hier auch noch so ein alter Knacker einmal im Monat, kam immer frühmorgens und dieser Bart brauchte keinen Rasierer, der brauchte ne Gartenschere. Aber egal, sie schulden mir übrigens noch 10 Pfund für dieses Jahr."

„ Klar einen Moment, hier nehmen sie gleich 30, haben sie ja schön hingekriegt mit dem Grab." Der Gärtner nickte anerkennend, er wusste was man jetzt von ihm erwartete, keine Fragen und einfach wieder verschwinden bis sie weg waren. Sie blieben fast 2 Stunden, es war schon fast Mittag als sie aufbrachen. „ Eine Frage noch, Mr Potter, korrigieren sie mich wenn sie kein Potter sind aber im welchem Verhältnis standen sie?"

„ Ich bin ein Potter Sir, Harry James Potter, Lilly und James waren meine Eltern, ich kam nach der Sache mit der Gasleitung zu einer Pflegefamilie, mit 11 ins Internat." „ Verstehe, entschuldigen sie das aber um die Potters gibt es kaum Informationen, waren immer schon zurückgezogen, als dann deren Haus in die Luft flog." „ Rissen sie 16 Menschen mit in den Tot, ja ich kenne die Geschichte. Steht von dem Haus noch etwas?" „ Nichts mehr Mr. Potter, komplett zerstört, übrigens sind sie schon der vierte der danach fragt."

„ Der Alte Mann, der Landstreicher und der mit dem Holzbein?" „ Nur zwei der beiden, der dritte war eine echte Schauergestalt, kam erst vor einem Jahr hierher, immer ne Kapuze auf und eine ziemlich hohe Stimme." „ Ja ich denke ich weis wenn sie meinen, er ist ebenfalls Tot."

„ Ganz schöne Sterblichkeitsrate." „ Unfälle passieren Mr. O'Malley, manchmal mehr manchmal weniger, schönen Tag noch." Wer auch immer dieser Mr. Potter war, langsam dämmerte es ihm warum die Dorfbewohner seinen Eltern immer aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Da war wieder dieses Ploppen, konnte es sein das so was künstlich produziert wurde? Das trat doch immer auf wenn die Typen auftauchten und verschwanden. Ein lautes Plopp ertönte genau hinter ihm, er würde sich an diesen Morgen nicht mehr erinnern, nur noch daran das ihm ein junger Mann 30 Pfund für die Grabpflege gegeben hatte.

Die beiden tauchten in einer Nebenstraße der Champs-Élysées auf, vor einem Haus das ähnlich wie der tropfende Kessel in London für Muggel unsichtbar war. Es war eine kleine Pension mit Durchgang in die „Allee der Sinne", der Pariser Entsprechung der Winkelgasse. Wie in der Zaubererwelt nicht anders zu erwarten war der Rezeptionist kein Mensch sondern ein Hauself der allerdings keine Lumpen sondern einen eleganten schwarzen Überwurf mit einem Zauberstab, einem Becher und einer Gabel im Dreieck als Emblem. Bevor sie Appariert waren hatte Ginny sich von Hermine einen „magischen" Sprachführer ausgeliehen, mit anderem Worten man brauchte die Sprache nicht zu lernen sondern der Sprachführer übersetzte automatisch jedes Wort ins Französische und übersetzte Englisch zurück ins Französische, auf diese Weise hatten die Magier nie irgendwelche Sprachprobleme.

„ Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, sie hatten ein Doppelzimmer bestellt richtig? Ja, sie haben Glück das noch was frei war, Zimmer 63 ist noch frei, sechster Stock drittes Zimmer, können sie nicht verfehlen. Nein sie brauchen keine Schlüssel, wir regeln das etwas anders hier. Wir bräuchten eine kleine Blutprobe von ihnen, das reicht schon danke, so ihre Zimmer werden jetzt bis nächsten Samstag von keinem anderen mehr geöffnet werden können, ausgenommen natürlich von uns Hauselfen. Wir bringen ihnen Frühstück zwischen 7 und 11 Uhr je nach Wunsch der Kunden, schönen Aufenthalt noch." Zimmer 63 war größer als man es von außen erwartet hätte, wahrscheinlich magisch vergrößert enthielt es drei große Räume und Badezimmer. Während das Zimmer von außen nur knapp 5 Meter in Anspruch nahm. Auf dem Bett lag neben einem Stadtführer und einer ganzen Reihe von Eintrittskarten auch ein Lageplan magischer Sehenswürdigkeiten. Sie mussten wohl oder übel Schwerpunkte setzen wenn sie nur eine Woche bleiben wollten. Nachdem sie ausgepackt hatten verbrachten sie den Vormittag in der Allee der Sinne. Der Unterschied zur Winkelgasse war gewaltig, während diese vor allem neue Gebäude beinhaltete, moderne Geschäfte und eher den Eindruck eines Einkaufszentrums machte war die Allee eher mit einer Altstadt vergleichbar. Es war nicht nur eine feste Allee, nein ständig zweigten Nebenstraßen ab die zu sortierten Bereichen führten. Da gab es eine Straße für die Bücher, eine für die Besen und ganze 6 Straßen nur für Modegeschäfte. Alles wirkte als wären sie ins 13te oder 14te Jahrhundert zurückversetzt worden. „ Paris hat sich im Krieg ergeben, deswegen haben sie die Geschäfte in Paris nicht zerstört während sie London kaputtgebombt haben." Erklärte Harry der staunenden Ginny, das einzige was er bei Binns wirklich mal verstanden hatte war das die Deutschen im zweiten Weltkrieg auch Magier auf ihrer Seite hatten, ähnlich den Todessern und das diese auch in England gewütet hatten. Als erstes kamen sie zur Bücherstraße. Flourish und Blotts war nichts im Vergleich dazu, die „ Welt der Bücher" verkaufte Bücher nicht nur, sie machte sie höchst Lebendig. Am Eingang wurde man von lebenden Ritterstatuen begrüßt, im Laden selbst liefen neben den Angestellten und Käufern auch Figuren aus Muggel und Zaubererliteratur herum, da gab es Merlin und Artus mit seiner gesamten Tafelrunde die durch die Mittelalterabteilung patroulierten, alles in allem waren es über 200 Romanfiguren. Neben diesem Riesenladen gab es unzählige kleine Antiquariate mit Titeln die sonst überall vergriffen waren, Harry fand gleich im ersten Geburtstags und Weihnachtsgeschenke für Hermine. Danach wollte Ginny unbedingt zumindest in die größten Modegeschäfte aller 5 Straßen wo sie fast eine Stunde brauchte bis sie sich entschied was sie kaufen sollte. Dabei konnte sein Grinsen kaum verbergen. Im Gegenzug erkundeten sie danach die Besenstraße wo es alles gab, vom Spezialisten für Ausrüstung, einen Reisigbündler, Besenmacher, einer Reparaturwerkstatt für kaputte Besen und natürlich dem „ Besenparadies". War Qualität für Quidditch schon beeindruckend gewesen war das nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Wunderland. Sie führten hier nicht nur die Standartmodelle von Nimbus, Sauberwisch, Komet oder Shooting Star sondern Produkte aus der ganzen Welt. Beinahe wurde er bei einer Neuerscheinung aus Spanien, dem „ El Toro" einem Besen aus poliertem Eichenholz das dunkel lackiert war und dem Schild zufolge fast so gut wie der Feuerblitz sein sollte. Schließlich brauchte er noch ein Geschenk für Ron, er fand im hintersten Teil des Ladens eine Ecke mit Hüterausrüstung und entschied sich für wirklich gute Hüterhandschuhe, echtes Drachenleder mit diversen Verzauberungen für Tragekomfort und Schutz. Weiter ging es in die „ Gasse der Zauberstabmacher", hier gab es nicht nur Zauberbücher und Stäbe zu kaufen sondern auch diverses Zubehör, Zauberstabholster mit Tarnfunktion, Zauberstabdetektoren, Politur und Putztuch und so weiter. Es war schon fast dunkel als sie erschöpft aufs Bett fielen. In der Schmuckgasse war Ginny so abgelenkt gewesen das sie nicht auf eine kleine Schachtel geachtet hatte die Harry extra bezahlt hatte und die er jetzt aus der Hosentasche zog. Es war eine goldene Kette mit eingearbeiteten Runen und einem einzigen Stein am Hals. Ginny machte große Augen und kaum hatte sie den Stein berührt leuchtete er Hellgrün auf. „ Eine Schutzkette, wenn ich in Lebensgefahr bin macht sich diese Kette bemerkbar und der Stein färbt sich schwarz. Wenn das passiert kann man die Kette mit ‚ Activate' in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln. Sie bringt dich dann dahin wo ich bin und funktioniert auch auf dem Rückweg."

Erleichterung durchströmte Ginny, sie machte sich immerzu Sorgen um ihn, er konnte ja gerade Todesser jagen, Voldemort umbringen. Er hatte sein Wort zwar gehalten und sie immer mitgenommen aber sie konnte ihm nur bedingt vertrauen, mit dieser Kette konnte sie ihm wirklich vertrauen und ihm vor allem auch Helfen wenn er in Gefahr geriet. Es wurde ein langer Abend, beide lagen noch bis tief in die Nacht wach, planten ihre nächste Tage, irgendwann geschah es dann wie von selbst, sie waren den ganzen Abend immer näher zusammengerückt und waren jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Hier gab es keinen Ron der sie stören konnte, keine Misses Weasley die plötzlich im Zimmer erschien, keine Schulregeln die vorschrieb das man in getrennten Schlafsäälen schlafen musste. Sie versanken in einen Kuss, er ging tiefer als alles was sie davor gespürt hatte, langsam löste sie ihre Robe und sprach den Zauber der vor der Spätfolgen einer Nacht schützte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf, die Uhr zeigte gerade mal halb 7, sie hatte also noch genug Zeit um sich etwas frisch zu machen bevor das Frühstück kam. Sie ließ Harry noch schlafen, er sah so niedlich aus wenn er schlief, plötzlich fiel ihr etwas an ihrem Ring auf, er hatte nicht mehr dieses rot was er seit dem Valentinstag gehabt hatte, nein es war ein pulsierender Goldton. Innerlich jubelte sie, das konnte nur eins bedeuten, tatsächlich auch der Stein in ihrer Kette hatte sich golden gefärbt. Es konnte keine Zweifel mehr geben, sie liebten ihn mehr als ihre Familie, mehr als ihr eigenes Leben und jetzt wusste sie dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Als sich die Tür zum Bad wieder öffnete regte sich Harry gerade. „ Morgen Schatz." „ Schatz? Ich weis ja das es gestern eine tolle Nacht war aber," „ Schau dir mal deinen Ring an, dann weist du was ich meine."

Er starrte den Ring ganze zehn Sekunden an, unfähig irgendeinen ernstzunehmenden Gedanken zu fassen oder auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck reichte ihr schon, dieses glückliche Lächeln hatte sie seit Weihnachten nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen. „ Mum wird durchdrehen wenn sie das hört." Flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. „ Wird sie sowieso wenn sie rauskriegt wo wir waren." „ Stimmt auch wieder, also ‚Schatz' was hältst du von Frühstück?"

Ein lautes Knurren aus Harrys Magen ersparte ihm eine Antwort. Er brauchte keine fünf Minuten um sich fertig zu machen, diesmal in etwas Muggelmässiger Kleidung, Ginny fiel in ihrer Robe ja nicht sonderlich auf aber ein 17 Jähriger? In der Zwischenzeit bestellte Ginny durch etwas was wie eine Miniversion einer Klingel aussah. Keine Minute nachdem Harry fertig war tauchte die Elfe mit einem riesigen Tablett auf, es war so groß das sie es schweben lassen musste und Probleme hatte überhaupt etwas zu sehen. Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück schlossen sich die beiden einer Stadtführung auf den Spuren der französischen Revolution an. Mittagessen gab es in einem Cafe in dem angeblich schon Robespiere Gast gewesen sein sollte.

Danach besichtigten die beiden den Eifelturm auf Muggelart und vor allem Ginny fluchte über jedes Stockwerk und das sie soviel gegessen hatte. Dafür war die Aussicht überwältigend, man hatte einen fabelhaften Rundumblick über die Stadt, die Seine und erkannte sogar in der Ferne landende Flugzeuge, untermalt wurde das ganze von einem fast ungetrübtem Sonnenuntergang, nicht wenige Paare hatten sich diesen Moment für ihren Eifelturmbesuch aufgehoben und beide wussten warum. Auf dem Rückweg entdeckten sie einen kleinen Aufzug der zwar fast 10 Minuten nach unten brauchte aber wenigstens keinen Muskelkater produzierte. Der dritte Tag ging weiter auf den historischen Spuren von Paris, vor der Kathedrale Notre Dame standen sie zwar fast 3 Stunden Schlange aber es lohnte sich, selbst Ginny die vorher noch keine Muggelkirche von innen gesehen hatte fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, riesige Glasfenster beleuchteten das Hauptschiff, plötzlich fiel ihm etwas an einer Wand auf, das konnte doch nicht sein, nicht hier mitten in einer Muggelkirche. Und doch, eingeritzt seit Jahrhunderten zierte diese Steinwand ein Greif und ein Phönix, darunter die Worte „ Harunta Graot Mertiblum Nosis"

„ Ne Ahnung was das heißt?" „ Auf jeden Fall eine tote Sprache, vielleicht kann uns da Hermine helfen." Sie dachten nicht weiter darüber nach weil sie hinter der nächsten Biegung eine Ausstellung über die Geschichte der Kathedrale informierte. Danach nahmen sie an einer Führung durch die Kanäle von Paris teil, eine Stadt für sich die im Mittelalter von Verbrechern und Ausgestoßenen als Versteck genutzt wurde. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie in den Cafes und Restaurants rund um den historischen Stadtkern bevor sie erschöpft in ihr Bett sanken. Der vierte Tag ging für die erste Entscheidung des Urlaubs drauf, das Louvre war nicht annähernd so spannend wie es im Prospekt beschrieben war, Ginny stand kurz davor sich laut darüber zu beschweren das sich keines der Bilder bewegte, insgesamt war sie heute in einer ziemlich wütenden Stimmung, seit sie die Pension verlassne hatten stimmte irgendwas nicht mit ihr.

Als Harry sie beim Mittagessen zur Rede stellte explodierte die Bombe, sie schaltete den Übersetzer aus und schien sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu haben. „ Manchmal seid ihr wirklich blöd, du, Ron und all die andern Jungs. Hast du nicht einmal bemerkt wie sie dich heute Morgen angesehen haben?" „ Hey ich hatte doch Muggelklamottten an Gin, außerdem ist das kein," „ Und ich dachte Ron wär begriffsstutzig, Harry die haben dir nicht nachgeschaut weil du Muggelsachen anhattest sondern weil du Attraktiv bist."

„ Jetzt übertreibst du," „ Tue ich nicht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du bist im letzten Jahr mindestens 20 Zentimeter gewachsen, dein Training sieht man dir selbst auf einen Kilometer Entfernung an und für diese Augen würden manche Leuten töten. Also sag mir nicht das ich übertreibe." „ Schön, du bist also der Meinung das mir die Mädchen auf der Straße nachschauen na und? Die sehen doch das ich vergeben bin." Es war eine sachliche Feststellung, er wurde nicht wütend, sondern wirkte eher als wäre das alles bloß ein Missverständnis. „ Und was tust du wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Was wenn dir wieder so eine Cho Chang über den Weg läuft"

„Dann würde nichts passieren Gin, ich würde dich nie verraten und das weist du, das weist du spätestens seit wir hier sind. Ich will und kann dich nicht verletzten oder gar verlassen, dafür Liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." Allmählich beruhigte sich Ginny, sie schaute hinab auf ihren Ring, er pulsierte noch golden, etwas langsamer als noch vor drei Tagen aber er pulsierte ungebrochen. „ Gin ich würde alles für dich tun und das weist du, du bedeutest mir mehr als mein Leben, wesentlich mehr als alles andere und ich würde nie etwas tun was dich auch nur verletzen könnte." Sie sah tief in diese grünen tiefen, er log nicht das wusste sie, diesen Blick hatte er nur bei ihr, sie hatte ihn all die Jahre beobachtet und dieser Blick war ihr das erste mal im Fuchsbau letztes Jahr aufgefallen. Er wischte alle Bedenken beiseite, alle Zweifel, zurück blieb ein Glücksgefühl, dieses Gefühl das sei seit Weihnachten hatte, das alle Zweifel abprallen ließ, alle schlechten Emotionen verbannte. Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte schloss er ihre Lippen auch schon wieder in einem Kuss ein. Den Angebrochenen Tag verbrachten sie wieder in der Allee, diesmal ließ Harry sie ungehemmt in den Modegeschäften shoppen, wohlwissend das man damit fast jede Frau glücklich machen konnte, außerdem hatte es den Vorteil das sie abgelenkt war und er die Allee weiter auf eigene Faust erkunden konnte. In einem kleinen Shop an der Hauptstraße blieb er stehen, er war ihm am ersten Tag gar nicht aufgefallen. Es war ein schmuckes kleines Geschäft das anscheinend mit allem möglichen nützlichem wie verrückten handelte. Schnell hatte er etwas gefunden, es war ein Buch, keins der Bücher die Leute wie Hermine in die Hand nehmen würden sondern etwas was Muggel als „Kitsch" oder „Groschenroman" kannten, er hatte wieder einmal den richtigen Riecher denn als er es beim Auspacken ‚zufällig' liegen ließ hatte es Ginny schon nach fünf Minuten in der Hand, seufzend in einen Stuhl zurückgelehnt.

Am fünften Tag war Ginny wie ausgewechselt, sie schien die Frohnatur in Person und strahlte einfach nur Fröhlichkeit aus. Diesmal besuchten sie einige Zauberattraktionen. Das „ Schattenhaus" war ein riesiges Gruselkabinett mit diversen magischen Effekten, echten Vampiren, Werwölfen und Rittern die aus dem nichts auftauchten und die Besucher mit gezückten Schwertern verfolgten. Danach besuchten sie das ‚Cafe Merlin' den ersten magischen Ort von Paris und bereits 300 nach Christus als Gasthof gegründet. Es folgte ein Besuch im französischen Zaubereiministerium, welches vor allem durch seine Deckenbemalung auffiel und eher an eine Kirche denn eine Behörde erinnerte. Für den Abend hatte sich Harry den Springbrunnen vor dem Eifelturm aufgehoben, Ginny fragte schon besorgt ob sie denn wieder laufen mussten als das Spektakel losging.

Die Scheinwerfer schalteten sich ein und tauchten das riesige Becken in ein schemenhaftes Licht. Es wirkte gespenstisch wie die Fontänen die Distanz mühelos überwältigten, immer wieder von den einzelnen Scheinwerfern beleuchtet. Dann setzte die Musik ein und die Scheinwerfer ließen den ganzen Brunnen erstrahlen. Fontänen erhoben sich aus dem nichts, Wasserstrahlen schossen kreuz und quer über den Brunnen und riefen staunende ‚Ah' und ‚Oh' Rufe im Publikum hervor. Ginny schien alles um sie herum zu vergessen während der Tanz der Strahlen immer schneller wurde. Nach zehn Minuten schalteten sich die Scheinwerfer wieder aus, die Musik verstummte und der Brunnen lag wieder so friedlich da wie er sein sollte. Harry war an diesem Abend froh das weder Misses Weasley noch Ron wussten wo sie wirklich waren und der Ring nahm nach dieser Nacht einen satten Goldton an, etwas was nur bei den wenigsten Paaren passierte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 düstere Wolken

So gerne sie auch geblieben wären, sie mussten wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück am nächsten Morgen apparierten sie etwas zu spät vor den Bahnhof und hasteten zum Gleis 9 ¾. Die scharlachrote Dampflok blies bereits eifrig Rauch aus und sie fanden erst im letzten Wagen ein freies Abteil, mit dem Endeffekt das Harry fleißig Fotos der Crevey Brüder signieren und Dean jeden Zug seines letzten Quidditchspiels im Detail erläutern musste. Als er schließlich im Schlafsaal ankam war er total platt und schaffte es gerade noch sich umzuziehen und aufs Bett zu schmeißen.

Er schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht, stundenlang wälzte er sich im Bett und keiner im Schlafsaal wusste was er in dieser Nacht durchmachte: „ Es ist so weit, wir werden Potter schicken die er nicht mehr ignorieren kann. Gib den Gruppen bescheid, sie sollen losschlagen." Harry/Voldemort erhob sich, er hatte sich gut von den letzten Angriffen erholt, es wurde Zeit Hogwarts aus der Reserve zu locken. Mit einem leisen Plopp disapparierte er in ein kleines Dorf, er war allein, sah sich um, dreckiges kleines Muggeldorf, wertloses kleines Muggeldorf, nutzloses kleines Muggeldorf. Es wurde Zeit ein Exempel zu statuieren. „ Zeigt euch meine Freunde, gebt euch zu erkennen!" Die Desillusionierungszauber wurden aufgehoben, hunderte von Todessern stimmten ein Johlen an, seit Weihnachten hatten die Todesser nicht mehr in voller Stärke angegriffen, heute Nacht würden sie der Gemeinschaft zeigen das sie noch da waren. Es war ein Schlachtfest, die Todesser sprengten die Türen einfach auf, überfielen die Muggel im Schlaf, niemand wehrte sich, niemand leistete Widerstand, nach fast 10 Minuten tauchten die ersten Ordensmitglieder auf, Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie, sie gerieten in einen Hinterhalt, sie mussten sich gegen 10, 20 Todesser wehren, ihre Schilde wackelten schon als die ersten Auroren auftauchten und sie unterstützten. Er musste etwas unternehmen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie starben.

Alle Müdigkeit war vergessen, alle Gefühle waren weggespült. Mental schickte er Ron, Hermine und Ginny stupser, aktivierte die DA Münzen von Neville und Luna. Die 5 wussten was sie zu tun hatten. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten standen die 6 in voller Montur vor dem Eichenportal und fassten sich an den Händen. Mit konzentrierter Kraft schafften sie es die ganze Gruppe auf einmal apparieren zu lassen. Sie tauchten auf dem Marktplatz des Muggeldorfes auf das sich inzwischen in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. Die Auroren standen auf verlorenen Posten, sie hatten nicht mit so einem Angriff gerechnet, waren zu 5 Einsätzen gleichzeitig geschickt worden, ebenso erging es dem Phönix-Orden, Charlie hatte offenbar die Führung übernommen und brüllte ständig Kommandos über den Markplatz, über einem guten dutzend Häusern schimmerte bereits das Mal. Die 6 zogen mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen sogar einen Teil des Aurorenfeuers auf sich so chaotisch war die Situation. Da kam Harry eine Geniale Idee, er dachte „ Lumos Phönixia" und aus seiner Spitze brach ein gewaltiger Feuerstrahl gen Himmel, die Gestalt am Himmel war größer als alle Male zusammen, überstrahlte selbst den Mond der die ganze Szenerie spärlich beleuchtet hatte in einem Feuerrot. Es war ein riesiger Phönix, sofort versiegte der Aurorenbeschuss dafür hatten sie jetzt die Todesser am Arsch. Flüche beleuchteten jetzt auch die Nebenschauplätze, an allen Ecken des Dorfes gerieten die Ordensleute in Bedrängnis, es waren einfach zu viele Todesser. Die sechs konzentrierten sich auf die Hauptgruppe die Richtung Rathaus marschierte. Diese Typen trugen nicht das schlichte Schwarz der normalen Todesser, sie trügen Grün, giftgrün und auf ihren Umhängen prangte jeweils eine rote Schlange. Es waren Feuerschwertträger welche die 6 jetzt in den Nahkampf drängten. Harry und Ron warfen sich in die Menge und hielten sie gut es ging auf während Ginny ihren Bogen fertigmachte, Hermine, Luna und Neville ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und ein kleiner Teil des Ordens ihnen zur Hilfe eilten. Unter den Kapuzen erkannte Harry die ganze Familie Weasley (Percy ausgenommen), die Professoren Lupin, Moody, McGonagal und Flitwick und drei Personen die er aus den Ordenstreffen kannte ihre Namen aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Schließlich entwickelte sich aus dem Kampf doch ein Duell der Zaubersprüche, nicht minder Blutig wie mit dem Schwert.

Statt Schockern kämpfte auch der Orden mit Todesflüchen, statt Lähmzaubern mit Schmerzflüchen, statt mit Ganzkörperklammern mit Verbrennungszaubern. Zeitweilig konnte man wirklich nur an den Umhängen erkennen wer auf welcher Seite stand. Die kleine Gruppe postierte sich um die Eingangspforte zum Rathaus und bildete einen dichten Halbkreis während sie weiter ihre Flüche regnen ließen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen diese Todesser viel defensiver zu sein als die anderen, setzten zu keinen Sturmangriffen an um die Reihen zu durchbrechen wie es andere Todesser sonst so gerne taten. Dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen, das war Voldemorts Leibgarde! Der innerste Zirkel der Todesser, diese 50 Gestalten waren wahrscheinlich die fanatischsten und damit treuesten Kämpfer Voldemorts, das erklärte auch warum sie sich nicht zerstreuten, ihr Meister war mitten unter ihnen.

Plötzlich knallte es wieder und ein großer Haufen Auroren in Marinenblauen Umhängen apparierte mitten auf dem Dorfplatz, es mussten so um die 200 Mann sein, woher hatte Scrimegour plötzlich so eine Reserve? Da erkannte er auch Scrimegour unter den Apparierenden, typisch Auror lieber mitkämpfen als alles vom Schreibtisch regeln. Natürlich konzentrierte sich jetzt das Feuer der Todesser auf die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge und sie fielen Scharenweise, das waren noch halbe Kinder, Auszubildende! Die Todesser gaben ihnen keine Chance sich zu formieren, bombardieren sie mit Todesflüchen und keiner hatte ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen, anscheinend hatte Voldemort darauf gewartet denn mit einem mal konnte die Gruppe nicht mehr disapparieren. Unter der Gruppe des Ministers erkannte Harry jetzt einen roten Haarschopf, er wusste nur zu gut wem der gehörte aber er konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Einer nach dem anderen kapitulierten doch die Todesser schlachteten sie einfach ab. Einzig Scrimegour stand noch und wehrte sich gegen zehn Angreifer wie ein alter Löwe der um sein Überleben kämpft doch es war sinnlos, 8 konnte er töten doch dann brach sein Schild zusammen und ein Todesfluch traf ihn mitten in der Brust. Aus der Gruppe vor dem Rathaus dröhnte ein kaltes Lachen, „ Zeit zu gehen meine getreuen, wir haben genug angerichtet für eine Nacht, sei gewarnt Harry James Potter, wir werden weitermachen bis wir dich haben, du kannst dich nicht vor uns verstecken."

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte er, seine Todesser folgten wenige Sekunden später. Die Ordensmitglieder stoben auseinander, versuchten zu retten was noch zu retten war, identifizierten Gefallene, erstatteten Bericht ans Ministerium. Molly war die erste bei der Scrimegour Gruppe, ein lang gezogener Schrei gellte durch die kalte Nachtluft. „ Nicht ihn, IHR MÖRDER, nicht meinen Percy!" Sekunden später war der Rest der Weasleys, Hermine und Harry bei ihr. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, da lag Percy Weasley, tot, niedergestreckt durch einen Todesfluch. Er wirkte fast friedlich wie er dalag, genau über der Leiche des Ministers als wollte er ihn selbst im Tod beschützen. Percy war bei den Weasleys seit zwei Jahren ein heikles Thema gewesen, seit er sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte wollte nur noch seine Mutter etwas mit ihm zu tun haben und sie war es jetzt auch die in Tränen ausbrach, bei weitem aber nicht die einzige. Nach fast 10 Minuten ging Mr. Weasley weiter, unter den Toten waren 50 Auszubildende des ersten Jahres, 18 Jährige die in diesen Krieg hineingezogen wurden obwohl sie eigentlich noch zur Schule gehen sollten, fast alle Abteilungsleiter, der Chef des Aurorenbüros und 10 Mitglieder des Zaubergammots. Als die Sonne aufging über dem Dorf St. Michels sah man überall den Tod, Über dem halben Dorf schwebte das dunkle Mal, aber auch der Phönix verblasste nicht. Es war ein Bild das auch noch Jahre später bekannt sein würde für die Gräueltaten der Todesser im zweiten Krieg der Zauberer.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war gedrückt, St Michels war nur eines von fünf Angriffszielen gewesen, das also hatte Voldemort mit Gruppen gemeint. Sie bildeten ein perfektes Pentagramm und in dessen Mitte lag Hogwarts. Nach diesem schrecklichen Schlag für die Gemeinschaft holten nicht wenige ihre Kinder aus Hogwarts ab, Lavender, Seamus, alle Durmstrangs und auch Beauxbatons waren bereits vor dem Frühstück verschwunden, ein Großteil der Ravenclaws folgte während des Frühstücks.

Luna war eine der wenigen die sich dagegen wehrte, sie wollte kämpfen, sie wollte Hogwarts verteidigen. Schließlich gab ihr Vater klein bei und mietete sich ein Zimmer in den drei Besen um seine Tochter zu Verteidigen falls es zu einem Angriff kam. Der Lehrbetrieb in Hogwarts kam zum Erliegen, alle Fächer wurden durch Duellunterricht ersetzt, jeder der blieb musste sich verteidigen können. Harry rief die DA wieder ins Leben, er verzichtete auf das Lernen neuer Zaubersprüche sondern Disziplinierte die Schüler, baute sie zu einer schlagkräftigen Truppe aus. Nach einer Woche kam der nächste Großschlag Voldemorts. In einem Blitzstreich übernahm er die Winkelgasse, einen Tag später folgte die Redaktion des Tagespropheten, das Ministerium fiel am 3ten Tag nach St. Michels. Jetzt gab es nur noch ein Angriffsziel und dafür ließ er sich Zeit. Die erste Woche verstrich, keine neuen Angriffe, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die zweite Woche, immer mehr Erwachsene sammelten sich in Hogwarts, desertierte Auroren, Ordensmitglieder aus dem Untergrund, Zauberer und Hexen die kämpfen wollten.

Die dritte Woche, allmählich wurde der Orden unruhig, worauf wartete Voldemort noch? Am Dienstag der vierten Woche dann ging der Alarm los. Lehrer wie Schüler stürmten auf ihren Positionen, Harry war in den letzten Wochen nicht untätig gewesen und hatte mit Hilfe von Fred und George einiges an Muggeltechnik installieren können. Die DA trug durchgehend Funkgerät und Pistole, Harry hatte ihnen in den letzten Wochen den richtigen Gebrauch beigebracht. Diesmal würden sie keinen Zinnenkrieg führen, diesmal stellten sie sich auf dem offenen Feld. Voldemort war vorsichtiger geworden, hatte er doch keine Riesen und Kanonen mehr um die Mauern einzureißen. Sie warteten im Wald auf die Verteidiger, kein schlechter Schachzug doch McGonagal war nicht dumm. Sie ließ den Wald mit magischem Feuer anzünden und zwang damit die Todesser auf das offene Feld wo sie von ganzen Salven von Schockern und Todesflüchen empfangen wurden. Der einzige der fehlte war Old man Voldi aber der würde sich diesen Spaß mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen. Es entbrannte eine Schlacht die hin und her wogte, Harry tötete dutzende Todesser in der ersten Schlachtreihe und kämpfte sich langsam bis zu Bellatrix, er war nur Sekunden zu spät. Neville hatte das Duell bereits aufgenommen, es war ein komplett veränderter Neville, nicht mehr der rundgesichtige Junge aus Kräuterkunde der kaum einen Trank bei Snape richtig hinbekam sondern ein Mann, ein Mann der mit einer Verbitterung kämpfte die alles überstieg was Harry je gesehen hatte. Er sah sich um und ihm stockte der Atem, Hermine war von 4 Todessern eingekreist worden, Ron bahnte sich in diesem Moment wie ein Berserker eine Bahn zu ihr, wollte sie schützen doch er würde kaum rechtzeitig ankommen. Mit einem einzigen Sprung überbrückte er die zehn Meter zwischen sich und Hermine, gerade noch rechtzeitig damit seine Kette denn Todesfluch abwehren konnte. Das schockte die Angreifer so sehr das sie sich widerstandslos ergaben. In diesem Moment drang ein irres Lachen an Harrys Ohr, er hatte die Wahl gehabt wem er helfen wollte, Hermine oder Neville und er hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Sein Körper glitt leblos zu Boden, nein nicht auch noch Neville, nicht auch noch er! Damit hatte sie den letzten Anspruch auf etwas Gnade verspielt, er würde sie umbringen, er würde sie alle Rächen. Aber sie ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, schon waren wieder 6 Todesser auf ihm während Bellatrix sich hinter die feindlichen Reihen zurückzog und ihren Sieg genoss.

Allmählich verlor er sein Zeitgefühl, die Flut der Todesser wollte einfach nicht abreißen egal wie viele Harry fällte, egal wie sehr sich die Verteidiger anstrengten. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel als ein lauter Knall die Nacht durchschnitt. Es war kein Knall einer Apparation, es waren Portschlüssel, Portschlüssel in der Größe von Monstertruckreifen und was da auf ihn zukam gefiel Harry gar nicht. Voldemort führte die Reserveeinheiten der Todesser an und was noch schlimmer war er wurde von Riesen begleitet. „ Ihr hattet eure Chance euch zu ergeben, wir wollten kein Blut vergießen, kein Blut der Reinblüter, der Magier, doch ihr habt euer Leben verwirkt als ihr euch mir entgegengestellt habt nun könnt ihr keine Gnade mehr erfahren."

„ Tom, Tom, Tom, du bist wirklich witzig wenn du dachtest ein Scheusal wie du könnte noch so etwas wie Gnade empfinden. Du wolltest einen Krieg? Hier hast du ihn, wir werden Hogwarts bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen verteidigen, all das war vorherbestimmt, ach ja richtig du kennst ja nicht einmal die ganze Prophezeiung sondern das Bruchstück das Snape dir liefern konnte." „ Bruchstück? Es war die ganze Prophezeiung Potter! Ich habe nachgeforscht, das muss die ganze Prophezeiung gewesen sein." „ War sie nicht, Snape hat nur den ersten Teil gehört.

Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn boten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt und der Dunkle Lord wird ihm als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen Sterben, denn keiner kann leben während der andere Überlebt. Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wird geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. *

Du hast dafür gesorgt das wir hier heute stehen Tom, du hast mich als ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet, du hast die Prophezeiung auf mich übertragen. Jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, wir werden kämpfen Tom. Du hast schon zuviel leid verursacht, zu viel Schaden angerichtet, heute werden wir es beenden." Voldemort zeigte keine Regung doch Harry wettete hundert zu eins das ein normaler Mensch bleich geworden wäre. „ Stolze Worte Potter, es stimmt es dauert schon viel zu lange, zu lange hast du meine Pläne durchkreuzt, 15 Jahre Potter, du schuldest mir 15 Jahre an der Macht." „ Dann bringen wir es hinter uns, Lumos Phönixia!" Der riesige Phönix schoss aus seinem Stab, mächtiger noch als beim letzten Mal und vor allem lebendig. Der Phönix begann zu Singen, ein Lied das Harrys Herz mit Feuer füllte, alle Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung der letzten Wochen fiel von ihm ab. Er war bereit für seine Sache zu sterben wenn er damit nur Voldemort mit in den Tod reißen würde. Er eröffnete das Duell mit einem klassischen Todesfluch der einfach durch Voldemorts Schild ging und dem er erst im letzten Moment ausweichen konnte. Jetzt entbrannte ein Gewitter von Zaubern und Gegenzaubern, Harry wich den Todesflüchen geschickt aus, schickte immer wieder Schmerzflüche und Verbrennungszauber zurück um Voldemort zu zermürben und hatte einigen Erfolg damit. Langsam riss Voldemort der Geduldsfaden, er sprach den Avada Kedavra, den unblockbaren Todesfluch, Harry wich ihm nicht mal aus, sondern baute einen goldenen Schild um sich herum um, einen Schild der selbst die Sonne überstrahlte.

Der Todesfluch wurde einfach zurückgeschickt und Voldemort wich erst im letzten Moment aus, die Todesser und Verteidiger folgten gebannt dem Spektakel, vergaßen sogar zu kämpfen. „ Eine Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, hast du die Prophezeiung schon wieder vergessen?" „ Es gibt keine Macht die ich nicht kenne, ich beherrsche alle Zweige der Magie, sieh her." Wieder riss der Boden auf, wie damals im Ministerium. Aber kein übergroßer Dämon trat aus dem nichts sondern ein Mann, etwas kleiner als Voldemort in einer schlichten schwarzen Robe.

„ Mephisto, der Teufel, die Muggel kennen viele Namen für ihn, wir Nekromanten nennen ihn schlicht Satan. Beuge dich der gesammelten Macht des mächtigsten Dämons aller Zeiten." „ Oh hast du nicht etwas vergessen Tom? Ich beherrsche die Kräfte des Lichts genauso gut. LUMOS SOLEM!" Aus dem Stab traten Lichtgestalten, sie erinnerten an Patroni nur leuchteten sie nicht Silbern sondern Golden.

Es waren Abbilder seiner Eltern, Cedric Diggorys, Mad-Eyes, von Sirius von Percy und einer Gestalt die fast 2 Meter groß war und mit einem brennenden Doppelschwert ausgerüstet war.

„ Selbst die Mächte der Finsternis sind der größten Macht der Erde untergeordnet Tom, der Liebe. Das ist die Macht die du nicht kennst, die Macht die du nicht besiegen kannst, Angriff!" Die Lichtgestalten schossen Energiebälle durch die Luft, es entbrannte ein Kampf in dem die sterblichen nur noch Zuschauer waren. Ein erbitterter Kampf, der den Konflikt zwischen Voldemort und Harry verblassen ließ. Nach 10 Minuten schaffte es der Engel schließlich die Verteidigung des Teufels zu durchbrechen und enthauptete ihn. „ NEIN. DAFÜR BEZAHLST DU POTTER!"

Jetzt zog Voldemort wirklich seine letzten Trümpfe aus dem Ärmel, Todesflüche mit Flächenwirkung, innerhalb war das Gebiet in der Kuppel verbrannt, tot und rußgeschwärzt. Doch Harry war keinesfalls an den Boden gebunden, wie inzwischen der halbe Orden wusste. Er brauchte sich aber auch nicht in einen Greifen zu verwandeln um zu Fliegen, er stieß sich einfach vom Boden ab und kontrollierte die Luft um ihn. Jetzt fiel Voldemort wirklich die Kinnlade herunter, Harry begann mit Sprüchen um sich zu werfen die seit Jahrhunderten verschollen waren. Sprüche die verschollen bleiben sollten. Aus dem Boden schossen Feuerfontänen, Blitzte zuckten aus dem Himmel auf das Schlachtfeld, Harry hatte diese Tricks erst einmal gebraucht und war froh darum doch heute kosteten ihn diese Zauber kaum Kraft, irgendetwas in ihm gab ihm unmenschliche Reserven, unerschöpfliche Reserven. Voldemort sammelte sich wieder. Noch war er mit seinem Latein nicht am Ende. Schwarze Schwingen sprossen auf seinem Rücken, durchstachen seinen Umhang. Jetzt ging es dem Finale entgegen, ein plötzlicher Windstoß erfasste ihn, unmenschlich stark verlor er für eine Sekunde die Kontrolle und sein Zauberstab fiel zehn Meter in die Tiefe.

Voldemort stieß ein hohes, kaltes Lachen aus, alle Duelle kamen zum Erliegen, mit dem Zerbrechen des Zauberstabs verschwand auch der Phönix und nichts als Dunkelheit blieb zurück Er spürte wie seine Kräfte schwanden, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Im schnellen Sturzflug landete er wieder auf der Erde und bereitete sich auf seinen letzten Kampf vor. Jetzt umgab eine körperlich spürbare Energie, wenn Dumbledores Aura schon stark gewesen war so sprengte er jetzt eindeutig die Skala, jeder im Kreis von 50 Metern spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, man konnte die Macht die um ihn tobte sogar fast schon sehen. Voldemort landete dicht hinter ihm aber der Fluch kam nicht, der Fluch der alles beendet hätte kam nicht, die Aura um Harry ließ selbst den dunkeln Lord erstarren. Elektrische Entladungen jagten um seinen Körper und bauten ein Schild um ihn auf das stärker war als alles was er bisher gesehen hatte. Es war nur ein Moment der Fassungslosigkeit, ein Moment der Erstattung denn Harry brauchte um in die Offensive zu gehen, Feuerbälle und Blitze um sich werfend versetzte er den dunklem Lord einen Treffer nach dem andern, jetzt wo er wieder auf dem Boden war konnte er auf die Ressourcen der Erde zurückgreifen und steigerte sich langsam in einen Rausch. Der Orden versuchte sich durch die Reihen der Todesser zu kämpfen während das Duell der beiden beständig hin und her wankte. Keiner der beiden schien eine Möglichkeit zu finden einen Vorteil zu ziehen während die Todesser den Kreis immer enger zogen.

Nein das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dieser Bastard würde nicht auch noch Harry kriegen. Mit einem Kampfschrei bahnte sich Molly Weasley einen Weg durch die Reihen der Todesser, keiner hätte sie in diesem Zustand aufhalten können, sie legte sich immer mit 3 Todessern zu gleich an und fegte sie innerhalb von Sekunden vom Schlachtfeld. Der Rest der Ordens hatte nicht so viel Glück, Mundungus war gleich zu beginn an Bellatrix geraten und lag jetzt tot auf der Wiese, Tonks und Remus wurden von 6 Todessern aufgehalten, einzig Arthur schien noch voranzukommen und war dicht hinter ihr. Der Kreis der Todesser wollte sich einfach nicht lichten und langsam bekam sie tatsächlich Probleme weil ihr zu viele Flüche entgegen schossen, mit einem letzten Flackern brach ihr Schild zusammen, sie rechnete jede Sekunde damit das sie der letzte Fluch treffen würde doch er kam nicht, irgendetwas drückte sie nach unten und als knapp über ihrem Ohr ein grüner Lichtblitz vorbeirauschte entrang sich ein lang gezogener Klageschrei ihrer Kehle. Arthur hatte sie im letzten Moment gerettet und nun zahlte er den Preis dafür, er brach über ihr zusammen bevor Remus und Tonks sie erreichten und mit beiden disapparierten. Ein lautes Rumpeln ließ die Kämpfer wieder innehalten, riesige Fäuste schlugen auf Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses ein, die Riesen begannen mit ihrem Zerstörungswerk und die Mauern würden nicht lange halten. Allmählich dämmerte Harry das unfassbare, sie konnten Hogwarts nicht halten, sie waren zu wenige, sie konnten nicht mehr gewinnen. In diesem Moment schien sein Kopf zu explodieren, ihn durchströmte neue Kraft, mehr Kraft als er jemals gehabt hatte, genug Kraft für einen letzten Befreiungsschlag. Aus seiner Hand brach ein Armdicker, hellgrün pulsierender Lichtstrahl. Voldemort blickte fassungslos auf diesen Strahl und war unfähig auszuweichen. Als ihn der Strahl traf flog er 20 Meter aus dem Kreis heraus, begrub ein gutes dutzend Todesser unter sich und alles was von ihm übrig blieb war ein Häufchen Staub. Gleichzeitig brach allerdings auch Harry zusammen. Panik machte sich auf beiden Seiten breit, Ginny wusste zwar durch ihr Band das er ‚noch' lebte aber seine Lebenszeichen waren schwach, sehr schwach. Nur Minuten später brachten ihn die Medimagier in St. Mungos.

Vier Stunden war das letzte Duell jetzt her und immer noch flammte das rote Licht über der Notaufnahme auf. Es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen, es sollte nicht geschehen dürfen, es mußte nicht geschehen sein. Sie hatten doch so große Pläne gehabt, jetzt wo alles vorbei war, jetzt wo sie für die Zukunft planen konnten, jetzt wo sie nicht ständig von schwarzen Magiern gejagt wurden. Doch es sollte nicht sein, immer noch hing sein Leben am Seidenen Faden, an diesem verdammten Licht über der Notaufnahme. Sie hatte Madame Pomfrey nur die nötigsten Untersuchungen durchführen lassen, er brauchte sie jetzt, er brauchte sie jetzt mehr denn je. Sie war bei weitem nicht die einzigste die sich einen Stuhl vor die Tür gezaubert hatte, die Weasleys, Remus, Luna, Ron und Hermine sie alle hatten sich im Halbkreis aufgestellt und schwiegen. Ihre Mutter war inzwischen eingeschlafen, gestützt von Bill und Charlie die aussahen als würden sie nie wieder lächeln können. Ron hatte Hermine in seinen Armen und das erste mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte hielt Ron seine Tränen nicht zurück. Luna hatte diesen träumerischen Blick verloren, diesen Touch der ihr das Image einer verrückten eingebracht hatte, jetzt wirkte sie müde, kraftlos. Der einzige an dem das alles abzuperlen schien war Remus Lupin, wie die in Stein gemeißelte Statue eines grauen alten Wolfs saß er vor der Tür, verzog keine Miene und starrte einfach nur auf die Lampe. 6 Stunden, allmählich kroch auch Ginny die Müdigkeit in die Augen doch sie hielt sich gewaltsam vom Schlafen ab, er brauchte sie wenn dieses verdammte Licht endlich ausging, dann brauchte er sofort ihren Zuspruch. Inzwischen waren auch Bill und Charlie eingedöst, Fred und George die vor einer Stunde angekommen waren hatten ihre Wache übernommen. Hermine schlummerte inzwischen tief und fest auf ihrem Stuhl und auch Ron war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

Plötzlich erlosch die letzte Lichtquelle des Raums, das rote Licht war ausgegangen. Sofort waren sie alle aufgesprungen, wollten Informationen, wollten die Bestätigung das er es geschafft hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann ende 50 in weißer Robe und grünem Umhang trat vor die Gruppe. „ Mr. Potter hat einen enormen Kräfteverlust erlitten, er ist nicht permanent aber wir mussten ihn in einen Zauberschlaf versetzen weshalb er erst in einer Woche wieder ansprechbar ist. Desweiteren hatten wir etliche innere Verletzungen die wir innerhalb der letzten 6 Stunden so gut es ging heilen konnten. Alles in allem hat Mr. Potter viel Glück gehabt das er es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hat und eine Überlebenschance von etwas 20 %." Der Heiler ratterte das herunter als wäre es der Kurs einer Aktie, keine Emotion, keine Färbung lag darin, nur die bloße Information. „ Sie können jetzt meinetwegen EINZELN in sein Zimmer aber er wird sie nicht hören. Er wird morgen auf eine neue Station gebracht und dort wahrscheinlich die nächsten Wochen verbringen… Hermine war die erste im Zimmer, es war gemütlich eingerichtet und nichts erinnerte an die sterilen Operationssäle der Muggel, tatsächlich waren die Medizinischen Geräte hinter Kunstpflanzen versteckt und nur einige magische Displays zeigten ihre Existenz an, das einzige Geräusch hier war der flache Atem von Harry, dem Zeichen das er überhaupt noch lebte. „ Ich hab dir schon in unserem ersten Jahr gesagt, wir werden mit dir ziehen bis zum bitteren Ende, wir werden bei dir bleiben bis zum bitteren Ende. Dieses Ende wird jetzt noch nicht kommen Harry, du wirst leben, du musst leben, du hast es dir verdient jetzt wo du gewonnen hast, jetzt wo wir in die Zukunft schauen können. Ich weis nicht was wir ohne dich machen sollen, ohne dich können wir nicht weiterleben, nicht so wie jetzt. Wir haben verdammt noch mal mehr durchgemacht als manche in ihrem ganzen Leben und jetzt wirst du uns nicht auf den letzten Metern wegsterben hörst du? DU WIRST LEBEN! DU MUSST LEBEN! Das kannst du uns einfach nicht antun weist du?„ Damit verließ sie das Zimmer nur um von Ron abgelöst zu werden.

„ Hey Kumpel, ich weis ich war nie gut in solchen sentimentalen Sachen aber hör mal, meine Schwester wird mich umbringen wenn ich zulasse das du stirbst und ich hab keinen Bock dir schon so früh zu folgen. Es gibt tausend Gründe warum du jetzt noch nicht sterben solltest, ich meine wer soll uns denn noch beschützen wenn der nächste Voldemort kommt? Das kannst du uns einfach nicht antun Mann, nicht jetzt wo wir keinen Dumbledore mehr haben, wo Dad tot ist, wo Moody tot ist und wo Percy sich vom größten Arschloch der Welt in einen Helden verwandelt hat. Hörst du? DU KANNST JETZT NOCH NICHT STERBEN! Das ist alles was ich dazu noch sagen kann."

Hinter ihm trat Lupin ein. „ Harry, ich weis das ist hier unpassend aber dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Sie alle wären stolz auf dich, Dumbledore, Moody, Lilly und ganz besonders James. Du hast nie vergessen wer du bist egal wie tief du gesunken warst, egal wie schlecht es um uns stand, du hast nie vergessen wer du bist. Das ist das wichtigste was du in deinem ganzen Leben leisten konntest. Nicht dein Sieg über den Basilisken, nicht die Rettung von Sirius, nicht die Rettung der Prophezeiung und auch nicht dein Sieg über Voldemort sondern deine Bodenständigkeit, dein Vertrauen auf wahre Freunde das ist es was dich ausmacht und deswegen würden sie alle stolz auf dich sein. Da draußen warten deine Freunde, sie warten darauf das du zurückkommst, das du zusammen mit ihnen weiterlebst. Also bitte Harry komm zurück." Nach Lupin entstand die vielleicht längste Pause bis sich schließlich Hagrid erhob.

„ Was machst du immer nur für Sachen Harry? Kein Jahr vergeht ohne das du im Krankenflügel landest. Du bist verdammt noch mal zäher als alle die ich kenne und du hast noch ein ganzes Leben vor dir. Deine Mum und dein Dad sind gestorben um dir ein langes Leben zu ermöglichen und du? Du stirbst uns hier jetzt einfach weg? Ne, ne, ne du wirst schön weiterleben Harry! DU WIRST SCHÖN WEITERLEBEN HÖRST DU! Wüst nicht was ich ohne dich machen würd." Nach dem Halbriesen kam Misses Weasley in den Raum, ihr Gesicht glänzte feucht in den ersten Strahlen der Sonne. „ Wag es nicht mir auch noch wegzusterben Harry, nicht nach dem Tod von Percy, nicht nach Arthurs Tod. Ich will nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren, ja bei Merlin du bist für mich ein Sohn Harry. Mehr als nur ein Adoptivsohn, ein wirklicher Weasleysohn. Du hast vielleicht kein rotes Haar und wir sind keine Blutsverwandten aber du bist für uns alle ein Mitglied der Familie, du bist der neunte Weasley Harry das warst du seit du Ginny aus der des Schreckens gerettet hast. Verdammt noch einen Tod würd ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben Harry und deinen Tod will ich ganz sicher nicht mehr erleben. "

Bill, Charlie, Fred und George waren inzwischen disappariert um sich noch etwas hinzulegen und jetzt waren nur noch Luna und Ginny da die auf ihren Stühlen ausharrten. Ginny schien warten zu wollen doch Luna gab ihr ein Zeichen das sie ruhig zuerst gehen könnte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie das schaffen würde, ihn so zu sehen, so schwach, so kurz vor seinem Tod. Sie sank vor dem Bett auf die Knie, hielt seine Hand und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein zittriges Flüstern. „ Warum nur? Warum tust du mir das nur immer an Harry? Kein Jahr vergeht ohne, dass du kurz vor dem Tod stehst, kein Jahr vergeht ohne das ich mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich machen muss. Du solltest endlich anfangen sicherer zu Leben sonst sind deine 9 Leben ziemlich schnell aufgebraucht. Wenn du mir jetzt wegstirbst Harry James Potter, ich schwöre dir ich werde dir folgen. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, mehr als alles auf der Welt und ich würde immer versuchen bei dir zu sein. Selbst wenn das bedeutet alles zurückzulassen. Mein Leben wäre Sinnlos ohne dich und deswegen sollst du es bloß nicht wagen jetzt schon zu gehen." Danach saß sie fast 20 Minuten an seinem Bett und weinte, weinte wegen der Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens, wegen des Schmerzes den ihr die letzten Wochen gebracht hatten, weinte wegen der Toten an diesem letzten Tag des Krieges. Erst danach ließ sie Luna alleine, beschwor sich ein Bett und legte sich einfach vor das Zimmer in das sie ihn gebracht hatten. Lunas Gesicht war von der Trauer gezeichnet als sie eintrat, Trauer um ihre beiden besten Freunde und den Tod ihrer einzigen Liebe. „ Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen Harry das spüre ich, du wirst Leben und das noch viele, viele Jahrzehnte. Weist du warum ich das sage? Weil ich es nicht übers Herz bringen würde zu noch einer Beerdigung zu gehen, weil ich es ´nicht aushalten würde noch jemanden zu verlieren der in mir nie das alberne, verrückte Mädchen gesehen hat sondern mich so ernst genommen hat wie ich bin. Du weißt gar nicht was das für eine Gabe ist Harry, deswegen werde ich dir auch von meiner Gabe etwas zeigen. Ich spüre die Energien des Lebens, ich spüre wie diese Energie in dich zurückfließt, schwach zwar aber sie fließt zurück. Das würde sie nicht tun wenn du kurz vor dem Tod stehen würdest und deswegen wirst du auch nicht sterben. Dir stehen gute Jahre mit Ginny bevor, Jahre die ich nicht haben werde. Ich werde Neville schon bald auf die andere Seite folgen und ich werde es gerne tun. Du wirst leben für mich das schwöre ich beim Wort der Natur."

Mit den letzten Worten baute sich eine Energie um Luna auf, Lichtstrahlen verbanden sie mit Harry und während sie auf die Knie ging atmete Harry ruhiger, tiefer. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen brach Luna zusammen. Als Ginny nach fast 6 Stunden unruhigen Schlafs erwachte begann sie zu schreien. Die Heiler versuchten ihr möglichstes doch für Luna Lovegood war es bereits zu spät.

Sie wussten nicht was diesen Zusammenbruch ausgelöst hatte bis sie sich Harrys Werte ansahen. Fast alles war im Normalbereich oder sogar im sehr guten Bereich und die Verletzungen schienen über Nacht alle geheilt worden zu sein. 4 Stunden später konnten sie ihn aus dem Zauberschlaf holen und so unglaublich es klang ohne weitere Verletzungen oder Schädigungen entlassen. Am späten Nachmittag konnte er das Krankenhaus verlassen.

*Wortlaut der Prophezeiung nach HP V Kapitel 37


	10. Chapter 10

Epilog, Jahrestag:

Der Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 war heute Abend festlich geschmückt, fast 100 Freunde und Mitstreiter saßen an der langen Tafel. Dean Thomas, Jäger bei den Chudley Cannons hatte vor 8 Jahren endlich Lavender geheiratet, Seamus Finnigan war Sportkommentator im Tagespropheten geworden und hatte eine Muggel aus Dublin geheiratet. Ron hatte sich vom einfachen Auror zum Chef der Magischen Brigaden vorgearbeitet und wurde dabei stets von Hermine mit den neuesten Gesetzesentwürfen der Magischen Strafverfolgung versorgt. Beide hatten jetzt vor fast 20 Jahren geheiratet und stets einen guten Draht zu den Ministern. Nach den Unruhen hatte es in 5 Jahren 8 Minister gegeben bevor Arthur Weasley es wurde, kurz nach seinem (natürlichen) Tod 10 Jahre zuvor war Susan Bones Ministerin geworden und erfüllte diese Aufgabe immer noch. Remus hatte nach der Pensionierung von Professor Mc Gonagal das Lehramt für Verwandlungen übernommen und war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellvertretender Schulleiter geworden. Hagrid kümmerte sich trotz seines Alters immer noch vorbildlich um die Kreaturen des Verbotenen Walds während er sein Lehramt an den Zentauren Firenze abgetreten hatte. Padma und Parvati hatten die Nachfolge von Professor Trewlaney angetreten und führten ihr Werk der (zweifelhaften) Wahrsagerei fort. Ginny hatte kurz nach ihrem Abschluss eine Ausbildung als Heilerin abgebrochen und war Jägerin bei den Holyhead Harpies geworden. Inzwischen zählten neben 5 gewonnenen Meisterschaften und 2 WM-Titeln auch ganze 7 Auszeichnungen als beste Spielerin des Jahres zu ihrer Pokalvitrine. Nach 10 langen Jahren hatte sie schließlich auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Kariere aufgehört, war Quidditchkommentatorin beim Tagespropheten geworden und hatte inzwischen 3 Kinder. Harry selbst hatte sie nur einen Monat nach ihrem UTZ geheiratet, ihm hatten alle Türen offen gestanden, der neue Minister Rudolphus wollte ihn als Chef der Magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde, er hätte Sucher für England spielen können und Verlage hatten für seine Biographie Millionen geboten. Doch das hatte ihn nie interessiert, er war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden, der erste Lehrer seit 15 Jahren der diesen Posten mehr als ein Jahr innehatte. Drei Jahre später war er Schulleiter geworden und inzwischen hatte man ihm ganze siebenmal das Amt des Ministers angeboten. Aber Ruhm und Macht hatten ihn noch nie interessiert. Ihn interessierte es viel eher wie es Luna Potter-Weasley immer wieder schaffte ihren Besen aus dem Schrank zu bekommen, wie es Albus-Serverus immer wieder gelang in das Bett seiner Eltern zu verschwinden und wieso der jüngste der drei, James, es geschafft hatte seine halbe Bibliothek durch einander zu bringen.

Doch heute machte er sich keine Gedanken darüber, heute war der Tag an dem alles endete. „ Heute Abend wollen wir Feiern. Feiern das Lord Voldemort heute vor 25 Jahren besiegt wurde. Feiern das England sich von diesem Krieg so gut erholen konnte. Feiern das wir alle noch Hoffnung haben dürfen, das wir Familien gründen durften, das wir so Leben wie wir immer leben wollten. Doch wir sollten auch trauern, für all jene die diesen Tag nicht erleben durften, jene die in diesem schrecklichen Krieg ihr Leben ließen. Seit 25 Jahren begehen wir diesen Tag um ihre Namen für immer zu Behalten. Auf Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood. Auf dass wir nie wieder in solche Zeiten zurückfallen. Auf das es endlich Frieden gibt in England und in der Magischen Welt. Das hoffen wir alle!" „ Das hoffen wir alle!" Schallte es Tischauf Tischab. Jeder hatte seinen Kelch erhoben, aus Solidarität für die getöteten, aus Trauer um jene die auch sie verloren hatten. Nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort hatten sie fast noch einmal so viele Auroren und Kämpfer in der Verfolgung der Todesser verloren. Viele von ihnen starben viel zu jung: Ernie Mc Millan war 20, Hannah Abbott 22, Justin Finch Fletchley 26, Bill Weasley 30, Charlie Weasley 32 und die Liste war bis heute nicht vollständig. Die Zeit von 1979 bis 2001 ging in die Geschichte ein als ‚ das zweite dunkle Zeitalter Englands'. England hatte sich davon erholt, hatte sich wieder aufgebaut doch es würde nie vergessen, es würde nie wieder einen solchen Fehler machen, es würde nie wieder so nachlässig sein wie in diesen Jahren.

Das hofften sie alle.

Ende


End file.
